Is that so much to ask?
by Very
Summary: I know, it's been done before. But never like this. Krystal just wanted a walk in the woods to clear her mind, when she finds herself in the midst of a dark forest. Strangers in the shadow may be her only hope, but can she trust them?
1. Your choice

"Oh, oh it's beautiful! Just...oh! Look at it, Krystal, don't you love it?"  
  
I bit my lip to keep from firing the scathing comments that waited on my sharp tongue as my overbearing mother cooed dramatically at me while she held up a fluffy pink concoction I could only assume was a dress.  
  
"Um, Mom maybe we should go a little less Cinderella on crack and more glamour..."  
  
"Oh, just try it on?" she said pleadingly, her high pitched voice rising to a squeak, attracting the stares of several other patrons nearby. I took a deep breathing, closing my eyes and shutting out the scenes of inquisitive faces peering curiously at me.  
  
It was two days until Prom. Yes, I had waited until two days before the Prom to get my dress. No, it wasn't because I didn't care...I mean, I wanted to look good. Who doesn't? More because I was dreading appearing in public with my mother, and the Evening Attire section of the Westchester Mall was about as public as you can get. It was my idea of hell, basically.  
  
It's not that I didn't love my mother, because I did. I loved when she and I went out for dinner and had long talks, or when we sat making a batch of cookies. Although, it seemed that those occasions had become less frequented...I couldn't remember the last time we had been alone, just the two of us. Which was why I actually permitted my mother to come shopping with me for a dress- and I was regretting it. It just seemed that whenever it came to my clothes my mother seemed to favor pink, white, frills and bows. On my part, I liked black, slinky and slits. The two did not mix well. My mother knew this, and knew I hated to have attention drawn to myself while I was with her. I just didn't like it, which was why she purposely raised her voice loud enough for one of those exasperating sales girls you just want to smack some times to hop over and give me her extremely unwanted opinion.  
  
"Oh, that would look just *darling* on you!" she cooed, her perfect blond hair set in a mold by the three tons of hairspray she had piled in it. She shot me a patronizing look, like I was 3 instead of 18. I glared at her, rolling my eyes. "Thanks, but next time I want your opinion- I'll ask for it."  
  
Born and bred a New Yorker, I was not light with my words.  
  
She seemed to shrink and my mother shot me a look. "Now, Krystal she's only trying to help... Just try it on."  
  
Sighing I grabbed the pink mess of swirling bows and sequins. As I walked with my head down towards the dressing room, I spotted something.  
  
The color was so pale, that it almost seemed white, yet it had a hint of blue in it. The bodice was tight, but the flirt flowed to the floor in graceful folds. Not puffy- flowing. There were no sequins, no bows, and most of all- it wasn't pink. It was perfect; It was mine.  
  
I grabbed it nonchalantly as I headed into the dressing rooms quickly, my heart beating, hoping against hope to escape without my mother's noticing. But of course, Hope was busy elsewhere today, and my mother's piercing voice cut through the pleasant classical music playing in the back round.  
  
"What's that you got?" she asked elegantly. Not.  
  
I held it up obediently, a perfect mask of boredom and challenge on my face. "What do you think it is?  
  
"I think it's a dress." She replied rolling her eyes at my sarcasm.  
  
I turned away and opened the door to the dressing room.  
  
"And to think I thought you were slow."  
  
I heard her sigh with frustration and felt a tinge of regret before shaking it off as my eyes landed on the pink eyesore. Pulling off my plain white tee shirt and jeans, I slipped the pink dress over my head first.  
  
My eyes widened with horror as I caught sight of myself in the mirror.  
  
The bodice of the dress was a violent shade of magenta, with a scoop neckline made of silk. The sleeves were two shades lighter than the bodice, and reached all the way to my fingertips. The skirt was white, a stark white with no hint of pink at all and ended in a flourishing poof of bows and yellow roses. Yellow roses?  
  
Who designed this monstrosity, I thought in horror as I turned to see the back. The straps crisscrossed tightly, leaving red lines across my fair skin as I cringed. It too came to an end in a bow, a huge satin one that I suddenly felt the urge to rip off and then burn.  
  
"Oh, let me see Krystal, do you have it on yet?"  
  
I stared fascinated at my reflection in the mirror. I had never seen myself look so atrocious in my life. I mean, sure I wasn't Miss Beauty Queen at my school, but my jet black hair and crystal blue eyes- for which I was named, even- had always caught the boy's attention. My body was small and delicate, and all wrong for the overwrought dress. I looked at the tag and saw it was called, "Ballerina!" I frowned and thought quietly to myself, they obviously forgot to add the words *Colorblind* and *Crack head* to it.  
  
I reluctantly unlocked the door to look into my mother's waiting eyes. She grinned as she saw me; it spreading across her face like a fire spreads in a forest. She clasped a hand to her mouth as she took in the whole effect as I was pulled towards her, stumbling over a few bows in the process. "My baby!" she breathed.  
  
I shook my head desperately as she reached for a hug, already wiping her eyes. "oh no, ohhh noo," I began but she held me at arms length.  
  
"I love it. Oh, I love it. Do you?"  
  
I gawked at her. "Are you serious?"  
  
Her face fell and her dark eyes clouded with barely consumed rage, but I didn't care. It was *my* dress. "You don't like it?"  
  
I continued to gape at her. "Mom...I've never looked more hideous in my life."  
  
She cocked her head to the side and studied me. "Well there was the time when you decided to wear Uncle Anthony's big yellow raincoat with your bright red panties and a lime green shirt..." she said thoughtfully as I shook my head.  
  
"Mom." I said sharply, trying to cover her voice as I cringed with repulsion. "I was four. And you shouldn't have let me dress myself ANYWAY. Plus, I wasn't asking for examples, I was telling you politely that you couldn't pay me enough to wear this anywhere. I'd rather go nude."  
  
I slammed the dressing room door in her startled face and shook my head. What planet was she from? I took deep calming breaths as I threw the dress to the floor, kicking it roughly just for fun.  
  
I carefully then reached for the blue dress, pulling it over my shoulders lightly. It fell around my torso and fit snugly, becoming tight in all the right places, and loosening in all the right ones. The dress didn't puff out at all, and stopped at the perfect length bellow my ankles. Without looking in the mirror, I pulled up my hair and adjusted it. The strapless material clung tightly to my upper body, and with a breath, I turned to face the mirror.  
  
And stared.  
  
The blue of the dress perfectly patched my eyes. I had never seen the color in a fabric before, and I knew this dress was mine. It was everything I wanted, and It was mine.  
  
I swung open the dressing room door with a smile waiting on my lips, and looked for my mother. I wanted to show her, I found it, it was mine and I found it.  
  
And she wasn't there. "Mom?" I called out tentatively, glancing down the empty hallway. I caught sight of myself in the mirror at the end of the corridor and smiled. It was mine.  
  
Just then, the saleswomen stuck her head around the door, another friendly smile plastered on her face though dislike for me shown through her eyes. "Your mom had to leave Hun. She said she had to go to your sister's basketball game or something. She left you her credit card though. Oh, you look so wonderful. Would you like to chare that?"  
  
I deflated as I learned my mother had left. Why was I surprised? She and I had made grand plans to go for dinner after this at our favorite place-- she wasn't so bad while she was eating and I was looking forward to it. But I had disagreed with her. I knew my sister's basketball game was tomorrow. And she knew I knew.  
  
"Yes," I said flatly. "That'll be fine." I glanced at the price tag, and instead my eye fell on the name of the dress and I smiled again. *Crystal* It read in icy blue letters. It was mine.  
  
I found the price tag in a moment. $1,452.75.  
  
Perfect. Serves her right too.  
  
The days leading up the Prom passed in a whirl of hair appointment, nail appointments and shoe shopping. My mother was supposed to help me with this, or that's what my friend's moms were doing. But my mom was busy. Seemed the one time I could have established a relationship with her, and I ruined it by insulting her dress. But it was *my* night. *My* dress, *My* senior prom. It was mine. The night came, and I was ready.  
  
A limo pulled up a black house, dark without the welcoming lights that I knew my friend's houses had. I was waiting in the blackness, waiting in the dark at the window as I watched the strech limo pull up. My date, Michael, approached me with a winning smile and I had to smile back. It was my senior prom, after all. I wouldn't let my family ruin it. Michael stared into my eyes for the longest time, and I was just about to feel self conscious, when he touched my cheek gently, before turning and chugging on some Cores Light. I shrugged. I guess that was his idea of romantic? We made a cute couple, with his dark hair and eyes, and tan skin. He was taller than me with my 5'6 frame, and his muscles rippled underneath his black tux. I forced a smile at my friends.  
  
When we pulled up to the resort where our Prom was, the smile never left my face, though an overwhelming sadness was tugging at my heart. My parents had claimed to have gone to my brother's play. My brother's play was yesterday. I had asked them to stay, so we could take pictures, but my mother had shot me a look. "You're not going nude are you?" she asked coolly. "We could do without those pictures."  
  
"No," I said gritting my teeth. "I'm wearing the blue dress."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you going to be home?" I asked my dad, a hint of longing seeping into my voice. He didn't meet my eyes as he buried himself in the sports section. "We'll see."  
  
I shook it off as we walked into the brightly lit hotel, smiling friends all over the place. Michael, who had been there before, quickly showed us around, pointing out the back of the hotel was surrounded by deep forest. It looked romantic out there, with the stars as the only light in the thick underbrush, but Michael wanted to dance.  
  
When I got the chance, I stole outside, claiming I needed to a drink. I needed a drink alright.  
  
I took a deep breath, and touched my hair lightly to make sure it was still in the same pinned up position it had been when I left. Soundlessly, I walked deep into the woods, my feet crunching the leaves underfoot the only noise besides the music of the crickets chirping. When the lights began to fade, I paused and looked around. I could no longer see the hotel, but I knew it was there from the echoing music.  
  
I have every intention of going back to the dance, but I was just taking a moment for myself. I took a deep breath as my thoughts ran wild. I wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted a gushing mother- a mother who was consistently *caring*, not just when it benefited her. I wanted a father who *cared* who I went out with and what I dressed like, I wanted a boyfriend who *cared* that I wanted to see the stars and not drink the night away.  
  
I wanted to be loved, I wanted to be cared about...I wanted so much. I wanted the stars, and the sun, and the moon, and...I wanted to dream, and believe. I wanted so much.  
  
Leaning against a tree, I shut my eyes for a moment. I fretted for a second about my hair, and then about my dress, then about my ice blue shoes in the forest ground but a sigh escaped my lips and my tension eased.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed like that, probably around an hour as I remember drifting off to sleep as I stood leaning. Slowly the soft sounds of the Prom faded into the distance. I wasn't moving yet the sounds became farther and farther away, but I shrugged it off. It didn't seem to bother me, as the calming night breeze gently caressed my face as the world spun behind my closed eyelids. I was beginning to feel dizzy, and made up my mind to go back inside.  
  
When I opened my eyes, they sought out the stars for solace. I had been out here for a little less than an hour, yet they seemed brighter, somehow, brighter then they had just been. Were they in a different pattern? I scrunched up my brow in thought, then shrugged it off.  
  
I looked in the direction I had come, expecting to see the lights of the hotel glaring softly through the trees. I didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything either, apart from the crickets.  
  
I began to get confused and took a step forward in the direction I *thought* the hotel was in.  
  
I walked for a few moments until I began to tire in my high heeled shoes. Had I got turned around somewhere?  
  
Panic began to rise in my throat and my lovely dress suddenly seemed cumbersome.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps.  
  
"Michael?" I called hesitantly, figuring he had come looking for me. My eyes searched the darkness desperately, and the trees seemed to draw closer around me as I stopped moving to listen.  
  
Something deep inside my soul snapped then, as the footsteps faded into silence. I was lost.  
  
How could you get lost? I cursed myself. There's no where to get lost in.  
  
But you managed it, a little voice told me inside my head. And you did it pretty well by the looks of it.  
  
What was that?  
  
My head snapped up as a whisper echoed through the trees. I had heard it. I wasn't imagining it; someone was there. Those footsteps I had heard hadn't been a squirrel.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Whose there?" I called out slowly, terror flashing in my eyes.  
  
Silence answered me and I softly lowered myself to the ground, landing in a soft pile of leaves. What was going on?  
  
Just then, I clearly heard the distinct sound a human voice, cut short by a Shhh. There were *two* someones.  
  
"Why we don't just--"it was saying persuasively. But it wasn't the voice of a half drunken prom goers, it was the voice of a man. Worries of rape and abuse flashed through her mind as headlines from the Daily News accompanied it. Glancing up into the trees, I spotted a tree with several low branches. Ignoring the tearing sound as my gorgeous dress caught and was torn; I hoisted myself up delicately into the hidden recess of the dark leaves.  
  
My eyes searched the darkness, but came up empty, but my sharp ears caught several sounds that had I not been in the middle of the woods, I would have sworn I was imagining it.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in the clearing I had been in. I couldn't see much, but I had the distinct impression he knew I was there, and as his companion came up behind him, I stiffened slightly.  
  
In the weak light, I could only make out their shapes. I had been right in my guess that these were men, older than I, and they appeared strong by their shadows. I tried to keep absolutely still, but it was hard. My leg itched and I believe that there was an ant on it. I ached to swat it away, but loathe to give up my position.  
  
Suddenly, blue eyes caught mine and locked apprehensively, then with surprise. I tore my gaze away, but not quick enough, and I knew my game was up.  
  
"You can come down," he said softly, obviously being able to see more than I, his tone much the way he would speak to a three year old. "We're not any danger to you."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said nothing.  
  
"I know your there; I can see you. Why don't you just come down?"  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks," I fired sharply, my desperate situation making my voice low. "You can leave now."  
  
They shot each other amused glances and I noticed with a start, one seemed to have an unearthly glow about him.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" I asked in slight awe, slight apprehensiveness. His eyes, still locked on mine, smiled in amusement. "No; I'm an elf. Come down, where its safe and we'll talk."  
  
"I really care not to. This tree is quite comfortable."  
  
Then, off to my right, a rustling sound floated to my ears and I turned to see myself staring into eight, yellow, lustrous, malicious eyes. Before I could even cry out, the creature launched itself at me, wrapping its hairy eight legs around my arms and drawing me towards its dripping jaws.  
  
A arrow flew past my head, and soared into the beasts heart, as it flopped dead in my arms. I couldn't help it. I screamed, loud and terrified, as several other hundred pairs of eyes made them known to me. I pushed the dead beast off me quickly, gasping at its repulsive touch. It fell to the ground with a thud, and several others arrows fell true, dead beasts dropping around me. I clasped my hand to my mouth to keep in a scream, but I was terrified and my heard was pounding. When the eyes began to retreat, I gasped in breath, and slowly eased myself to the ground, deciding quickly I'd face my chances with the ghost than the spider-like evil.  
  
I held my hand to my heart and took deep calming breaths. The ghost soon eased to my side and bent over, touching my arm lightly. "My lady, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." I answered breathlessly  
  
Since he was closer, my eyes were able to see him fully and my eyes widened in shock. For several reasons.  
  
1) He was hot. Really hot. Really really perfection like hot.  
  
2) He was wearing tights. Tights?  
  
3) He had arrows? Who the hell had arrows nowadays anyway?  
  
4) He was hot. Really hot. Really really...okay you get it.  
  
His gorgeous eyes searched mine as he grasped my hand and tugged me to my feet. My dress made a soft swishing sound and my arm tingled from his touch. I took a step back, away from him, eyes on the ground as I backed into a tree.  
  
"Who are you?" I questioned him slowly, my eyes darting to his other companion. Who, truth be told, wasn't so bad himself. He had dark, long hair, and a face tan from the sun. His eyes peered worriedly at me, but there was no hint of evil or threat in his gaze.  
  
The ghost, or elf, answered me steadily. "I'm Legolas, of these woods. This is Strider, Ranger of the North. And your name?"  
  
I stared confused at him. "Wait, where am i?"  
  
They exchanged worried glances. "You are in the depths of Mirkwood, my lady. How did you get here?" Strider answered curiously.  
  
I shook my head. "No...I was at...I was at the hotel, The Starlight Hotel, during the Prom..."  
  
The elf or Legolas took a step back. "Perhaps your memory will return by morning...Come, camp with us for the night." He suggested carefully. His eyes ran up and down my body and I was painfully aware of my torn dress and flushed face.  
  
He said nothing, however, but turned to his friend. "Do we have enough provisions for..."  
  
He turned back to me. "What's your name, Young one?"  
  
I stared at him, pure terror still in my eyes, mixed with confusion and disbelief.  
  
Mirkwood? Where on God's earth was that?  
  
Ranger of the North? Was I in some wildlife preserve or something?  
  
Legolas? What kind of name was that? And what was an elf, and why did he glow?!  
  
I shook my head determinedly. "Wait, what-- where...Michael?" I stumbled over my words, confusion echoing in the depths of my eyes. Legolas, it seemed, could read my expression and sympathy was etched in his face.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked gently. His friend hit him on the side. "Obviously she's lost."  
  
"Little one, what is your name?" He asked again softly, his eyes gentle.  
  
Panic began to rise in my throat again and I raised my head finally. "I'm not little," I said in a low, dangerous tone. "I'm probably just as old as you." I lied, but my eyes were locked on theirs. "I don't know what you two are raving about, what with, Murky wood and rangers, but I'm going back to the hotel and the Prom." They were probably just messing with me, I thought angrily. Taking advantage of a vulnerable, lost girl. My fear was making me furious.  
  
I turned to leave, but Legolas caught my arm. With his eyes, he gestured to the dead beasts around our feet.  
  
"Lady, I am as confused as you are. But trust me- You do not want to be caught out here alone again. You can spend the night under our protection," he nodded at their bows and Strider's sword, "Or with them." He kicked the dead, black beast, his lip curled with disgust.  
  
"Your choice." He said firmly, his beautiful eyes locking on to mine. Fear, suspicion, and vulnerability blended in my eyes as I clutched my dress, smoothing out the creases. Behind me, I heard the hiss of spiders. 


	2. I'm no prisoner

I took deep breaths as the depths of Legolas's eyes searched mine. Finally, with a hesitant nod, I agreed.  
  
"Fine." I said firmly. "But I have some questions, and I want answers."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly. "As do I."  
  
Strider grabbed the packs they were carrying, and pulled them over his shoulder. Silently, I followed them, stumbling a few times in my shoes as we moved further to the outskirts of the forest, away from where I thought the hotel was. I wondered briefly if Michael was sober enough to realize I was gone. I wondered if my parents would care, then I forced my mind to stop working and to focus on following them.  
  
Legolas would look back ever few minutes to make sure I was okay. I didn't look at him, as I slipped and landed on my knees, staining my dress as I fell. I cursed under my breath. When he reached for me, I snatched my arm away and stood up hastily. "I'm fine." I said coolly. His eyes showed surprise, but he nodded icily and turned away. Soon enough, though it felt like an eternity for me, we arrived at a clearing in the trees. Bright stars provided decent light, and Strider put his bags down in a pile of leaves. I stood hesitant, unsure of what to do.  
  
I hated being loose baggage and the damsel in distress, but the worlds a stage and that was my only role right now, so I decided to go with it.  
  
I shivered involuntarily as the two made camp. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked Strider, who was going about making a fire. He smiled, looking pointedly at my goosed up attire and I shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
When they had the fire going merrily, and I had eased myself down to the ground against a tree, my eyes wary, Legolas glanced up at me.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
He said nothing, but I saw his frown at my rudeness. What, I wasn't hungry, shoot me later.  
  
I saw him adjusting his razor sharp arrows in his quiver as he swung it off his shoulder and changed my mind. Never mind. Don't shoot me, I thought wryly as I remembered the way the spider's repulsive grip had loosened on me as Legolas's arrow soared true past my head.  
  
Turning to me, Strider passed me his cloak wordlessly as I shivered again. The trees above seemed to lace together and mask the dim light the stars were trying to shine on us. They looked a bit like spider webs, and I shuddered again, though this time not from the cold.  
  
No one said anything for a moment, and finally I ventured a word.  
  
"Where am I again?" I asked loudly, my fear making me louder than I intended.  
  
Legolas's gaze held mine. "You are in Mirkwood, my lady."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. My lady?  
  
"Why do you talk like that?" I asked curiously, not meaning to sound rude. He looked surprised, and Strider shrugged.  
  
"Why do you talk the way you do?" he countered finally.  
  
"That's how everybody talks." I informed him.  
  
He nodded. "That's how everybody talks here than, perhaps."  
  
"What were those-- things?" I asked suppressing a shudder. I had a feeling the picture of those eyes would never leave me. "Never mind that, young one. Let us talk about--"Legolas began condescendingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I thought we understood this: I am not young. I'm 18, and that means I'm an adult. How old are you? You don't look more than 20." I challenged a defiant glare in my eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled triumphantly, his grin just visible in the dim light. "I am 2 thousands, 4 hundred and 13 years old."  
  
My jaw dropped before I shook my head. "Funny. How old are you really?"  
  
He nodded and though there was a note of humor in his eyes, there was no trace of deceit. "I swear to you, Lady, I am."  
  
I glanced at Strider. "And are you a million years old too?" I asked wryly.  
  
He smirked. "No- I'm 24."  
  
I raised an eyebrow again. "Odd traveling companions," I said deciding Legolas was lying and about to continue questioning him when I caught a side glance of him. "Why the hell do you glow?"  
  
They seemed taken aback by my language and Legolas shrugged. "'Tis the way of my people. Why do you speak so crudely?" He countered.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "'Tis the way of New Yorkers." I mimicked nastily.  
  
"Is that where you're from?" Strider questioned.  
  
I nodded. "New York. How far is that from here?"  
  
Legolas shot me a look and then looked questioningly at Aragorn. "I've never heard of it, my lady." Strider answered.  
  
"You can stop with the 'my lady' stuff." I said tiredly, ignoring the fact he didn't know where New York was. If he truly didn't know, that was a bad, bad sign. Who didn't know where New York was?  
  
"You can stop being so defensive." Strider told me knowingly as I stared.  
  
"I'm not being defensive. I just want to go home."  
  
"I've never heard of it at all...how did you end up in the woods?" The human asked me again. I shrugged.  
  
"I was at the prom, with Michael - my boyfriend, I guess - and decided to take a stroll in the woods. I have a lot on my mind," I added when Legolas glanced suspiciously at me. "I fell asleep against one of the trees, and when I woke up, you two came along about 20 minutes later."  
  
"That all?" Legolas expression was doubtful.  
  
"No, I lied." I snapped. "Yes, that's all."  
  
Strider said something to Legolas in a language I had never heard before, and my eyes snapped up. What were they saying?  
  
"What?" I asked confused glancing at the two of them. "What language is that?"  
  
"Elvish." Legolas answered truthfully. "How come he speaks it?" I asked, nudging towards Strider.  
  
"It's the--"  
  
"No wait," I interrupted. "Lemme guess. It's the way of your people?" I asked the human. He smiled. "You learn quickly, Lady-- You still have yet to tell us your name."  
  
"It's an odd name...though I guess compared to yours-- I'm Krystal." I answered, stopping myself before I insulted them more.  
  
"That is a beautiful name." Legolas said softly, his eyes unreadable. Strider nodded.  
  
I snuggled against Strider's cloak, my eyes suddenly very heavy. I did my best to keep my eyes open, but they fluttered and eventually Strider saw my struggles. "You can sleep easy," he assured me, smiling. "We will keep watch." I nodded, but had no intention of sleeping. However, the two continued conversing in elvish and the beautiful flowing sound of the words soon lulled me into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
My eyes strayed to where Krystal, the young wayward female human we had found, was snuggled up against Aragorn's cloak. I could not figure her out. She spoke so rudely, and her dress was very revealing as was uncommon in women. In the beginning, she had seemed to welcome our help, but now she seems to resent it. Her questions were probing and somewhat personal, but she had managed to conceal a lot about herself. I did not consider her a threat at all, indeed she was lost and alone.  
  
"What do we do with her?" I asked Aragorn, continuing in elvish to hide our speech.  
  
He thought for a moment, before answering. "Forgive me, nin mellon, but I feel it best we take her to Elrond rather than Thranduil. He has just begun to accept me, we best not try our luck."  
  
I smiled at his indirect description of my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. My father could be outright cold towards strangers, even strange elves, and especially humans. And this human, despite her vulnerability, was indeed the strangest of them all.  
  
Elrond, who was Aragorn's adopted elven father, had a far more tolerant policy. Indeed, he had taken Aragorn in when his family had been killed; he raised the child in the way of the elves, with his own sons becoming like brothers to the human. In the elven tongue, his name was Estel- hope. It was a suitable name for the young human, who, though young, was a light of hope for many. The ranger was heir to the throne of Gondor, the Kingdom of Men. He was more than able to seize his heritage and the crown, but was wary, and unwilling. There was a hidden weakness in himself, in his very blood that had allowed evil, in the form of the One Ring to remain in the world, an evil that now evaded the dark forests of Mirkwood in the forms of spiders and shadow. But that was a different story.  
  
"When your right, you're right." I answered with a shrug. "And you're so seldom right- I'd hate to deny it now." I teased the young human, who had become so close to his own heart.  
  
They had first met on a night like this one, long ago when Estel was just 18, on his first journey through the treacherous forests of Mirkwood on his way to the palace. Legolas had happened to be in the area, had rescued the human, and during the night, had battled to save his life. It had been the beginning of a strong, heartfelt bond that was not soon about to be broken, and was strengthened by there constant teasing.  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, oh mighty elf. You are forever correct, and I as a lowly human, am usually indeed wrong..."  
  
I grinned brilliantly. "So glad to see you've caught on so fast."  
  
He chuckled and cuffed my head roughly as I leapt into the tree besides him. "I'll take first watch." I said settling in above him, my eyes already scanning the area.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Wake me if you see something. You'll need my help, with your sword abilities."  
  
It was a running joke between the two of them that they were each others weaknesses. Aragorn was almost useless with a bow, but masterful with a sword, while Legolas was a legacy with a bow, but weak with a sword.  
  
"Oh yes, and don't forget to bring your bow. That way, if we should see an orc, you can spare him the trouble by shooting *yourself* in the foot-- like last time."  
  
"That was different, you snuck up on me!" The human objected loudly.  
  
Legolas smirked. "Excuses, Estel. Accept your fate like a man."  
  
The human sighed dramatically, before leaning back against the tree and letting his eyes close as he drifted into sleep.  
  
Krystal's POV  
  
The sun was a few hours from rising, when I opened my eyes, with a sigh. It was still dark, but the forest did not seem as threatening, as dark.  
  
From last night, I could tell that Legolas and Strider were at a loss with what to do with me. I would save them the trouble, I decided as I stirred soundlessly. Legolas must be looking for food, I decided as I spotted on Strider asleep. Picking up the humans cloak, and folding it gently and leaning it against his chest, I gathered my dress up so it would make less noise. Scanning the area, I saw no one or anything moving in the early morning, and I glanced at the food left over from last night. It smelled edible, and resembled bread. Grabbing several pieces, I stuffed them into a nearby cloak. I knew Legolas wouldn't need it; he had several in his pack. I paused as my hands found his extra quiver. I didn't know how to use a bow, but a few arrows could come in handy. I tried to take the worn ones, but they all seemed to be in perfect condition. Sighing, I added them to my cloak. Wrapping a spare canteen in it as well, I softly began walking in the direction we had came, towards where I knew the hotel to be.  
  
I had a distinct impression someone was watching me as I trekked as quietly as I could through the forest. It was still dark enough for shadows, but light enough that I could see my way through the forest. Sighing at the fact that I had missed my senior prom, I continued walking calmly, ducking from tree to tree should Strider wake and scan the area.  
  
I stopped suddenly as the tree branch in front of me drooped a little from sudden weight. The trees around me seemed to hold their breath and I stopped at my thoughts.  
  
Trees didn't have breath. Well, I mean they did breathe with the photosynthesis and all and-- shut up, Krystal, shut up.  
  
I turned behind me to check to see if I was being followed, and when I turned back around, my hand flew to my mouth.  
  
Legolas frowned at me.  
  
"You seemed smarter than to wander off in the weak hours of the morning, young maiden." He said firmly. "Give me my things and come back to camp."  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind with the things; You have enough extras."  
  
"Give me my arrows." He ordered tightly, and I was surprised to see pure anger spark in his clear eyes.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, clutching the pack tightly as I realized he had been watching me ever since I had woken up. "I need them."  
  
"Fool- you do not even have a bow, you cannot use them. Give them to me, thief." His voice was so low it almost came out a hiss. Without waiting, he snatched it from my hands. My eyes widened in shock as he unrolled it, and threw his arrows back in the quiver on his back before snatching my arm and dragging me back to camp.  
  
Aragorn was still in a light sleep as he tossed me to the ground.  
  
"Are you stupid?" he asked me angrily. "You saw the spiders, you were almost dead by them? Why would you go back out there?"  
  
"It's better than staying with you." I fired back, attempting to stand again. He was at my side in an instant.  
  
"Oh, no. I will not let you kill yourself in *my* forests." He said harshly. The words soon began to awake Aragorn.  
  
"These aren't your forests; you don't own them." I snapped angrily as he snatched my arm back.  
  
"On the contrary, *Lady*- I am Prince of Mirkwood, my father Thranduil is King of this area and you would best watch your tounge. And your hands- if I catch you going through my things again--"  
  
My eyes were wide and terrified and for a moment, he stopped his tirade as he glanced in them. I didn't understand what I did to upset him so, but he grasped my hands behind the tree and tied them loosely, but still so I could not slip it off.  
  
"I'm not a prisoner," I said angrily, my eyes flashing as I struggled.  
  
"No; you are a foolish girl and I will not let your blood be on my hands."  
  
And with that, he walked away. 


	3. If I could talk to the animals

Krystal's POV  
  
I stared at the retreating from of-- my captor, I thought furiously-'s back as his shoulder heaved from the deep breaths he was taking to calm himself, as he walked away, leaving me tied like a common criminal in the Middle Ages.  
  
Inwardly, I was screaming as my hands fiddled tightly with the ropes that bound me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him-- how can you trust a glowing thing anyway?  
  
Tears of frustration and fear burned behind my eyes but I refused to show such weakness as I battled the thick cords, but no amount of tugging and pulling, biting into my wrists and scratching against the tree could loosen them. I soon gave up as I felt blood on my hand from the wrists-- I didn't want to injure myself. My head leaned back heavily against the tree and I sighed tiredly, my eyes shutting as my mind raced furiously for a plan of escape.  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
I leapt back into the trees, seeking solace as my body fought my will as I forced myself to walk away from her. I wanted to hit her, to scream at her, to yell and yet I knew I was in the wrong.  
  
She had been trying to leave, to save us the burden of carrying her as dead weight, something that needed looking after. And truth to be told, I might have let her. Had she not touched my arrows, I might have let her go.  
  
But she did. My eyes had widened and then narrowed furiously as I saw her hands finger my arrows, holding my quiver and adjusting my bow.  
  
The arrows had been a gift from my mother. No matter where they were shot over the last thousands of years, I always got them back. To loose them to a selfish, good for nothing, human who I was trying to help was almost too much for me to handle. I hadn't seen my mother in over 2 thousand years. Hadn't heard her voice, hadn't felt her touch, hadn't looked upon her fair face in over two thousand years...  
  
I was Prince of these woods. I did not have to explain myself, I thought determinedly as I adjusted myself in the high tree tops so I wouldn't be seen as I watched her struggle with the tight bounds. She was the one who had been wandering without leave in the fair wood. I had saved her, she owed me her allegiance. And yet, I did need to explain and I knew it.  
  
She had not right to go through my belongings, but she wasn't stupid and knew she would have to have some way to protect herself against the shadows in my forest. Upon inspection, it was true that I carried hundreds of arrows with me. Why should a dozen or so matter one way or another? She didn't know how much they meant to me, my conscience argued in my head as I watched her struggle, eyes narrowed.  
  
The girl is lost, and alone and terribly confused. You might have been more understanding, my conscience scolded, continuing its tirade. Imagine if that was you.  
  
But she had no right to touch my things, my personal things, my mother's arrows! The quiver my father, my father who so seldom even laid eyes on me anymore, had made for me, with its supple leather and strong straps. My bow, a present from both of my parents when I first learned to shoot an arrow properly-- these were close to my heart! No one else had even *touched* them since I received them...and she was going to steal my arrows?! She deserved what she got?  
  
Quiet logic began to return to me as my anger wore off, and I sighed as I saw her lean her head back against the tree in defeat. She didn't know I watched her, but I did and those barely concealed tears were not concealed anymore.  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I kept my eyes shut as I heard Legolas scream at Krystal, but my mind raced. What had angered my friend so? When he made the comment about, "watch your hands," suddenly it clicked-- she must have touched his archery equipment. Even I knew not to touch them or risk a brawl with the prince, a brawl I was not willing to fight.  
  
As Legolas disappeared into the trees to continue his watch, I opened one eye. It appeared to be about 3 in the morning, I reasoned by the position of the sun. My eyes searched the trees until I found Legolas, crouched in a ball, making himself as small as possible until his fiery rage was consumed.  
  
Krystal was breathing deeply as she leaned against the tree, and, watching her intently, I noticed the quick breaths she was taking and the quiet tears she tried to hide.  
  
Sympathy broke like a wave over me, and I sat up slowly. I didn't wish to annoy Legolas, but she was not our prisoner and he had no right to bind her as one.  
  
My dark eyes burned intently as I moved soundlessly over to her. Her eyes closed immediately as she tried to control herself and her breathing calmed.  
  
"It's okay," I whispered sadly to her, glancing at her wrists. The ropes were not tied tightly, but her constant tugging had shortened them until she could barely move her wrists.  
  
I decided to loosen them until they held her, but at least comfortably. Legolas had his reasons for binding her- though I knew them not- and though he could be unpredictable, he was usually right and I was not about to go around his judgment.  
  
She picked her head up and stared at me as I helped her, crouched over on the balls of my feet as I saw Legolas's eyes flash at me from one of the trees overhead..  
  
"What are you doing?" she stiffened, as I raised my hand to fix the ropes. I recognized the tone in her voice as pure fear, but she hid it well with a mask of distaste.  
  
I paused, hand in midair. "I'm just fixing them."  
  
"Leave it alone." She ordered shakily, obviously not wanting me near her, but I ignored her, reaching and yanking on one of the knots so it came undone, then retying it so they were looser.  
  
I fell backwards as I finished and regarded her calmly.  
  
"My lady," I began respectively. She rolled her eyes at my polite tone. "Lady Krystal--" I amended but she sighed. "Krystal?" I tried and her eyes finally met mine.  
  
"What." It was a statement, not a question and I knew then that we had to form some bond with this strange girl. She was lost, and if she trusted no one, not even those who had saved her life, how could she trust anyone to get her back home?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He spazzed because I touched his arrows. He has hundreds of them, and if he really *is* a Prince, I shudder to think what the King must be like if his son is this rough with girls lost in the dark woods." She spat at me, her eyes determinedly focused on Legolas and for a moment, a smile flirted across my face. I hadn't know she could spot the elf in the trees as so few could, but it seemed her crystal eyes had more purposes than lighting up her face.  
  
"Spazzed?" I quoted back to her, my voice light as I tried to ease her tension. She shrugged, then winced as it rubbed the ropes against her sore wrists, but when her eyes met mine they were laughing.  
  
"It means he went physco- berserk, *very* unprincely like." She informed me.  
  
While this went on the sun began to rise in the trees, and Legolas dropped down out of his perch without a word.  
  
"Tula," he said to me in elvish, his voice tight with indescion. "Come- we must make haste to Rivendell."  
  
I nodded, and began to throw our belongings- save all archery equitment of Legoals's- helter skelter into our bags. I kicked dirt on the makeshift fire, and sheathed my sword back into its covering on my waste.  
  
When Legolas approached Kystal, I caught just a glimse of his eyes, so dark they were almost black and I was reminded fericly of a thunder cloud. I didn't know why the human had such an odd effect on my older friend, but I wasn't about to ask. I did note however, that he took note of the way she tried to ease away from his touch, and the gentle way he untied her bounds.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked me, purposely ignoring the elf who stood in front of her as she rubbed her now free wrists. I hid my smirk, but answered truthfully-  
  
"To Rivendell, my lady. To the House of Elrond, my father- he might be able to tell us more about your mysterious arrival, and at any rate will keep you safe until you can find a way home."  
  
"So it is a human colony then? No glowy- people?" She asked with genuine curiously, her eyes bright. I smiled then as Legolas's head shot up, and even he had to smirk.  
  
"Actually- it is a elven dwelling place." I explained. She stopped for a moment. "I thought you said it was your father."  
  
I nodded truthfully. "He is."  
  
She stared at me. "But you don't glow."  
  
I laughed, and shook my head at her dumbfounded expression. "Story of my life, my lady."  
  
She smiled at my laughter, and sighed. "Sounds like some story...but is this Elronno guy cool? Like, he isn't gunna tie me up or anything?"  
  
Her voice had a pointed note to it, and she tossed a contempt filled glance at Legolas, who on his part, firmly ignored it and went out packing away his arrows.  
  
I shook my head. "No, *Elrond*," I said pronouncing his name clearly for her, "is extremely kind towards strangers, especially those lost."  
  
She nodded her approval, though there was still some hesitance in her eyes. Her hair was disheveled as she ran a nervous hand through it, and her dress was soiled, but her face had a spark of curiosity. "Okay...but how do we get there?"  
  
"It's not far now- just out of Mirkwood, through the wastelands and over the Misty Mountains." I explained, realizing as a blank stare came over her face she had no idea where any of those things were.  
  
"It's about a fortnight long journey on horseback," Legolas explained tightly, hoisting his shoulder on his back as he stood, speaking for the first time this morning while I was awake.  
  
She glanced at me. "A fortnight?"  
  
I chuckled at her lost expression. "14 days."  
  
"two weeks." She corrected me. I shrugged. "Same thing."  
  
"Same difference." She agreed. I shot her an odd look and she smiled.  
  
"Okay- but that's on horseback, and I sure as hell ain't riding you- so how long is it on foot?"  
  
"It's untold- no one does it on foot."  
  
"Except for us?" She questioned darkly, expecting to be made to walk endless miles in completely inadequate shoes.  
  
I chuckled at her expression of expectant doom and shook my head. "No, no. We're going on horseback too."  
  
"I've never ridden before."  
  
"You'll ride on back with one of us." I informed her.  
  
She shot Legolas a apprehensive look, before turning and whispering confidentially to me, "If it's all the same, I'd rather ride with you- just so he doesn't drag me by my hair or accidentally toss me off a cliff or something."  
  
I nodded once before Legolas began to walk through the forest, and I began to follow him, as he broke a safe path for us, his keen senses picking up on no imeadite danger in the area.  
  
"and where are these horses, by the way?" She asked curiously behind me as we began our walk.  
  
"Not to far away- they should be grazing now. We let them roam free until we need them, then Legolas calls them." I explained patiently.  
  
"He can talk to animals? What is he, Dr. Doolittle?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Doolittle?"  
  
She shot me an incredulous look. "Dr. Doolittle- you know- old man, talks to a alligator, lives in a giant snail or something-- haven't you ever seen the movie?"  
  
When I said nothing, she sighed. "You know the song- 'If I could talk with the animals, walk with the animals, talk and speak and be with the animaaaals...and they could...talk...to...me!" she sang dramatically, waving her hands about. She glanced at my politely blank face and rolled her eyes. "Guess you've never seen the movie, huh?"  
  
"Movie?" I asked curiously.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I defiantly feel like Marky Marks in Plant of the Apes."  
  
"Let me guess- another movie?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess 'tis the way of my people to speak none stop about movies."  
  
I laughed. "If you say so."  
  
"I do. And even if I didn't, who's going to contradict me? Its not as thought anyone who even knows what a movie *is* is around here. It's just me." She tried to keep her voice cheerful but I detected the note of panic and fear and tossed her a reassuring look.  
  
"Fear not...Legolas and I will make sure you arrive home safely." I whispered to her in reassurance. She rolled her eyes and nodded towards Legolas's still form as he stood perched on a fallen log, head cocked as he listened to some inaudible sound.  
  
"Yeah okay-- If he doesn't kill me first." 


	4. I believe I can fly

Aragorn was behind me and Legolas ahead of me as we hiked to a clearing in the forest. The weight, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach got heavier with each step I took, and as far as I could see we had no destination or objection. I wasn't going to grumble out loud with complaints- but inside my head, I sounded like a two year old who had lost his lollipop and wanted his mommy. Only my mommy didn't want me. I rolled my eyes at myself, at my self pity and changed the path my mind was straying on.  
  
Who does this happen to? I thought shaking my head vaguely as I let my mind wander. I could walk through the forest without having my full attention focused on where my feet were. I think. I was still convinced I was just a few miles away from the hotel, but...it was becoming more confusing. Some things just didn't add up. There were no spiders as huge the ones I had first seen, there were no glowing people with pointed ears, and everyone knew what a movie was. Unless these guys were the best actors I had ever seen, they *didn't* know why I was here and this wasn't a trick.  
  
Maybe I was dreaming? That was a far more likely possibility, I thought sighing. That would explain a lot of things. I reached over and pinched myself, hard, and winced. Okay- not a dream, I decided as my skin flushed where I had wrung it tightly.  
  
Just to double check, as I followed Legolas's unattainable path in the forest, I stood tentatively on a average size rock. If this is a dream, I thought sensibly, as anyone would, I can fly.  
  
I sprung ever so stylishly *yeah, right* from the boulder into the air, and for a moment, relief surged through my body. I could fly! This whole -fiasco- was just a dream! "I can--" I began to say excitedly as I landed awkwardly, my left ankle going out beneath me as I crumpled to the ground. I caught myself just before I fell completely though, and straitened up weakly. "Never mind." I finished feebly, muttering almost to myself.  
  
I felt eyes bear into my back in curiosity and when I looked up, Legolas was also staring blankly at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked finally.  
  
I raised my chin a little higher and met his gaze with the same icy contempt he was giving me.  
  
"Flying." I answered simply.  
  
He stared for a minute longer before nodding faintly.  
  
"Right."  
  
I let out a puff of frustrated breath as he turned around back towards his path that only he could see.  
  
I rolled my eyes and pressed on, but I soon felt Aragorn's breath on my neck and I started, snapping my head around.  
  
My eyes looked straight into his clear silver ones, and he smiled, crinkly lines forming on his sun tanned face.  
  
"Flying?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.  
  
I sighed. "Just call me Josephine." I answered cleverly, smiling with my little joke. I had never heard the song except on *Titanic*, where Leonardo Di Caprio sang parts of it, but it was only thing witty that popped into my head.  
  
Of course, my joke was lost on the ranger.  
  
"Why?" he inquired intriguingly.  
  
"The flying machine?" I said, with an eyebrow raised. He stared and I let out a breath of exhaustion.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Soon, Legolas stopped, his head cocked as he listened intently to whatever it was he heard. On my part, I heard nothing.  
  
He let out two piercing whistles, pursing his lips together and blowing hard. He waited for a moment, and after a while I began to think Legolas didn't know what he was doing. But soon, I heard the distant sound of hooves.  
  
Two horses appeared, camouflaged in the foliage of the thick forest. I was no expert on horses, but I knew this was not your ordinary, everyday donkey. These horses were elegant, poised-- and wild.  
  
One of them was a stormy gray, his coat flawlessly and matching the colors of thunderheads high up in the deep sky. His dark eye was intelligent and unblinking as he caught me in his gaze. There was no a speck of white, or black for that matter on him, his the color value of his coat all spread evenly. His mane was thick, and long, and his tail was wavy and brushed his rear hooves as he pranced with excitement.  
  
His companion was a deep bay, and his tail and mane was pitch black, matching the color of his eye. He blended in well into the forest, his sharp eyes catching a speck of light as he glanced at Aragorn. Each of his hooves had a ring of pure, untarnished white above it, and his tail swooshed gently over his hindquarters.  
  
Quite simply, the more I gazed at the horses the more I felt an overwhelming urge to speak 7 awe-hushed words:  
  
"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
I had been able to delude myself until now that maybe this was just some odd, random, mistake and that when i opened her eyes, or muttered some word, i would wake up back at my prom. But looking at these horses, and the way Legolas interacted with them, stroking their heads and muttered indistinct words to them, brought me crashing back down to reality.  
  
I don't know why it was that moment when everything hit me, when I had already been attacked by spiders, mauled by an elf, and dragged through the wilderness in high heeled shoes- but it did. I swayed a little on the spot and things began to fade but I forced my mind to go back to reality and focus.  
  
After a few moments, I caught Aragorn glancing over continuously at me, worry in his glance. I shook my head in reassurance. I was *not* going to black out.  
  
I glanced back towards Legolas and the animals, and truth to be told-- he really was whispering to me, and seemed to understanding what they meant in reply. He seemed to be trying to convince them of something, of what I knew not.  
  
Finally, the elf turned around and caught my eye, sighing.  
  
"Tula," he motioned to me, the gray beast nuzzling his hand with his great head. I could see my reflection in the animal's eyes as I glanced at him, trying to understand what Legolas had just said. Why couldn't the guy speak English?  
  
Whatever. I walked over hesitantly, and caught Legolas's eye. "Hold out your hand." He whispered to me in instruction, gesturing to his own outstretched palm in example. I did as I was told.  
  
The horse leaned down to sniff my hand, blowing sweet air against my stiff palm, then finally gently nudging it in acceptance. I let out a breath of air I hadn't known I'd been holding, and Legolas nodded curtly, ignoring the feeling of awe I was trying not to show.  
  
"Good; they will carry you now." He said satisfied when the gray nodded softly at me.  
  
I stared at him. "*That's* what you were talking to him about?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at me, but his gaze was firm when he locked it on mine. "They do not know you and our naturally wary of strangers. You are an extra burden for them to carry and they should trust you before they agree to." He snapped, reaching for the bay horse to give him a pat as they moved closer so we could mount up. He had one bridle and saddle in his hand and nimbly threw it on the horse.  
  
I stiffened involuntarily at the words 'extra burden' and dropped my eyes from his, unwilling to let him see that the barb had reached its target, and well.  
  
I tried to come up with a sarcastic reply, but on second though, paused and said nothing. I tried to keep my air uninjured but he knew that his words had found their mark.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth, then shut it, and turn away, handing the reigns of the horse to Aragorn, who stood watching the exchange silently.  
The ranger grasped the reigns tightly and held the horse steadily and, when he didn't manage to catch my eye, he sighed. "Krystal?"  
  
I didn't look up. "What."  
  
"Are you going to ride with me?" he asked gently, coaxing my eyes to meet his. I sighed with reluctance, not glancing at Legolas as I crossed the clearing. I leapt up into the saddle as easily as possible, trying to get comfortable. I gently stroked the horse's neck gratefully, muttering the word, "Thanks." He arched his neck proudly in reply.  
  
Aragorn swung on behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, grabbing the reigns to guide the horse. Legolas was already mounted, and led the way on the now visible path through the forest.  
  
The beast's strides were smooth and I felt almost as if I was on my grandma's rocking chair, swinging back and forth. I could barely remember my grandma-- I could sometime conjure to mind the smell of peppermint, which she always wore, and of course her rocking chair. And occasionally, if I tried hard, I could almost remember a pair of clear green eyes. Almost. She had died when I was 4.  
  
The trees began to become less thick, and less frequent, and the underbrush began to retreat into the dark woods. The land evened out, and suddenly and abruptly the tree line ended, and we were faced with a long plain, dry and very repulsive looking.  
  
I glanced at Aragorn over my shoulder. "What the fresh hell is this?"  
  
"The wastelands," he answered softly in my ear, and the bay horse nickered underneath us.  
  
Legolas turned and waited for us to pull along side him. I didn't look at him as he spoke to Aragorn in elvish, and then to the horses.  
  
Before I knew it- I *was* flying, over the lands and bumps and crevices in the bleak wastelands as the horse soared with his long strides, I barely felt it when his hooves touched the ground, and his man flew into my face as his speed increased, and finally, I smiled. 


	5. No lasting damage

The trip to Rivendell merged into a blur in my mind though it took the better part of two weeks. I remember rain, my buttocks aching from the constant riding, my dress turning to an attention-grabbing shade of, how shall I put this delicately, puke-green from constant wear, and Aragorn and Legolas's steadfast presence. I knew they always had one eye on me at all times, and as the time I spent in -where was I again? Middle Earth? Mirkwood? Whatever- began to increase, I started to treasure minutes alone. It's not like I didn't like them- well, Legolas I was beginning to feel a strong surge of disdain for, but I just liked being alone.  
  
So, obviously, I was very very very *etc* glad to see Rivendell come into view. I was definitely wary of who I was going to see there though, and how I would be treated once there. I still had no idea how I was going to get back home, but from the descriptions I was given of Elrond and this wizard like dude- who from his description, really reminded me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter- whose name was Gandalf, they were the smartest people around.  
  
I was riding with Aragorn, as usual, when the sounds of a stream floated to my ears, and my eyes perked up. We were less than an hour from Rivendell, suposivedly. I swung around to Aragorn, who looked a little startled, and asked discreetly, "Is that a river?"  
  
He shrugged, but curiosity sparkled in the depths of his eyes. "I think so...why?"  
  
"Could we stop for a second?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "You may not mind riding into whatever this place is with pounds of dirt on my body- but I do."  
  
He chuckled. "As you wish."  
  
"Princess Bride." I said immediately. He shook his head with a smile.  
  
I found that whenever Legolas or Aragorn spoke, their quotes were often found in movies I loved. Aragorn had just quoted a line from the movie the Princess Bride. I had explained to them the first couple times when I randomly spoke the movie's names that there words were found in modern day blockbusters, but by now they knew what I was talking about.  
  
Aragorn spoke to Legolas in elvish, while the elf frowned reluctantly but sighed and agreed, his blue eyes dark. I don't know why he hated me so much. I was trying not to care.  
  
The cheerful blue stream trickled down through a clearing in the pleasant woods that bordered Rivendell, with a thick dark bush surrounding parts of the laughing brook. Some berries were beginning to come into season on the shady shrub, but it was still mostly bare. There were no visible animals nearby, save for a few birds in the towering trees above.  
  
I glanced uneasily at the two men I was traveling with.  
  
"You can leave now." I told them unceremoniously as I dismounted as gracefully as I could from my perch on the horse.  
  
Legolas sighed, and as he dismounted, turned his back towards me and the stream. I was about to become offended, but then I realized he was just turning so he didn't see me, and rolled my eyes. He could have just walked away.  
  
Aragorn did the same, and uneasily, I slowly stripped down to my lace bra and underwear. Glancing behind me apprehensively, I could hear them talking amongst themselves, but once again, it was in elvish.  
  
I glanced at my body before stepping closer to the water. I had bruises on my calves from riding so much, but my muscles were firmer. My arms and shoulders were a dark tan, but where my strapless dress began on my chest, my tan line was vividly clashing and I rolled my eyes.  
  
I peered hesitantly into the clear water, and slowly dipped a foot in. It was deeper than I expected, and I lurched in awkwardly, a huge splash of ice cold water enveloping my aching body as the water closed over my head.  
  
I broke the surface and gasped for air, and glancing over towards Aragorn, I could tell by the way he was standing that he was laughing at my gracefully fall.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" he asked jokingly as he heard me surface. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I tried to clean myself as quick as I could, my toes wringing in feminine delight as I was clean, thank God, once again. I put my hair up quickly, but made sure the bun was tight and neat before I quickly rose out of the water. The stream had been ice cold, and I shivered as goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs as the air met my body. I dressed quickly and then coughed to get there attention.  
  
"Okay. I'm done."  
  
-----------  
  
Rivendell was a place that I could not describe. I don't think anyone really can.  
  
Aragorn went ahead of us into the palace courtyard, and Legolas and I waited beside the horses. I was shivering uncontrollably, and though if anyone asked, I would have claimed it was just because I was cold but honestly- I was nervous beyond belief.  
  
Legolas, with his uncanny sense of perceptiveness, for the first time since he caught me with his arrows, caught my eye and his gaze held nothing but reassurance.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered to me and he reached over and touched my arm gently. "It'll be fine."  
  
I stared at him in shock, and unconsciously, drew my arm back. He looked intently back at my sudden movement, and pulled back quickly, his gaze quickly jerking to Strider, who was coming back with an older man at his side, and two younger men behind him. I stood up straighter, and forced my fists to unclench.  
  
I could see at first glance that all of the people Strider had returned with were elves. All of their hair was much darker than Legolas's, and they all bore some resemblance to each other. The oldest one, who walked next to Estel, locked eyes with me for a moment and I caught my breath, looking to see the same disdain I saw in Legolas's eyes.  
  
There was none.  
  
"Child," he greeted me warmly, a curious smile on his face as he proceeded to clasp his hands in my own, nodding his head in a slight bow. His long hair cascaded down his back and his gentle gray eyes shone with interest and welcoming kindness. "I am Lord Elrond, Halfelven...Welcome to Rivendell."  
  
I let my breath out slowly. "I'm Krystal," I said slowly, my eyes catching his again. "Thank you, I hope I won't be too much of an *extra burden*."  
  
My words hit their mark and I saw out of the corner of my eye Legolas swing his head around to fix me with a withering glance. I ignored him, but a satisfied smirk settled itself firmly on my lips.  
  
"Come, come, you're shivering, child! Come in, get warm, and then we shall have a discussion that I'm sure you're very looking forward to." Elrond said taking my hand and leading me into Rivendell. I glanced behind me uneasily at Strider, who shot me a grin, before I turned around and walked steadily in, my eyes wide as I stared at the large building, so elegantly built, yet I could see that living trees surged straight throughout the palace. It seemed as though they had built *around* the trees. Everything was detailed in an immaculate manner, yet the palace had a lived in look to it, a comfortable air suspended in the balance. Elrond paused for a moment at the two elves standing at the gate, who had accompanied out Strider.  
  
"These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. My sons, this is Lady Krystal, our new guest."  
  
The twins eyes became light with interest, as Elrohir smiled at me and Elladan shot me a grin. "I pray you haven't been too traumatized on your travels, with such...*rascals* as guides" Elladan said, his voice low, masking the hidden note of mirth.  
  
My eyes widened as I caught the joke, and I burst out laughing in spite of myself at Legolas's rueful expression. "Aside from being tossed about on a horse for two weeks, wearing the most inappropriate shoes as I was dragged through the wilderness, and then being tied to a tree and held captive for a night...no lasting damage." I said lightly, before turning to Lord Elrond, whose knowing smile showed that Aragorn had already informed him of my less than lady like tendency to speak my mind.  
  
Elrohir's eyes, however, widened and he bit his lip before bursting out laughing. "They tied you to a tree?" Elladan asked in shock between laughs, shooting Legolas and Aragorn a look.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "She deserved it." He said tightly, before walking past us, roughly brushing my shoulder as he strode angrily past, the mood of lightheartedness evaporating.  
  
Elrond sighed, and nodded slightly as everyone went quiet. "Come child. We have much to talk about." 


	6. Brillant Deduction, Watson

I was silent as Elrond led the way up to his study throughout the halls of Rivendell. I was lost in thought, but I was also in awe of the beauty that the building held.  
  
Elrond led me, Elladan and Elrohir through endless passages of twists and turns. I tried to remember and keep track of where we were going, but with a dry roll of my eyes as we turned yet again, I knew it was a lost cause.  
  
Finally, we reached a door at the end of a long hallway. It was dark wood with elaborate, ornate carvings of leaves, stars, and was that a ship? Okay? Wasn't going to ask.  
  
Elladan- at least I think it was him. He and his brother looked so much alike it was scary- pushed open the door to reveal a wooden desk and several velvet covered chairs. At Elrohir gestures, I sat at one, and Elladan and Elrohir sat alongside me, while Elrond sat behind the desk. I looked around in wonder.  
  
The windows brought in the saccharine scents of flowers, and had a glorious view of the refuge. It was mid-afternoon, and I could hear the shouts and cries of petite children as they scuttled around. It reminded me of my little brother. There were also distant sounds of elven singing coming from hordes of trees, and the sounds of horses mixed with the sound of arrows swishing through the air as what I guess were the warriors practiced in the field below us.  
  
Elrond folded his hands and fixed his gaze on me and I began to feel panicky again. I'd always had a problem that when I got nervous, I got defensive- something I really wanted to avoid right now. My luck, I'd end up insulting everyone and they'd kick me out. Deep breaths.  
  
"Child," Elrond began. "Aragorn has filled me in somewhat on your extraordinary appearance on the outskirts of Mirkwood a fortnight ago...but I'd like to hear it from you." He explained patiently.  
  
"Well- it's...like, not really that much to tell." I tried to steady my breath and keep my voice even, but in the back of my mind, dark thoughts were beginning to form about being cast out like worthless baggage. That feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that I used to get whenever I spoke to my mother, the feeling of being unwanted, began to develop all over again. "I was at a dance, a celebration I guess, because me and my friends were just graduating high school--"  
  
"High school?" Elladan interrupted, from where he was sprawled out on the chair next to me, his chest thrown against the side of the chair, his legs thrown over the other edge. He sure made himself comfortable, I thought with a smile. He sent me a perplexed glance as, apparently, he didn't know what high school was. "It's just schooling, studies at a high level," I tried to explain. "We call it High School."  
  
He nodded. "Alright; continue, please."  
  
I was unsure to why Elladan and Elrohir were even *in* the room, but continued.  
  
"I was upset about something and there was this like wood area around the place where the party was..."  
  
I was trying to refrain from using terms I knew they wouldn't understand, like 'prom', 'hotel' etc so I sounded pretty dense. And I was using the word 'like' too much.  
  
"I was like, really tired and ermm...emotionally exhausted so I just leaned against a tree for a bit, and when I woke up...I ran into Legolas and Aragorn."  
  
The story sounded empty even to my ears and I waited to see the looks of suspicion come onto their faces.  
  
Elrond paused thoughtfully and gently tapped the tips of his fingers together. He shook his head slightly, then nodded, almost as if he was debating with himself, then finally spoke. But when he did address someone, it wasn't me.  
  
"Elladan, do you know why Lady Krystal has been brought here, to Middle Earth, away from her world?"  
  
Elladan looked startled and sat up from the way he was leaning over in the chair to sit properly at the disapproving look his father shot him.  
  
"Uh- Ada, how should I know?" He asked unhurriedly, his eye brows raised as he shrugged.  
  
"Elrohir, do you?"  
  
The other twin looked just as baffled and shot his brother a questioning look. "Think," Elrond coaxed with a look.  
  
I refrained from rolling my eyes- it was obvious he knew, why couldn't Elrond just tell me?  
  
Elrohir sighed. "Well, she was brought here for a reason." He tried his tone hopeful that maybe his father would end the questioning at that.  
  
"Okay- What reason?" I asked exasperated, turning to Elrond.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell sighed and said simply, "As for that, I do not know."  
  
I stared blankly at him.  
  
"Wha- Th- that's not good enough." I stumbled over my words, trying to remain polite though I was anxious. What did he mean, he didn't know? This was the guy who was supposed to help me?  
  
"My guess, my lady, and my only *guess* is that someone, or something, wanted you here. You were brought here for a *reason*. It is your job to find out what that reason is. You say you were upset about something before you awoke in Mirkwood, what was it?"  
  
I felt a strong surge of utter loathing to tell what I had been upset about- it seemed so stupid now. What was I supposed to say, I was upset cuz my mommy wouldn't take my picture?  
  
I shook my head, a tight feeling in my throat and I closed my eyes for a moment, blocking out the picture of the elf staring intently at me, the rich colors and silks in the study and the musical notes of the birds outside.  
  
"I was upset because of something that happened with my family," I said finally, opening my eyes to glance at Elladan and Elrohir to see their reactions. Elladan's silver eyes remained impassive and his long brown hair was in the same position, thrown over the chair and over his shoulder. Elrohir was in the same position- neither seemed to pass any judgment on me.  
  
Elrond nodded sensibly, and then his gaze wandered out to the midday sun.  
  
"It is my belief child that you were brought here for a reason. It may or may not show itself visibly, but if you are to return home, I believe you will only return if that purpose is fulfilled." He explained slowly, his eyes locked on mine to see my reaction.  
  
This sounded way too much like it was out of a movie. How was I supposed to find out why I was here? I wasn't Yoda, or like Elrond, like a really wise being person thing. I was just a girl, a lost one at that, and I just wanted to go home.  
  
"What do I do until then?" I asked at last, after a few moments of silence, my voice unstable.  
  
I was at a loss. I wanted to put my guard back up, but with Elrond I knew that was useless- but here he was, telling me there was no way home. Or, no easy way anyway.  
  
Elrond smiled compassionately at me. "Until then, young one, we would be honored to have you stay here with us at Rivendell."  
  
I took a deep breath, and studied my hands for a moment. More charity.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I don't wanna be a problem or anything--" I began, but Elrohir cut me off.  
  
"Your wasting your breath if you think you can convince him to let you go off on your on. I've spent the last 2 thousand YEARS trying to convince him, and it hasn't worked."  
  
I smiled appreciatively at him, and Elrond rose and I followed suit. "Elladan, Elrohir, show her to the guest rooms, please. I am going to speak with Glorifindel about a group of Orcs spotted near the High Pass, so I will be in his study if you need me. Lady Krystal, please feel that our home is your home. You might want to rest before dinner, which is approximately--" He glanced at the sun. "3 hours."  
  
I nodded soberly, though every time I was addressed as 'Lady Krystal' it made me smirk. These guys seriously talked like people from the Middle Ages.  
  
"Yes Ada," Elladan agreed. I followed behind Elrohir as we trailed out of the room, but didn't say anything as they led the way through the halls.  
  
"You okay?" Elrohir asked me quizzically, an eyebrow raised. I nodded. "I'm just a little confused by this whole thing," I admitted. "I really, really just want to go home."  
  
He nodded like he understood and caught my eye. "Yeah, but eventually you'll like it here."  
  
I paused. *Eventually?*  
  
"How long do you think I'll *be* here?" I asked them both trying not to appear as scared as I really was. Confused, I would admit to being to. But scared? Never. That would make me vulnerable. And I would never admit to that. Elladan shrugged. "However long it takes."  
  
Noticing my uncomfortable stance, Elrohir changed the subject. With an impish grin that reached up to crinkly his eyes, he asked "So Legolas tied you to a tree, huh?"  
  
I nodded and rolled my eyes with a smile. "Are all elves so sensitive?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
The twins laughed and Elrohir leaned closer, a innocent look on his face. "No- that's just Legolas for you. How would you like to get a little payback?"  
  
I grinned. "Payback, huh? What do you two have in mind?"  
  
Elladan smirked and leaned to whisper to me, "Well we happen to know that Legolas and Aragorn are probably having an in depth discussing at the lake-- "  
  
"Most likely they will be *very* involved in their conversation and won't notice anyone is there--"  
  
"Did Legolas ever inform you of his great fear of getting his lovely blonde locks wet--"  
  
"because he *hates* it--"  
  
I burst out laughing as the twins kept cutting each other off in their eagerness to relay their plan. "Wait, so you want to sneak up there and push them in?"  
  
Elrohir smirked. "Well, that. But we're maturing, and so are our tricks--"  
  
"We're moving on to bigger, better things, you see."  
  
"Right-- okay so what else?" I asked willingly, liking this plan. I could almost imagine the enraged look on Legolas's face. The thought gave me the giggles as Elrohir proceeded to tell me the plan.  
  
"Well- if they do happen to fall in--"  
  
"Because they're both *so* clumsy--"  
  
I smiled as I thought wryly of Legolas's cat-like grace, and Aragorn's constantly sharp movements.  
  
"They'll be wet--"  
  
I laughed. "Brilliant deduction, Watson."  
  
Elrohir stared at me. "Did you just call me Watson?" He asked, pronouncing Watson like wot-san.  
  
I waved a hand, giggling. "Never mind."  
  
"ANYWAY- they'll be wet, and want to come home, and get dressed immediately- -"  
  
"And so they'll go straight to their dressers..."  
  
"Where their clothes are--"  
  
"Because that's where most people keep their clothes--"  
  
I burst out laughing. "Would you *please* get to the point?"  
  
"Well, Legolas and Aragorn both have an unfortunate fear of snakes--"  
  
"And Legolas, of course, with his fear of losing his brush--"  
  
"You wouldn't," I said, eyes wide and mouth dropped as I finally grasped their meaning.  
  
"Well, pushing them into the lake and then stealing their brushes and putting snakes in their clothes is only *fair*."  
  
"They did tie you to a tree." Elrohir reasoned with a smirk.  
  
I grinned widely. "Point taken."  
  
"So are you going to help?"  
  
I laughed. "Hell yeah- c'mon. Show me where this lake is."  
  
-----Author's note----  
  
Sorry! Okay, that chapter wasn't really that good but the next one will prolly be better lol. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing-- it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and I wanna thank everyone- even the silent readers- for reading this! Thank you SO much for the reviews. (  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get up, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload like anything for the past two days! I have two more stories to upload lol besides this one so it was quiteeee a problem, but I think it's working now so expect more soon! 


	7. i'm fine

Don't look up, I warned myself quickly as I heard the drops of water splash on the stone cold floor. I hear Elladan's breathing quicken as he sat next to me at the private dining room where Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond and I had been sitting and discussing, waiting for Estel and Legolas to arrive so we could start dinner. Another drop splashed and I bit my lip, my eyed dancing as I cracked up inside. Just don't look.  
  
It was a few hours later, and Elladan, and Elrohir had made a little expedition to the river, while I took a tiny little tour of Aragorn and Legolas's rooms. I felt a *tab* bit guilty as I stuffed every single article of the Prince's, and Aragorn's clothes into a bag and threw it in Elrohir's closet like I was instructed to do. When I opened his closet, I understood why Elladan had told me to put it in there, declaring no one ever goes in there. At the time I was bewildered, but when the pile of clothes toppled on my head as I opened the closet door, I understood. Guess Elrohir didn't like to clean his room either. I also felt a bit guilty as I threw all of there brushes under Elladan's bed, but then I thought of something.  
  
Hey- they did tie me to a tree.  
  
When the deeds had been done, the three of us dressed for dinner. I mercifully, was finally given something new to wear. It was stark white, with an elegant skirt, extended sleeves and a fitted bodice. I left my hair down after washing it, letting it dry naturally - as if I had a choice - so the curls and waves framed my face. Elladan and Elrohir both had exquisite tunics, Elladan's a deep gray and Elrohir's a royal blue, along with leggings- that they donned before they escorted me downstairs. There was supposed to have been a feast that night, but it was rescheduled to the next, so that they could also have the pleasure of that Dumbledore dude's company. So instead, Elrond had invited me to dine with the small group of us so I could get to better know them, and they better know me. The three of us had arrived on time for dinner, as was expected of us. Aragorn and Legolas-- well, not so much.  
  
I had been having a spirited conversation with Elladan about archery, barely noticing my food as I listened to him talk. He was promising to teach me how to hold a bow, and Elrohir, joining into the conversation, had promised me fencing lessons. Elrond was in the middle of telling me some of Middle Earth's history and I was just about to laugh at something the eldest twin had said, when the room suddenly became awkwardly quiet.  
  
I didn't look, but I knew what was going on. I let my eyes stray to the floor, and they fell upon drenched boots that were swiftly giving shape to puddles on the marble floor.  
  
I bit my lip energetically as I felt the color rise in my cheeks as a laugh fought to escape from my tightly clasped lips. I took a deep breath, and Elrohir elbowed me to be quiet.  
  
When I did look up, I tried to look innocent, keeping a look naïve on my face. I kept my eyes conveniently on Elrond, who studied his adopted son and the elven prince with ill concealed enjoyment. The water from their boots was beginning to lap quietly at the rich cranberry colored table cloth of our small table.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Estel?" the elven lord asked calmly.  
  
My eyes couldn't help it- they strayed to Aragorn's face and I burst out laughing.  
  
His dark, sinewy hair was plastered to his face, in front of his forehead and sticking up strangely in the back. I couldn't see his dark eyes, and his clothing was fusing to him, so it seemed. As he took a step towards the table, his eyes pointedly ignoring my laughing face, his boots made a squashy noise. Water streamed down his arms and legs and lapped sympathetically at his boots. Elrohir, his dark eyes laughing, elbowed me again as another wave of giggles erupted from my mouth, and I took my napkin to my mouth under the pretense of having coughed.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure that fooled everybody. Elrond caught my eye, and though his mouth was pressed in a line, his eyes smiled.  
  
I dared not to look at Legolas. "It seems father," Aragorn began bitterly, throwing a glance at my direction where I sat in between the twins.  
  
"That mysterious beings popped out of the woods today with the sole intent of shoving, rather violently I might add, Legolas and myself into the Brunien."  
  
Elrond paused for a moment, and his eyes widened innocently. "You were attacked by orcs?" He surmised, his eyes raking over his son.  
  
Elladan couldn't contain himself at the exasperated look on Estel's face and began to chuckle. He soon turned it, taking his cue from me, into a cough and reached for the water sitting near his plate.  
  
Aragorn shot him a nasty look and he raised his brows innocently, his gray eyes wide. "What? My throats dry...you certainly don't have that problem, Estel. I don't see any *part* of you that is dry."  
  
Elrohir raised his eyes desperately to the ceiling in hopes of controlling himself, taking deep calming breaths.  
  
"You'd never make a spy," I muttered giggling to Elladan, who shot me a look. "And you would?" He whispered back.  
  
"Estel, why didn't you change out of your clothes after this Orc attack? Especially you, you could catch cold!" Elrond pressed further, smiling now. His eyes strayed to the drenched elf next to the bristling human. "I see Legolas, you too were attacked?"  
  
A muscle in the elven prince's face jumped, but he managed to nod. "Yes, my lord. Though I don't believe Rivendell is suffering from Orc problems. I believed they looked *a lot* like trolls." He finished spitefully, with a pointed glance at the twins, who bristled.  
  
Elladan scowled, his brows furrowing as his eyes darkened to match the deep gray of his tunic. "At least these trolls didn't look like drowned rats." He fired at the prince, who at that moment, did indeed look like a drown rat. His long blonde hair stuck to every part of his torso, especially his face, and the delicate fabric of his olive colored vest was beginning to tear.  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes at his end of the table, putting his cream colored napkin into his lap where it stood out against the rich emerald of his tunic. "Peace, Elladan." He said dryly. "Why haven't you changed?" he asked again, this time to Legolas, fixing him with his gaze, genuinely confused. Unfortunately, the stupid elf fixed his beady little eyes - okay, gorgeous blue eyes- on me before saying pointedly, barely containing his loathing for me, "It appears a thief, or a spy, masquerading as a lady, has gone through my closets and, true to my first impression of her, has stolen all of my clothes, and my brush. I guess old habits die hard, wouldn't you agree my lady?"  
  
Did I say barely containing? I meant UNABLE to contain. Learn a little self control. I glared at him, too shaken to utter any sort of retort that would sever him as profoundly as his did me. My mouth dropped for a second, then shut as I tried to think of something to say. I couldn't.  
  
Legolas's eyes fastened victoriously on mine for a second, before darting towards the stairs. "If you'll excuse me," he said, bowing shortly. He walked away from the table, heading directly towards the stairs that led to the twin's room.  
  
I glanced down at my napkin, unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone. Pushing away from the table, I gently placed my napkin on my still full plate. I barely remembered to mutter "excuse me" as I stood up quickly, my chair screeching back as I tossed down my napkin and walked as fast as I could in the opposite direction.  
  
---------------------  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I rolled my eyes as Krystal escaped the table, as I still stood standing their dripping. Legolas had absolutely over reacted- again. We had both been laughing as we walked in from the lake, and agreed to act as though we were coldly furiously. It was a game we played with the twins; they played tricks on us, we were livid for a few hours, we played tricks on them, they were fuming for a few hours. It was a beautiful thing that worked fine and good. Until he had to go and be nasty.  
  
I shrugged it off, but I knew Elrond would have a few words with him later for making a guest feel so unwelcome. Glancing at Elladan, I hid my smirk. I had a feeling so would my brother.  
  
I took a glimpse at my brothers, both of whom were staring worriedly in the direction Krystal had gone off in. I then took a fleeting look at Elrond, who shook his head decisively.  
  
"Change first; then go after both of them." He ordered firmly, with a knowing smile. I sighed, but agreed reluctantly. The cold was beginning to seep into my bones, and I could think of nothing better right now than a new change of clothes.  
  
"Speaking of which-- where are my clothes?" I questioned Elrohir, remembering how my drawers had been bare. "Usual spot." He answered casually. I nodded. "Brushes too?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Elladan muttered distractedly.  
  
Elrond sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, Elladan. Go after her."  
  
He nodded at Elrond with a grin, before rushing out in the direction after her.  
  
Shivering, I left the table I began to walk upstairs leaving Elrohir and Elrond at the tiny table alone, staring at each other.  
  
"More bread?" I heard Elrohir ask. I shook my head with a smile.  
  
----------------------- Legolas's POV  
  
It was dark when I finally finished getting dressed and my hair was finally dry. I sat on my bed, staring into nothingness as the sun began to set. I couldn't see the stars from my position, and it bothered me. I got up and perched in my windowsill, having a complete view of the gardens of Rivendell. Glancing down into one of the more secluded gardens, I noticed a white heap crumpled on the ground and frowned. Krystal.  
  
I could hear her heavy breaths from my perch many feet away, and knew she was battling back tears. Something tugged at my heart then. I didn't know *why* I was so mean to this girl. I got a rush out of doing it, but immediately felt about two feet tall afterwards. As I watched, I recognized a shape that could only be Elladan enter the garden slowly and my breath quickened.  
  
--------------------- Elladan's POV  
  
If Krystal had been trying to hide, I thought wryly, she hadn't done a good job. It seemed she had gone as far as she could on this particular path, which led into the rose garden. It was one of our smaller gardens, but this season it had bloomed in full splendor and the fragrance gently perfumed the early night air.  
  
I crouched down next to her, and she still didn't look up. I was being purposely loud, so I knew she was aware someone was there. Reaching over, I gently tugged on her hair. She looked up after a moment, a look of surprise crossing her face before she smiled sadly.  
  
"Ayy El, whaddup man?" She said softly, but smirking. I laughed, and fell backwards so I was sitting with my knees bent in front of me, my weight on my palms as I leaned back. After hearing some of her phrases, and since she was repeatedly exposed to the Middle Earth dialect, we had made an agreement. She would teach me to speak like her, and vice versa.  
  
If nothing else, it could be something else to annoy people with.  
  
"Lady Krystal," I said sincerely, a laughing smile on my face, my gray eyes latched on hers. "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked away. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
My brow furrowed. I knew she was upset; was she seriously going to play games?  
  
"Do you enjoy doing that?"  
  
She looked taken aback. "Doing what?" she countered.  
  
"Deflecting the question so you don't have to answer it."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I do not." She snapped defensively. I nodded patiently. "Okay- let's try again. Lady Krystal, are you aright?"  
  
She eyed me warily. "Don't I look alright?"  
  
I shoot her a look. "You're doing it."  
  
"I am not!" she objected, meeting my eyes with a fierce gaze. I did not look away and after a moment, she sighed.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice low.  
  
I eyed her suspiciously. "What do you consider fine?"  
  
She stared at me, exasperated. "Elladan- what do you expect me to say?"  
  
I gazed at her like it was obvious. "The truth."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No one ever answers truthfully to that question."  
  
I stared at her, waiting until her eyes met mine.  
  
"You're not no one."  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "If you say so."  
  
I sighed, and let my gaze wander away, glancing around the garden. I reached for one of the roses in full bloom, gently picking around the thorns to pluck it from the stem. I held it up. "See this rose--" I began, but she stopped me with a dubious look.  
  
"Look, if your gunna give me a whole metaphorical speech where you compare me to the flower, or the flower to something involved in my life, save it. It's stupid."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I was going to say Estel planted it when he first came here." I told her bluntly.  
  
She looked a little sheepish. "Oh."  
  
"He hated it you know."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"Rivendell. He hated it. Missed his father. I used to hear him cry out for him at night."  
  
She watched me warily but nodded. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "He shut everyone out; wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, just sat in his room. Toys, games, food, nothing worked. I was afraid he'd starve."  
  
She nodded, prompting me to continue, her eyes sparkling in the dying light.  
  
"Eventually though, he realized that he had to live. He wanted to live, I guess. He didn't want to be here, but had to make the best of it...and look how he turned out."  
  
Finally realizing there was a secret lesson hidden in my speech, something flickered in her eyes. Some nameless emotion skittered across her face, and she heaved a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Phil." She said with a sigh. I knew better than to ask who Dr. Phil was.  
  
"Another movie?" I ventured. She shook her head.  
  
"Oprah," she explained, like it clarified it all. I nodded wisely. "Riight."  
  
When she didn't say anything, I nudged her with my shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
She looked at me for a long time. "No...but maybe I will be." She answered openly, her voice wavering as she let down her guard for the briefest of instants.  
  
I glanced up at her eyes, and hesitated before I reached over. Grabbing her shoulder, I tilted foward, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She was stiff in my arms for a moment, before her arm quietly snuck up from its stiff position at her side to hug me back closely, and I smiled.  
  
Opening my eyes when I began to pull away, they latched on to a pair of cold blue eyes, looking down on us from a windowsill up in the palace. As I watched, he turned and walked away. 


	8. That's how its done

"What disturbs your thoughts, young Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked good- naturedly as Legolas turned around, away from the scene unraveling below in the garden. The half elf's gaze was steady and unwavering, and his clear gray eyes pierced Legolas's blue ones as Legolas stared. Elrond was standing just beyond his bed, his arms at his side and his stance relaxed. The younger elf's eyes widened as he realized the elven lord had snuck in without him even knowing.  
  
He stood stock still, his back as straight as a spine as he shook his head. "Nothing, my lord." He answered smoothly, meeting Elrond's eyes with a firm gaze.  
  
"Are you quite sure, Legolas?" Elrond pressed, taking a step closer, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do you believe I would lie to you, my lord?" Legolas challenged, an unusual defiant tone in his voice. He had told Elrond he was fine; the subject should be dropped.  
  
The mild surprise in Elrond's clear gray eyes told Legolas that his tone of voice had been disrespectful. He tore his eyes away from the searching gaze of the elf, as he should have done when first questioned.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I was out of line. I am fine, I assure you." He said uttered, his voice low, his dark eyes clouding all signs of emotion.  
  
Elrond considered him calmly for a moment before nodding tightly. "So be it."  
  
"Was that all, my lord?" Legolas asked politely as Elrond continued to stand and stare at him.  
  
"My apologies, young prince. I must ask you one more question."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, but dropped his eyes. He knew what this question was.  
  
"If you are indeed *fine*, what gives you right to act so rude to a guest of Rivendell?"  
  
The elf barely contained his wince, and his cheeks colored a little.  
  
"I beg pardon, my lord. I- I did not think how my words would be taken."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh, really? I think you knew exactly how they would be taken."  
  
His tone was not unkind, but curious, as if he wondered what could cause the normally compassionate prince to act so cruelly. Something almost resembling laughter flickered deep in the half elf's eyes as the Prince sighed, but his voice was laced with disappointment.  
  
Forcing his gaze to meet Elrond's, Legolas didn't say anything, but shrugged finally, unsure of what to say.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond questioned softly. "Why do you look at her the way you do?"  
  
Legolas's head snapped up, his gaze at once confused and irritated. "What way?"  
  
Elrond sighed, glancing out into the garden where Elladan and Krystal were finally heading inside, laughing about something. "I cannot describe it. You look at her with regret and contempt, sadness and compassion, yet anger and scorn. And I do not know why."  
  
"In the woods," Legolas said suddenly. "The day after she was found, she was going to leave so she wouldn't be a burden."  
  
Elrond almost scoffed at him. "That's the cause of your contempt?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "No sir. She took my arrows," he explained, and something flickered in his eyes, some form of understanding.  
  
"Did she know your mother gave you the arrows?"  
  
Legolas sighed before admitting: "No, my lord."  
  
"Did you ever tell her?"  
  
"No, my lord." He acknowledged, beginning to see where the half elf was going with this.  
  
"So you hate her because she borrowed your arrows without asking?" Elrond asked gently, his brows raised.  
  
When Legolas shot him a pointed look, Elrond raised his hands in mock surrender, a kind gaze easing the tense looks the Prince was giving him. "Just so I understand."  
  
After a moment, Legolas nodded tightly. "I suppose you could look at it that way."  
  
Elrond nodded back at him. "I see."  
  
The two elves stared at each other blankly for a moment, before Elrond sighed. "Aa' lle corm kanu lle noldo, nessa er."* He whispered softly, before nodding slightly and leaving the elven prince alone with his thoughts. He could admit he was wrong, or continue spending his spare time thinking up scathing comments to cut her to pieces, as she was lost, confused and alone.  
  
* May your heart lead you wisely, young one.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next day  
  
Krystal's eyes were huge as she took in every detail, staying close behind Aragorn and in front of Elladan, with Elrohir besides her as the four of them marched past the Rivendell training fields where the Royal Guards were instructed. Elven arrows, strong and true, flew in unison, landing swiftly in the middle of the miniscule red targets. Clashes of metal against metal ricocheted through the well lit clearing where the elves were practicing their fencing. Twisting, spinning, ducking and charging, it seemed almost like a strangely choreographed dance. Every elf wore the olive green training tunic, except for the instructors, who walked around correcting minor details.  
  
Aragorn, glancing behind him, laughed at the expression on the girl's face. "Can you do that?" she asked curiously, addressing her question to all of them as she watched the arrows fly. Aragorn shrugged and shot her a grin.  
  
"We try."  
  
She laughed, but her eyes continued to widen as Elladan led the way to one of the less used fields. A target stood at the far end, but there was a wide clearing that the trees stood guard over, their thick branches hiding them from the curious eyes of the guards.  
  
Pausing, Elladan and Elrohir threw down the gear they had been carrying, while Aragorn went to adjust the target, bringing it much, much closer. The wind had a slight chill to it as the blew softly through the trees, and Kyrstal wrapped the gray cloak she had borrowed from someone tighter around herself, so only her legging- clad legs were revealed to the biting wind. Her hair whipped around her face, though she had pinned it back so she could concentrate on her tasks.  
  
Glancing down, she clutched the smooth bow in her hand tightly. The lightly weathered wood was flat to the touch, and the arrows she held in the quiver around her back gleamed in the weak sunlight. A rush of adrenaline raced through her, and she glanced up, eager to begin.  
  
When everything was set up, Elladan walked over to her, smirking.  
  
"Are you ready, my lady?" he asked with a smile. She nodded. "yea- it's all good. Show me how to work this thing."  
  
Elladan quickly picked up his own bow, demonstrating the proper way to hold it. His fingers were light as he balanced the even wood against his shoulder, measuring up were his target was.  
  
She stared quizzically at him, before lifting her own bow and grasping it tightly with her hands. Her knuckles began to turn white as she held the bow firmly, and her hands were too far apart.  
  
Elladan smiled gently. "No, bring your hands closer together and spread your fingertips further apart, so you feel it every time the bow moves." He explained. Elrohir studied her critically.  
  
"Lift it a little higher," he suggested easily from the sidelines, where he was sitting next to his human brother.  
  
"It's not straight," Aragorn objected laughing, as he eyed the confused girl.  
  
"It is too," She disputed noisily, cocking her head to look at the bow, which of course, made it even more crooked.  
  
Elladan laughed. "Don't listen to them- they don't know what there talking about. Have you ever seen Estel shoot an arrow? Sad really, especially considering her grew up around elves..."  
  
"Oh, shut up Elladan. Last time we left you alone with a sword you managed to give yourself a very unfortunate looking haircut..." the human fired back good naturedly.  
  
Elladan bristled. "It grew back!"  
  
Krystal laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes before turning to them. "Come on, I want to know how to do this. Am I holding it right now?" She asked, her fingers at the exact length apart, but her hands too close together. Elladan and Aragorn continued to bicker, however, so Krystal shot the youngest twin a pleading look.  
  
"Spread your hands apart more," Elrohir instructed critically, standing up and moving behind her with a nod.  
  
Taking his place behind her, he reached over Krystal's shoulder to steady her hands. Finally, her hands and fingers were correct and she figured out how to keep them positioned that way. Shooting Elrohir a grateful grin, she let the bow drop, then picked it up again, her hands naturally falling in the correct position.  
  
"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, her smile wide as she finally accomplished the terrific feat of - dun dun dun - holding the bow!  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now...you get an arrow." Aragorn answered her slowly, as if talking to a three year old.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. How do I hold it?"  
  
He carefully selected an arrow and stood up, leaning over to her bow. Cautiously positioning her fingers on the correct portions of the sharp blade so it wouldn't cut her as she aimed for the target, she followed his lead. When she had it right, he nodded.  
  
"Okay- shoot."  
  
"Not at me," he corrected as she raised the bow hesitantly, unsure. She smiled, and turned towards the target.  
  
She held her breath as she let her fingers release, shutting her eyes as the arrow flew out of her hands. When she heard a snicker, she opened her eyes to find the arrow flat on the forest floor, not more than a foot in front of her.  
  
She sighed exasperatingly at the laughing looks on the boy's faces. "Back to the drawing board," she muttered, about to make a scathing comment about there teaching skills when she felt another pair of eyes on her.  
  
Glancing up, she found herself staring straight into Legolas's almost smiling eyes, where the elf stood watching in the thick trees.  
  
"That wasn't your fault, Lady." He said suddenly, stepping into the clearing, his eyes beginning to smirk.  
  
"And whose fault was it, then, O prince?" Krystal replied, startled but trying to inject the usual sarcasm into her voice. Legolas shot a look at Elrohir, who still stood behind her.  
  
"Never trust a Noldor elf to teach you archery." He declared, and Elladan snorted.  
  
"Never trust a Silvian elf to try and teach you the art of healing," he answered back, laughing.  
  
"Well- what would you rather be able to do...kill the hundreds of Orcs attack you--"  
  
"Or heal the wounds you will surely get since no one is invincible--"  
  
"Least of all Noldor elves." Legolas answered with a grin, the mirth that had been lacking from his warm blue eyes finally returning.  
  
"Okay, okay." Krystal interrupted smiling, though a bit confused as Elrohir opened his mouth to contribute. Noldor? Silvian? Whatever.  
  
"If you're so great, Sir Prince, then why don't you show me how it's done?" She replied smiling, holding up her bow again. He nodded. "Surely."  
  
Walking around behind her, he wrapped his arms around her so he could direct the movements of her fingers. His warm breath tickled her neck, and she stiffened unconsciously at his touch, longing to pull away.  
  
"First off," he whispered in her ear, the smile he had on his face evident in his voice. "You're holding the bow crooked."  
  
She nodded as he straightened it out, and then lightly placed a hand on her stomach. "Breathe in," he ordered softly. She inhaled obediently, though she didn't see the point.  
  
"Breathe out."  
  
She exhaled, and quickly noticed the her arrow was poiting directly at the bull's eye. Taking one more deep breath, his chest moving with her back, Legolas adjusted her middle and index fingers so they didn't interfere with the natural balance of the arrow.  
  
"On three," he breathed softly, and she nodded slightly, barely moving so as not to disturb her position.  
  
"One...two...three."  
  
The arrow flew past the eyes of Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, and pierced the red dyed wood of the bull's eye firmly, sticking out rigidly.  
  
"That's how it's done," Legolas said smugly, shooting Elladan a triumphant smile. Aragorn laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elves." 


	9. Beren and Lúthien

"Dance?"  
  
The request was simple, innocent enough. It was spoken politely, even, with a innocent glint of his eyes and a courteous nod of the head. It should have been met with an immediate reply; a "yes, of course!" followed by some cheerful laughter, or a "Oh, thank you, but I'm in need of rest. Perhaps later," followed by a politely sorrowful nod of the head.  
  
But it was greeted with neither, only a blank stare, because somewhere, in some parallel universe, someone was laughing. Hysterically.  
  
Because Krystal didn't dance. She *never* danced. Dancing put all eyes on you, while they critiqued your every move, looking only to find fault, and not stopping until they did. Eyes that racked over your body as you moved it awkwardly in positions the human body wasn't made to be moved in, laughing as you tripped or faltered. Dancing made you vulnerable to the probing eyes that followed your shadow, searching, looking, and hoping for a fault to laugh at.  
  
Why put yourself through that? There was no reason to. Which was why she didn't. Especially when she wasn't among people of her own species, even. She had just begun to feel relatively comfortable, and now this. She didn't want to make an idiot out of herself- she could see the glorious elven dancers, twirling and twisting with a grace she could never hope to achieve.  
  
And it had never been a problem before now, now when she stood off to the side in the Hall of Fire, watching the festivities with an awed gaze. Her dress, rose in color, brought out the blush in her cheeks and the fire playing in the corner brought out the sparkle in her smile. Crystal slippers flirted with the light as she moved, and her eyes seemed to rival the stars as she fought to keep her sense.  
  
Who knew that one simple word, one request, could send her reeling?  
  
She had enjoyed the meal, sitting at the far end of the table with Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas and Aragorn had been at the end, seated near Elrond and a very old man, with an old gray beard and pointed hat. His eyes were crinkly as he laughed a cheerful laugh that brought smiles to those around him. She had a spirited conversation with Elrohir about horses, and had tried to teach Elladan about hair spray. Both twins had been enraptured with the thought of something that held their long, often in the way, hair in place-- 'twas magic, really it was!  
  
She also tried to explain to them the concept of chocolate, something she was beginning to miss dearly. She, like all other teenagers, was addicted to the rich, coca candy and was beginning to be irritable from withdrawal from it. Elladan had promised to speak to the cook about it, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. It would probably even be *shudder* -- low fat.  
  
"My lady?" Legolas prompted, his voice snatching her from her thoughts and bringing her crashing down to reality.  
  
"Dance?" he asked again with a slight smile and she sighed, wishing it was anyone but him-- the twins she could joke with, Aragorn would most likely explain he didn't know how to either, but Legolas? He'd probably laugh.  
  
Her eyes finally focused on him, and he noted with slight surprise the blush rising up on her cheeks. In all the time he had known her, he had never seen her blush.  
  
Curious, he smiled at her as she sighed. Leaning closer, she gave him a hesitant smile, and for a moment, Legolas saw how young she really was. She hid it well, most of the time, behind smiles and sometimes sarcastic comments, but he saw it in full force in the little smile she offered him now.  
  
"I don't dance," she whispered confidentially, distrust flickering in her eyes for a moment.  
  
He frowned, offended and reeled back, the sounds of the music increasing as a popular dance came on. Clapping and sounds of laughter echoed throughout the hall. "If you don't want to dance, my lady, then just say so." He said sharply, leaning back on his heel and preparing to spin around and flee.  
  
He hadn't talked to her since that moment in the clearing in the woods, when he almost froze when their hands touch. He'd managed to keep his cool, at the same time managing to show her he wasn't always cruel with his cheerful banter to the twins. And now, the feel of her hands against his began to haunt him, he longed to touch her again, if just for curiosity's sake, he told himself. He had taken a risk, guessing that their new found truce would hold long enough for him to hold her in his arms once again, and know if it had just been his imagination, or did the sun and stars *really* sparkle more brightly when she smiled?  
  
But she shot him down. Rejection flashed in his face as he turned to leave but her hand stopped him, and once again she offered him a tentatively smile.  
  
"No, Legolas, I really *don't* dance. Had you asked me to play softball, climb a tree, ride a horse, take a walk, go swimming, I would have. But I *don't* dance," she explained hurriedly, trying to make him understand. He regarded her coolly.  
  
"Everyone dances," he objected smoothly, gauging her reaction as he studied her. His eyes darkened as she sighed.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not everyone." She said lightly, taking a step back and her hand off his arm as she regarded him silently.  
  
He allowed himself to smirk, before catching her hand. "This, I've noticed," he muttered to her, his smirk becoming a smile.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Grasping her hand, he slowly dragged her towards the dance floor, while she shook her head vehemently, her eyes wide in panic. The soft rustle of her dress as barely heard over the music, but Elladan heard her objections, and glanced over from where he was standing talking with Gandalf. His eyes narrowed, but the wizard next to him smiled, and put a comforting hand on the elf's arm.  
  
"Legolas, no..I don't know *how* to dance," Krystal complained desperately as eyes began to swerve their way while she dug her heels in. Despite that, they were almost at the edge of the dance floor  
  
"You're making a scene." He admonished her with a smile, grabbing her hips lighting and pulling her towards him. "I'll teach you." He added smirking.  
  
She shook her head, "Legolas.."  
  
"Scared, are we?" He interrupted smoothly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Reverse psychology isn't going to work." She informed him, aware of his hands on her hips and pretending hard not to notice.  
  
"If you're scared, just admit it. Everyone is scared of something." He continued and her eyes flashed as she rolled them again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you're just terribly afraid of getting a hang nail." She snapped, but to her surprise, he laughed, throwing his head back.  
  
"Quite right," he agreed with mock serious look. "Those things are most uncomfortable- I had a nightmare about one the other night." He shivered intentionally, his arms coming closer to wrapping around her as their steps brought them closer to the dance floor.  
  
She stared at him blankly for a moment, before bursting out with laughter. While she was distracted, he quickly led them onto the dance floor, and she naturally fell in step as he led.  
  
Too shock to say anything, and to nervous protest, she clutched herself tighter to him, her slender arms resting behind his neck, as he defly spun them, and twirled them to the haunting tune of the Song of Beren and Lúthien. Krystal listened to the words, sung so quietly it seemed as if the wind whispered them, but each word she heard clearly as she followed Legolas in the graceful dance around the floor. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, and she clutched to him tightly as he led them into intricate step after intricate step, all to the Song of Beren and Lúthien.  
  
i  
  
The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
  
And in the glade a light was seen  
  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
  
And in her raiment glimmering./i  
  
Krystal had never heard the song before, and listened with interest, though some of it confused her. Gandalf and Elladan, watching them from aside, sent glances at each other at the appropriateness of the song. Elladan watched carefully, with eyes narrowed as Legolas's eyes remained focused only on the being in his arms.  
  
i  
  
There Beren came from mountains cold,  
  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
  
And her hair like shadow following.  
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet  
  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
  
And left him lonely still to roam  
  
In the silent forest listening./i  
  
Several other curious eyes turned and remained fastened on the odd couple, as the tension slowly eased from Krystal's body and she spun with Legolas, her dark black hair flipping about 'like a shadow following'.  
iHe heard there oft the flying sound  
  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
  
Or music welling underground,  
  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
  
And one by one with sighing sound  
  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
  
In the wintry woodland wavering.  
  
He sought her ever, wandering far  
  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
  
By light of moon and ray of star  
  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
  
As on a hill-top high and far  
  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
  
A mist of silver quivering./i  
  
Aragorn, looking up from where he sat with his brother and several hobbits, caught the look on his friend's face and paused, the fork half raised, poised to enter his mouth forgotten. His dark silver eyes watched the couple intently, darting to Elladan to see his reaction to the odd couple. Elrohir glanced up, following his brother's look, and a tiny light of amazement sparkled in his eye. Legolas and Krystal weren't looking at each other, yet the electricity between them was almost like a tangible thing, something they could see and feel.  
  
i  
  
When winter passed, she came again,  
  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
  
And melting water bubbling.  
  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
  
About her feet, and healed again  
  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
  
Upon the grass untroubling.  
  
Again she fled, but swift he came.  
  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
  
He called her by her elvish name;  
  
And there she halted listening.  
  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
  
That in his arms lay glistening./i  
  
Krystal raised her eyes to Legolas's, who had been studying her the whole time. Her eyes searched his as the words to the song echoed in her ears. To ease the undeniable tension between them, the elf smiled softly.  
  
"And you said you couldn't dance," He chided her gently with a smirk.  
  
She laughed. "I'd hardly call this dancing.you're doing all the hard work, I just have to follow."  
  
Legolas nodded his head slightly in agreement. "Yes; I am such an excellent dancer it makes things easier for you," he teased as he raised a arm above her head, and with a hand on her hip, spun her in a tight circle. Her hair and dress flowed behind her as she fell into his arms, her feet coming closer together as she span, before he tossed her out to spin the opposite way. She finished unsteady on her feet, and he wrapped her up in his arms again, continuing to sway them to the music.  
  
She smiled at him. "You wish," She taunted with grin.  
  
i "As Beren looked into her eyes  
  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
  
And arms like silver glimmering.  
  
Long was the way that fate them bore,  
  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
  
Through halls of ireon and darkling door,  
  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
  
And yet at last they met once more,  
  
And long ago they passed away  
  
In the forest singing sorrowless."/i  
  
As the song finished, he released her relucnatly, but taking her hand, he led her off the dance floor. When they had gotten to the comfort of the shadows, he smirked at her.  
  
"Was that *so* bad?" He teased, leaning over towards her, the light of the dancing flames catching his brilliantly blonde hair.  
  
She laughed, and tossed her hair gently out of her face. "Yes." She assured him in mock seriousness. "Pure torture."  
  
The look in her eye made him chuckle, but his laugh became faint when she turned questioning eyes on him.  
  
"What was that song about?" she inquired softly, the haunting lyrics echoing in her mind.  
  
He sighed, but smiled as he explained. "It is the song that tells the story of Beren and Tinúviel, or the Lay of Lúthien. Tinuviel, which is her elvish name, was an elf maiden who was dancing in a glade at night. Beren, a king of men, came upon her suddenly. She fled from him in surprise, but he pursued her. When he called her name, she stopped, and they quickly fell deep in love. But 'twas their doom, for the love between a mortal and immortal is destined to be trouble--"  
  
"Wait, wait," she interrupted, her brow furrowed in confusion as she listened intently. "Immortal?" she questioned.  
  
He glanced up, surprised at her. He hadn't known she didn't know the elves were immortal.  
  
"Elves," he explained. "Elves are immortal."  
  
Her jaw dropped, her lips forming a perfect "O" as her face formed a mask of surprise. "You too?" she inquired hesitantly. He nodded. "So you can't die?"  
  
He paused. "Well, we can't die from sickness or diease, or old age. We can die in battle, however.or we can die of a broken heart."  
  
Her eyes widened, but soon became sketicpal. "You can die of a what?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"A broken heart." He repeated, smiling slightly as she regarded him disbelievingly.  
  
"It's true, I swear!" He laughed as she continued to study him for traces of lies. Finally, she nodded. "Alright then.I guess elves and humans are more different than I thought.hey, wait a minute.you guys don't know a dude named "Santa" do you?" she asked aburbtly, as if the thought just came to her.  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"  
  
She laughed at her own little inside joke with herself. "Never mind. Continue with Beren and Lulu or whatever."  
  
He chuckled. "Lúthien," he corrected. "Anyway, love between mortals and immortals are destined for difficult paths and in the end, Lúthien was forced to forsake the immortal life or her people, for the mortal life of her love. She never saw any of her family again after they set sail for the Gray Havens--"  
  
"The what?" she interrupted again, her eyes wide. "And didn't she meet her family in heaven when she died, or don't some people believe that?"  
  
"Heaven?" he questioned in turn, confused as well. "What is that?"  
  
She stared. "Why don't you explain what the Gray Havens are." She suggested after a moment.  
  
"It is complicated if you do not understand what the Valor and Illuvator is- and we will not go in with that, but basically it is a island of the Seas, where only elves are permitted to go. It is paradise; there is never any pain, or sorrow, only for those left behind on Middle Earth. Lúthien's family left these shores for the Havens, the lands of the West, and she remained behind with Beren, forsaking her immortality for love. All elves, inside, have a deep longing for the sea, that once awoken, is unquenchable until we reach the Havens. That is why the song says, 'His voice laid on her: Beren came, And doom fell on Tinúviel', for her doom was to be separated from her people for all eternity."  
  
"So I'm taking it not a lot of elves fall in love with humans, if they can help it," she surmised innocently, eyes raised to his. For a moment, she felt his hands tighten on hers, and a nameless emotion flickered across his face.  
  
Half light by the fire, half cast in shadow, his face looked troubled, but he worked it into a small smile as he nodded. His eyes were dark as they searched her face, and they looked deeply saddened.  
  
"If they can help it," he agreed softly. 


	10. What have we here?

"Fell in love with a beautiful stranger..." Krystal hummed quietly to herself, the lack of recognizable music in Middle Earth beginning to drive her insane. She had already sang of all N*sync, Backstreet Boys, Brittany Spears, Ja Rule, Ashanti, The Beetles, Bruce Springsteen, and was in the middle of Madonna.  
  
Adjusting her hands, tightly clutched on the well oiled horse reins, she pushed back the grey, well knit hood that covered half her face in shadow, glancing up to study the menacing dark clouds that covered their once sunny path.  
  
The horse beneath her shook it's chestnut white coat lightly as a gentle drizzle began to fall, and she suppressed a shiver, her mind flashing back to hours before, when she sat, wrapped, warm and content, in blanket in her adopted bed in her brightly lit, airy chambers, Elladan sitting on her bed.  
  
--  
  
"We'll be back soon," he assured her, a comforting smile on his face as he politely kept his eyes fixed on hers, trying his best not to notice that she was only in sleeping clothes underneath the blankets that surrounded her. He had wanted to wait until she had gotten dressed to break the news that they were leaving before late morning, going off on hunting, tracking party, but she insisted it wasn't a big deal. He fought the rising blush in his cheeks, but noticed the dismay in her face. "By tomorrow at latest."  
  
Her eyes, latched onto his, widened in slight annoyance. "Tomorrow?" she objected, wrapping the covers tighter around herself. "How far away are you going?"  
  
The eldest son of Lord Elrond shrugged, glancing out the window. The early morning sky was clear, but a few dark clouds far off could present a problem later, if the wind decided to toss them where their road led. "Depends on the wind," he told her truthfully, but she rolled her eyes.  
  
She paused for a moment, thinking, her eyes not on him but on the light wisps of clouds outside her window. Finally, she eyed him again.  
  
"Can I come, then? No offense, but you guys are really the only people I know around here..I mean, there's Elrond and Gandalf, but, well.." She explained, finding that the twins, Aragorn and Legolas acted more like people her age than say, Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
Elladan shook his head instantly, the faint smile showing that he had anticipated her response. "No-- definitely NOT Krystal."  
  
She sat up straight, insulted. "Why not? I know how to use an bow and arrow now, I can help!"  
  
He shook his head vehemently. "No, Krystal it's too dangerous." His voice was firm and rang with conviction, but he hesitated just enough that she saw an opening.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head sideways, giving him a searching look. He hadn't mentioned anything about danger.  
  
"What's so menacing about a hunting trip?" She pressed him, an inquisitive gleam in her eye. Her finger tips crept over the cream colored sheets as she regarded me curiously, drawing them closer around herself as a fresh breeze wafted in through the open window.  
  
"Well...there's been some trouble with the men of late, but 'tis no matter, usually. However, my lady, we go very close to their settlements when we follow the white deer, as today we must and something *might* happen."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What are the chances of a problem happening?"  
  
He hesitated. "50 percent," he lied. It was really about 20, but he wanted to discourage her from trying to come, at the same time keep her comfortable so she wasn't worried about them.  
  
She smiled. "Okay then, I'll be down in ten minutes."  
  
The elf rolled his eyes, a tendency he had picked up from her. He was already dress, in forest green and wood colored tunic and leggings. His dark hair was pulled back, out of his face and his gray eyes were narrowed and scowling as she smiled at him.  
  
Her hair was tousled, since she had just woken up, but her eyes were bright with mischief. The thick silk blankets were up to her chin, but her shoulder and a wisp of a silk, white night gown could be seen.  
  
"Come on, E, pleeease," She sort-of-whined as he shook his head again. She had a wonderful - sort of - time at the ball last night, and wasn't ready for her fun to end. After Legolas dragged her, literally, onto the dance floor, they had almost enjoyed civil conversation the whole night. She was anxious to see if her good luck with him had run out yet, as she was sure it would.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head again. "I said no." he said firmly, and she rolled her eyes again. "You sound like my father," she fired at him, leaning back to see how the comment landed. The elf's eyes widened in insult- Krystal had spoken only briefly of her parents, but it had not had been words of love and devotion of a caring daughter.  
  
"I'm trying to be a *friend*, but if a father is what you need, than so be it." He snapped back, rising up slowly. "I'll see you when we get back," he said shortly, crossing the room in two strides and grabbing the handle of the heavy elven door.  
  
"Please?" she tried, one last time, her final desperate attempt. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go so badly, truth to be told she didn't care that much, but something, deep inside her, was telling her to go. She *needed* to go.  
  
"I'll just sneak out after you," she said suddenly as the through struck her. "It's not hard to follow your trail if I set out close behind you."  
  
He sighed, and let out a breath. Estel used to follow he and Elladan out on their hunting trips, convinced 'he could do it too! He's a big boy!' Their trips were often dangerous and made more perilous all together with the added worry of a unapt child following behind them.  
  
His eyes closed in resignation, he shrugged. "So be it." He muttered, swinging open the door. "Dress warmly," he called in advice, though he was clearly unhappy as she flashed him a brilliant smile, just before the door shut and he entered the hallway.  
  
"It'll probably rain."  
  
"I love the rain!"  
  
--  
  
She shook her head now wistfully. She shouldn't have come, much as it pained her to admit it. But she was here now, and was going to make the best of it.  
  
The sky, usually so cheerful and welcoming, was dreary and overcast. Mainly light gray clouds bound together to make the sky appear colorless, but a few brazen dark gray clouds were poised menacingly over them.  
  
While they had been in the forest, the trees had provided some shelter, but now their path led them across a long, wide, field. The grasses brushed her feet as she sat astride the horse, but it wasn't any good for the rain falling on her head.  
  
To her left, Aragorn was silent, his silver eyes narrowed in concentration as he kept his senses alert.  
  
Ten minutes ago, Elladan and turned back to their whole party, which consisted of the twins, the young ranger, the prince of Mirkwood, and 4 Rivendell hunters, that they were now in human territory, and to watch their steps.  
  
Glancing to her right, she saw Legolas, who appeared to be talking with his horse. Krystal shook her head slightly, a wisp of black hair falling across her face as the wind started up. Doctor Doolittle strikes again.  
  
The company was silent, and Krystal let her thoughts stray. How long had seen been here, in this place?  
  
She tried to add it up..She had met Legolas and Aragorn the night of prom, and it had taken them almost three weeks- three weeks she had almost no recollection of, she had been so enthralled with riding but anyway, and then..it had been about a week at Rivendell. Four weeks? A month? Was that all?  
  
Did her family miss her yet? Did they even know she was gone? Did her little brother just sit at school all alone, waiting for Krystal to come pick him up, since no body knew that she wasn't there? Wasn't even in their time period, or so it seemed.  
  
Did Michael freak out, figuring she had left with someone else? Did her friends worry, or just brush it off with a few more drinks? Drinks..had her mother remembered to lock the alcohol cabinet, so her little brother couldn't get to it..that was usually Krystal's job. Job..what about her job at the bakery, had anyone called and told them? Would she get fired? Would anyone believe where she had been all this time? Would they think she was crazy? But she had the dresses, presented to her as a welcoming gift from Elrond, and she had the memories..but would they believe her? Would they lock her up, alone, in the mental institution if she tried to explain about men and elves? Would they?  
  
A slight shudder passed through her then, at the thought of being alone in a padded room. She wasn't crazy, this *was* really happening. Right?  
  
She shook it off. She just wouldn't tell them- ever. They would never need to know. Ever.  
  
On her right, Legolas studied her. She appeared to deep in thought, but deep in troubling though, as she began to shiver. He didn't feel the cold as sharply as she did, but by glancing at Aragorn he could see the wind chill was not that bad. Making a descion, he leaned over and tapped her.  
  
"What keeps the lady so deep in her thoughts?" he asked pleasantly, his voice low as not to betray their presence to the beasts-- the deer or the humans.  
  
She glanced up as if startled, flustered for a moment. "It's nothing," she muttered in response.  
  
He frowned. " 'tis not nothing. What worries you so, my lady?"  
  
She shrugged, letting go of the reins for an instant to wrap her cloak tighter around her. "I was just thinking about home."  
  
It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't talking about Rivendell.  
  
Leaning back, he nodded. "Ah," he said. "Home."  
  
She nodded slightly, prepared to leave it at that, but he wasn't satisfied. "What about it?"  
  
She glanced over at him sharply. "What are you, writing a book?"  
  
His level gaze met hers. "Perhaps."  
  
"Leave this chapter out." She snapped.  
  
He stared for a moment, the smirk fading from his lip, before he leaned back properly in his saddle. Okay then.  
  
Behind him, Elrohir snickered. "Nice one," he said with a crooked grin. The prince ignored him as one of the guards behind him whispered up to Elladan in warning.  
  
"Lord Elladan," he hissed from his place far back in line. "There are deer, in the wood. 20 paces ahead maybe. Don't move."  
  
The horses stopped in unison, their ears perked and dark eyes bright. Krystal held her breath, preparing to take her mount and duck out of the way should the deer, or the elves for that matter, charge. Everyone's attention was focused solely on the white deer that stood grazing under the shelter of the canopy of trees.  
  
A shout from Aragorn on her left was all the warning she had before the war cries reached her ears.  
  
Glancing up sharply, her eyes widened to see several dozen men riding towards them furiously, their bows outstretched and their swords clenched tightly. Their screams echoed in her ears and she widened to hear the furious cruses hurled in their direction. They were about 150 feet away, and closing fast.  
  
She stared at them in shock. What *were* they doing?  
  
Around her, everyone began to move and quickly. Legolas glanced back, seeing her staring transfixed, and grabbed her horse's reigns, giving them a sharp tug.  
  
"Move." He ordered firmly, his blue eyes dark with concentration as he swung his bow over his arm, and she nodded, edging her horse on.  
  
Her horse flew back towards the forest of Rivendell, the other elves ahead of her and behind her. This was a battle they would not win, clearly outnumbered as they were. Plus, none were prepared for battle, only hunting- if they stayed to fight, things would go ill.  
  
The men spotted their prey fleeing, and they quickly rushed into the forests to head them off. The elven horses stopped short as several men appeared in front of them, their horses snorting, eyes wild.  
  
Krystal tried to keep her calm, and her horse as well. She kept a steadying hand on her horse's neck, though the beast's breathing was labored and she fidgted. Next to her, Legolas glared at the men furiously and Elladan's gaze was thunderous.  
  
Behind them, she heard the white deer, forgotten skip off happily. Oh well.  
  
"Move," the eldest twin ordered fiercely to the burly man who smiled crookedly at him. The man flexed his muscles dangerously as his smile showed he was missing a tooth. The elf barely refrained from rolling his eyes. What an oaf.  
  
"Oh, why don't you make us?" The man taunted dangerous, as the 8 other men with him drew their bows and pointed arrows directly at their hearts.  
  
Elladan grew silent.  
  
"We have done you no wrong," Legolas spoke up in a effort to let both parties escape unscathed, "Let us pass."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Why would you not?" The elf asked back, trying to keep the cold fury he felt at the foolhardy humans to himself.  
  
The human seemed baffled, Krystal noted with dull amusement. She would have found his lack of intelligence funnier, perhaps, if the several arrows pointed at her heart would magically disappear.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Elladan's face was grim, and his foresight told him what the man would do. The human's face was contorted in fury and the men beside him frowned.  
  
"Kill them!" the man ordered easily, deciding he would like to watch these elves die. He didn't like elves much. They thought they were *so* great. Always in his land, taking their food, shootin at the men when they saw them. What was a few elves, dead or alive? Not much, he reasoned. Not much at all.  
  
Aragorn had remained silent during this affair but lifted his sword now, his eyes blazing. The men's eyes widened to see a man with the elves; they hadn't noticed him.  
  
"You will let us pass." Aragorn said firmly, the sun catching the light of the blade. His dark locks stood out in contrast of the fair elves, and Krystal noted in admiration; he was most definitely buff, ripped, however you said it- muscular.  
  
The man nodded at his men, ignoring Aragorn's words as waves of arrows were fired at Isildur's heir. Krystal ducked, keep her head close to the horses as one arrow brushed over her head. She didn't know what else to do; behind her, Legolas was firing furiously, his arrows landing true in their hearts and several men fell, but more came from the main group to take their place. The elves fired all their arrows within minutes, and only their swords and knives were left to defect the sharp tipped shafts.  
  
"Surrender and we may spare your lives," one of the men called gleefully from the sidelines. Legolas's face contorted in fury, and picking up his dagger from his waist where it had been strapped to his belt, chucked it at the man's heart, his aim deadly. The man fell dead against the tree.  
  
Aragorn charged, his sword shedding blood with every step they took. Several fell under the human's mighty blade, and Elrohir followed behind him, but soon it was apparent that they would have to surrender or they would die fighting. They did not have the resources the men did.  
  
Finally, the man in charge called out one last time, "Surrender or you'll all visit the Hall of Mandoas!"  
  
Breathing heavily, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn traded looks, before the ranger turned and flashed Legolas one. With reluctatance, the prince nodded. There was naught they could do.  
  
At his nod, the men rushed forward, snatching their knives and yanking them down from the horses to the ground. When one of the men got to Krystal, he stared in surprise, before a slow, menacing smile found his face.  
  
"Well, well, well..what do we have here?" 


	11. Oh, but you remember hate

Krystal's jaw tightened as the man's gaze wandered appreciatively over her body. Thankfully, she was dressed in several layers due to the cold and nothing much was visible. Grabbing her waist, and wretched her down from her mount and swung her to the ground. She slipped in the slick mud and fell to her knees, before struggling to stand again.  
  
The man grabbed her shoulder and tossed her towards Aragorn, who had watched the affair with barely contained fury. He caught her as she stumbled backwards, mud flying up into her face. "Are you alright?" he whispered as they kneeled, so their captors could see that they had no hidden weapons. "Who are these guys?" Krystal whispered shakily. Aragorn shook his head at her for a moment, pleading her to keep silent as one of the men stepped forward.  
  
It wasn't the same oaf from before, no. This man was tall, and built. His muscles rippled under his cloak as he moved through his men towards the captives, his light brown hair swishing across his face in the punishing wind. He surveyed the elves and 2 humans before him, his lips pursed in distaste.  
  
"I am Annore, I command these armies and these lands. Who are you, to trespass on my land of men with bows and arrows, knives and such insolent attitudes?" He asked coldly, his eyes raking over the kneeled captives. Their heads were all raised defiantly, staring him in the eyes, but the swords at their backs kept their knees bent.  
  
"I am of Rivendell of the Elves. We came in peace, hunting only the white deer. Rivendell's supplies of venison run low and we came out to replace them. Nothing more. We had no intention of intruding on your land, but it is not clearly marked and we did not know. However, trespassing deserves only a rebuke and not an outright assault, so you, Annore of these lands, are in the wrong. Release me and my company and we shall go, bearing not ill will towards you and your men. Continue to assail us as so and you are in danger of bringing the wrath of Rivendell, and of far distant Mirkwood upon you." Elladan answered swiftly, careful not to give his real name. This man did not seem foolish, and if he lived near Rivendell like they said, he must have heard the heir to Rivendell was named Elladan. His tone was commanding and bold, and he began to stand but cold steel was brushed up against his back and he paused. "Don't move," one of the men muttered and Elladan glared.  
  
"And what gives Rivendell the right to hunt our deer?" Annore shot back, his mouth placed into a firm line of displeasure. His eyes were cold and bleak, but the weary movements of his body betrayed him and showed that he had been in the wild for several days and wished only to return home.  
  
"What gives you the right to lay claim to something wild and free?" Elladan answered promptly. "They belong to no one and nothing except Illuvator, and you shall answer to him, not to me or to Rivendell if you lay claim to what is rightfully his."  
  
Annore stared at him for a moment, contempt in his gaze. He studied each captive before him carefully. Each met his gaze with a defiant one of his own, but when his eyes landed on Krystal's, they stopped.  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion and he studied her critically, taking several steps closer. "What is your name?" He asked, his voice flat and impartial. He noticed that her gaze was strong, but a flicker of fear betrayed her thoughts of terror. Next to her, Aragorn stiffened and Elladan let out a frustrated breath. He never should have let her be allowed to come.  
  
"Krystal." She answered him finally, her voice low but still firm.  
  
"Krystal..what are you doing with a group of elves?" he asked, slight curiosity in his voice as he regarded her.  
  
"Hunting." She answered shortly, her eyes latched on the man in front of her and Legolas barely hid his smirk, though his body was tense with fury. It seemed her sharp tongue would come in handy.  
  
Annore frowned, displeased and he leaned back, as if to strike her before taking a calming breath. "You best watch your tone, young one. You may appear bold but your eyes betray you and I see your fear." His voice was low in warning and Krystal cursed inwardly, willing her face and eyes to remain blank, but the critical eyes of the man saw the slight glimpse of pure terror pass over her face before she could force it into an impartial mask.  
  
"Now, I ask you again. What were you doing with a group of elves?"  
  
Her eyes met his. "You don't seem like a fool, so I don't see why you insist I treat you as one," she said quickly, her tone mocking and her voice low. "but if I must, I must. I was hunting. " She said her last sentence slowly and deliberately, as if talking to a very small child. His face contorted in rage and he raised his hand, slapping her viciously. Stars burst into color before her eyes as pain ricocheted through her skull, her eyes closed tight against the ache. She bit her lip frantically, her head snapped to the side as she breathed heavily. Aragorn let out a cry of outrage and Legolas made a furious motion to stand up, but two guards soon pressed the cool steel against the thin skin of their throats. Elrohir's face was pained and he strained against the sword pressed against his back as he tried to get her attention to see if she was okay.  
  
Turning to Elladan, Annore scowled. "You'd best teach that wretch to watch her manners, or I will teach her some and they will not be a lesson she will enjoy. I, however, will."  
  
Elladan's face was a mask of fury. "Leave her alone, she is young and naïve," he spat at him. "Are you such a despicable of a person that you take to assaulting a lone female in a group of men? Are you such a coward that you must batter the member of our group least qualified to deal with your blows? Any other one of us can match you in strength, leave her alone." He fired, his words digging under the skin of the cold hearted man.  
  
"Your words are folly, elf, and the more you speak the more I determine your suffering. Yours and the bitch." He shot at the elf, smirking as, despite Elladan's attempts, his face paled. Why had he let her come?!  
  
Elrohir finally got Krystal's attention and she waved him off. "I'm fine," she whispered to him, though her face was aching and cold fear was running through her veins. Legolas moved closer to her, adjusting his position ever so slightly that their arms brushed and she met his eyes.  
  
His face was etched in a mask of mixed concern and worry and she shook her head yes slightly. "I'm fine," she whispered again as Anorre turned to one of his men to talk about something. Legolas nodded, but he wondered for a moment who was she trying to convince...him? Or herself?  
  
"Bind them. I wish to return home," Anorre said finally. "We'll bring them there and let the elders decide what to do with them. I care not anymore." His voice was tired, but the memory of the stinging blow he had dealt her forced her eyes to remain on the ground, not in obedience but in fear.  
  
He turned towards his horse as his orders were carried out, but paused, as another thought struck him.  
  
"Separate them, so they cannot communicate with each other." He called, over his shoulder, stopping as he glanced at them again.  
  
"You, take foolish one..no, not him, the other foolish one...yes him...you..grab the blonde one..Gabrial, you take the human.." he continued to give orders until each was bound, except for Krystal. She tried to stand up, but one of the guards waved a dagger in her face. She brushed him aside, to his surprise, and stood up anyway. She was most definitely pissed off.  
  
Legolas dug his heels in, and stared, as did Elladan - the foolish one-. Both glared daggers at Annore, while Aragorn and Elrohir began counting heads. There was about 50 men there, all armed, and once they got to the village there would be more. However, under the cover of darkness, they would have a better chance of escaping.  
  
"Hmm. Give the girl to me, I need some amusement," Annore said with a dry smirk. Legolas's eyes widened with fury and he braced himself against the bounds that held him. Elladan opened his mouth to begin his tirade but Annore held up his hand. "Anything you say right now will only prove folly for her; she will bear the punishment, understand?"  
  
Elladan was coldly furious. His body began to shake with rage and his eyes were clouded over. His fingers unconsciously formed a tight fist and he ached to smash this man's face, but he refrained from saying anything. He would bear the punishment, but he wouldn't let Krystal.  
  
Satisfied, Annore nodded, and the guard pushed Krystal violently towards him. She stopped her skid as the guards bound her hands tightly, and her mind flashed back to that night in the woods...the only other time in her life she had ropes restricting her movement.  
  
Annore interrupted her thoughts but lifting her by the waist, hoisting her up on his horse. It appeared that the men of her party were being made to run behind the horses, but Krystal was getting to ride along with Annore. Oh, joy.  
  
She leaned forward on the horse as he mounted, so that she wouldn't be in contact with him, but with her hands bound that wasn't very possible. Quickly, and intentionally, he kicked the horse into a trot, moving to the front of the men, so that Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were all out of her sight. Her fear began to prickle at the cool resolve she had tried to form, and she fought to keep it back.  
  
Soon they were moving out of the woods. If she listened intently, she could almost hear the footsteps of Aragorn, heavier than that of his elven friends as they stomped behind them and it gave her slight courage.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" she asked defiantly, the wind biting away her words as her black hair whipped in front of her. The fierce wind snatch her hood off her head and she noticed dully that it had stopped raining.  
  
Annore said nothing and she sighed. "Never mind then."  
  
A few minutes later, she was curious again, and with a slight glance behind her, noticed his face was set in a dull, concentrated mask. "What are you going to do with us?" she tried again. Again, so answer.  
  
With childlike delight, she quickly figured out he was not going to answer her and saw a perfect chance to make fun of him at his expense.  
  
"Do you not remember, my lord?" she asked sympathetically, turning around to make sure she had his attention.  
  
She did.  
  
"Oh, my my. How old are you then? I mean, you don't look that old and everything but dear me, if you can't remember...they say the brain cells are the first things to go."  
  
His face contorted in she wasn't sure what emotion, but she was on a roll, and even as it began to rain, she wasn't going to stop. In fact, she raised her voice so the sharp hearing of the elves behind her could pick it up and know she was okay.  
  
"Let me help you remember. You see, my friends and myself were off hunting..hunting? You know what that is don't you? Of course you do! You shoot pointy things at the animals and then you eat them? Well, I'm pretty sure we established back there that we were hunting," she said, her voice purposely loud, but at the same time filled with pity, but with an underlying tone of mockery as if talking to one very very old. She gestured back towards the clearing that they came from as she spoke. When he said nothing, she took it as her cue to continue.  
  
"Oh my..you do remember our conversation about hunting, don't you?" she paused, as if she expected an answer. "Of course you do! Anyway, moving on, my friends and I were hunting, in your forests, I suppose, when you charged at us. Do you remember that?"  
  
She turned to him and shot him an inquiring glance. The rider to the left of them hid a snicker in his cough at the menacing glance from Annore. Back behind him, the elves were listening and replaying the conversation to Aragorn, who couldn't hear. Legolas could not get the smile off his face and Elladan was silently cheering for her.  
  
"You remember..bunch of men on horses..this is a horse, this thing we ride on now, in case you need reminding, yes and your men were shouting all types of horrible things?"  
  
A flicker of amusement sparkled in his dark eyes, but she didn't see it as she didn't turn around as she continued her tirade. Her voice was becoming strained, and the fear she fought to conceal was breaking it's smooth surface.  
  
"Yes, you charged at us and then yelled quite a lot and shot at us with arrows! Arrows indeed! You know, those pointy things you shoot at animals when your hunting..and we know what hunting is, don't we? Of course you do! But we're not things to be hunted, are we? No, no indeed. We're people too, and we can reason and logic and understand and love and have all the same emotions you can. Except we seem to be able to understand mercy and you cannot." Her voice was bitter now, and her cheek began to burn. Unconsciously, her hand reached up to touch it, and felt the burning of the hot skin there. "We are free people, and you are a free person, so we're not all that different are we? No, I don't think so. But then again, you're the hunters. Do you remember that?"  
  
His gaze was hardened, and the village was in sight. He didn't want to admit it, but every word the girl spoke was prickling at his conscience.  
  
"You remember hate though, huh? And how to inflict pain? You remember that quite well."  
  
Elladan exchanged looks with Legolas. It seemed that her fear was beginning to get to her and she couldn't make jokes anymore. Krystal sighed. What had started out as a joke on him was beginning to seem like a joke on her. She opened her mouth for one last comment, when he finally spoke.  
  
"That's enough." He said clearly into her ear. She stiffened, and didn't understand what that comment was supposed to mean, but fell silent. She could only contain herself so much, and knew if she opened her mouth, she'd betray herself with her sobs of fright. 


	12. Alone

Hey all! Yes, I'm still on vakay, but it's relatively early here and I have been reading nonstop, so I was of course inspired to write. This prolly won't be posted until a few days from now, but oh well. I'm feeling *inspired* - lol, not really, but yeah - plus, I'm sunburned within an inch of my life and need a distraction..but then again you don't really give a crap about all this, so without further adieu..*drum roll please*..  
  
-- Chapter 12 ( Swept Away )  
  
The wind, free and invisibly independent, danced mockingly around her, as if to taunt the young captives, who at the moment were anything but free. The cold was intensely enraged, as if it too was punishing Krystal and her friends for daring to hunt in human lands. It wrapped its deathly icy fingers around their bodies, seeping deep into their bones and freezing the very blood running through their veins. The elves were not as affected by the cold, of course, but Aragorn and Krystal were feeling it, and the effects showed.  
  
With her head bowed against her chest, her hands tied tightly together behind a thick, wooden poll by tightly woven ropes, to all but some Krystal appeared asleep. But she was not. The sun had begun to sink into the shadows upon their arrival in town, and Annore had quickly surrendered his new found captives to the guards of the settlement. With a quick counsel, the guards decided to leave the fate of their captives until the morrow, leaving them to face the cold of the darkening night and the mouths of the hungry wolves alone.  
  
On her back, Krystal wistfully imagined that she could almost feel the heat of a flame providing warmth. Annore's cottage was closest to them, and glancing behind her, she could see the cheerful flame that lit the lone cottage.  
  
Next to her, Legolas's intense eyes racked the darkness that was the forest, not more than 40 feet away from them. Her shivers became more violent as the dark howl of wolves was heard, and Legolas tore his gaze from the woods to glance over with empathy. The prisoners were all in close enough proximity to exchange words, but no one had been speaking much, but Legolas felt the need to break the silence.  
  
"My lady, how fare you?" he asked, trying to remain polite but worry lacing through his voice.  
  
She didn't answer him, just nodded, jerking her knees tighter to her chest and resting her chin on them. Her eyes fluttered shut, but somewhere, she remembered reading it wasn't good to fall asleep when you were deathly cold. Perhaps it was in the movie Titanic? She shook her head slightly. No, that wasn't it. Well, whatever, didn't matter. Just don't fall asleep. She needed to say awake, to do something to keep her conscious.  
  
She could sing, she decided suddenly. Falling upon the only song she could recall, she began to sing softly.  
  
She couldn't remember how the song started, so she just began singing where she remembered. It began to hurt to think.  
  
"I was always in a fight Cuz I Can't do nothing right  
  
So, doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something? A day in the life of someone else!  
  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself.. Don't let me get me! Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else..  
  
Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy, It's so bad when you annoy yourself.. So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more- I wanna be somebody else."  
  
----  
  
To Legolas's right, Aragorn was on the verge of merciful, peaceful sleep, but Elladan continued to speak to the young ranger. Babbling about everything and anything under the sun from the length of the beards of dwarfs to the height of the Misty Mountains, to the exact location of the best weed in Middle Earth, Elladan kept up a steady stream of one sided conversation, pausing frequently to animatedly say, "Don't you agree, Aragorn?" To which the young man's eyes would flutter open and he would nod. "Aye, Elladan." The elder twin didn't care the others found him increasingly annoying. Anything to keep the young man awake.  
  
Raising his eyes to the elder elf in question, Legolas cocked his head curiously. Why was Aragorn not being allowed to sleep?  
  
Elladan sighed and confided in a whisper. "If he falls to sleep, I fear he will not awake. The cold has slowed his heart beat, and the numerous hits from the arrows have caused him labored breathing. He must remain awake, or.."  
  
He did not finish his sentence, his eyes darting away from the elven prince to his human brother, as Aragorn's breathing began to settle and his head began to nod.  
  
"Don't you agree, ARAGORN!" he said loudly, leaning over to shout in the human's ear.  
  
The ranger's eyes snapped open. "What? Oh, yes, Elladan, aye.." He muttered sleepily.  
  
Relentlessly, Elladan began again. "Have you ever been to the Shire yet, Aragorn? Really a marvelous place, funny little creatures -- WOULDN'T YOU SAY ARAGORN!"  
  
"What? Oh, yes Elladan.."  
  
Turning to Elrohir who seemed to be deeply in thought, Legolas said nothing, just studied him quietly. Soon after, Elrohir opened his eyes with a slight smile. "Yes?"  
  
Legolas chuckled, slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at the young son of Lord Elrond. "You seemed so deep in thought; I wonder what about?" He pressed, anxious to know if the elf had thought of a plan of escape.  
  
Elrohir was always the calm, cool, collected one in their adventures, always the one who inevitably figured a way out of their dilemma. It was often the young twins of Rivendell who everyone turned to in a crisis; Elladan provided the strength and battle talents - Elrohir provided the intelligence and the battle plan. Each was equally important, though right now, Legolas was fervently glad to have Elrohir with them. Really glad.  
  
"If your asking if I've figured out how to get out of here.." Elrohir guessed, somehow picking up on the other elf's thoughts. "Then..my apologies for my sudden lack of creativity. I'm not a complete failure when it comes to my planning abilities, at least. I can figure out easily enough how to get us into the forest. Once we get there, however, the problem arises. I cannot see a way for us to survive once there. Rivendell is a good 2 days, maybe 2 and a half trek away from here and we have no food or protection from the elements. For you, myself and Elladan, 'tis not so much of a problem- and even Aragorn should be fine. But, for Krystal.." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. Having forgotten Krystal for a moment, Legolas glanced back over.  
  
She was singing to herself, apparently trying to keep herself awake. Leaning away from Elrohir, and towards her, he listened in on some of the words, expecting to hear words of comfort, possibly words that reminded her of home. What he did hear made his heart jump into his throat and his eyes darkened with unexpected pity.  
  
-----  
  
Ten minutes later, Elrohir's bright eyes widened, before his face fell. Elladan glanced over restlessly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head than paused, his head tilted. Widened eyes racked over his fellow captives. His gaze focused on Krystal, before he shook off his twin. The elder elf was trying to get his twin's attention, but Elrohir's gaze remained fixed on Krystal. Elladan glanced at the half asleep girl, confusion flashing in his gray eyes. Shrugging, he turned away.  
  
Elrohir waited until Elladan's attention was turned, before he leaned towards Aragorn, attracting the human's notice.  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn looked up expectantly, his body curled into the smallest ball he could make it to protect it from the biting cold. His neck was drawn into his shoulders to protect his ears and his lips were faintly blue, but his eyes were bright.  
  
Elrohir frowned. "I have a plan."  
  
Aragorn stared. "Try to curb your enthusiasm." He said dryly, puzzled by the worried look in his brother's eyes. "What is it?"  
  
The elf heaved a sigh. "You're not going to like it." He warned.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed. "Try me."  
  
"This is the only plan I can come up - so refrain from judgment." He glanced at the bindings on their wrists. "If we can get these off, we won't have a problem escaping. The darkness is cover enough and we can move soundlessly when needed. Rivendell is less than 3 days away, and we are used to the hardships of the wild. We have no food, nor water to take with us but I feel we shall manage. However, Krystal.."  
  
His voice trailed off, and Aragorn, who had nodded at the basis and beginning of his brother's plan, glanced up sharply.  
  
"She's not suited to the wild, Aragorn. Her body isn't able to go days without water; here, they'll provided for her. Food, water, shelter even, once they discover us gone. If Legolas, Elladan, you and I can make it to Rivendell and return to rescue Krystal.."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened as the full realization of what his brother planned hit him. "We can't all leave her here, Elrohir! With these men?! Are you insane? Elladan and Legolas will never agree to it! *I* don't agree to it." He paused, then added furiously, "I'll stay; the three of you go. We cannot leave her *alone*. There is no reason we all must go."  
  
"LISTEN to me, Aragorn. *Think*! These men are not cruel, just ignorant. They will not harm a lady--"  
  
"Annore did not hesitate to hurt her this afternoon," the ranger interjected in protest. Elrohir continued with a warning look.  
  
"--they will not harm a lady if she does not provoke it! She will not be punished for our disappearance, but if one of us were to remain behind-- you for example, you would bear the punishment. We cannot afford you being injured if we are to return and rescue you from the village undetected. We would have to go in and take you by force, which in turn would deteriorate the already tarnished relations between elves and men!"  
  
The young human opened his mouth as if to argue, then shut it abruptly. He didn't like the idea, but what else could they do? How else could they escape?  
  
"Elladan won't like it." Aragorn said finally. "Nor will Legolas."  
  
Elrohir sighed heavily. "Nor do i. But 'tis the only way. She'll understand, Aragorn. She has to."  
  
--  
  
Elladan shook his head adamantly. "No." he said definitely, when the plan had grudgingly been told to him. "I won't."  
  
"Nor will I." Legolas agreed flatly, his voice firm. "We can't just *leave* her."  
  
"Do you see another choice?" Elrohir snapped. His conscience had already taken a beating from having suggested it originally and he was at his wits end. There was only so much he could take while keeping his resolve firm. And he was wavering.  
  
Aragorn saw the emotions whirling through Elrohir's face and sighed. "Elladan, try to understand. This plan, much as we dislike it, is the only way. Krystal will understand, and I do not believe these men to be cruel. They will not take out their anger of our disappearance on her, but on you they will. Your elven endurance can only help you so much, and they will only see that as a challenge. You *will* suffer injuries and we can not afford to have you limping back to Rivendell while we have the men in hot pursuit. Do you understand?"  
  
"And do you understand that it will appear we are deserting her in a foreign village with men who have taken us captive? She has already suffered at the hands of that oaf, Annore, I will not leave her here to suffer alone." Elladan replied swiftly, his voice rising despite the conscious effort he made to keep his voice low so Krystal didn't hear their words.  
  
"Elrohir, why don't you and Aragorn go. Elladan and I will escape but remain in the trees to watch over her," Legolas suggested after a awkward silence in the conversation. Elrohir rolled his eyes but his answer was cut off by his brother.  
  
"Where is the good in that? You'll only torture yourselves, for she would not be able to know you were there. Somehow, unintentionally, she would betray you, whether by a look or a word. It does not matter how careful she is- they will find out and we will be back to the same problem as square one." Aragorn answered wearily, another wave of shivers racking his body.  
  
Silence was his only answer as Elladan tried desperately to find another solution, but he could not see one. Legolas cast his eyes to Krystal, who was aware the others were conversing but was too cold and tired to care. Leave her? How could they all just go?  
  
Finally, Elrohir interjected into their thoughts. "Elladan, Legolas - it's the only way. Let us go quickly, the sooner we return."  
  
Elladan said nothing, but nodded, his face tight with displeasure. "Fine," he said softly. "I will inform her."  
  
He leaned over and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she did not show signs of response, he gently tugged on her hair playfully. She looked up then, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the look of regret on his face. "What's wrong?" she said immediately, glancing around at the faces staring bluntly at her.  
  
"Nothing - nothing," he assured her carefully, before trudging forward determindedly. "We've found a plan of escape..."  
  
Her eyes remained narrowed as she studied him. Usually, a plan of escape from a hostile location would prompt joy, would it not?"And?"  
  
"Well..it's quite complicated and..risky. For you, especially."  
  
"I'll do it," she agreed swiftly. "Just tell me what it is I must do."  
  
"That's it," he said carefully. "You must do nothing."  
  
She raised a brow. "What?"  
  
He told her of the plan quickly, stumbling over his words in his hurry to inform her. Legolas gauged her reaction carefully, his hands still bound.  
  
Her eyes continued to narrow and her face grew impassive. Her clear blue eyes became clouded suddenly, and her body, stiff with cold already, grew even more rigid. She breathed in softly, and her eyes suddenly found her boots fascinating, so appealing she couldn't afford to look up and meet any of their eyes, eyes that continued to be latched onto her.  
  
"Krystal?" Elladan gently prompted when the plan had been told and she said nothing. After a moment, She nodded in response. "Go, quickly. I'll be fine." Her voice was flat, impassive and with a wrench of his heart, Elladan knew their words had hurt her.  
  
"Krystal, try to understand.." he began softly, and her head snapped up frantically. He paused as the cold fury in her eyes stopped him. "Elladan, I *do* understand. Just go!" she snapped at him. "Safe trip, quick journey, etc etc. I'll be fine, just *leave*."  
  
Sharing a look with Legolas, Elladan pulled away. Elrohir didn't look up as he grasped a nearby rock and began sawing on his bindings. Within minutes, he was free and in turn, untied his companions. When he got to Krystal, he paused. "Do you want me to untie you?"  
  
It didn't matter either way, she thought savagely. She wasn't going anywhere. She might as well let the last glance they had of her be of her bound as a prisoner- just to prick at their conscience. If they had any.  
  
"No," She answered flatly.  
  
Heaving a sigh, the elf turned away. Slowly he and his companions turned and stood up, stretching their aching joints and muscles. When they were prepared to go, Legolas turned to Krystal, still bound. She wasn't watching them; her eyes patrolled the forest, searching for something, anything to distract her attention.  
  
"We will come back," he said softly, easily identifying her biggest fear and trying to ease it.  
  
She shrugged. "Do what you want." She answered uninterestedly.  
  
He did not pause as he leant down to be eyelevel with her. "We *will* return." He promised gently, his eyes begging her to look at him. She finally raised her eyes to his and did not blink. "Bye." Was all she said, was all she could say. "bye," he echoed delicately, before Aragorn called his name.  
  
Abreast, the four of them began to seep into the forest. The darkness hid their shadows and quiet movements, but Krystal found herself determined fixed on the sounds of their receding footsteps. The quietness of their movements combined with the crunching of the leaves made it appear as if the wind was running through the trees, and not three elves and a human.  
  
When she could hear, nor see them no more, she leaned her head back on thick wooden stake, fighting the emotions that threatened her cool resolve.  
  
Much as she had tried to fight it, every word Elladan had spoken had torn at her heart. Once again, she was a burden, an excess person for whom they had to be accountable for, something she had vowed to prevent. She wanted to believe that these people were her friends, her allies, that they cared for her as much as she did for them but something warned her that every kind word they had spoken to her were lies. They had left her there in a hostile village with men who had abused her already, and probably would again. She was alone among strangers and did not know where she was; even if she had managed to escape she had no sense of direction. Though they claimed to return once they reached Rivendell, she knew, some sixth sense in her heart told her, she knew they were not coming back. Despite the promises and oaths they had taken, she knew, she could tell. The sight of people walking away from her was not a new one and she was accustomed to it enough to know there was no one coming back to save her. It was her own fault, she knew, for letting her guard down. Hell, she thought wryly, she had been open with Elladan and Elrohir from the moment she met them and she didn't know why. She was never that open with anyone upon first meeting them..but something about the twins prompted trust and friendship, and she had willingly surrendered. Maybe she was tired of defending herself against Legolas, maybe she was looking for allies in a foreign land, whatever the reason she had, she gave up her one defense - distance. In turn, Elladan had become protective of her, but he surely deserved and Academy Award for his brilliant performance - for it was obvious he was only *acting* like a close friend. She wasn't naïve enough to think that this whole thing had been a well conceived and intricate plan to get rid of her; even they wouldn't go through that much just to get rid of her. They could have just left her in the wilderness or something. No, this was just a convenient excuse for them to leave her, quick and painless - for them anyway.  
  
Once again, she felt her mind wandering to her own family but her thoughts were interrupted by quiet, tiny footsteps approaching her from behind. Struggling to see behind her, she found her gaze intercepted by huge brown eyes. A tiny boy, maybe age 6, was standing there, with windswept blonde hair in a mushroom cut, and huge, gorgeous brown eyes. He reminded her instantly of the little boy who played Anakin, in Star Wars, the Phantom Menace, only much younger, but less innocence. There was a depth to this one's eyes that told of unspoken horrors he had to witness, and for a moment, she marveled at this strange world she was in, where children younger than she were forced to bear burdens far heavier than was deserved.  
  
He carried a thick bowl of something, steam rising from the top as he held it tightly. When he caught sight of the forgotten ropes that had been used to bind the other prisoners, he stopped short. Peering into the darkness, he caught Krystal's gaze. His voice was quiet and serene but surprised.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She hid her smile at the shocked little boy, who was obviously confused that one prisoner remained while 5 had been there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"They left?" He asked carefully, his squeaky voice betraying his tender age.  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
"How come you didn't go?"  
  
She paused before answering. "I wasn't invited."  
  
He nodded after a moment, then nodded as if accepting the answer. "Oh."  
  
She looked pointedly at the bowl of something in his hand, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger at the intoxicating smells. She hadn't realized she was so hungry. "Is that for me?"  
  
He nodded, then glanced at the bindings on her hands. "Can ya eat it like this?" he questioned. She nodded apprehensively. "I'll manage."  
  
He gently put the bowl, which seemed to be filled with scorching hot soup, near her thigh, then glanced around again at the empty clearing. "I should tell someone, right?" he asked, looking for advice. "that they left, I mean." He clarified when she didn't answer. She stifled a smile. "I would imagine so."  
  
"I'll tell Annore," he decided, turning slightly. "He gave me this job, you know. He's my mama's brother." His voice boasted the fact that he was related to the master of the town, and his face shown with obvious pride.  
  
Her smile faded at the mention of Annore but she nodded. "How nice."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, well, happy eating."  
  
He turned on his heel and after a few steps, flew into Annore's cabin. She sighed and eyed the soup warily. If only she had a spoon. 


	13. Keep your friends close, and your enemie...

* Warning: this chapter may contain some inappropriate language *  
  
Krystal didn't look up as a pair of well worn boots stomped into the clearing and stood next to her. Continuing to plot ways to get a hold of that soup, that delicious, creamy, warm soup, she eyed the bowl eagerly. Following her gaze, his face stony and impassive, Annore frowned. In a exceedingly sluggish way, to make sure she was watching, he kicked the bowl of stew over. It's warm broth disappeared into the ground within seconds, and Krystal felt her heart drop, her only distraction from this man evaporating before her eyes. Finally, she glanced up at him, not bothering to hide her disdain in her expressive eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She spat.  
  
His face contorted at her saucy tone, and he swiftly swooped down, and revealing a knife, slashed her bonds. She glared at him, puzzled, and instantly stood up and took several steps backward, rubbing her wrists frantically. She glanced towards the woods and he saw her gaze and yanked at her arm, shaking his head with disgust.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her in front of him, shoving her towards his cabin, the nearest one. The little boy followed behind curiously.  
  
She fell into the warm light of the cottage, stumbling over her own weary feet. He slammed the door with a bang behind her, and watched her with cruel eyes as she struggled to get her feet under her again.  
  
"Don't move," he warned threateningly as she latched her gaze onto the door. His voice dripped with danger and unwilling, and a chill ran up her spine. There was something about this man that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.  
  
Nonetheless, she struggled to her feet. Cursing, he crossed the room and shoved her back down. "I said, Don't move," he hissed. "What didn't you understand, bitch?!"  
  
Leaning back warily against the walls of the cottage, she kept her eyes on his every movement. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, clutching them to her, but her eyes never loss the spark of defiance.  
  
He paced the room anxiously. "Where are they? How'd they escape?!" he asked, preparing to begin in inquisition, his voice overly loud. She said nothing, but kept her eyes on him. "Dammit, you little--"He broke off as he couldn't even think of evil enough terms for the young little lying thing cowered in house and his brows furrowed.  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked suddenly, watching her reaction intensely. Betrayal flashed across her face quickly, and almost immediately she coughed to cover it up. But he had seen it and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They left you here?" he questioned, his voice getting softer, lower for the first time, as he imagined her fear. He stopped pacing and stared at her. From the way the elf had defended her in the clearing, he would have sooner seen him sacrificing his life instead of leaving her here alone, and he was shock.  
  
She said nothing, but her eyes became a little more daring and her body stiffened under his piercing gaze.  
  
"They did, didn't they?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Are they coming back for you?"  
  
Her mind raced frantically. She truly didn't believe they would come back, but if they did, the humans mustn't' be prepared for it otherwise the whole affair could be thrown in jeopardy. She had to find a way to gain this man's trust and trick him into the thinking she had been abandoned. Which she wasn't sure she hadn't been. And even if she wasn't, it would be nice to be able to breath freely around this guy - and right now seemed the perfect time. His voice betrayed his feelings and she could tell he was puzzled by this whole affair and felt even something somewhat like sympathy. Finally, making a descion, she met his eyes and carefully shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," she answered quietly.  
  
He stared, shocked that she answered, even more shocked at the truth behind her words. Had they truly deserted her?  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" he questioned further, his voice growing harder when he took a step back, trying to build an immunity to the pleading undertone and vulnerability of her eyes.  
  
But Krystal wasn't fooled and she knew she could win this battle with him. "I don't know," she repeated. "How hard is that to understand?"  
  
Her words were sharp, but her voice lacked the pointed tone of her words in the clearing earlier this afternoon. Annore's eyes narrowed.  
  
"They got up and left?" he questioned, and she nodded. "They didn't say anything to you?"  
  
She paused for a moment. "Legolas said goodbye."  
  
Annore's eyes remained dark. "That's all?"  
  
She nodded again. "Are you sure?" he pressed.  
  
No, she thought wryly. "Yes," she said softly.  
  
He caught her eyes in a stare down before looking a way and letting out an exasperating sigh. His eyes hardened and his posture stiffened, Krystal noticed with a falling heart. She had thought he believed her.  
  
But when he turned his eyes back on her, his words weren't harsh - neither were his eyes.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked softly.  
  
She stared at him, thrown off her guard. He wasn't supposed to ask personal questions, personal things were bad. She didn't answer and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I bet I can guess..I'd say..about 20?" he tried with a ghost of a smile as he stared at her. The smile frightened her into silence, but finally she answered truthfully, "18."  
  
"Young," he observed quietly.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
The light from the fire cast dark shadows, and she couldn't see his eyes as he turned away from her, but some sixth sense shot fear through her veins and she closed her eyes unconsciously.  
  
"How'd you wind up here?" he questioned slowly, his back turned to her now. She shrugged, her eyes still closed. "I don't really know," she answered, thinking he meant Middle Earth, not into his captivity.  
  
He glanced back, surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
She realized her mistake then, and quickly shrugged, trying to play it off. She opened her eyes cautiously. "Nothing."  
  
He regarded her in silence then, but eventually nodded. "Fine."  
  
He walked over to the window, and his eyes became unfocused as he stared out at the stars and trees.  
  
"I think they'll be back," he said aloud, not to her, but more to himself. "That stupid elf wouldn't just leave you."  
  
"He's not stupid," she said immediately, then shook her head. Why was she still defending Elladan? He *left* her there!  
  
"No," Annore acknowledged. "I suppose he's not."  
  
"No, they'll be back," he mused, thinking aloud again. "He didn't say much in the clearing, but I could see his face..he wouldn't leave you.."  
  
Krystal raised her eyebrows. Elladan had been the only one who *had* really spoke in the clearing. What was he babbling about?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He glanced at her, still huddled in the corner, surprised. "Yes, well, even though he didn't leap to your defense like the dark haired elf, I knew I'd prolly hurt him more than you."  
  
Krystal furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, who're we talking about?"  
  
He stared at her. "The blonde elf?"  
  
Krystal gaped back, her eyes wide. "What?"  
  
"The blonde one..he..oh, never mind." He muttered.  
  
The blonde elf? Legolas? She almost giggled at the sheer irony of it.  
  
"Legolas - the blonde one - hates me," she informed him pointedly. "I doubt he's coming back."  
  
Annore stared at her. "Is that so.." he muttered, turning away and ignoring her.  
  
She rolled her eyes behind his back, but he saw it in the reflection of her in the window, yet said nothing.  
  
Momentarily calmed, Krystal leaned back against the wall and let her eyes roam around the dusty little bungalow. It was one room, with a muddy floor of solid, hard dirt and thick wood walls to keep out the chill. A grubby little fireplace provided warmth from the corner, and a small cluster of plates and things on the table in the middle of the cottage supplied a makeshift kitchen. A huddle of pillows and sheets in the far corner offered, she guessed, a soiled little bed.  
  
In her minds eye, she compared this room to her chambers at Rivendell, with it's plush silks sheets and intricately designed woodwork, the feather beds and down pillows, the spectacular views and large interiors and suddenly began to understand why Annore resented the elves so much.  
  
"This is why," she muttered to herself, unaware she was speaking out loud. Startled out of his reverie, he glanced at her. "Pardon?" he said roughly.  
  
She flushed involuntarily and an amused twinkle came into the mans eye. "Nothing," she muttered, but her eyes continued to search the cottage.  
  
"No, what did you say?" He pressed, turning back towards her.  
  
She frowned. "Nothing."  
  
He scowled at her and she imeaditely saw he was losing his patience as he took a menacing step towards her.  
  
"Okay, okay," she relented. "I was just wondering why you and the elves hate each other so much. I guess this is why," she finished, glancing around the cabin.  
  
He rolled his eyes, following her glance. "I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards," he said dryly.  
  
She shrugged. "Not really. But it's better than being outside."  
  
He stared in shock at the sheer boldness of her statement, then unwillingly burst out laughing.  
  
She eyed him warily. "You ok?"  
  
He managed to hide his grin. "Exceptional."  
  
Outside the cabin the night was unsually dark, without even the moon to give light. It had disappeared behind some clouds, and with a stab of fear, Krystal wondered if Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Aragorn would be able to make it back to Rivendell okay. Cursing under her breath, she sighed. Why did she even care? They didn't care about her.  
  
But with a miserable look in her eye, Krystal realized she did care. A lot. They may not care what happened to her, but as for her wishes for them? She could only pray that got all the best.  
  
I'll prolly never see them again, she thought with a sigh.  
  
'That's not your fault,' a little voice in her head answered. She rolled her eyes. Great, now she was hearing voices. *Perfect*.  
  
'Then whose is it?' Another voice countered in a nasty snarl. 'After all, it wasn't there fault that your cold. It isn't there fault that no one wants to get close to you. It isn't there fault that your just so completely unlovable. Its your fault they left you here.'  
  
Great, Krystal mused. Now the voices are arguing. But the little nagging voice didn't stop, it echoed throughout her mind. 'it's your fault,' it whispered. 'you'll be alone, abandoned your whole life and it'll be your fault..'  
  
She rolled her eyes in defiance at the nagging voice, but it was beginning to get to her. Annore, studying her, could see she was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Look," he began frankly, jerking her out of her thoughts. He shot her an odd look, then shrugged and continued.  
  
"I think you know by now I'm not gunna hurt you unless I have a reason to. I don't know if there coming back, and maybe if you were an elf I'd feel different, but I'm going to keep you here until you want to go home and then I'll have an escort take you there. Where were you from before the elves kidnapped you?"  
  
She stared at him. "Kidnapped me?"  
  
He frowned. "That's what I assumed. I mean, they did leave you here in hostile terrority, and I've never seen an maiden traveling with elves before, even if you do have some sort of affection for your captors."  
  
She burst out laughing, then smiled as she looked him in the eye. "Alright, Annore or whoever you are. I was kidnapped. But it doesn't matter, because I don't know how to get home."  
  
"Have you lost you memory?" his voice dropped low in sympathy as he regarded her.  
  
She smirked. "Not quite." 


	14. Snapped

Krystal didn't sleep that night. She pulled an all-nighter, her body used to it after cramming for SATs and Midterms and such, so when the morning came, she was still pretty alert. Annore eventually collapsed into his pile of blankets and such in the corner, but the sounds of the forest, seemingly magnified by the thick walls of the tiny cabin, kept Krystal awake all night. She heard every howl of every wolf, and every chirp of every cricket.  
  
When Annore awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find her in the exact same position he had left her - staring blankly at him from the corner.  
  
Standing up hesitantly and stretching, he shot her an almost embarrassed grin. "Sorry I couldn't find better accommodations for you last night..It was late, and it was either stay in here for dance with the wolves."  
  
She rolled her eyes at his apology, but managed to reply civily, "Who do I look like, Kevin Costner?"  
  
He stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry, who?"  
  
She shook her head, but her smile had vanished. "Never mind. For a moment, i..no," she shook her head again. "Never mind."  
  
He eyed her carefully, glancing out at the bright morning, the sun twinkling down in weak rays to provide the early light. "No, tell me. Who is this Kevin? A friend? A relative from home?"  
  
She handled a weak smile before shrugging. "Just someone I know." She replied lightly.  
  
"You are close with him then?" He asked, curious. He was curious about her homeland - she was very very different from the women he had encountered. Women in his village were quiet and demure, but they pulled their fare share of work. This one was loud and bold, with a sharp tongue and gentle hands. And distrusting, he added internally to his list as she avoided his gaze. Very untrusting.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the extent of his questions. Why did he care again?  
  
"I just know him distantly," she concluded, the tone in her voice evident she did not like the way the questioning was going. Changing the topic abruptly, she changed her tone to one of polite friendliness asking, "What am I suppose to do today?"  
  
He frowned as he considered this, making his way towards the table in the center of the room and putting several pieces of fruit on it, taken from thick heavy jars in the corner. "Apple?" he offered, extending his hand as he continued thinking.  
  
She eyed it warily, as if she expected to see worms or bugs or even worse, a slippery poison on the waxy surface of the bright red apple. "It's fine, I swear it." He assured her, trying to hide the smile in his voice.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not hungry."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have supper last night, did you?"  
  
She stared at him, and finally, a tiny flash of emotion sparkled in her expressive eyes. Unfortunately for Annore, it wasn't gratitude. More like frustration. . "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If I were you, I'd worry more about the state of my hair." Her voice was flat, but the words still sharp.  
  
"If you and your friends were perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves, you wouldn't have gottan yourself captured. Now, here, take it."  
  
He tossed the apple at her, while her jaw dropped open from the rudeness of his words, hiding his smirk. Apparently the prissy elves she had been with didn't respond when women spoke out of place- well, he was no prissy elf. The sharp message of the statement contradicted his smiling tone, and with deliberate intent to anger him, her eyes followed the apples descent towards the floor, only centimeters from her hand. It hit the floor with a thud, and rolled towards her, but she only stared at it.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said simply, tearing her eyes away from the now bruised and battered apple on the floor. Picking it up carefully with just the tips of her fingers, her eyes locked innocently on his.  
  
"I think it's gone bad anyway," she whispered confidentially, gesturing towards the bruised brown spots on the once glorious shiny red skin of the fruit.  
  
Slowly, his gaze turned from amused to furious, and he took a step towards her and slapped the apple out of her hand. It fell on the floor with a thump, adding more brown spots to the bruises already there. His gaze locked on hers, murderous, challenging, and he carefully picked up the apple, never lifting his eyes from her face. He leaned close to her face, so close she could smell the hideous stench of his morning breath, and spat on the apple, wiping it clean against his shirt. Some of the spittle got on her face and she flinched involuntarily. His cruel eyes watched her reaction as he held it towards her.  
  
"Eat it," he ordered with deadly intent, no hint of a smile or laughter in his cruel, rough voice now. His voice was low.  
  
She winced unconsciously at the fear his voice spiked through her, but was aware if she gave in now she'd not only loose this battle, but give him a lead in the war.  
  
"No." she answered, his voice calm, though inside, her heart banged wildly against her chest.  
  
Before she could blink, for the second time in 2 days, his hand raised up to violently meet her face. His rough calloused fingers were hard against her skin as he slapped her viciously. Her breathing increased rapidly as her head snapped to the side, stars bursting into vivid color before her widened eyes. Fear began to creep back into their depths, but she pushed it away, deep inside of her, and slowly, defiantly raised her head back up to it's position.  
  
Inwardly, he marveled at her bravery, but his gaze remained hard as he continued to hold the apple towards her. Silently, she retreated back into the depths of her heart. This was no different from any other attack, she whispered to herself. There others were verbal, this one physical, but the pain is the same..in her heart, she began to cry. But she would not show it.  
  
"Hungry *yet*?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft, matching the fuming look in his eye. Raising her chin in defiance, she clenched her teeth against the force of the blow she knew would come, before slowly shaking her head, matching eyes with the man she had been joking with only moments before.  
  
"It's dirty and broken..as are many things in this cabin!," She hissed nastily at him, and with a burst of adrenaline, smacked the apple out of his hand.  
  
The instant she did it, she regretted it, her now terrified eyes following the apple's slow descent and roll across the floor. Something snapped deep within the enraged man's gaze and bitter fear replaced the adrenaline running through her body. He raised his hand swiftly, but as she tensed and prepared for the blow, he decided against it, and roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.  
  
Shoving her towards the door, he didn't say anything, and his silence was even more frightening. Throwing her against the door with a shove, her body bounced off the wood with a startling impact that made her head swim. The door opened finally as he shoved her into it again, and she gasped as the sudden addition of sunlight blinded her.  
  
Not hesitating, his body growing more and more rigid as he continued shoving her towards the main part of town. She tried to keep her head up, but he would just smack it down again. A pattern began to developed as she stumbled blindly past rows of cottages identical to Annore's, with quaint little windows, and curious faces of children peering out through them.  
  
She would get up, and he would kick her knees out from under her, or slap her viciously, pushing her ahead, and she would fall. Then she would scuttle up, sprint for a few paces to get ahead of him before he yanked on her lovely dark hair and kicked her roughly round the legs, and she slipped down again.  
  
Soon, she was aching, gasping for breath, and dirty all over from rocks and gravel clinging to her. Suddenly, an atrocious stench filled the air, and Krystal worked hard to keep from gagging as they approached a mound of garbage. His intentions were suddenly perfectly clear and she gasped as he glanced cruelly from the pile of trash, to her. Then with a demented smirk, he gave one final shrug and shoved her in.  
  
Immediately, the stench began to overwhelm her and she choked for breath, struggling to her feet. Flies began to crawl over her fingers, and cockroaches scuttled over her legs as she rose to find herself waist deep in manure. She could barely breathe the clean air, but pulled herself together enough to scowl furiously. When she was standing tall again, Annore, standing far enough away that he could breath, called.  
  
"Oh, bitch?" he snarled nastily, and when she refused to look, he shrugged, and tossed the apple as hard as he could at her small figure.  
  
It hit her squarely in the small of her back and felt like a tiny boulder being thrust into her skin. Her hands flew instantly to her back and she could already feel the swelling underneath her fingertips.  
  
"You asked what you'd be doing all day." Annore called out, enormously pleased with himself for putting the wretch in her place. "Now you know. You'll be helping clear out the village's waste."  
  
Her eyes burned with a bitter hatred as she stared him down, surrounded by piles and piles upon piles of apple cores, chamber pots, manure, bones with chunks of meat, stained fabric, broken chairs, and over course, the ever present bugs.  
  
Several guards appeared from a good distance away, and Krystal immediately wished just for a moment she could trade lives with them..breathe that lovely air, away from the stench of rotting meat and crap.  
  
Then she glanced at their faces and reversed her decision. She'd rather be in here than look like *that*. One of them, the taller, wider one, was scarred beyond belief. A chunk of his nose was actually missing, and one eye was painfully smaller than the other. There was nothing else small about this man though, especially not his muscles. They rippled underneath the dark cloak he wore, and a sword caught the light as he lowered his head in a mock bow to her, as she stood defiant. And what was that? Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as his sudden movement, a salute to Annore, revealed another weapon.good God, was that a *club*? An actual, factual, club? What was this, England for Christ sakes? With those little police men in cute hates who walk around with wooden clubs and viciously beat all the fan girls away from Prince William?  
  
The other man was slightly smaller, though no less..uh..unfortunate in his appearance. His nose was enormous, and sort of reminded her of a ski jump. As big as his nose was, were as small as his eyes were. They were beady, black little pointed things. His mouth, a snarling, dirty mouth, formed into a horrible little smirk when his eyes laid on her and for a moment she froze. She tuned back into to what Annore had been saying, and her heart fell. "This is Luthro," he said with a terrifying smirk and nod towards the huge dude. "and Worti. They'll..eh..make sure you complete your task accordingly."  
  
And then he left here there.  
  
Luthro grinned and stretched out his arms, his knuckles cracking. "Come on, girl!" he barked, grinning insanely. "Put those buns to good use!" 


	15. Anywhere but here

Elrond stared horrified at his sons, the amount of dirt under their finger nails and blood blemishing their healthy skin, for once, no concern. He rose halfway out of his chair in alarm as Elrohir reluctantly told their tale, his mouth falling open before the elf lord could reclaim his dignity and ease back into the chair slowly without a word. He sat, almost paralyzed there for a moment, until his gazed locked on his eldest son.  
  
"You *left* her?!" He slowly repeated in agony, trying to understand why they would do such a thing. "You *left* her!"  
  
Elladan winced at the tone in his father's voice. A shadow had been growing in his mind whenever he thought of Krystal all day, and when they had finally reached the safety of Rivendell, he had gone immediately to his father, along with his brothers and Legolas. Now all four stood before the furious elven lord, their shoulders slumped.  
  
"Elladan, what were you thinking? She is a maiden, new to this world, and young. Oh, so young! She has no power of her own except her the prick of her tongue and the only blood that will be drawn because of it will be hers! You have more sense than that!" The half elf scolded fiercely, his eyes flashing. "She is a guest here! Elladan, when you asked me to allow her to accompany you on the hunting trip, I told you that you assumed responsibility for her well being! Have you broken an oath so freely?!"  
  
"Ada," Elrohir interrupted trying to draw his attention away from his brother. The half elf stood up, but shot the younger twin a withering look that immediately prompted silence. "I will deal with you later, Elrohir. Hold your tongue."  
  
"Elladan, have you nothing to say?" He glared at his son, disappointment etched in his face. "What good did you think would come of this?"  
  
"My lord," Elladan said trying to remain respectful, "She would not have survived in the wild; she wouldn't have withstood the trails, her body is as suited to the wilderness as we--"  
  
"And you think her body will stand better against ropes, bats and knives?!" Elrond asked incredulously. Elladan grew silent, and an uneasy quiet filtered into the room.  
  
"Father-" Elrohir tried desperately again after a beat. "The fault is mine-- "  
  
"Elrohir, did you not hear me? I said - hold your tongue!" The elven lord turned a dangerous glare on the twin.  
  
The room grew silent for several moments. Outside, the sun was hidden by thunderous clouds, and a chilling wind swept throughout the elven haven of Rivendell. The birds quieted, and even the sighing song of the swishing of the trees ceased, despite the angry wind. With a start, Legolas suddenly remembered whispered words he had heard about Elrond - there was seldom anything natural in the valley of Rivendell the half elf did not have control over. The realization made the biting wind swirling through the study of the half elf that much colder.  
  
"Elladan, go. Bring her back. She has yet to play a part in the history of Middle Earth and if you do not bring her back safely, something that was *meant* to happen will not. Do you understand?" Father and son locked eyes and Elladan nodded. "yes, father."  
  
"Be swift, my son." Elrond said quietly, finally letting the frustration seep out of his voice. Elladan moved towards the door, and the three other partners in crime followed suit. Horrible situations were stumbling through their minds as they moved, there strides quickened with impatience. Elrond had to repeat his question twice, the second time with much more vigor to get their attention.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elrond's sharp voice periced the air and stopped them in their tracks. Legolas turned around respectively, and nodded. "We are going with Elladan, my lord."  
  
Elrond shook his head slightly. "No, you misunderstand young prince."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks of confusion. "Ada?" Aragorn questioned when Elrond said nothing more.  
  
The elven lord half bowed his head in the opposite direction. "I believe the armory is this way." He said quietly.  
  
--  
  
Krystal stared up into the sky, blissfully unaware of everything going on around her. There were very few clouds in the sky, but far off in the distance, there was a scattering of livid gray clouds, but she ignored them. Luthro, from a safe distance away, glared at her. "Aye then, and get back to work!" he scolded, picking up a rock the size of his fist and flinging it at her, snickering as it smacked her directly in the back of the head. The stinging pain dulled into a pounding ache as she was brought back out of her daydreams and into harsh reality, where she still stood in the mist of a waste pile. She had never smelt worse in her life, and her body ached all over, but she wasn't giving up. If she could just make it to the end of this day, she could head for the woods come nightfall, head for anywhere, anywhere but here..  
  
Worti eyed her dangerously, and under his searching gaze, her heart began to beat a little faster. She had already been caught not paying attention once by him, and was not eager to repeat the experience. Luthro was big and strong, Krystal quickly learned from a few backhands on the rare occasion she happened to be working close enough to him, but fairly stupid. She had already pulled the 'gullible is on the ceiling' trick on him, just to you know, test his IQ. He cursed at her when he realized there *was* no ceiling, but she ducked his menacing fist by pretending to reach down and grab a torn shirt.  
  
Her *official* job was to rummage through the garbage and see if anything could be salvaged. Apparently the tiny town didn't believe in waste, and anything that could be saved, would be.  
  
Not like there was much to choose from, Krystal thought wryly as she spotted a brightly colored piece of material admists the bones of several animals and two scuttling cockroaches fighting over a spare pieces of biscuit covered in jelly. Bending over, she tugged the on yellow and bright red cloth until a perfectly good shirt was unlodged from a broken bow that it had been stuck on and came off into her hands. She sighed as she looked it over, wondering for a moment why this particular item had been thrown away. Sure, it wasn't Vogue material, but still..for a town that had captives rummage through *crap* to see if anything could be saved, this was a bit extreme to throw away.  
  
And then she saw it, the slash across the front of yellow material, directly across the chest. It was obviously from a knife, and from the blood red stains and crusted material she now saw on the front of the shirt, she began to understand why it had been thrown away. Her heart wretched as she realized she was holding a shirt someone had *died* in, but she swung it over her shoulder and lugged it back to her pile of *goodies*..directly next to where Worti and Luthro stood watch, so they could inspect it. Besides the shirt, she found 2 candles and 4 blankets. After six hours of work.  
  
She was the only one working that day, the unmerciful sun making the conditions nearly impossible as the stink of the fumes took hold of her once more as she passed by a chamber pot. Coughing violently, she struggled to reach her pile by the cool shade of the nearby woods.  
  
Worti studied her intently, his cold beady eyes searing straight through her as she approached. "Find anything now, hussy?" Luthro asked, snickering at his own genius. She ignored him, her eyes latched on the cool, inviting woods just beyond her reach. The heat was unbearable, and she hadn't any food or water since before they had been captured. Her body was weak, and she felt lightheaded as she wavered on the spot. Worti's eyes narrowed even more. "Don't you dare pass out," he hissed, his voice oily and dangerous. "Don't even dream of it."  
  
She forced her mind to fight it, to focus on something, and casting her eyes around, she focused on the bright red of the blood on the shirt.  
  
"Is this savable?" She asked softly. She had no energy left for sarcasm. "What's that on it?" Luthro asked foolishly.  
  
"It's blood, you nitwit." Worti responded coldly. "You should know - it's Heathro's, you killed him."  
  
Krystal's eyes barely widened, but inside she added another reason to be terribly afraid. Now she had a murderer in charge.  
  
"I did?" he asked slowly. He scrunched his face up hard, trying to remember, his thick brows furrowed; then his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! I did!" He announced triumphantly.  
  
A stupid murderer, she corrected.  
  
Worti shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Good boy, Luthro," he said condescendingly. Luthro beamed.  
  
Oh dear lord, Krystal thought silently. These two deserved there own sitcom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Worti nodded in answer to her previous question. She pretended not to have heard him, savoring moments of peace before she had to go back to the heavy sun.  
  
"Well?" Worti exclaimed impatiently. "Put the stuff down and get out there!"  
  
She nodded, resigned to her fate and walked slowly towards her unsanitary working condition. Maybe this was what she deserved.  
  
For what? Some indignant voice in the back of her mind exclaimed. What did you do wrong? It persisted. Krystal shrugged in response. Exactly, cried the voice triumphant. Exactly!  
  
Krystal ignored the voice. It was scary when little people inside of your brain began to talk to you. It was best they be ignored until physiciatric help could be found.  
  
"Worti! Worti!" A little boy called, running down on the forest path, carefully avoiding the stench and sight of the garbage. She caught glimpse of chocolate brown hair and shrewd eyes, and recognized the voice..it was the little boy who brought her soup the night before. Oh, she wanted soup now. Only she'd take it ice cold please. With a huge chocolate Sunday. Oh, yeah.  
  
"Yes, Faro, what is it?" Worti snapped impatiently, taking his eyes off Krystal who sat down to rest her legs for a moment under the pretense of examining a child's toy while the child was destracted.  
  
"Annore wants to see you! He says it's very important!" Faro squealed excitedly, bursting with pride to be able to deliver such an important message. "Can I hear to see what he says, Worti, sir, can I please?!"  
  
Worti brushed the little boy off. "Not now, Faro. Tell Annore I'm busy."  
  
"But Worti, he says it's *urgent*! You must make haste, or he'll be very, very angry--" the little boy stopped short, catching sight of Krystal as he took another step forward.  
  
Despite the bloods, brusies and dirt on her face, he still recognized her eyes, and stared transfixed. This was the girl from last night. She hadn't been invited to run away, his child mind remembered. She had gone to talk to his uncle.. What was she doing now?  
  
Slowly, he glanced from Luthro, whose gaze was intensely fixed on the girl, to Worti, who was staring at him annoyed.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll go now. Luthro, you watch the girl."  
  
Luthro nodded. "Aye."  
  
"Faro, come up with me." Worti ordered, starting back towards the village. The little boy started out of his thoughts, tearing his eyes from Krystal to look politely at his superior. "Oh, um, Worti, can you tell my uncle I decided to stay and play in the woods for a bit?" he asked courteously. The man's eyes narrowed. "I thought you wanted to hear what he had to say," he said suspiciously.  
  
"I changed my mind," Faro said loudly, too loudly. Krystal glanced in his direction mildly, curious before her mind returned to it's task of figuring out ways for escape from sunlight.  
  
"I want to play in the woods!" the boy screeched, making a conscious effort to sound more like a excitable child then a suspicious villain. Worti cringed, and waved his hand, starting back towards the village. "Fine, fine. Just don't get killed. I'll tell Annore where you are."  
  
Faro eyed Krystal intently as Worti walked out of sight. Luthro began tying, and retying his shoelace. Krytsal felt a set of eyes bearing into her back and glanced up sharply, staring straight into the eyes of Faro.  
  
The young boy locked eyes with her just for a moment but she recognized the uncertainty and hesitation mixed with determination in his mind. He studied her, then nodded slightly, as if making a decision.  
  
With deliberate intent, Faro glared at Krystal, then pointedly at the wood. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question. He would help her?  
  
He faltered, then finally nodded impeccably and her face split into a grin before she glanced pointedly at Luthro. What about him?  
  
The guard was muttering to himself, "Loop over loop, double loop..tie a knot..and pull!" he finished triumphantly.  
  
Farao walked over cautiously, his eyes on Krystal but his attention turned to Luthro.  
  
"Gee, Luthro! That's neat. Can you show me how?"  
  
Luthro smiled, immensely pleased. "Sure, boy. It's tricky, but maybe with enough practice.." he smiled comfortingly. "You'll almost be as good as me!"  
  
Faro forced his face into a wide eyed mask of exicment. "Oh, boy, Luthro, ya think?"  
  
"Absolutely." The guard nodded. "Sit down and untie your laces so we can start."  
  
Faro smiled at the guard. "Gee, thanks Luthro."  
  
The older man smiled, stupidly coaxed into believing in the child's innocence. In truth, the little boy, though he idolized his uncle, knew all about his temper. He had snuck into his uncle's house last night to sleep, in his usual hiding spot - in one of the only two drawers his uncle had and never used - out of curiosity. His mother figured he was with his uncle, and in a way, he was. He liked to watch his Uncle and listen on all the important conversations he had with interesting people, but last night had been most interesting. He had seen the forged friendship between Krystal and Annore, and had also witnessed their furious argument. He knew exactly what was going on here, and for once, he decided to do something. No one should have to work in the dumps, as it was called, lest of all in this hot sun. The swarms of flies were visible from dozens of feet away.  
  
Raising his eyes to Krystal, who was already slinking towards the far end of the trash towards the surrounding woods, he nodded. With one last smile of thanks, she bolted into the forest.  
  
Luthro glanced up at the muffled sound of her fleeing, but Faro quickly cleared his throat and pointed in the opposite direction. "Gee, look, Luthro, deer!"  
  
"Deer?" the older men said excitedly, spinning around. "Where?!"  
  
Faro kept one eye on Krystal as she ducked into the cover of the trees, her body soon becoming a swiftly moving shadow and then disappearing entirely from sight as he rambled while Luthro frowned. "I don't see them, Faro." Luthro said dubiously. Faro shook his head. "There, there!" he insited pointing to empty space. "Look, wow, it's a buck! I've never seen one that big!"  
  
Luthro peered feverently into the wood. "Where, where?!"  
  
Faro rolled his eyes behind the man's back. "There." He said flatly, no longer putting on a façade. Luthro's eyes lit up. "I see it!" he cried. Faro smirked, but glanced back up the hill towards the town as footsteps approached. Wuthro and Annore.  
  
Uh-oh, the boy thought silently. Glancing back to the place he had last seen Krystal, he shut his eyes in silent prayer. "Illuvator, protect her-- and me," he added ruefully.  
  
"Faro!" Annore called annoyed with his nephew. "What are you doing..Luthro..what are you staring at?"  
  
Glancing around, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where's the girl?" 


	16. Icy knives and forced submission

To my WONDERFUL reviewers. * cheesy grin* ...  
  
technetium( flaming envelopes @ hotmail. com ): Thanks for your awesome review! I really am grateful for it, lol. I tried to avoid a lot of clichés here, but I know that it's completely inevitable to avoid them *all*. I really just fell in love with the idea of falling into Middle Earth lol and had to write a story. As for the Legomance comment; here's the thing -- I have no idea where I'm going with this story, and I write it as it pops into my head. I know, I know, people are supposed to map out there stories first but I find my best work comes from spontaneous bursts of creativity lol. I know the basic outline of the story, but details like romances and friendships seem to take on a life of their own lol. So some of the suggestions that it may become a Legomance, like the entire chapter entitled "Beren and Luthien", are basically just thrown in there in *case* suddenly I write a chapter and see it has a few flirty comments tossed in, it won't seem completely out of place. ( The chapter was also supposed to be a visual reminder of her insecurity and differences between Middle Earth and modern times, lol, it had more purpose than that) However, seeing the disgust most people have for Legomances, lol, I really doubt that it's going to happen. I know there are differences between the two characters, and if I did turn this into a romance, that's mainly *WHY* I would do it..to point out once again the differences between humans and elfs. If it does turn into a romance, the story would definitely take on a more of an angst look to it, *not* a romantic vibe. But no one panic yet - as of right now, it's undecided. :)  
  
Tamra Avighal: Thanks so much for your review, I *really* appreciate that someone took note that, yes, I have read the books lol though I haven't yet read the Silmarilon or however you spell it lol, I'm too lazy to look it up right now. I've tried to not only make this a humorous, enjoyable work but a well written one too and your comment really means a lot to me. Thanks lol :)  
  
Lilena: Make Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Mighty Warrior, one of the Nine Walkers, who in his homeland fights the growing shadow and intelligent spiders daily with his legendary bow and arrow skills when taking leisurely walks in the woods, he who fought at Helm's Deep to defend the free peoples of Middle Earth, who alone represented the elves among the Fellowship of the Ring, he who remained brave while facing a balrog - well, not exactly brave but hey, he didn't scream and pull out his arm and like piss his pants, that's something to be proud of-, Uruk- Hai, and worst of all, *shudder* CAVES AND DWARVES! -- Make him cry?!!!!!! Not a bad idea. :) lol  
  
Danceingfae and Niffers: I like Faro too lol. I think he may very well be my favorite character - defying his uncle for the sake of justice!!! ..right. LoL but yeah, that kid rocks, or at least that seems to be the general consensus.  
  
LanierShazar, MaverickGirl, Mellon, -- Thanks for your reviews! I'd write a personal response to each but I'm extremely short on time, so if you review again * hint hint * I'll be sure to make sure I answer personally, but I *really* *really* *really* appreciate all of your reviews!!!!!  
  
*note: there is some torture towards the end of this chappy* ---- Luthro glanced up impatiently and held a finger to his lips. "SHH! Not now, boss, look -- deer!"  
  
Annore rolled his eyes. "How do you deal with him?," He muttered under his breath to Worti. The smaller man shrugged. "He amuses me."  
  
Annore raised a brow at the grown man down on his hands and knees, searching the wood frantically. "*That's* amusing?"  
  
Worti considered this. "I see your point. Shall I have him shot?" he answered politely.  
  
Annore let out a burst of rowdy laughter, clapping Worti on the back. "Funny, good man. Now," he added turning his attention to Luthro and Faro. "Where's the girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Luthro replied edgily.  
  
Annore's eyes narrowed again. "*The* girl you were put out here to watch, Luthro. And take your eyes off the damn deer before I gorged them out. Where. Is. The. Girl." He asked slowly.  
  
Luthro glanced up slowly at the boss, rolling to his feet before glancing out over the empty mounds of garbage. "She's..uh..out there somewhere," he answered vaguely, his voice casual to mask the note of panic. Annore shot him a venomous look. "She'd better be," He warned dangerously.  
  
He took a step towards the mounds of waste before the odor took hold of him and he gagged, his eyes widening. Instantly, he took several steps backwards, under the trees where the sweet scent of pines masked the repulsive smell of rotting meat and waste. He thought for a moment, then cupped a hand to his mouth. "GIRL!" he called out impatiently. "GIRL, COME HERE!"  
  
No reply, and his face contorted in irritation. Unwilling to step closer to the dump than he had too, he glanced at his nephew. "Faro, go get her. Now," he added when the child hesitated.  
  
Frowning, Faro took a deep breath of clean air, before raising his sleeve to his mouth to mask the smell. He charged around the piles of waste, all the while calling, "GIRL! Oh, GIRL! GIRL, SHOW YOURSELF!", knowing he would not get an answer. When he had gone around every corner and Annore could see there was no sign of her, he raised innocent eyes to his uncle.  
  
"Uncle, she has vanished. Where did she go?"  
  
Annore's face flushed bright red in anger and he turned murderous eyes on Luthro. "You let her *escape*," he hissed, turning to face the man. Luthro, though easily 2x Annore's size, cowered and cast his eyes to the ground. "You let her *escape,*" he repeated, his fury growing with every word. "while.. YOU SEARCHED FOR NONEXISTENT DEER!" Luthro flinched.  
  
"They were there, honest, they were sir," Luthro made his case quietly. As a thought struck him, he glanced up at Faro, who eagerly made his way out of the dumps. "Ask the boy, ask Faro. He saw 'em."  
  
Annore's gaze flickered to his nephew's for only a second before resting in contempt on the cowering man before him. "He's a boy, Luthro and my sister- son at that. Don't dare you blame your faults on the blood of my family."  
  
LUthro shook his head quickly, realizing his mistake. "No, sir, no 'arm meant sir, no harm meant." Worti watched the whole exchange, his eyes narrowed in disbelief as they racked the surrounding forest, looking for some give away to where their captive had run off to.  
  
Annore grasped Luthro's forearms in unconcealed rage, his dark eyes flashing in a longing for violence. "Go out there, and - bring - her - back," he muttered fiercely. "Or I'll have your head," he added with a murderous look.  
  
Luthro nodded timidly. "Yes, sir, so sorry, sir, it won't happen again, sir, I'll bring her straight back, sir--"  
  
"Enough." Annore let loose his hold on the man and waved a hand, thoroughly disgusted. "Worti, accompany him. I'll send men out after you. And, Faro--" he turned a suspicious eye on his nephew who met his gaze innocently. "You come with me."  
  
--  
  
Krystal staggered through imaginary paths as she dragged herself through the forest. The heat, the smell, her lack of food and water and her injuries all together sending her reeling as she stopped to gasp for breath, leaning against an old oak tree in exhaustion. The world went hazy beneath her gaze and she struggled once again to fight off the shadow that was overcoming her vision. She took another hesitant step forward, and pulled back with a cry as her foot suddenly became ice cold. Her gaze focused, and with a cry of delight, she realized, no she hadn't just stepped in a bowl of ice cream..a stream! ( Hey, she thought amused. That rhymes )  
  
Not bothering to shed her clothes, she leaned towards the stream and cupped water in her filthy hands, first washing the waste and grim off them before cupping water and bringing it to her mouth. As the ice cold liquid slithered down her throat, she breath a sigh of relief and could almost feel her senses sharpen. A few minutes later, she had drunken her fill. Carefully shedding her socks and boots and stashing them in the underbrush, she lowered herself delicately into the ice cold stream, grabbing an overhead branch to hold herself up so she did not have to wave. The water was ice cold, but felt *so* good on her heat stricken body that she ducked her head under eagerly. The freezing cold water made her grin under water as it closed above her head in a cloudy blue haze, and she squinted searchingly into the blue depths below her - the stream was surprisingly deep. No fishies visible, she thought with a slight smile. She was amazed at her luck.  
  
She vaguely noticed a burning pain in her leg, and with blurred interest, noticed the water around it becoming tinted pink. Breaking the surface and gasping for breath, she hosited herself back onto the riverbank and glanced down at her thigh. A sore was festering there, bleeding generously and she winced as she gently prodded it with her fingers. "Ow," she cursed under her breath as the bleeding increased. Deciding clean water was the best remedy, she cupped water and gently lapped it over her bleeding limb, ignoring the sharp burst of pain that echoed down into her toes. Glancing at her body curiously, almost as if she had been in a drunken stupor for the last hours, her eyes widened at all of the cuts and sores now bleeding freely from their time in the water. Her ankle, she noticed with distaste, was sporting a distinct black and blue from her lovely little stroll down Main Street USA with Annore at her heels - literally. That explains the limp, she thought wryly. She felt like that girl in Jurassic Park - you know, the blonde one? At the end of the movie, she's like about to get eaten or something, and starts limping towards saftey, screaming, "ALAN! ALAN!" at the top of her bloody lungs - oh yeah, way to be discreet and hide from the hungry dinos lady, they'll NEVER find you if you continue to run and scream, JUST like that - limping like an immiscible. It was her favorite scene from the movie.  
  
Using the tree to balance herself back from her feet, her sopping black hair fell messily into her face. Cleverly, she ripped a long but narrow piece of cloth off of her shirt, and used it to tie her hair back. She threw her sox and shoes back on, and stood up determinedly, if shakily. She was ready.  
  
For, uh, what exactly? She didn't know which way it was to Rivendell, and she sure as hell wasn't going back to the human town. She was just about to try and put her girl scout knowledge to good use (moss grows on the north side of the tree! She remembered triumphantly, though how that would help her she didn't know, since she didn't know if Rivendell was north, south, east or west.) when she heard loud footsteps some several meters away and froze in fear. They couldn't hear or see her, she knew, but she could hear them from behind the tree and the sharp beady eyes of Worti caught her attention immediately. Dammit.  
  
A moan tore from her lips as sharp pain prickled at her awareness from her cheek this time, and touching it gently, she winced at the realization that it was sore. Peering curiously into the water, she eyed the black and blues that marred her reflection furiously, before shrugging it off and glancing back towards the quickly approaching men.  
  
She didn't know where to hide; she couldn't outrun them, or they would see her and catch her; she could climb the trees because of her legs. So, doing the only thing she could do, she slipped out of her boots, and lowered herself back into the icy river.  
  
This time, however, the refreshing water was more like knives stabbing at her body, but she ignored it, praying that somehow her body would blend into the cerulean of the water. The sapphire of her eyes blended in, but her hair, and the rest of her bruised, bleeding body stood out vividly against the cobalt of the water.  
  
She moved closer to the shore, ducking under the underbrush just as Luthro and Worti moved into the clearing. They were moving fast in the search for her, Krystal realized in despair. And they didn't have to do the Jurassic Park Limp while they did it.  
  
Luthro scowled ferociously. "Whys she so important anyways?" he grumbled. "She wasn't fun. So what if she got away?"  
  
Worti rolled his eyes and smacked the bigger man upside the head. "Don't think too hard, Luthro," he drawled. "You'll hurt yourself."  
  
Luthro glowered at him. "Be quiet, Worti." He answered quickly for once. "This isn't my fault."  
  
"Then whose is it?" Worti taunted, his sharp eyes still on the lookout.  
  
"The kid," Luthro griped. "Faro. He saw the deer too, I tell you, they were there, plain as day, and he didn't say nuttin to Annore, he got me in trouble, why I outta--"  
  
Worti snorted. "The boy is smarter than you, Luthro. He knew there was no deer, and he, unlike you, knows when to be quiet."  
  
Krystal watched quietly, but her uneasiness was growing as they mentioned Faro. She could only hope he was okay. Worti's eyes flew over the area, but his gaze stopped at the tree nearest the stream, and unconsciously, Krystal stiffened.  
  
"Now, what do you mean by that--" Luthro began but Worti held up his hand in a command of silence.  
  
"Hush," he ordered harshly.  
  
"Look at these footsteps," he said slowly, walking closer to the tree and peering closely at the soft grass which betrayed her. Krystal closed her eyes tensely, hardly daring to breath, clutching the moss of the undergrowth tighter.  
  
"She was here," Worti breathed. "And recently..look--" he followed the footsteps to the stream, and studied the surrounding foliage intently. His gaze was about to land of Krystal and she cringed, but suddenly he stopped. Cracking open one eye, she saw with a falling heart he had found her shoes.  
  
"Luthro, Luthro look!" Worti exclaimed, holding up the dainty boots from their place in the grass. "She's here, Luthro, I can tell.."  
  
His voice trickled off as he began lost in thought. "What, Worti, what's going on?" Luthro demanded after a moment of silence. Worti nodded and obliged, and began to think aloud.  
  
"She took her shoes off, Luthro..there has to be a reason why..where couldn't she go with her shoes..i mean, unless she was.."  
  
Comprehension suddenly dawned on him, and his eyes darted to the stream. With a grin of triumphant, he strolled towards her, his eyes locked devishly on hers.  
  
She knew she was caught, her goose was cooked but she wasn't finished yet. Pushing off with a kick from her good leg from the bank of the stream, she paddled frantically to the other side. She was about to lift herself out of the water, when Worti's hand darted in and grabbed her bad ankle, yanking it back violently and twisting it with sick pleasure.  
  
She groaned, and stopped struggling to swim as she floundered, gasping for breath and trying to free her ankle, but seeing her pain, he only twisted it worst, until she had recoiled enough until he had grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Gasping in furious pain, her eyes closed tightly, Worti smirked at her. "So we meet again, fool." He hissed in her face. Glancing down at his wet leggings from her violent struggle, his face contorted. "You got me wet." He accused softly, his voice bearing no warning before he raised his hand and smacked her across her face, throwing her backwards onto the floor with a sickening thud. She groaned, and curled into a ball, trying to slink away and he let out a laugh of delighted amazement. "You just don't quit, do you?" he drawled excitedly. "You just don't quit."  
  
Lifting his heavily booted leg, he placed a well aimed kicked directly at her heaving torso, and smiled with satisfaction at the sickening crunch of bone that accompanied her scream. She bit her lip furiously as he raised his boot again, staring at her questioningly, waiting. "Done yet?"  
  
She paused, breathing heavily but did not answer him, her face scrunched up in pain. She tensed in anticipation but it did nothing to ease the pain as he jerked her arm roughly, snatching her up off the ground with remarkable ease for a man of his size and slamming her against the tree, his hand once again finding her cheek with a sickening slap. Luthro looked on mildly.  
  
"Done yet?" Worti hissed smiling as she writhed in pain under his fists. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"What was that?" he asked chuckling, slamming her against the tree again violently. "I can't hear you. Are you done yet, or shall we continue?"  
  
She hesitated, and frustrated he raised his fist again, this time aiming for her eye. His fist slammed her head backwards against the tree with a loud clomp, and she screamed in agony. "Please," she finally whimpered, unconsciousness, mercifully black peace on the verge of her mind. "Please, stop."  
  
"What was that?" he asked, now outright laughing at her. He sent a glance behind him to Luthro to see if he was enjoying this, and the man forced a smile. For some reason, he didn't find it that funny.  
  
"Stop," she begged, more loudly this time, more desperately. "Please, stop."  
  
He regarded her coldly then, his eyes racking up and down her body as she slumped against the tree in pain. He noticed the bleeding from her thigh and smirked. "What?" he taunted, his fingers dangerously close to digging into the fresh wound.  
  
"STOP!" she screamed in desperation, her voice hysterical. "Please, dear God - STOP!"  
  
His chuckle would echo in her ears long after he had stopped, and he leaned very close to her ears.  
  
"No," he whispered cruelly, a malicious smile on his face, just before he slammed his fist into the wound, causing a fresh wave of blood to pour from it. A high pitch scream split the air for agonizing seconds, until finally, she fainted dead away at Worti's feet, the merciful darkness finally claiming her.  
  
--  
  
Several miles away, four heads jerked up in panic.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Legolas whispered in distress, his blue eyes pained as the scream died away, his heart pounding dangerously against his ribs. "That was a scream of one being tortured."  
  
Elladan shot him a grave look, before urging his horse forward with more speed. "That was a scream of Krystal."  
  
Elrohir's heart lurched dangerously. If she..if anything..if something happened to her, it was all his fault, his conscience screamed frantically. All is fault.  
  
"Oh, Illuvator," Aragorn muttered soundlessly. "Keep her safe." The young ranger, who despite his heavier weight and less agile balance than that of the elves riding beside him, took the lead on the narrow path. His horse thundered into a gallop as if sensing his masters anxiety.  
  
Elrohir mentally calculated the amount of time it would take to reach her.The path between Rivendell and the human village was not as long as horseback, only about half a day. They had been riding for several hours already, and prayed to reach the human town within hours, to rescue Krystal and bring her back home..if she was still there, that was.  
  
'Of course she's still there,' his brother's thought entered his mind quickly and fiercely.' Where else would she be?' Few knew of the mind link he and his brother shared, but it was times like these when Elrohir was thankful of it. He needed reassurance.  
  
'El, this is all my fault,' Elrohir thought frantically, his conscience baggering him again.  
  
Elladan shook his head viciously. 'Don't even think that!' he urged. 'it's mine. I was responsible for her and I knew it.'  
  
'but it was my plan we followed,' Elrohir persisted. 'had I come up with a better way..'  
  
'You acted as you saw fit, Elrohir,' Elladan scolded. 'The final decision was mine and there is where the fault lies. I'm older,' he persisted.  
  
'but two minutes,' Elrohir argued.  
  
'Fine,' Elladan relented. 'The fault is ours.'  
  
"Thank you," Elrohir replied aloud curtly. Legolas and Aragorn shot each other puzzled looks, but quickly shrugged it off in their haste to reach the village. "Halt!" Legolas's frantic voice called up to Aragorn astride ahead of him. The human drew up impatiently. "What now?"  
  
Legolas was breathing heavily, but his eyes were fixed in the distance, cold horror slowly dawning in them. "There," he pointed carefully. Through the trees, they could see the tiny town, far off though it was.  
  
"I do not see it," Aragorn said frantically. "I see nothing!"  
  
"I see." Elladan said softly as he pulled up beside them. He stared blankly at the town, his eyes narrowed at three small figures walking back towards the main cottages. Two were men, that much was obvious. But the third..the third was a women, he realized with a sinking heart.  
  
Legolas's bright eyes, stronger even then Elladan's, focused in on the girl's face. "It's Krystal," he confirmed softly, agony etched on every line of his fair face. He squinted, standing up a little in his saddle to get a better look. Usually, elves don't use saddles when ridding, it was unneeded, but they were unsure if Krystal would be able to ride upon return and it would be easier to carry her if she were not, if they had saddles.  
  
"Can you see her face?" Aragorn questioned quietly, his eyes still searching in vein.  
  
Legolas's squinted a little, standing higher in the stirrups. "She's not awake," he surmised carefully. "If she were, they wouldn't be carrying her.."  
  
"they carry her?" Aragorn asked, surprised Krystal would allow such a thing.  
  
"It appears she has lost consciousness." The Prince of Mirkwood answered gently. His eyes widened as he added, "She's bleeding from the face, and her eye is darkened."  
  
Elrohir's spirit plunged. 'All my fault..'  
  
'Shut up,' Elladan snapped in his thoughts.  
  
"Let's go," he said aloud shortly. Slowly, single file, they picked up speed and raced towards the village. 


	17. Homeward bound

I'm going to try and start replying to my reviewers more....lol just because it's fun! Right. The truth is I have strep throat and am hopelessly bored so I decided to write back to you wonderful, wonderful :) people who are reviewing my story.in hopes..you'll review again! LoL. So here goes..  
  
Raider-K: LoL, your right - I do have a lot of references to normal stuff v.s. Middle Earth stuff. It's kinda by oversight rather than intention lol - I happened to be watching Jurassic Park when I was writing the last chapter - but still, I think it adds a touch of realism to a completely fictional story..lol.  
  
Levanna: LoL, well, I must admit, I entertained the notion of having the four guys rush in and save her from Worti's evil clutches right before she got her butt kicked, but that seemed a little too.whats the word I'm searching for.MarySue-ish lol, and yeah I guess this can be considered a Mary Sue, but it doesn't have to be that obvious lol. I thought it'd be much more interesting if she got the crap kicked out of her cuz they were stupid enough to leave her alone in a hostile village, lol and she was stupid enough to instigate arguments with her captors. Much more dramatic. :)  
  
LanierShazar: Don't worry too much about Elrohir - his brother would beat him down if he started feeling too guilty. After all, it was just as much Elladan's fault that they left her there that it was Elrohir's. As for her rescue.well I'm working on that. :)  
  
MaverickGirl: I know! It's seems like they're taking a really long time to get there, right? I mean, first they had to escape, then get to Rivendell.then get chewed out by Elrond and THEN get back and devise a plan and save her.I might have to speed things up a bit to get to the dramatic rescue part, but don't worry, it *is* coming lol.  
  
Froggy: Haha, Sorry! But don't call the cops on me yet, cuz herrrrrre ya go! ..  
  
------  
  
That light. Oh, it was so annoying. Why wouldn't it just go away?  
  
A groan tore from her lips as she suddenly became aware of the aching of every muscle in her body, and still that light kept shining.  
  
All she wanted to do right now was sleep...and who sleeps with the lights on? Huh? Nobody. This was why the lights should be off.  
  
And what was all that noise? She thought irritably. Her brother had probably left the TV on again. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but her breath faded over dry, cracked lips. Too much effort to call out.  
  
Vaguely, she heard quiet laughter, and something about it sent a chill up her spine and she stiffened. Alright, she decided reluctantly. It was to wake up.  
  
She tried to open her eyes, but something was holding them down. Why couldn't her eyelids open? They seemed awfully heavy today..  
  
Finally, she wrenched them open, and with one look, instantaneously shut them again. The light instantly sent waves of pain through her skull, and with it her memories also came flooding back. Now she knew why there was so much noise..she groaned slightly, and the laughing increased.  
  
Gritting her teeth with determination, she forced her eyes to open and remain open. Annore stared coldly back at her. The sun, fading into the trees, sent it's last rays of the light to give her courage, and the noise from the "TV", turned out to be the sounds of the village behind her. Blinking a few times, the world swam until she was finally able to focus on the cold man who stood before her.  
  
"Good morning," he answered mockingly. She tilted her head, staring around to gather her surroundings, and with a sigh realized she was back where she started. Her arms were bound tightly behind the thick wooden pole at the edge of the village, nearest Annore's cottage. This was where she had been bound with the others.  
  
The others...did they ever make it back to Rivendell okay? Were they coming back? Did they wonder what happened to her? Did they even care?  
  
Annore glared harshly at her from where he sat directly opposite, studying her.  
  
"We really need to work on your manners," he remarked sarcastically, standing up and taking a few steps closer. He leaned down closer to her face, and his putrid breath filled her nostrils and she cringed slightly. This guy *really* needed some mentos. Or gum. Oh dear God how she missed gum. Juicy Fruit gum. Yum. Hey, was that where they got the idea of calling it gum from? Because everyone goes "yumm!" when they have it, but when they say it, it sounds like "gumm!" because they have the gum in there mouth and- -  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Annore snapped skeptically. Slowly, tilting her head to better take in her surroundings, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Not really," she answered slowly. "I was thinking about the origins of the word 'gum.'".  
  
He stared blankly at her, amazed even in this condition she would dare to talk back. Worti, standing besides Annore's cabin watching the whole affair, raised his brows.  
  
"I didn't know you let captives speak to you as such, my lord." Worti called. He knew he was out of place, but he could see Annore would not punish the girl on his own, and needed some prompting.  
  
Annore frowned and dutifully raised a hand to punish her for her words. But his eyes held a hint of amazement, and his hand was slow. She watched his arm with startling attention, positive she could feel no more pain than she was already in now - what was one more bruise?  
  
He went to slap her, but instead of punish her, his hand stopped on her cheek and he simply held it there.  
  
She jerked away from his hand roughly and he let it drop to his side slowly, his eyes on hers.  
  
"Worti, go keep Faro company until I can return." Annore dismissed the man. Worti's eyes narrowed, but he bowed slightly and backed away, opening the door softly and shutting it with a bang.  
  
Krystal's head swam and her eyes fluttered open several times in her attempts to stay conscious.  
  
Annore leaned back on his heels, and stood up fully, looking down on her as he took a few steps back.  
  
"I don't understand you," he said after a moment, studying her.  
  
"I capture you unfairly, and bring you miles out of your way to my village." He said evenly, his voice low. "Your friends abandon you, and just when you and I forge a friendship, your unruly tongue ruins it." He shook his head at her, not really expecting an answer, and still he continued. "To break your spirit, I throw you out in the dumps, on a day where the sun has never been more punishing. The smell alone on a cold day is enough to make a grown man faint, and yet you still survived on the hottest day of the year. I put my strongest and smartest guards to watch over you, and yet you convince my nephew to help you escape--"  
  
Krystal's eyes finally snapped up and she spoke up swiftly. "I did not say anything to your nephew. He had nothing to do with my escape."  
  
Annore waved an impatiently hand. "It matters not. Truth be told, I am rather proud he managed to dupe Luthro in time for you to escape." A small proud smile found it's way to the cold man's lips, and Krystal stared blankly in amazement.  
  
"In any case, you managed to persuade my nephew, who knows he would purposely be going against orders if he aids you, to help you escape. I decided that I had been to harsh, and call Worti up from the fields to release you, but when I descend, I find you gone. I send Worti and Luthro after you, and when they return, I find you near dead. I gave no such order to Worti but he acted as he saw fit, I suppose. You were about 2 hours away from death, and I couldn't have that on my head. So I had the healers put just enough medicine on you to keep you alive through the night, not enough to mask your pain or to serve you any longer than that. You awake, confused and no doubt in pain, and I taunt you and still you do not yield."  
  
Krystal watched him warily as he continued with his speech. He raised his hands in silent defeat. "I give up," he said slowly. "There is nothing I can do to make you behave, to break you. I see that it's simply a waste of my time."  
  
She said nothing still, and he exhaled sharply. Night was setting in.  
  
"Well?!" he snapped awkwardly. "Say something!"  
  
She sighed and her eyes became unfocused. "Would you happen to have a milkshake?"  
  
He stared blankly. "A what?"  
  
"A milkshake." She repeated firmly, and when he shook his head slowly, she lightly threw her head back and leaned against the thick wooden stake.  
  
"What is a milkshake?"  
  
"It's where you get milk and you shake it." She answered sarcastically. He chuckled. "Right."  
  
"If you've decided that it's useless to try and make me into an obedient captive, can you at least untie me?"  
  
Annore chuckled. "Sorry. It's against town law. However," he said when she sighed and shut her eyes lightly, "I can loosen the ropes if they hurt you."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't really care."  
  
He sighed, and walking around behind her and bending down to untie the ropes. She quickly snatched her hands out of his reach and rubbed her wrists wistfully, but the sudden movement made a blinding pain flash throughout her body, starting from her ribs and spreading quickly. Grimacing, she spat, "Why..ugh...You couldn't have let them mask the pain, you...Argh!" Leaning back against the poll, breathing heavily, she started as a bright flash of pain made her see bright white stars dancing before her eyes the minute her back barely touched the wooden pole. Oh god, now what? She thought miserably. What was wrong with her?!  
  
When he said nothing, she winced and asked haltingly, "What happened to my back? I don't remember it getting hurt."  
  
Annore frowned and gently reached for her wrists, tying them loosely around the wooden stake once more.  
  
"According to Worti, you receive 20 lashes across the back in punishment--  
  
"Wasn't getting my ass kicked punishment enough?" She asked through her teeth. Pain was clouding ever fiber of her being and she was getting very irritable. Annore frowned. "Would you like to know a full list of your injuries?"  
  
She scowled but sighed. "Got anything better to talk about?"  
  
He ignored her and quickly launched into a medical analysis. "You're sporting a lovely bunch of black and blues across your face--"  
  
" I wonder why," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"--and your left ankle is broken. You have a infected wound in your right thigh." He frowned and his eyes darkened. "The gash is jagged and rough, I don't understand how you got it, but no matter. The thing is, we don't have the medicine to treat it right now, but some women will gather the herbs on the morn. Besides that, you have several broken ribs." She stared blankly at him.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked dryly. Suddenly her injuries hurt worse because she knew about it.  
  
"No." He answered honestly. "You also have a few injuries to the head. *That's all.*" He scowled and glanced towards the cabin where Worti's disappeared from the window. "Also, you should know, I shall speak to Worti about the 20 lashes. That was undeserved."  
  
"Fat load of good that does me," she muttered furiously, and Annore stifled a grin. "I'm sorry if you're in discomfort, but you deserved it ."  
  
She glanced up at him in annoyed surprise then rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're hopeless," she pronounced.  
  
He chuckled. "Am I really?"  
  
She nodded firmly, wincing. "Definitely. If I were you--"  
  
She was about to launch into a tirade, when something caught her attention.  
  
Eyes. Eyes peering at her from the forest, from the shadows of the wood. Several pairs of eyes.  
  
She closed her own eyes and leaned back heavily mid-sentence. Now she was seeing things. She was delirious.  
  
Annore raised an eyebrow. "If you were me?" he prompted when she didn't finish her sentence.  
  
She kept her eyes shut tight. "I'd go get my poor captive some more drugs before she passes out."  
  
He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do," he promised, walking towards his cabin to have a word with Faro and leave her alone.  
  
"If you see any wolves, just holler, alright?" he called as an afterthought, one foot inside the door.  
  
She rolled her eyes internally, but nodded. "Like that'll do me much good." She muttered to herself.  
  
Her eyes were still shut tight, and whispering feverently to herself, she murmured, "Okay. Don't panic. We'll just open our eyes and those eyes will be gone, and everything will be okay. And then maybe we'll stop referring to ourselves as 'we', which is very Queen Elizabeth, we might add."  
  
When she opened her eyes slowly, she snapped them shut imeaditely.  
  
"Okay. So they're still there. No big deal. We'll just..uh..call for Annore? No, bad idea. He's with Faro..uh..well...we could.."  
  
"You could stop talking to yourself and open your eyes, " A familiar voice interrupted softly in a whisper, the grin in the voice obvious.  
  
Krystal's heart froze. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. Elladan smirked back at her.  
  
He just stared at her for a moment, getting his first good luck at her.  
  
He had been within hearing distance when Annore had listed her injuries and with every word that cursed man spoke, Elladan longed to reach out and kill him. But he didn't. Maybe some other time. As for now, now was for going home, everyone.  
  
She stared numbly at him, as Legolas dropped down soundlessly and gracefully from a nearby willow, while Aragorn rolled out from the under bush. Elrohir stepped mildly out from the bush he had been concealed in and began earnestly, "Krystal, we are so sorry. Truly, we never expected any of this to happen, please accept our - my - sincerest apologies--"  
  
She blinked at him, shut her eyes and then slowly opened them again. "What are you doing?" she interrupted Elrohir blankly. The twins exchanged looks before Elladan answered, "We've come to take you home."  
  
She stared at them in surprise, her eyes betraying nothing. The minute she had heard Elladan's voice, it was as if something snapped inside her and a icy mask of nothing. No emotion whatsoever.  
  
"You've come back for me?" She questioned doubtfully.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I gave you my word that we would return, and now we have," he whispered, sending a wary glance towards Annore's cabin.  
  
She eyed them all warily, and Aragorn gently dropped to his knees and reached for her bindings, but she spoke up.  
  
"What if I don't want to leave?"  
  
The words fell upon them like a hiss of a whip and no one spoke for a moment. Legolas glanced uneasily at Aragorn, then at Elladan. Was she *joking*? Elladan looked as though he had been punched in the stomach, and even Aragorn's hand stopped midair.  
  
Elrohir, who was finally learning to read some of her words, shook his head - she wasn't joking, but she wasn't serious. But now was not the time to give them a hard time. "You don't have a choice," he told her firmly, walking over and reaching around her. With the help of Aragorn, they quickly released her hands, but she made no motion to move.  
  
Elrohir leaned close to her hear, and whispered a few fierce words. Even the sharp ears of Legolas couldn't hear what he said, but Krystal clearly did. Her eyes widened and she instantly eased forward, trying her best to hide her grimace but failing completely. Reaching over with a smirk, Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly. "May i?" he asked politely. She shook her head stubbornly. "I can walk, you know." She said sharply, brushing Aragorn's hand aside and using the pole to ease herself to her feet. However, leaning against the pole only further agitated her back and she gasped, pushing herself forward. However, that landed all weight on her broken ankle, and stars flashed before her eyes. Color fled from her face and she would have crumpled to the floor in a heap had Aragorn not been standing at the ready. His strong arms caught hers and he eased her to her feet, then swooped down and picked her up, holding her under her legs. "What're you doing?" she asked furious, her temper flaring. "I told you I could handle it!" She kept her body rigid and taunt, her head away from the ranger's chest as he stepped out of the clearing, out of sight from village's cottages. Legolas moved ahead, but the twins pressed closer as night began to fall.  
  
Elrohir grinned, trying to keep up her spirits. "Milady, we'd like to reach the horses *before* the next Yen festival."  
  
She glanced over in mild surprise and raised her brows, wrapping her arms around the strong ranger's neck as he took several jilting steps forward that put her teeth on edge. "When was the last one?"  
  
"Oh, quite recently." Legolas chimed in as he cut a path for them as they reached the thickness of the forest.  
  
"So the next one would be?" Krystal asked, trying to keep her mind off the sharp pain ricocheting throughout her body. It started as a fire in her ribs, than quickly the rest of her body caught flame.  
  
"134 years," Elladan told her with a grin. She stared blankly at him. "Right," she murmured weakly. Aragorn's grip on her tightened, and he frowned at her. "The ride might be a bit smoother if only you would stop fighting me."  
  
"Or if I was allowed to walk on my own two feet," she snapped. He considered this. "Add your broken ankle into that equation, my lady and see how much you like the outcome." He answered with a grin. She rolled her eyes and glared at him indignantly. "Lord Aragorn, whatever your last name is, wherever it is your from, whatever it is you are- put me down!"  
  
He paused, as if thinking it over, then shook his head. "Sorry, milady. I'm under strict instructions for an elder to be sure you arrive at Rivendell safely, and another to make sure you do not injure yourself further."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I won't tell."  
  
He chuckled and leaned his neck closer to her ear to whisper to her, "One of them is besides us"  
  
She pulled away instantly and shot the grinning Elladan a withering look. He only smiled.  
  
When the reached a clearing in the wood, Legolas paused. Krystal's torso grew tired for keeping her rigid position, and she bit her lip tightly as her ribs ached. Finally, she leaned back, gently placing her head on Aragorn's chest. Ignoring his smile, she kept her eyes on Legolas, whose muscles were taunt and eyes bright. "Let me guess," she murmured. "Dr. Doolittle strikes again?"  
  
Elladan chuckled softly. "What did you call him?"  
  
She glanced up at him. "Long story," she said shortly, and Elladan leaned back, stung. It would be a long time, he realized, until she trusted him as she once did.  
  
Before long, horses appeared in the clearing, nickering quietly. The gray and the bay Krystal recognized from her ride over the wastelands, but the other two were new - obviously Elladan and Elrohir's mounts. One of them was an inky black, blending in perfectly with his surroundings. The only thing that distinguished him from the darkness of the night was the glint of the moon reflected in his eyes. The other, a stark white, and there was the same subtle glow about him as there was about the elves. His eyes were piercing and for once, not even Krystal had a comment. But slowly, something dawned on her.  
  
"Aragorn," she whispered softly. "Why are there on 4 horses, when there's five of us?  
  
He grinned crookedly at her. "Well, you're not really in the best state to ride."  
  
She scowled. "I can do it," she insisted. He shrugged. "Too late now."  
  
Sighing, she turned towards the others. "Who do I ride with?" she asked deflated, her eyes brightening slightly when she gazed at the horses.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Whomever you want."  
  
Closing her eyes, she asked simply, "whose got the smoother horse?"  
  
Elrohir chuckled. "That would be me. But I understand if you're furious with me, Lady Krystal--"  
  
She eyed him warily. "I'm pissed off at all of you beyond words. But right now, I'm in too much pain to come up with any scathing comments, so you're safe. Wait until I've had my fair share of Advil, and *then* be scared." She warned.  
  
He chuckled, and whistled slightly. The black horse approached cautiously, and Aragorn eased her into the saddle, trying to ignore her wince and slight cry of pain. Elrohir hopped lightly into the saddle behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering a few words to his mount. When everyone was mounted, the black horse took the lead and started towards Rivendell, Krystal assumed with a slight smile. Towards..home. 


	18. Come, Athelas!

Annore stared wordlessly out of his window into the bleak night. Worti appeared at his side, his eyes scanning the forest. "She is gone then," He stated disdainfully, his eyes full of scorn. Annore didn't look at him but murmured quietly, "I can't believe they came back."  
  
"I don't know why they did," Worti agreed scornfully, misunderstanding his master. Annore glanced up mildly. He hadn't expected better from the man.  
  
"Leave us, Worti." The human ordered softly, his eyes locked in the distance as he crossed his arms. Worti glanced up surprised. "My lord?" he asked questioningly, miffed at being sent away so rudely. He was, afterall, second in command in the town. Annore raised one eyebrow and shot him a lethal look. "I said, leave us."  
  
With a disgusted look that he thought Annore couldn't see, though the human could actually see Worti's reflection in the window, Worti nodded. "As you wish," he answered tightly. With a bow, he quickly exited the tiny cabin, muttering to himself.  
  
Faro, cowered in the corner, waited for the scolding to start. But Annore remained at the window, and slowly, daringly, Faro eased next to him.  
  
He had watched them disappear into the forest quietly, without moving a muscle. Faro had waited for his Uncle to exploded, but he never did. "Is she going home, Uncle?" the little boy had ventured in a whisper as Krystal was carried into the shadows - fighting all the way.  
  
Annore had smiled softly. "I don't know where she's going, Faro. But I hope its home."  
  
Faro had glanced up apprehensively. "Are you not angry with me, Uncle?"  
  
Annore paused, then affectionately rested his hand on his nephew's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "No, Faro. I am not angry with you, not at all. I'm slightly proud of you, actually."  
  
Faro's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open faintly before snapping it shut in respect. "Proud, Uncle?"  
  
Annore chuckled and cast his nephew a warm gaze before answering with a nod. "Not every 8 year old can keep a grown warrior busy enough so a captive can escape, even if it's a very slow warrior."  
  
Faro flushed, and stumbled over his words, dragging his gaze away from Annore's. "Why, Uncle, I do not know what you speak of--"  
  
Annore chuckled lightly once more. "Peace, sister-son. You have done well. One day, I think perhaps you shall make an excellent master of our village."  
  
Faro stared at him in shock, his voice wavering, his mouth once again dropping open. "Me, uncle?"  
  
Annore cuffed the boy lightly on the head and smirked. "Shut your mouth, boy. Unless you want the flies to join you for a visit."  
  
The last shadows of Krystal's rescuers faded into the forest, and Faro glanced up. "Will she ever come back, uncle?"  
  
Annore glanced down, surprised, before pausing. Bending down and scooping the little by into his arms, he glanced out one last time, before turning away and pulling the curtains closed.  
  
"I don't suppose so, little one. But we'll remember the lesson she taught us, won't we?"  
  
Faro glanced at his uncle in confusion. "What lesson?"  
  
Annore frowned jokingly. "Surely one as smart as you can figure this one out, future Master of the village," he teased mockingly.  
  
Faro scrunched his face up in thought, then his face light up.  
  
"Learn how to tie your shoes *before* you go on guard with captives?" He proclaimed excitedly, his eyes bright.  
  
Annore burst out laughing and eventually nodded. "Exactly."  
  
-------  
  
Aragorn eyed his brother warily and urged his horse besides her. "Is she asleep?" he mouthed silently, stifling a grin at his brother's awkward position. For the first hour of their ride towards Rivendell, Krystal had sat stiffly; her muscles jarring with every halting step the horses took. She tried to hide her winces and bit her lips to keep her cries at bay. But gradually, her shoulders began to slump, and her eyes began to shut softly. Now, she was leaning against Elrohir without reservation, her head tucked softly in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Elrohir, for his part, looked about 50% in awe that she was actually letting him hold her, despite the fact she was asleep, and 50% locked in firm concentration keeping the ride smooth.  
  
Elrohir glanced down at her before nodding. "I believe so," he whispered.  
  
The ride was quiet, except for the quiet chirp of crickets and scamper of the animal wildlife of night. The crunch of leaves under the horses hooves was masked by the soft sighing of the trees.  
  
Suddenly, Krystal tossed her head roughly, smacking Elrohir directly in the nose as she swung her head around abruptly.  
  
The elf grimaced and ducked out of the way, a hand raising to his nose as he silenced a groan. Legolas, glancing behind him, chuckled at the sight of the disgruntled twin, but sent a worried glance at Krystal. The girl had begun to shiver unbearably, her head shaking and her eyes cringing spasmodically.  
  
"Is she alright?" Elladan asked, alarmed. Elrohir clutched her tighter, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her closer. "I don't know," he answered frowning. He reined his horse in softly as her shivers became more violent.  
  
"I think she's having a nightmare," Aragorn observed with alarm. Legolas glanced at him. "I've never seen such a violent nightmare, Aragorn."  
  
The elven prince furrowed his brows as he thought back of Annore's list of her injuries. Perhaps there was something in her system that was causing her to act so?  
  
"Should we wake her?" Elladan asked anxiously, as they watched her teeth begin to chatter. "Here, take my cloak." Legolas offered while he continued to review Annore's speech. He tossed it to Elrohir, who wrapped it around the girl along with his own, but if anything, her shivering increased.  
  
"Dismount," Aragorn ordered uneasily. "Lay her down straight so she can breath properly, or something - but I still think it's an nightmare."  
  
"Perhaps," Elrohir muttered through gritted teeth as he handed the shaking girl off to his brother. "Perhaps it's a fever-induced nightmare."  
  
Fever? Legolas struggled to remember what he knew of fevers from his dealings with Aragorn. Usually, they could be brought about for no reason whatsoever..but sometimes..  
  
"Infection!" Legolas burst out slowly. "Annore said her thigh was infection, but they didn't have the proper medication to heal it..the infection must be spreading."  
  
Elladan glanced up. "What should we do?"  
  
Unconciously, Elrohir's gaze wavered to Aragorn. All of the son's of Elrond were skilled in the art of healing, but Aragorn more so. Perhaps it was in his genes.  
  
"Athleas." Aragorn murmured. "Kingsfoil. It may ease the pain. Annore claimed there was enough to medication in her to last her the night. We should find the plant and then hurry."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Right - what does it look like again?"  
  
Aragorn scowled. "When a wood elf asks a human to describe a plant, 'tis a sad day for Middle Earth indeed."  
  
Legolas rolled eyes. "Not now, Aragorn."  
  
"Touché.."  
  
"It has white flowers," Elladan put in impatiently. "It's a weed."  
  
Quickly, Aragorn managed to find some by the light of the moon. Crumpling up the tiny plant, and taking out his dagger, he slashed through her leggings to her thigh. The wound was jagged, but round in shape, and blood and other poisonous liquids still slowly oozed out of it. The skin around it was unnaturally hot and red, and feeling her head, Elrohir unnecessarily declared quietly, "She has a fever."  
  
Biting down on the athleas, he softly lined her wound with in. Crumpling more, he muttered a few words under his breath, and the sweet smell of the plant filled the air and gradually, Krystal's shivering ceased, but her jerking around did not. Tears began to leak out of her eyes, and still asleep, she raised her hands to her eyes, muttering indistinct words.  
  
Raising a hand to her forehead, Aragorn frowned. "Her fever's receding, but it's still high. She's caught in a nightmare now."  
  
"Shall we wake her?" Legolas asked anxiously. Aragorn looked pained, but shook his head, his eyes still on Krystal. Her head was in Elrohir's lap, their cloaks still wrapped around her, but her shivering had reduced a bit. Tears, however, still spilled from her eyes. "If we wake her now, we'll scare her even more..she has to come out of this on her own."  
  
Elladan sighed, frustrated then said," Let us mount again. The sooner we arrive home, the better."  
  
Elrohir frowned. "Are you sure it's wise to stir her?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "We have no choice."  
  
"It shouldn't hurt her, if she is only in a nightmare." Legolas offered hopefully.  
  
"Help me, Elladan." Elrohir said quietly, gently easing Krystal off his lap. His twin rushed over to hold the shaking girl, and Elrohir mounted the waiting black horse and quickly opened his arms to take Krystal back. Elladan hesitated, and then gently hoisted her into his brother's waiting arms. Aragorn, stuffing the athleas in his pockets, rushed to hop on his horse. Within minutes, they were back on their trail, this time with frantic determination. Yet still, Krystal cried.  
  
Soon, her whispered words of fear became audible to all, and Elladan closed his eyes s his heart wrenched. Legolas glanced back repeatedly, willing her to wake out of a painful nightmare - he wasn't sure who this affair was hurting worse, her rescuers or Krystal. Elrohir just continued to hold her close.  
  
"No.." she murmured over parched lips. "Please, don't..go. Please."  
  
Reaching in his pack, Aragorn tossed his brother a canteen full of water. "Give her this," he urged.  
  
The elf tried to get her to drink it as best she could, and slowly, she managed to swallow half of it before a violent spurt of coughing shook her, and then her steady stream of words continued.  
  
"Alone..not..please..."  
  
Her words didn't make a lot of sense, but they still tugged at their consciences.  
  
She jerked in and out Elrohir's embrace for several long minutes. Rivendell was drawing closer, but it was still almost two hours away when Elladan exclaimed angrily, "I can't take much more of this! We have to do *something!*"  
  
"Any brilliant ideas?" Legolas snapped frustrated. "We can do nothing but hurry.."  
  
"And pray." Elrohir filled in softly.  
  
Legolas shot him a surprised glance before nodding softly, his eyes suddenly filled with sympathy. It had been rumored that the sons of Elrond no longer prayed after what had happened to their mother - clearly that was untrue. "Yes..and pray."  
  
"Aragorn, you've had a lot of nightmares before--"  
  
The young ranger rolled his eyes at his eldest brother. "When I was *young*." The edan put in doggedly. Elladan ignored him.  
  
"What eased your mind during your nightmares?"  
  
The human furrowed his brow and sighed. "My nightmares were seldom fever induced but--"  
  
"Yes?" Legolas prompted impatiently.  
  
"Ada used to..well sing to me to ease my nightmares." The tall, proud, gritty man admitted, and Legolas smirked to think this tall, leader of men ever had nightmares, but he knew it was true.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes, I remember that. Should we sing?"  
  
Elrohir's face was drawn as more tears poured out of Krystal's eyes. Her face remained bleakly impassive, despite the river of sadness flowing down her cheeks and her erratic jerking. "At this point, we've naught left to do." He said wearily.  
  
"Anyone know any good songs?" Legolas asked in agreement.  
  
Uneasy silence followed, and Elrohir raised exaspered brows. "We're *elves* for Valar's sake! If we cannot come up with a soothing song, we might as well forsake the name!"  
  
Aragorn glanced towards the stars. "Ahem."  
  
Elladan waved a hand, but smiled. "Your practically an elf, young edan."  
  
The ranger's jaw tightened but he said nothing. In Elrohir's arms, Krystal tensed and cried out in pain as his horse sidestepped to avoid a shadow of a tree. Legolas sighed. "Useless," he muttered, before he opened his mouth and with a sideways glance towards the stars, began to sing.  
  
"Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
  
Still round the corner we may meet  
  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
  
That none have seen but we alone.  
  
Tree and flower, leaf and grass,  
  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
  
Hill and water under sky,  
  
Pass them by! Pass them by!"  
  
Elladan studied Krystal as Legolas's sweet tenor voice filled the air. Slowly, her inconsistent trembling began to cease and her tears gently finished their downward rush. Aragorn slowly joined in, his deep voice quietly adding depth to the cheerful song.  
  
"Still round the corner there may wait  
  
A new road or a secret gate,  
  
And though we pass them by today,  
  
Tomorrow we may come this way  
  
And take the hidden paths that run  
  
Towards the Moon or to the Sun.  
  
Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,  
  
Let them go! Let them go!  
  
Sand and stone and pool and dell,  
  
Fare you well! Fare you well!"  
  
The twins determinedly kept their gazes on the sleeping girl, letting their horses choose their own path. After all, the animals knew where they were going. A tiny gleam of light found it's way to Elrohir's eye, and glancing up, he saw the sun beginning to rise, peaking over the trees in her own unhurried fashion. Her weak light played glint of the daggers and the sparkles of the buttons on their cloaks, reflecting and shining weak light in the forest. Legolas, raising his eyes during song, felt a smile play at his lips as his eyes caught something on the horizon. There, in the distance - maybe another hour away, Rivendell lay like a diamond among rubble. The shinning haven caught in the early morning light gave off almost a blissful glow, much like that of the elves themselves, shining just on the edge of the horizon. Krystal heaved a soft sigh, and finally her nightmare faded away and they could tell by her steady breathing she was only sleeping.  
  
"Home is behind, the world ahead,  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
  
Until the stars are all alight.  
  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
  
We'll wander back to home and bed.  
  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
  
Fire and lamp and meat and bread,  
  
And then to bed! And then to bed!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled. "To bed, indeed." He agreed as the last strains of the song died out. " I think we shall all need a good rest when we reach Rivendell."  
  
Legolas managed to grin. "I fear that may be impossible, Elrohir."  
  
The elder elf glanced at the Prince. "Why?" But Elladan nodded and Aragorn sighed and explained.  
  
"If you think we receive a lecture *last* time, Elrohir, for not bringing her home, imagine Ada's chagrin when we bring her home like *this*!"  
  
Elrohir scowled, but shrugged. "Still," he argued, his voice growing quiet. "At least we'll be home." 


	19. Painful healing

Elrond was waiting impatiently in the courtyard. Scouts had reportedly seen his sons on their way home, and this time, Elrond noted with grim satisfaction, they had Krystal with them.  
  
As the thoughts flashed through his mind, the sound of hoot beats echoing on the cobblestones jolted him out of his thoughts. Glancing up sharply, his eyes rested on the four shadows galloping out of the forest's into the courtyard of Rivendell. His eyes raked over all of them, pausing to linger on a particularly large, misshapen shadow. When they drew closer, Elrond frowned. Elrohir, carrying Krystal, who had begun her tremors and tears again, appeared to be the great distorted silhouette.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the bruises and pitiful way Krystal, still caught in sleep, clutched at his son. This was most unlike the girl and it bothered him. The girl was strong, or so she liked them to believe.  
  
Jerking to a halt, Elrohir quickly locked eyes with his father. "Ada," he muttered quietly, gently handing the limp girl to his father. Nodding in greeting and flashing the rest of his son's party a quick look, he clutched Krystal to his chest and started pacing towards his chambers.  
  
Handing off their horses to the stable hands, the boys quickly caught up with their father.  
  
"How long has she been asleep?"  
  
"She's fell asleep about halfway home, several hours ago." Elladan answered swiftly. He knew his father wanted the most information about his patient's condition and as quick as possible - he had been through this procedure numerous times with Elrohir and Aragorn for brothers.  
  
"What are her injuries?"  
  
Aragorn tackled this one, attempting to do it in one breath. "She has several bruises clotting on her face, and she has a black eye. She received 20 lashes to her back, but the bleeding has stopped." Pausing for a quick gasp, he continued, "Her ankle is broken, and her thigh is infected. The infection is slowly traveling up her body. I treated her with altheas and it soothed her pain for a while, but I fear its affects are wearing off. I didn't have enough of the herb to do much but ease her pain for a while."  
  
Shaking his head slightly in disgust, Elrond slowed his pace so his steps wouldn't shake the tiny girl in his arms. "Tell me about the ride home," was his next question fired at the four boys following him.  
  
"She was awake and talking for the beginning, but eventually fell asleep. About a half hour after her eyes closed, she began to shake and jerk around. It was all I could do to stay in the saddle. After Aragorn used the altheas, she got better, but now tears began to fall. Silent tears, her face remained wretched in pain. We could think of nothing to do for her, but eventually, decided singing was our last option. She finally fell into a dream and out of her nightmare, but as we approached Rivendell, it began to get worse." Elrohir replied rapidly. Legolas nodded in agreement, rushing ahead to open Elrond's door.  
  
The half elf rushed in quickly, softly laying the shaking girl on the bed. As her back touched the creamy sheet, she squirmed in pain, groaning. Her eyes shot open for the first time in hours, darting round in supreme panic. Worming out of Elrond's grasp quickly, her face contorted in pain and she grimaced slowly.  
  
"What--?" she whispered softly, her eyes darting around in panic. Elrond quickly smiled gently at her. "Peace, young one. It's all right now."  
  
To his utter and complete surprise, Krystal's eyes glazed over and she shook her head rapidly. "No," she whispered in agony. "No, no. It will *never* be alright.." her words made no sense other than to disturb and Elrond frowned.  
  
Holding a hand to her forehead, the half elf grimaced and muttered a few indistinct words and Krystal's eyes shut gently. Slowly, her tears increased and sobs began to wrack her body. She tried to curl into a ball, but the pain in her body stopped her and she cried out. Her eyes darted open again and latched on the nearest face- Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir were currently very busy, the eldest twin organizing a case of herbs and ointment, the younger mixing a crimson liquid in a golden goblet.  
  
The elven prince frowned as her eyes called out to him. "Please," she whispered softly. "Please."  
  
Legolas glared anxiously at Elrond. "Do something!" he urged. "She's in pain."  
  
Elrond ignored him, but Aragorn put a comforting on his arm. "Let us get out of Elrond's way. Ada knows what he's doing." The prince snatched his arm away as Elrohir gently held a goblet to Krystal's parched lips. "Drink this," he murmured softly. She frowned and shook her head, but he caught her eyes. "Please."  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes and took several sips, wincing in disgust at the taste. She kept her eyes closed as she leaned back against the pillow, her chest slowly ending it's dramatic sobs and falling into a steady rising and falling.  
  
"What is that?" Aragorn questioned as Elrohir put the goblet to the side. Elrond, with several herbs and a smoky smelling lotion in hand, approached Krystal's ankle and thigh softly, his gently hands probing gently, frowning as he felt the unnaturally hot skin.  
  
"A potion for a dreamless sleep," Elrohir answered softly. Elrond, glancing up, caught Elladan's eye. The eldest twin had stepped out of the way to let his father work, but now stepped forward quickly.  
  
"Elladan, I need you to hold her shoulder. The wound in her thigh wasn't cleaned before medication was applied and instead of improving her condition, the medication has only made it worse. I need to drain it before I can do anything and it may be painful."  
  
Nodding impassively, Elladan quickly walked over to the bed and leaned over, his hands firmly on both of her shoulders, whispering soft nothings to soothe her.  
  
Legolas glanced at Aragorn. "They didn't clean it?"  
  
Aragorn's mouth had slowly dropped. "How do you treat a injury without cleaning it first?" he asked in shock, then slowly shook his head. "I saw nothing when I examined the area...I naturally assumed...whatever poisons are in there are buried deep."  
  
Legolas frowned, and Elrohir shot them a look. "Quiet," he admonished gently. "Please."  
  
Elrond did not look up from his work, but his face was grim as he muttered. Gently, he prodded the edge of the wound and Krystal immediately contracted away from his touch, groaning. Elladan held her down as his father continued searching the area, but his face was conflicted with pain. "Ah, ha." Elrond whispered triumphantly, holding something miniscule up in his hand.  
  
"What is that?" Aragorn whispered in confusion, his eyes darting from his father to Elladan.  
  
"A pine needle," Elrond said bitterly. "It was deep in her flesh, no doubt put it when the wound was originally opened. Whether by oversight or intention, that is no doubt the reason our friend is in so much pain."  
  
Glancing at the pained faces of his adopted son and his friend, he sighed. "Perhaps you two should wait in the hallway. This may take awhile."  
  
Legolas shook his head adamantly. "It is our fault she lies in this position, we will not leave her again."  
  
Elrohir half smiled. "Legolas, you're only leaving her so Ada can work in peace. It is hard enough to concentrate without having you two in the corner wincing."  
  
Elrond sighed, and gently fingered the smoldering bruise on her ankle. She bit her lip, crying out in silent pain and Legolas tensed rigidly.  
  
"Boys, leave now." Elrond commanded quietly. "This is going to be a long night."  
  
-------------  
  
Okay, Okay - I know it was short. But my muse is apperantly busy doing something or other and I'm not really feeling up to writing. Plus, I would have *liked* more reviews for my last chapter...*hint hint, wink wink, cheesy grin* so then next one will be a good chapter, I promise. 


	20. Memories, doubts and fears

Elladan's POV  
  
I tried to keep my face blank, impassive, as I kept my arms straight and taunt, but I knew Elrohir could see how much pain I was in. I turned my face away from him, blinking back outraged tears - outraged at *myself*, and only at myself, for having let this happened. 'All my fault,' I thought miserably, my mind unconsciously echoing Elrohir's thoughts before we had entered the small town. 'And what did you tell me?' A voice that had suddenly appeared in my thoughts nagged, sounding annoyingly like Elrohir. 'That it wasn't my fault. And it's not yours either.'  
  
But this time, it was different, I thought stubbornly. It really *was* my fault. Krystal jerked away from Ada's touch again, pushing her shoulders up against my hands. Was this my punishment, I wondered wryly as I kept my arms straight keeping her in place, having to hold her down while she longed to get away? It was for her own good, I know...but I wasn't sure it was good for me.  
  
My eyes began to glaze over and Ada caught my wandering gaze. "Elladan, focus." He urged his voice low but sharp, penetrating my thoughts. Pushing my personal misgivings and wrenching pain deep inside to mull over later, I let my face go slack and nodded automatically. "Yes, Ada."  
  
Taking a glance down at Krystal's broken ankle and feverish thigh, I restrained from biting my lip, but made a silent vow. "I will make this up to you," I whispered feverently. "And nothing like this will *ever* happen again while I live or die," I vowed softly. "I swear."  
  
Glancing up, I noticed no one heard my words and sent up a silent prayer that I would be able to hold to my vow. But with a piercing look, Ada brought me crashing down to the present.  
  
"I need to look at the welts on her back.." he trailed off, his eyes racking over her thigh, pausing at the bandage he had newly applied. Sighing and shaking his head, he raised his eyes to mine. "Help me turn her over...*gently*." He stressed the last word and despite my impassive look, I bristled. *Of course* I would be gentle - what did he think I was, a barbarian?  
  
"I know, Ada." I answered, sharper than I intended to. He look up evenly, mild surprise in his clear gray eyes and I saw my own face reflected in their depths. But something else I had never seen before stared down at me from my father's eyes, and I took a sudden, swift step backwards. I had never seen such a look of doubt and disappointment in my father's eyes before...and now he used that expression with me!  
  
I could feel my heart physically aching in my chest at the knowledge that not only had I let a young maiden suffer so I could return home in comfort, I had now lost all trust my father had in my conscience.  
  
"Do you, Elladan?" he asked swiftly, refusing to tear his eyes from mine. His voice was low, meant for my ears only as he spoke the words meaningfully. "Do you really?"  
  
Fighting the compelling urge to flee, I forced myself to stare dully back. "Yes, Adar. I *do*."  
  
Nodding back towards the girl, lying helplessly on the bed, his father challenged him, both in his eyes and in his words.  
  
"Prove it." He challenged simply.  
  
Something snapped inside of me, and I felt a sudden urge to let loose a reel of dwarfish curses I had acquired during my travels. How dare my father provoke me at a time when I was so...so....heartbroken?!  
  
Leaning down over Krystal, I gently slide two fingers under her shoulder. Her eyes darted around underneath closed eyelids, and I felt something in my chest constrict. "Shh," I soothed softly. "It's alright. I've got you now."  
  
------------  
  
Elrohir's POV  
  
I frowned, my feet rooted firmly to the spot where I stood, my back to the bed. My hands flew over the herbs and potions, and almost without conscious thought I mixed them to the right amounts, making extra healing solutions, and anything else I could think of without making an effort. I could feel Elladan's pain as he ignored the thoughts I sent to him, but I couldn't bear to turn around and watch them poke and prod at her..like...like...some sort of animal! She was in a pitiful position and it was even more so because *I* had put her there!  
  
Elladan could convince himself that he held the fault of anything, and I knew it. And, to give due where it is due, sometimes it *was* his fault. Like the time he shot me in the foot during target pratice. The idea. Or the time he told Aragorn that if you climbed to the highest tree in the forest, to the highest branch, you could see the dark spiders of Mirkwood. Of course the little boy attempted, and upon falling, broke his leg. That, I was willing to admit, was his fault.  
  
But there had been times when it *wasn't* his fault, and it took me days to convince him of that. Days. Like the time we found Arathon dead, and the rangers attacked...and the tiny babe, clutched in Gilraen's trembling arms. How could that have been his fault? I thought roughly. It made no sense!  
  
But Elladan convinced himself it was his fault and nothing I could say would change his mind. Adar had to step in. I would never know what he had said to him, but something had changed in Elladan and he gradually accepted the fact that he could not do everything about everything. He had actually recovered quiet well from that, I reasoned logically.  
  
But then there...then there was Celebrian, there was my mother. And my mothers last days in Middle Earth..I suppressed a shudder and my eyes shut briefly. That's truly what was bothering me, I realized with a start. This scene was all too familiar...Elladan, hovering over the bed assisting Ada as they bustled anxiously, a girl, a women, lying in pitiful pain..and myself in this exact same position, mixing an herb, an elixir I thought could possible save my mother..but they had failed, I had failed..  
  
My hands froze where they were and my body stiffened as a wave of memories washed over me. I had been standing in this exact stop...and so had my brother, so had my father, doing this exact thing when my mother had cried out for help, from unseen enemies, shadows prowling at her mind...I fought to return to the present, I fought against the painful memories that had held me captive for so long...but they were stronger than me and I knew it. Closing my eyes tightly, I gave myself up to the surge of emotions, clutching my heart and pulling me deep inside...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Celebrian clutched the silken blankets wrapped around her snugly, her face contorted in utter pain, her eyes shut tightly. And still, she was beautiful. Her silver-blonde hair spilled down over her shoulders, and though her face was furrowed as she fought shadow, it still retained it's lovely look of wisdom and smiles. Sun, for sorrow, would not show her smiling face, and rain drummed on the windows in a staccato pattern, but the weak light still highlighted a hallow over my mother's dear face. Ada hovered over her, muttering an incantation, his voice so low and weary with exhaustion, I prayed Illuvator would be able to hear him. On the left side of the bed, Elladan stroked her cheek soothingly, and as Ada's words continued, she began to tremble violently. Nana bit her lip so hard, tiny rivulets of blood appeared quickly on her lovely lips. Beneath the sheets, her body was marred and discolored, but the most predominant change in her appearance was the bandage on her forehead. Blood seeped out in a tantalizingly slow manner of the life-changing injury, and I was filled with a surge of hatred, of rage, of pure, blind anger. They would pay for what they did to my mother...they would pay if it was the last thing I ever did.  
  
I stood with my back towards her, my face towards the window as my hands flew over the nameless potions and sweet smelling herbs. I tensed stiffly as my mother cried out in pain, and I heard Ada stifle a cry. "Oh, melam nin, Amin hiraetha... Amin hiraetha." A wave of dread passed over me. "Ada," I gasped as I turned haltingly around, where my father had a steady stream of tears pouring down his face, and he looked as though he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders as he took a reluctant step back from my mother's bed. I glanced at Elladan's stony face, at the guarded wall behind his eyes and heard a crushing sound. I only realized later it was my heart breaking in half.  
  
I glanced at the bed, terrified I would see my mother lying in eternal sleep. But her chest was rising and falling steadily, her eyes shut peacefully. She was still living!  
  
"Ada, will she be..?" I let my statement hang in midair as my father turned away from me, towards the window. His arms hung defeated at his side and as I watched, a lone tear fell from his cheek and splattered on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I reeled back violently as if struck, as the startling pain of the memory hit me squarely in the gut. I stumbled backwards for a moment in shock, gasping for breath as I shook my head determinedly. No! My mind screamed out in panic. I overcame this feeling, I moved on! I froze, dropping the vial of clear liquid I had unconsciously concocted. It dropped to the floor and shattered, breaking the uneasy tension in the room with a bang.  
  
----  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I eyed both of my brother's with rapt attention. My eyes lingered on Elladan for a long moment. His face was tight with pain and anger and a flashing of emotions that I couldn't hope to comprehend. He seemed to be in great pain, but he at least had himself in check. I had barely begun to study the weary lines in my father's face with bewilderment - surely, with sons such as my brothers and I, he would be used to infection and injuries? Why did this incident seem to tire and pain him so?  
  
My head snapped around as a shattering of glass shoved me violently out of my thoughts and my eyes latched on Elrohir. The elf was staggering as if someone had punched him stomach, his eyes wide and body shaking violently. I sprung out of my seat in worry, catching him under the arms before he fell to the floor.  
  
"Elrohir?!" I asked in horror, my eyes wide with shock. He shook his head suddenly, and just as quickly as he had stumbled, he straightened himself. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe he had lost control so quickly, and he fumbled over his words. "Aragorn-- I -- Nana -- Ella ---" He shook his head and stepped out of my arms, embarrassed, and I notice his eyes pause on Legolas as they darted around the room.  
  
"Elrohir?" I repeated quickly. "Are you *alright*?"  
  
He nodded quickly and his eyes finally locked on mine. "It's just...oh, Nana.." his eyes glazed off again, and Elrond and Elladan, who had stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare in shock at Elrohir, sent each other a look of understanding. Elladan quickly strode over from his position on the bed and grasped Elrohir's arm firmly, pulling him towards him in a comforting embrace, blinking back the tears in his own eyes as he clutched his brother tightly.  
  
I stepped back, understanding they were relating in a way I would never be able to relate to. They had been through so much together, and had passed through it all successfully. Would I ever be able to be so triumphant?  
  
I eased slowly back into my seat, my hands clutching the chair tightly as I watched them. Elladan seemed to understand exactly what had ailed his brother. Legolas leaned over towards me and nodded at Elrond. The half elf continued to apply soothing healing lotion to the bloody welts on Krystal's back, but his attention was obviously on his sons. When he opened his mouth, his voice was tight, as if battling back tears. "My sons," he whispered horsely. Both of his biological sons looked up at him with tears in their eyes and for a moment, all three of them shared the same thought - Everything will be okay. Slight smiles played at all of their lips before both sons charged at their father and hugged him fiercly, pressing themselves as close to him as possible.  
  
"It'll be okay," Elrond muttered swiftly, his voice quiet with sorrow and understanding. "Oh, boys. It'll be okay."  
  
I didn't understand what was going on, what had caused my family such pain, until Legolas caught my eye. "Celebrian," he breathed and my eyes closed lightly with understanding. Celebrian, Silver Queen, Wife of Elrond, Mother of Elladan and Elrohir...a loss so great I knew it was still a painful memory, haunting their dreams.  
  
But they had managed to pull through, I reassured myself as the family in front of me broke up and went back to their respective jobs. Krystal would be okay now, I knew, as I saw Elrond nod with satisfaction. Glancing at the tense faces around me, I only had left to wonder if we would be.  
  
I pushed up from the chair and walked to the window, my eyes gazing over the early morning light as the sun broke in all it's glory on Rivendell. Elves were beginning to move about, ready for a full day and yet I had never felt more boggled down and exhausted. My family, Legolas included, was going to be alright, I knew. Krystal would manage, but whether she would forgive us all remained to be seen. Now, I had to deal with myself.  
  
In the back of my mind, guilt plagued me. Guilt and doubt.  
  
I was supposed to reunite a country, a people, convince thousands that I was strong enough to lead them to victory, to prosperity, and peace. And yet, how was I supposed to do this if I myself didn't believe it?  
  
I was given one job, one responsibility. To make sure one vulnerable girl -- never mind thousands of people -- one girl made it safe and alive through the wilderness. I don't care that it was Elrohir who came up with the plan, or that it was Elladan who was given the official responsibility. I don't give a damn that Legolas, as a Prince, has moral responsibility to protect her since he was originally the one who found her and she was found in his kingdom. She was my friend, and I considered myself to be hers. As a friend, I should have known better than to leave her there! I saw for myself the cruelty in Annore's gaze, I *knew*, some sixth sense had told me that the plan was not a good idea. I had known and had ignored my instinct, and now my friend suffered because of it. How was I ever going to be able to lead, to convince others to follow me, to believe in me -- how would I ever reunite a kingdom? 


	21. As Long as it Takes

Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews - i'd been having a bad couple days and they're really uplifting :) lol. I can't personally reply to them rite now as I'm sort of in a rush, but just know I really do listen to them...as you can see lol...and i really appreciate them. And fyi, Legolas's POV wasn't in the last chapter because it accidentally got deleted and I was entirely too lazy to rewrite it, but technically it should be part of the last chapter. Oh well. LoL so on with the story.  
  
---  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
My eyes were glued unnervingly to Elrond's face, and I bit my lip in frustration as he took his gaze away from Krystal to share a special moment with his sons. My mind was racing- that was great for Elrond and his family, but Krystal's eyes were still closed. Why wasn't he *doing* something?  
  
I had to turn away. My eyes were beginning to physically ache from the sight of Krystal lying there motionless. I wish she would do something! I thought savagely. Run, cry, scream, yell, insult me to no end but for Valar's sake, do SOMETHING!  
  
'Please,' I thought desperately, my eyes returning to her in vain, trying to will some of my strength into her. 'Please, just open your eyes..'  
  
But stubborn to the end, Krystal did not comply. I didn't notice Aragorn get up and stroll to the window, nor the way his face clenched in agonized thoughts, but my senses felt the tension in my friend mount. I turned my eyes towards him, welcoming the relief from studying Krystal. His body was tense and rigid and for a moment, I felt complete exhaustion. Why was everyone having emotional break downs when Krystal had a physical one?  
  
But my irritation faded away at the tense look in the human's face. "Aragorn--" I began in a whisper, but he waved a hand a cut me off abruptly. Glancing at the uneasy look on his face, I decided to just let him be and returned my attention to Krystal, trying to wish some of my strength into the young girl. But...well...as for strength...I was currently pretty tired. My eyes seemed to have weights behind them and it was a struggle to keep them open. The emotional effects of this day were plaguing me and it was drawing on my strength.  
  
Elrond continued to silently converse and bond with his two troubled twins and my eyes flickered to them curiously. 'I wonder,' I thought slowly, 'what that must feel like.'  
  
I hadn't been held by my father in years, in an embrace. Sure, there was the time when I came home barely alive after being caught in an orc-dwarf war, and I couldn't even move, but that really didn't count. He had to hug me then...otherwise I would have collapsed at the palace gate.  
  
I wonder for a brief moment what it would have been like if I had been born into Elrond's family, then shook my head quickly. Those thoughts felt too much like treason.  
  
Sighing, I raised a head to my temple and took a deep breath. My feelings were so muddled and intertwined I could barely make out where one emotion began and where the other ended. There was guilt, of course. How could there not be? And something else, something remotely familiar...responsibility. I knew what ever befall Krystal, it would be my responsibility. I would it make so. Glancing up at her, I felt a rush of fierce protectiveness surge through my veins and reluctantly identified another of my nameless emotions. She was so young, so alone, and in so much pain. Suddenly, as I kept my eyes glued to Krystal, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
----------- Krystal's POV  
  
That damn television. I swear, it never stopped. I mean, you would think Nick, my little brother, was deft from the volume he kept the TV on. Jesus.  
  
And the light...How were people suppose to sleep? Should I open my eyes? I took a deep breath, and pain coming from my ribs caused me to wince suddenly. Okay, maybe I'll just go back to sleep...I'm really tired as it is, I reasoned logically. Sleep is good.  
  
A murmuring of voices reached my eyes and underneath closed eyelashes, I rolled my eyes. Why were people talking in my room? I was *sleeping*. How inconsiderate of them.  
  
Forcing my eyes open, the sudden addition of sunlight to my vision sent a piercing pain through my temple. I squinted a moment before my eyes finally adjusted and I sighed, my eyes darting around the unfamiliar room.  
  
I had expected to awake in my normal bedroom, with purple walls and a purple carpet and a purple bed. But instead, I awoke in a room entirely decked in green. And beige. And not my room.  
  
Panic rose in my throat as I stared around. Where was I?  
  
A blonde guy with startling blue eyes was staring at me, and I latched my eyes onto his. "Krystal?" he asked quickly, standing up out of the chair and moving closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
A older guy with curved ears, dark tresses and clear eyes quickly brushed the blonde one out of the way. "Welcome back, child. How do you feel?"  
  
Feel? I didn't currently feel anything, really. I was kind of numb, I suppose...I couldn't feel anything below my neck.  
  
"I don't..." I breathed in answer, and the blonde one cocked and eyebrow and studied me as if he wasn't sure what I meant, but the older one smiled knowingly. "Do not fear, young one, you will get the feeling back in your legs, I assure you."  
  
What was he talking about?! WHY was I here?  
  
"What..." I began to start a sentence, but suddenly it seemed not worth the effort. The older one turned away and gave orders to someone standing behind him. "Elladan, you and Legolas go fetch some cold water. Her throat is dry from the potion."  
  
Elladan....that name was so familiar, wasn't it...I searched quickly through my memory...no, I guess not. What about Legolas? Yes, that name did seem familiar...I thought hard, very hard, and all of a sudden, the memories came rushing back.  
  
I was in Rivendell.  
  
Elladan....Elladan was an elf. And he was my friend. Legolas...he was an elf too. A Prince or something...and the old guy, that was Elrond!  
  
I nodded in contentment as I figured out what was going on. At least that explained some things.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked me softly, and I paused for a moment. Okay, I knew who these people were now, that was an improvement, but I still didn't know why I was lying down and I couldn't feel anything. "Krystal?" he prompted when my eyes landed anywhere but on him. "How are you feeling?" he repeated.  
  
Blurs of memory were beginning to return to me. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn walking away from me....being alone in a village, terrified and trying not to show it. Those last horrible moments in the woods with Worti...I shivered involuntarily as the scene flashed across my eyes. My last conversation with Annore...riding towards Rivendell with Elrohir...and utter pain I felt with each jolting step the animals took...that burning pain in my thigh....sweet voices singing to me...and then everything went black.  
  
I remembered now. I remembered everything. I remembered the feelings of betrayal, of abandonment, and of fear. I remember harsh ropes on my wrists, and a quick glance down at my hands proved that the ropes had bit into my flesh. I remember Worti beating me for all I was worth, but the image permanently burned in my mind was the backs of my *friends* walking away from me.  
  
"Krystal?" Elrond called softly. "Can you hear us?"  
  
I nodded mutely, my mind racing over thoughts. Images flashed through my mind, and I didn't know how to respond. I could be cool, and aloof. I could be sarcastic and rude. Or I could just let the whole thing go.  
  
Or not.  
  
Deciding on my course of action, I raised my eyes to Elrond. "Yes. I'm fine." I said evenly, my eyes politely disinterested.  
  
Looks were exchanged, expressions were adjusted, as if they had expected this, but my eyes were coolly impassive. "We should leave you to rest," Legolas said after a moment.  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
With short, exasperated, 'I-should-have-known-' looks, all but Elrond left. The older elf paused at the door, studying me.  
  
"How long?" he asked simply. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"How long do you plan to punish them?"  
  
I sighed in mock-thought. "As long as it takes." 


	22. Spare me

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it..and just one quick response to levanna... Krystal *is* in a huge amount of pain when she first awakes, but I specifically made sure that she was numb, and even Elrond assured her that she would soon get the feeling back after acknowledging that fact that she could not feel her legs. I made she her mind wouldn't be focused on the pain and she would be able to focus on her response to the guys.  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
********************  
  
Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again  
  
Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
  
around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
  
try  
  
Pink ***************************  
  
Aragorn's smile was pleading, his eyes desperate. "Please, Krystal? The elflings would love for you to join us..." He persuaded, in a last ditch attempt to prove his case. But the girl's eyes remained fixed on shadows in the distance and she shook her head once more, her voice politely disinterested, but laced with a note of finality.  
  
"I said no, Aragorn. Maybe some other time."  
  
Lalaith, the little elfling holding Aragorn's hand, sat on the foot of Krystal's bed, a book clutched tightly in her hand. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was charming as she tried to coax a grin from the girl.  
  
"Please, Lady Krystal? I know you broked yourself but it'll be fun, I promise!"  
  
Krystal allowed a tiny smile, but her answer remained the same. "Thanks Lalaith. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"You said that yesterday," Lalaith reminded her shyly, her eyes big. "And the day before that."  
  
Krystal sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I'm too tired today."  
  
Lalaith sighed and frowned turning to Aragorn. "Well, will you read to me, Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn glanced at Krystal once more, worry etched in every line of his face.  
  
It had been three weeks since Krystal had first awoken in Rivendell, but her attitude remained the same. She didn't leave her room, and rarely got out of bed, preferring to be alone and just think. It drove the four boy's - Elrohir, Elladan, Estel and Legolas - crazy that this languish, solemn girl was once the free spirit that had first known, but nothing would change her. Even Elrond's words had little effect.  
  
They had tried everything - songs, promises, laughter, and now, even the pleas of small children to get her to rejoin the land of the living. But every time, no matter the circumstance, the answer was the same: Maybe tomorrow.  
  
But what if tomorrow never came? Aragorn thought worriedly. What if she remained like this? She would never be able to fulfill her purpose for her coming to Middle Earth. She would never be able to return home.  
  
Aragorn had managed to block out the thought that Krystal would one day leave them and return to ' New York ' or wherever it is she was from, but now the thought hit him squarely in the gut. She wouldn't be there one day, and now she was wasting time in bed. Why?!  
  
She knew they were sorry. Was this whole affair simply punishment? Didn't she realize she was jeopardizing her own mental health by staying confined so long?  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned his head to Lalaith and forced a smile. "Of course, little one. I'll read to you. Come now, let us leave Lady Krystal to her rest."  
  
Lalaith nodded amicably and sighed, tugging Aragorn's hand and leading him out of the room. Turning over her shoulder, the well mannered little elfling called politely, "Good day, Lady Krystal. Feel better soon."  
  
Krystal managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Lalaith."  
  
Aragorn turned, hesitant in the doorway, his mind having an inner debate. "Can we talk later?" He asked hesitantly, afraid he would be denied. She shrugged. "Whatever," she answered impassionedly.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, before he nodded fleetingly and turned away. He left and walked after the skipping elfling, closing her door lightly behind him. Lalaith paused in the hallway, the book clutched tightly to her chest. "Aragorn, why are you sad?"  
  
Lalaith's eyes regarded him calmly and Aragorn sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He had spent his days off from training with the rangers with the little elfling, ever since a few years ago, when Aragorn had been much younger. He had been returning home from his first hunting party, when he heard a shout and a cry. Lalaith, a curious elfling at an age equivalent to a human age of 4, had fallen in the Brunien. Tearing from his horse and his brothers, Estel had jumped in after her and pulled her to safety. Ever since then, the two had become playmates - Lalaith would often seek him out on her days off from her studies, and Aragorn found her extremely amusing. Now, years later, Lalaith was the human equivalent of nine, but her childlike innocence remained and often spotted things Aragorn, with his jaded view, could not see.  
  
Aragorn forced a tight smile. "I'm sorry, Lalaith. It's just I wish Lady Krystal would come and play with us."  
  
Lalaith took this into consideration and then nodded slowly. "I think she's scared," she confided as a tug on his hand sent them walking slowly towards the gardens again.  
  
Aragorn cocked an amused eyebrow and smiled gently. "Oh really? And why do you think that, young one?"  
  
Lalaith shrugged as if it were obvious. "Well," she began as if talking to a small child. *Smaller than she, that is*. "She doesn't look you in the eye much, and I saw her wince when you raised your hand." Helpfully she added, "Perhaps she just doesn't like you."  
  
Aragorn stopped dead and stared at her. "You saw her what?"  
  
"Don't worry," Lalaith assured him hastily, throwing him a reassuring glance. "I still like you."  
  
Bending down to see the child in the eye, Aragorn shook his head. "No, child, that isn't what I mean. You saw her what?"  
  
Lalaith stared confused at him. "When you raised your hand to fix your hair, I saw her flinch. I don't know why, you're hair isn't *too* messy."  
  
Aragorn leaned his head back and shut his eyes briefly, beginning to understand. Lalaith was right - Krystal was scared. Of what, he couldn't be sure, but he knew it had something to do with her beatings in the village. When they had asked her how she had gotten her injuries, she had just shaken her head. She had definite bruises on her cheek and face that were just now beginning to heal, Aragorn reasoned, so she must have been...  
  
The human stood up abruptly and Lalaith started in surprise. "What's the matter, Estel?" she asked confused, her voice baby-like.  
  
Aragorn shook his head reassuringly. "Nothing to be concerned of, my friend. I just remembered something important I must talk to Lord Elladan and Prince Legolas about...do you mind if we read another day?"  
  
Lalaith sighed and paused a moment, considering. "Promise you'll read tomorrow?"  
  
Aragorn smiled gratefully. "I give you my word."  
  
She nodded, resigned. "Bye, bye."  
  
"Don't you want me to bring you home?"  
  
She shook her head. "Can I stay in the garden please? Maybe Glorifindel will read to me."  
  
Aragorn chuckled at the way this young elfling spoke and acted so freely among some of the most respected and feared elves to have ever lived. Bending down to share a secret with her, he smirked. "You know, I think Lord Glorifindel was in the Hall of Fire when I last saw him...looking for someone to read to."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she charged away from him, running down the hallway, beaming excitedly. "Glorfy!" She called happily. "Glorfy!"  
  
Aragorn watched her disappear around the corner before chuckling to himself. Then the future King straightened and shook his head, walking towards the training fields where he knew Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were practicing their swordplay.  
  
He arrived quickly, and watched them from the shadows for a moment, unwilling to interrupt the perfect blend of shadow, light, body, nature and steel he saw dancing before him, as Legolas and Elrohir, coached by Elladan, quickly parried each other's blows. Elladan scowled, crossing his arms, and called out to his 'pupils'. "Elrohir, your feet are not quick enough! Your hands are acting two seconds ahead of your legs because of the weight of your sword, and it's throwing you off balance for defensive blows. Legolas, you're being *too* aggressive. You're not paying enough attention to your defense - three times Elrohir had a perfect opportunity to cut your left arm off! Go it again, and this time, *pay attention*!"  
  
With an obedient nod, Elrohir adjusted his body position and Legolas moved his left arm further into his chest, moving his right left forward, locking eyes with the darker haired elf. Aragorn stifled a smile. They may argue on other things, but each of the elves had their strengths, and they were smart enough to use all of them to their advantage. Elladan was a master swordsman, second only to Aragorn, while Elrohir and Legolas struggled a bit, preferring their knives and bows.  
  
With a bow, the two charged at each other again, this time keeping in mind the advice Elladan had given them. Clashing steel rang through the serene clearing, as Elrohir spun quickly, his feet carrying him lightly and easily to bring his sword down heavily on Legolas's, aiming for the elven Prince's left arm. The Prince blocked the blow, and another before charging at his opponent, aiming for Elrohir's legs, but the elder elf saw the move coming and jumped lightly, the dull steel swords they used in practice missing his foot by inches.  
  
Elladan saw his younger brother and raised a hand to stop the mock battle. "Halt, halt!" he called as Legolas jumped deftly and in midair, spun to avoid Elrohir's sharp blade as the dark haired elf charged forward. Both elves landed breathing heavily, glancing up as Aragorn entered the clearing.  
  
"Peace, Aragorn. Why do you look so troubled? Is something amiss?" Legolas called, his face shining with tiny sweat as he sheathed his sword.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, but beckoned them closer. "I'm sorry to disturb your training, my friends, but I have discovered - with the help of Lalaith - something rather disturbing about Lady Krystal."  
  
Elrohir raised his eyes and Elladan frowned at the mention of Krystal. "Is there no change?" he asked despairingly, his eyes pleading. Aragorn reluctantly shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Elrohir sighed. "But this is not news, Aragorn. What is it you've discovered?"  
  
"She's frightened." Aragorn announced dramatically.  
  
Legolas raised a doubtful brow. "Of?"  
  
Estel looked sheepish. "Well, that I'm not sure of.."  
  
Elladan raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "We know she's scared, Estel."  
  
"No, but she's scared of...well...us!"  
  
Elrohir chuckled outright, and Legolas raised a hand to cover his smile. "Somehow I doubt that, Estel."  
  
"It's true!" Aragorn insisted. "She flinched."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"When I raised my hand to my temple," the human explained impatiently. "She winced!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "That means nothing! Maybe the light got in her eyes."  
  
But Estel persisted. "Not according to Lalaith."  
  
"Lalaith is but a child," Elladan protested, but Aragorn interrupted him. "And? She also happens to be a female child, and will have a greater understand of Krystal then we will."  
  
"Why don't we just ask her?" Legolas proposed, but Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Ask her if we frighten her? You can have that job."  
  
Elrohir frowned at the group. "I think we should just let her alone.." he began but Estel sighed. "We've let her alone for some time now. All her injuries, save her broken bones, have healed, for the most part anyway. She should be able to at least get out of her room, with assistance."  
  
"She doesn't seem to care anymore," Legolas said mildly into the awkward silence that followed. "It's like talking to an empty shell."  
  
"She never used to be like this." Aragorn answered wearily. "Espically when we fussed over her like we do now."  
  
Elladan nodded thoughtfully, a plan forming in his mind.  
  
"Yes, she used to be furious. I never saw her so...spirited, as she was when she was fighting with us."  
  
A thoughtful paused ensured as his comment fell, and one by one, every male raised his eyes to each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elrohir asked quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded slightly. "If what you're thinking involves yelling..."  
  
"and screaming..." Aragorn added.  
  
"And basically one irate little girl.." Elladan put in. Elrohir nodded. "Yes. That's what I'm thinking."  
  
They all looked quickly at each other. "I'm not doing it," Aragorn said immediately. "That's much too dangerous."  
  
Elrohir snorted. "And to think you hope to reunite a kingdom."  
  
"Elrohir, don't start," Legolas warned but he to shook his head when eyes fell his way. "She and I have had enough spats without purposely starting one."  
  
Elrohir frowned and glanced at his older twin. "You are the oldest, Elladan."  
  
Elladan was still lost in thought, but rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, and you three call yourselves warriors! 'Tis nothing but a woman, and a vulnerable one at that. You cower like dwarves stuck up a tree!"  
  
Legolas scowled. "Then you, O brave and Mighty Elladan, will just have to lead us!"  
  
"Indeed I shall," Elladan shot back but glanced up warily at the palace when they stared expectantly at him.  
  
"What, you mean now?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Krystal gazed lazily at the shadows on the ceilings. It was sort of like cloud watching, she mused silently, trying to identify the forms the shadows turned into from the dancing of the candle light. That one looked like a monkey doing the salsa...and that one...a horse with a beret...and that one, in the far corner...sort of looked like her old principal when she got mad...  
  
An intruding knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and with a frown, Krystal carefully placed the mask of impassiveness back on her face and retreated her soul deep inside herself for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
She hadn't meant for it to go on this long, but it seemed once she started, she couldn't stop. Originally, she did it just to see reactions and to intensify their guilt. But now...now it had gone too far. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled for real, or the last time she had been out of bed. All she wanted, she claimed, was for them to leave her alone.  
  
But when she was alone, she was almost as dissatisfied. Nightmares were a regular occurrence, and whenever she attempted to eat, the vile smell of the dump would rise in her nostrils and her throat would automatically close. What she really needed, she knew was someone to talk to...but she couldn't stand to see the look of pity in anyone's eyes.  
  
So she retreated inside herself...became politely disinterested in everything and anything...and as her heart became heavier and heavier...her will to laugh and smile diminished.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Elladan voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she shrugged emotionlessly. "Whatever," she answered tiredly as he stepped forward. Inwardly, she cured at herself. Why did she have to be so stubborn!?!  
  
As he shut the door, she saw a quick glance of three other heads, poised to listen and as she frowned outwardly, inwardly she smiled. It appeared she had an audience.  
  
"What now, Elladan?" She prompted in a bored voice when he glanced around the room, looking at everything except her.  
  
He glanced one more time at his feet before latching his gaze on hers. "Krystal, can we talk?"  
  
"What do you think we're doing?"  
  
He felt his spirits fall a little. He hated to start a fight with her, but it was the only way he could think of to break down the wall she had carefully constructed around herself.  
  
"I think you're being pathetic."  
  
He could hardly believe he spoke the words, and he tore his eyes away as the comment landed. But when no angry outburst followed, he glanced warily back at her. She studied him mildly, but though she was an excellent actress, she couldn't hide the flash of annoyance skittering across her face quick enough and he felt a rush of triumphant. At least he was getting through.  
  
"So sorry to have earned your disapproval," she drawled and he sighed, but nodded.  
  
"You certainly have. I used to respect you."  
  
"And now?" her voice was calm, but still retained that slight edge to it, that slight edge that reminded him so much of the Krystal he used to know, the girl who would deliberately pick fights with the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Now I rather think you've become pathetic." He answered quickly and she shrugged. "Is that your word of the day? Pathetic? I thought you had a better vocabulary than that."  
  
Biting his lip in frustration, he unclenched his hands with conscious effort. She knew what he was doing, he decided, and was doing her best to prevent it.  
  
"I have full string of adjectives, if you like." He answered, his voice far calmer than he felt.  
  
She nodded slightly. "Oh, enlighten me."  
  
"You're becoming feeble, sad, dejected, if you will, wretched, desolate, weak. And last but not least? I think you've become pitiable." He kept his tone light, as if discussing the weather, but saw his words land harshly in her ears.  
  
"Is that your way of telling me I suck?" she snapped, but took a deep breath to control herself.  
  
'do not do this..' a voice inside her warned carefully. 'he's trying to force you to talk about what happened...but he doesn't know...he doesn't see the nightmares...he wasn't there...'  
  
"You have no idea what I am or what I am not," Krystal said airily after a moment. "You have no idea."  
  
"And I never will, unless you tell me."  
  
"Then I guess you never will." She fired, and much to her chagrin, he began to chuckle.  
  
Elladan forced the giggle over his lips in an attempt to anger her, and from her eyes he could tell it was working. "Are you that scared?" He taunted breezily. "That scared to tell me?"  
  
Her eyes lit with barely contained fury and her hand twitched, as if she longed to slap that silly ass grin off his face.  
  
"I'm not scared," she hissed at him, fighting to keep her control.  
  
"You cannot stay in here forever Krystal. I mean, really, I think your being a bit melodramatic about this whole affair - we got you back here safe and sound, didn't we?"  
  
Slowly and deliberately, he raised his hand towards his face, and at the same time leaned over towards her. If he had wanted to, he could have smacked her, not that he would of course. He just wanted to achieve that position, so he could see if what Lalaith claimed was true. Was she truly still so afraid that she would wince no matter who raised their hand to her?  
  
She winced, and regret and pain ran rapidly through him as he saw he curse silently at herself. She hadn't cringed intentionally, that was what drove her nuts...it was now an automatic reaction, and it scared her.  
  
Elladan's posture softened and his gaze landed sympathetically on hers.  
  
"Krystal, listen--"he began, but the absolute fury in her gaze stopped him short.  
  
She wasn't sure if it was the pity in his gaze or the sound of his voice, but suddenly millions of tiny tears, all holding swords, stabbed at her eyes and instead of making her sad, it made her furious.  
  
"How dare you," she hissed dangerously. "How dare you even..say anything like that! Elladan, just who the hell do you think you are? You say I'm being melodramatic?!"  
  
Her voice rose to a hysterical pitch, and outside Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged glances. Legolas pressed himself closer to the door.  
  
"How..how dare you?!" She repeated furiously again. "Melodramatic? Elladan, you have no idea what your talking about! How can you even think of saying such things when you weren't there! You didn't get slapped every time you opened your goddamn mouth, you didn't worry every five seconds that some asshole was going to rape you! You didn't almost die of damn heat exhaustion; you didn't have some lunatic give you twenty lashes across the back when you managed to escape! You don't have that..that man's friggen snicker echoing in your nightmares, you don't see his face everywhere you look! You don't wince every time someone raises their damn hand, because something inside you tells you that next time they move, that hand is going to slap you across the face! You don't know, Elladan, and you never will!"  
  
Her voice echoed savagely throughout the courtyard of Rivendell, and several elves outside the palace, glanced up worriedly, but she took no notice. Now that she started, she wasn't going to stop.  
  
"Krystal--" he began soothingly, but she took no notice.  
  
"How dare you call me pathetic! You know whose pathetic, Elladan? YOU ARE! You call yourself a warrior, you..you tell me I'm your friend and then leave me there to die so you can have a comfortable ride home! You don't know what it's like, Elladan, to be lost and alone in some fricken world when guys have pointed ears and for Christ's sakes, you don't know where New York is, only to have the only four people in the entire place you trust turn and leave you!"  
  
"Do you know what I see everything I look at you Elladan? Your back. Walking away from me. I swear to God, that's what I see. You know what else I see, no matter where I look? That physco, Worti's face, and his damn snicker right before he physically tore my flesh. And you call me melodramatic?!"  
  
She began to shake, but as she spoke, her heart began to feel lighter. She would never admit it, of course, but suddenly, maybe, she didn't feel as oppressed as she had a second ago, but she continued on, her voice savage and rugged as she stumbled over words, but her tone was low once more.  
  
"Spare me your pity, Elladan. I think you've given me enough already. Now get out." 


	23. Finally

Okay, everyone. This is it.  
  
I've made my decision about the fate of this story. For a long time the question, "to be a Legomance? Or not to be?" danced around in my head, but after a lot of time spent brooding over this, I've finally come to a decision.  
  
See, when I started this story, it was not to be a Romance. I didn't like the feel of the other 'girl-in-Middle-Earth' romances I had read so I decided to be different and just make her a close friend. Then, when I was writing, visions of Krystal and Legolas twirling around flashed before my eyes and I decided to turn it into a Romance.  
  
But now, since so many of you have been subtlety hinting and I have even received some emails on the subject, lol, I've made my decision.  
  
Is that so much to ask? will *NOT* become a Legomance.  
  
*Ducks as rotten tomatoes, cabbage and garbage go flying at my head*  
  
Now don't panic yet! I'm aware this disappoints a lot of you, yadda yadda yadda...lol. I have some reasons behind my madness - a romance would give an entirely different feel for the story, make it awkward between everyone, and basically ruin the façade I was trying to create. Plus, it would just be TOO Mary-Sue.  
  
However, because I know you guys want a GOOD Legomance and I, for one, love writing romance so...I've started one. It's called 'Believe in the Stars' and I'm really, really excited for it. It's going to be good. I can feeeeeeel it lol. So read it, and review it, and...that's the end of my author's notes lol. :)  
  
O, and btw -- expect another chapter tomorrow or the day after that lol. 


	24. Confessions

Elladan leaned his head back dejectedly against the closed chamber door, his eyes closed lightly and his face wrenched up as if in pain.  
  
"Well," Aragorn said optimistically into the silence. "That went well."  
  
Elrohir shot him a lethal look before nudging his brother. "Elladan? Are you alright?"  
  
The eldest twin shook his head slightly before leaning forward and opening his eyes wearily. "I'm fine, Elrohir. It's just..."  
  
Legolas nodded grimly. "I know, Elladan. But something needed to be done. Later you can explain to her that you didn't mean any of it, and you were only trying to help."  
  
Sighing, Elladan nodded but his eyes looked bleak. "She will not believe me," he answered hoarsely, but Aragorn nodded firmly. "She will, brother. She could not see it now, but eventually, she'll understand."  
  
Elladan shrugged, but they could tell it still bothered him. Her sharp words echoed unmercifully in his head and he had to consciously stop himself from flinching as a disturbing sound floated to his ears.  
  
Muffled sobbing was coming from Krystal's chambers, and Elladan's heart wrenched. "Oh, great."  
  
Legolas frowned and his eyes narrowed as the heartbroken sobbing quieted, then continued with more vigor. "She knows we're still here," he explained in a half whisper. "she's trying not to let us hear her."  
  
"Maybe one of us should go in?" Aragorn suggested uneasily, his eyes wary. Maidens were a lot more trouble than he ever though, he realized unhappily.  
  
'It is your fault she's in this trouble, Estel' his conscience scolded him and he shrugged. "True," he allowed audibly, and not relizing his had spoken aloud, his brow furrowed at the puzzled looks shot his way.  
  
"What?"  
  
Elrohir glanced him again than shook his head. "Anyway," he said pointedly. "I'll go in."  
  
Elladan shot him a lethal look. "Great, I get to be the dark one, and you're the knight in shining armor. Typical."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Elladan, be reasonable, *someone* has to go in.."  
  
"How come I had to be the one to make her cry and you get to be the good one?"  
  
"It makes sense, El, one of us has to go in - why *not* me?"  
  
"Why you?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, brushing past Elladan and softly opening the chamber door. "For Valar's sake, you two are worse than elflings fighting over the last piece of cake," he scowled and Elrohir and Elladan looked up guiltily.  
  
He shut the chamber door softly behind him, and Krystal looked up dangerously. Her eyes were red and swollen and her nose rivaled Rudolph's, and tears still leaked out of her eyes but the look of pure annoyance she shot him reminded him faintly of the time he caught her sneaking arrows in Mirkwood.  
  
"Did I just hear you compare me to a piece of cake?"  
  
Legolas managed a half-smile. "No?"  
  
She studied him, than nodded. "Okay then."  
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she asked bluntly, "Well, what do you want? You're interrupting my misery."  
  
"That was my intention," he admitted ruefully. "However, I hadn't thought past this point."  
  
She shrugged and sighed, brushing the last tears from her eyes, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay to cry, you know," he tried to say comfortingly, but she decided to abandon all pretenses of being lady-like and snorted. "Whatever."  
  
He stood awkwardly at the door for a moment, at a loss. He had known his fair share of maidens before, but none had been snorting and crying in his experience. The only she-elf he had ever seen crying was...his mother.  
  
It was just before his 50th birthday*, he recalled weakly, and he had the maturity of a fumbling human ten year old,* when he had decided to go see what his Naneth was up to. She had promised to read him a story, his favorite story about little people called halflings today, but she was no where to be found. He had knocked hesitantly on the door to her chambers, only to hear the sounds of muffled sobbing being hastily quieted. When he had opened the door soundlessly, he saw his mother on the bed, her tears decorating her lovely blue dress with big, fat, navy poka-dots.  
  
He had rushed in and with all the importance of a child, demanded to know what was wrong, but she just scooped him up with a gentle smile into her arms, without answering anything. He never knew what made her cry that day, only that his laughter and deliberate attempts to cheer her up made her smile.  
  
A burst of longing for his mothers grasped his heart then and for a moment, he faltered. What would she think of him now?  
  
A sniff from Krystal brought him crashing back down to reality, he glanced up at her. Her expression was guarded, but curious and sad. "What are you thinking about?" she asked warily, unwilling to start the discussion about Elladan and her condition before she had to.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"No, lie to me. Yes honestly, idiot." She snapped impatiently, and he took an encouraged step closer. This was more like the Krystal he knew.  
  
"My mother."  
  
She considered this, studying him to see if he was lying and upon deciding he wasn't, nodded gently. This was a new side of the Prince she hadn't seen - he hadn't once talked about his family to her before. 'His people', yes, he was quite fond of them, but his family? He had never even spoke of them.  
  
"Is she back home in Murkyforest?"  
  
He stifled a smile and took another step forward. "Mirkwood," he corrected gently, but shook his head. "No, I'm afraid she's not."  
  
Her brow furrowed confused. "Well, where is she then?"  
  
With a forced smile he sighed. "My mother has already sailed west, to the Undying Lands. She waits for my father and I there with the rest of our kin who have gone before us."  
  
Her eyes widened and pity entered her gaze but still she forged on. "Is she..dead?"  
  
He shook his head softly. "You don't quite understand the concept of the Undying Lands, I'm afraid, so you won't really understand. She's alive and well, as everything is always well in the Undying Lands. It is an island inhabited by the Valar, the gods. Only elves may go there, but once you go, you may never come back to Middle Earth. My mother left quite a while ago."  
  
She nodded after a moment, still quite confused but having a bit of an understanding. "Do you miss her?"  
  
"Terribly."  
  
She glanced up surprised; she hadn't expected such a blunt answer and her eyes widened even more as he continued his confessions.  
  
"That day, in Mirkwood, when I found you walking off with my arrows.." he began and she studied him critically. "yes?"  
  
"It wasn't you. It wasn't me even. It was..those arrows, the ones you took? They were a present from my mother before she left for the Havens. I have yet to loose one despite the battles and enemies in all my time having them, but to have them snatched from my mist like that drove me near insane. I..i truly meant no harm. My apologies."  
  
Her eyes showed her surprise and she didn't say anything for a moment. "You should have told me," she reproached softly, her voice gentle. "I would have understood."  
  
His grin shocked her into silence. "I didn't know you from a leaf in a forest. How was I to know you weren't some evil spy sent into our mist?"  
  
She snorted again. "If anyone was going to send me as an evil spy, they'd have to be on crack. I'm not exactly spy material."  
  
"On crack?"  
  
She smiled. "Drugs?"  
  
He smiled but she could see he was confused. "Never mind."  
  
"Krystal, about Elladan--"  
  
"Don't, Legolas." She interrupted him and he looked up surprised. She shook her head at him. "I know what he was trying to do, and it worked. I didn't *want* it to, but it did."  
  
He glanced dubiously at her. "I'm fine," she assured him off handedly. "Really, I am."  
  
The elf nodded at her then. "Alright. Then come read Lalaith a story and rescue Glorfindel."  
  
She shook her head adamantly and he raised his brows. "I thought you were fine."  
  
"I am," she insisted but then lowered her eyes. "I don't want to read the stupid story because I can't pronounce those freaken' names. I didn't wanna read it yesterday for the same reason, but some people," she shot a pointed look at the door, "are too dense to realize that." With a pointed sigh, she asked to no one in particular, "Whatever happened to Mary, Jane and Bob?" 


	25. Curious

Krystal glanced down warily, clutching the tree trunk tighter to her. It was three weeks later, and her leg and ribs, though healed, were still sore and she was still supposed to be taking it easy. Supposed to be, anyway. She ducked down a little tighter, bringing her lithe body a little closer together in a tighter ball as quiet footsteps approached the bottom of the tree she was hiding in. She closed her eyes and eased her breathing.  
  
Elrohir cocked his head, listening, his eyes narrowed intently as he stood under the thick branches of the weeping willow he knew Krystal was hiding in. Over his shoulder was his bow and quiver, but something about the arrows were different. The usual long, slim deadly shafts were replaced by long sticks with blunt batches of grasses pressed tightly together and put in a leather bag. The bag was then attached to a long, narrow stick, and dipped in brightly colored paint.  
  
It was Middle Earth meets paintball guns.  
  
It was Krystal's idea, of course. After her confrontation with Elladan, and then Legolas, Krystal had emerged unscathed. Eventually, she became the Krystal they knew again, save for one thing.  
  
She wouldn't look them in the eye.  
  
It didn't matter what they said or how they said, or how she laughed or how she smiled. She wouldn't look them in the eye.  
  
Eventually they thought they were over reacting. But as the weeks went by, and still the only glimpses of her eyes they caught was when she rolled them, they began to worry again.  
  
Yet how could they say anything? She would accuse them of being worry-worts and overprotective, and Elrohir reasoned, maybe they were being paranoid.  
  
There was only one thing to do. Let it go. Let the hard stuff, let the complicated implications of her...*stay* in the village, go. She obviously did not wish to speak of it, and they could do nothing but follow her wishes.  
  
It had been Aragorn who had brought of the suggestion of a game to improve on their archery skills, and rightly so. Out of the four of them, Aragorn was the weakest with a bow and arrow, and always felt more comfortable with a sword in his hand as opposed to crouching in a tree with a stick trying to aim for the fist-sized target of the heart. Krystal, though she hadn't been originally included in the plan, immediately worked up a way to make the game more fun and less dangerous so she could persuade her way into the game. Elladan had readily agreed, but it had taken some amount of whining and hair-tossing to convince Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrohir that this was in all actuality a productive activity. Aragorn and Legolas and Elrohir, and even Elladan had been unusually tense this morning, though Krystal didn't know why, so it had taken a good deal more of pleading then it normally would have. Eventually, however, they gave in.  
  
The loser team had to muck out the stalls of the winning team's horses for a week. Elrohir and Elladan had been so sure they were going to win, that before the game had officially began, Krystal had spotted the mischievous twins removing manure from other horses stalls to put in their own mount's stalls, so Krystal, Aragorn and Legolas would have more work to do. Needless to say, she was determined to win.  
  
Elrohir took another deliberate step forward, out of Krystal's viewpoint, and ever so slightly, nodded, his eyes fixed on something in the trees.  
  
Krystal relaxed, leaning back, grinning. She reached for her 'arrows', dripping bright yellow in paint, and aimed directly for Elrohir's back.  
  
Out of nowhere, a blue blurb was flying towards her cheek. It smacked her across the face, splattering blue dye into her mouth and all over her face. She spluttered for a moment, catching onto a particularly large tree branch, her feet swinging out from under her from the impact from the blow. She swung there for a moment, stunned as the paint dripped down over her shirt. Another *arrow* flew towards her midriff and she let out a graceful, 'OMPH!' as it knocked the wind out of her.  
  
Several feet away, Elrohir burst out laughing, and Elladan from his position in the trees across from her, lowered his bow gleefully. "Next time pay attention to your surroundings!" he yelled, laughing over his shoulder as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch as only elves can.  
  
Krystal's eyes narrowed and she wiped the blue paint out of her eyes determinedly, but even she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She swung herself rather awkwardly onto the tree branch, blinking to keep the paint out of her vision. "LEGOLAS! ARAGORN!" she cried exasperatingly. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She aimed her bow at Elladan's retreating back, but her arrow fell several feet short and with a snicker, her prey dashed out of sight. But his brother still stood on the path, doubled over with laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Elrohir felt a sharp jab in his derriere. He turned around sharply to find bright yellow paint all over his behind, the 'arrow' sticking out like a tail.  
  
He looked up, horrified to see Aragorn smirking insanely, before letting out a bark of laughter and sprinting off into the trees.  
  
"ARAGORN, I'll get you!" Elrohir roared, plucking the projectile off of his behind with a disgusted look, trying to mask the grin that kept sliding off into his face.  
  
Elladan darted between the trees, a blonde blur on his tail. "Elrohir, run!" Elladan called out in warning, but it was too late, and the speeding yellow projectile hit his brother smack in the face.  
  
Krystal burst into laughter, tears of hysteria mixing with the blue paint that ran down her face. She sat down on the branch, giggling insanely, and swinging her feet back and forth as her laughter echoed throughout the forest. Legolas grinned at the sight of the disgruntled elf, then glanced up with a bark of laughter where Krystal sat like an oversized smurf.  
  
"Lady Krystal," he said graciously with a mock-bow. "You look lovely. The color brings out your eyes."  
  
Krystal's giggling ceased for a moment, and while he raised a brow quizzically, she took her arrow, and not bothering to use her bow as he was so close to the foot of her hiding place, she dropped it on his head.  
  
It dripped down into his already blonde hair slowly but surely, and dripped steadily into the shocked elf's eyes. "We're on the same team!" He exclaimed outrage, but Krystal giggled like mad, jumping down from the tree and running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Not anymore!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Legolas wiped the paint grimly out of his eyes, and Elladan shook his head. "Women," Legolas muttered disgruntled.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, into the late afternoon, Krystal frowned, pitchfork in hand. She leaned down to scoop some manure into the wheelbarrow near her thigh, then paused at the sound of voices in the stable. She knew she was alone - Elladan and Elrohir had been called to an important meeting and were unable to gloat over her, and Legolas and Aragorn had already done their fair share of stalls after they had lost the game this morning. She glanced over curiously, her eyes spotting shapes in the shadows of the stable. Glorfindel, along with Aragorn and Legolas, stood talking in hushed tones. Their faces looked strained, their eyes worried, their body's tense. Something was wrong.  
  
Worried, Krystal leaned the pitchfork against the stall door silently, wrinkling her nose as she stepped over the wheel barrow. Her steps were quick and quiet as she made her way towards the gathering, but Legolas and Glorfindel's heads snapped up, warily.  
  
Legolas forced his face into a smile as he saw her. "Finished yet, Krystal?" he asked, and now Aragorn too glanced up, latching his eyes onto her. She shrugged easily. "Almost." Her eyes traveled uneasily over the three men; why had they stopped talking when she approached? Dare she ask?  
  
She dared. "What were you guys talking about so quietly?" she asked, deciding to make her tone teasing instead of accusing. Glorfindel chuckled. "A curious maiden, you are indeed, Lady Krystal. It was nothing of importance."  
  
She raised her brows. "Nothing, eh?"  
  
Her gaze lingered over Aragorn's proud face and Legolas's strained on, pausing to rest on Glorfindel dangerous eyes. "Nothing at all," he confirmed firmly. He turned hesitantly to his comrades. "Well, I shall be off. Some of the warriors and I are riding on patrol tonight--"Legolas head snapped up, and Krystal's confusion increased. So Glorfindel was doing patrol, so what? --"so I'd better be going. Tonight, I suppose?" he added in an undertone to the ranger, who glanced furtively at Krystal, but nodded. "Tonight."  
  
Krystal shook her head. "Tonight, *what*?" she asked confused, but her question went unanswered. "Good day to you, my lady," Glrofindel added politely, before stepping out of the shadows of the stable and into the bright light of the day.  
  
Krystal raised her brows. "What was *that* about?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Need help with the stalls?"  
  
Her suspicious look became more defined. "Since when do you voluntarily clean stalls, mighty Prince?"  
  
He laughed. "I am simply rescuing a damsel in distress," he argued, reaching for the pitchfork and gamely shoveling pieces of dirty hay into her muck pile.  
  
Aragorn snorted, and Legolas shot him a look, but Krystal chuckled. "If you say so," she answered warily, but she was not thrown off *that* easily. What was going on?  
  
--------------  
  
Much later that night, the friends gathered around the table in the Great Hall. Krystal had reluctantly donned a dress, as apparently there were some important visitors from the Kingdom of Men and it would be disrespectful for her to appear in her breeches and boots.  
  
She leaned forward curiously; her eyes brighter then they had been in weeks. A stray curl wound its way around her collar bone, her skin glowing from the light kiss of the sun that afternoon had given her. Several representatives from the human kingdom of Rohan cast her appreciative looks, but her eyes were glued to others.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were conversing in low tones, their eyes locked on one another's and their faces anxious. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the tone of their voice, it wasn't good. They stood far off in the corner of the room, cast in the shadows. They were dressed for the celebration, but had yet to join the table, which had been what originally drew Krystal's attention.  
  
Next to her, Legolas tried once again to engage her into a distracting conversation, but she waved him away. "Shut up," she hissed. "I'm trying to listen."  
  
Legolas hid his grin, and shot Aragorn a helpless look across from him. "She's trying to listen," he explained in a dead tone.  
  
Aragorn leaned forward, blocking her view of the twins. She glanced furiously at him, cocking her head and leaning to the side so she once again had them in her view.  
  
He caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "If they wanted you to hear," he drawled. "They'd tell you."  
  
She rolled her eyes and scowled, yanking her face backwards out of her grasp. "Shut up," she answered firmly. "Nobody tells me anything around here anymore. It's like I'm a little china-doll no one wants to break. I can take it tough, I think I've proved as much!"  
  
"What's a china-doll?" Legolas asked, latching on to something to dodge the question. Her color rose and she shot him a particularly nasty look. "A doll replica of a perfect girl made of very fragile material. If you drop her, she breaks."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Haughty, we are tonight, it would seem, no?"  
  
She shot him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Since when, my lady, are you the perfect girl?"  
  
She sighed exasperatedly, but could find nothing to say, except to exclaim impatiently, "Oh!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled at their playful banter, but shook his head. "Krystal, if we keep anything from you, it is for your own good," he added seriously.  
  
She frowned. "Why am I not able to decide what is for my own good and what is not?"  
  
"Because I'm older," Legolas told her with a haughty air.  
  
Krystal snorted. "That explains a lot."  
  
"What's *that* supposed to mean?"  
  
"That would currently explain why your elbow is in your soup. They say the brain cells are the first to go. " She said primly, pointing out with an innocent smile that he had leaned so far over in his attempts to block the twins from view that his elbow had dipped dangerously low to his soup bowl. He started, scowling, and she chuckled.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," she said prettily, sarcasm in her eyes though not in her voice. "I do believe one of those guys over there from Rovan--"  
  
"Rohan," Aragorn corrected.  
  
"--Rohan is giving me the eye. Maybe *he'll* tell me what's going on!" She continued determinedly. She nodded and smiled, then purposely walked over towards the men, away from Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The two friends glanced at her, before looking back at each other.  
  
"What do you suppose she'll do once she knows?"  
  
"Kill us, is my guess."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Mine too." 


	26. Explanations

Hey all! Yes, it's time for another one of my burst of love for my reviewers, but we haven't had one in a while, so here goes..!  
  
First off, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was battling a real case of writer's block - my first *ever* on this story, and second, I was also working hard on my other story, A Vow to Defend. I started that story last year and it--just--won't--die! LoL So if my updates for this story are slow, go check that one out because I am determined to finish it within the next five chapters. Anyway, now on to the reviewers..  
  
Cara: Thanks so much! I really am grateful that you can appreciate my writing even though I'm pretty young. I submitted a short story one time to a literary magazine and got back such a *polite* ( ahem, yeah RIGHT..they didn't even READ what I sent in) answer about how I was too young to have talent, that it always strikes me as special when people notice that I am young and still not that bad of a writer, lol.  
  
Lady Eleclya: No..sorry...this isn't a Legomance. *ducks* don't kill me! I decided it would just make things too awkward between Krystal and the rest of the guys, epically Elladan, and her relationship with him is something about the story I just love and wouldn't mess up for the world lol. I don't know, I'm weird like that. Thanks *so* much for reviewing though, your reviews in particular mean a lot to me. :)  
  
MaverickGirl: I know, I know! I used to update this story everyday and this chapter took me almost a month! And it's not even that good! LoL, I'm sorry, I just had finals and everything and then my Muse went on vacation and left me with supreme writers block...lol, sorry. But this story is nearing to an end and I except the next couple updates will be quick, don't worry. I think. LOL.. But anyway, I don't know if I've ever seen the Swan Princess but before I had wrote that section of the chapter, I was hanging around with my cousins who just received brand new paintball guns and decided I was an appropriate target. I decided Krystal could share my pain, lol.  
  
Aranel: Thanks! I'm sorry once again for the delay, but I'm glad you still read the story even though I've decided I've sprayed my characters with Romance Repellent. As for what's going on...well...you'll just have to see. :)  
  
Lilena: Good guesses, Good guesses. Close. But no cigar, lol. As for the guy's mischievous doings...well...I'll never tell. (  
  
Mellon: Heheheh. *evil laugh* Yes, a cliffy. I was in a evil mood when I wrote the last chapter, and you'd better hope I'm not in an evil mood now....*evil Saramon-like chuckle* mwuahahha...lol, just kidding.  
  
bETH: LoL it was actually your review that reminded me I hadn't updated this story in ages, so thanks!  
  
Leva: LOL! I know, I know! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Writer's block sucks, guys!  
  
Dara Maeko: Hehehe I'm glad I sparked everyone's curiosity...what *could* it be? Hahahah I know! LoL I'm such a dork.  
  
jeffiner1127: Thank you! I've worked exceptionally hard on this story - except on certain instances when I've been lazy and I'm just posting to post lol - (Levanna always knows when I haven't given my best.) but most of the time I've really tried hard to make this story good, and I'm really glad your enjoying it.  
  
Okay, and to everyone else who reviewed for this chapter or the last and since I just feel the need to continue with the story and stop with the replying. I lOvE yOuU! :)  
  
********************************************  
  
"But if we set out before the first frost--"  
  
"The first frost is in less then two weeks!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"We can not organize such an expedition in two weeks!"  
  
"*Less* then two weeks, actually."  
  
"Exactly my point!"  
  
"But if we wait until after the first frost, the humans will not survive--"  
  
"Who says the humans are even coming? I will not align myself with they who tortured Krystal so!"  
  
Krystal's eyes perked up at the mention of her name, and she ducked down a little smaller, yanking her head back from around the bend, just in case someone happened to look up. She was hidden on Elladan's balcony-- yes, hidden. It was early the next morning, and after hearing no new news from anyone, it was time for desperate measures. She had snuck in before the elf had awoken and now stood stock still, listening to the conversation between brothers. Not that she understood half of it, but still.  
  
Elrohir sighed audibly. "This doom belongs to all of Middle Earth, if it is indeed what we believe it is, not just the doom of elves!"  
  
"It will be the doom of mankind if I am put within twenty feet of that man, Annore, and I am armed! The man shall not live to see the sights of Mirkwood, let alone breech it!"  
  
"They *are* coming, Elladan, and nothing you say--"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Enough." Aragorn's voice, harsh and quick, cut into the chatter and Krystal started, shaking her head. She hadn't realized he was there. Even so, she was glad he put a stop to Elladan's tirade - she didn't want to think about Annore, much less have her best friend shouting about him. Wait a second -- she paused in her thoughts. Did she just call Elladan her best friend?  
  
"Elladan, if Ada feels the men are needed to journey to Mirkwood with us, then journey to Mirkwood they shall--"  
  
"They shall be dead before the set foot out of their village," Elladan insisted flatly. "I will bear the mark on my soul."  
  
Krystal leaned in slightly, just in time to see both Elrohir and Aragorn roll their eyes. "You speak with your heart and not your head, brother. Krystal does not wish for you to kill anyone."  
  
"I wish it!"  
  
Legolas's smooth voice now joined the argument, his light footsteps soundless. "What are we discussing?"  
  
Aragorn's voice was dry with sarcasm. "What do you think?"  
  
"The darkness of my forest?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Krystal frowned. The darkness of his forest? What forest? What darkness? But then intelligence came back to her, and she managed to put two and two together. Her eyes brightened as she hugged herself closer, a brisk morning breeze streaming through the open balcony and catching her. She was wearing only light breeches and a tunic, clothing fit for a young elf. She drew her legs up tighter to her chest and frowned. Legolas...he was a Prince, right? So that sort of meant he could claim his realm as his forest...that Mirkwood place. Okay, so that added up. But darkness?  
  
"Lord Elrond and my father are choosing the members of the expedition. I doubt our say will change anything."  
  
Krystal dared a glance in again, to see all four of them locking eyes. "Do you think they'll allow us to go?"  
  
Legolas answered Elrohir's question quickly. "I don't care if I'm allowed - I'm going. It's my forest and it's my people who are under the most threat."  
  
"It is all of Middle Earth that is under the threat if indeed Dol Guldur *is* being inhabited by a Ring Wraith." Elrohir answered quietly, but Aragorn interrupted him. "We don't even know if anything *is* there, never mind the Nazgul."  
  
But Legolas shook his head. "No. There is something wrong. You do not know Mirkwood as I do, you have not seen it in it's splendor as I once did. Greenwood the Great was not a place of darkness -- this new Mirkwood is. There must be a reason evil gathers in the heart of the woodland, and the only logical answer would be the occupation of a Ring Wraith."  
  
"There is another logical answer." Elladan supplied quietly, but Legolas shook his head sharply and answered firmly, "No. There isn't."  
  
Krystal leaned back sharply, as Elladan suddenly stood and walked over to the balcony, lost in thought. Her breathing came in shallow gasps as she tried to keep still, her mind spinning. Ring Wraith? Dol Guldur? Greenwood the Great?  
  
The elf stood still, his eyes lost in a daze over Rivendell, his face concerned yet at peace. Krystal dared a glance up at him, studying his profile intently, but just as Aragorn began his question of, "What do we tell Krys--" Elladan's eyes met hers.  
  
He stared at her blankly for a moment. She stared back.  
  
"Shh?" she ventured weakly, knowing her goose was cooked, yet unwilling to be forced out of here when there was so much juicy gossip.  
  
Elladan stared for a few more seconds, before beginning to chuckle. "I should have expected.." he muttered, shaking his head. He extended a hand to help her off the floor, tugging her inside and out of the chill. The other three men looked up surprised at her entrance, as Aragorn asked with a grin, "Eaves dropping?"  
  
She scowled. "I wasn't eaves dropping at all," she answered, slightly miffed. "No one tells me anything around here anymore, what was I *supposed* to do?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "Wait for us to tell you, perhaps?"  
  
Krystal frowned right back. "Does that seem realistic?"  
  
Legolas considered this for a moment. "No."  
  
"Thank you," she said promptly, tossing herself at Elladan's bed. She had gotten up very early this morning to eaves drop, or not eaves drop, (whatever) and right now, as she wanted was her bed. Or anyone's bed, actually. With Elladan's permission, she scooted under his messy bunch of blankets, and snuggled up in the pillows. Someone, Nazguls, Ringwraiths and Mirkwood seemed a lot less scary when combated with a silk blanket. When she was settled, she turned and asked,  
  
"Would you care to explain what is going on?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Not particularly."  
  
"Tough." She answered happily, her mood thoroughly uplifted by the fact that she was about to find out what exactly was going on and the fact that she was in a silk bed with fluffy pillows, warmth seeping through her body.  
  
Aragorn sighed, running his hands through his sinewy hair. "I don't know how to explain this," he began sadly, but Krystal interrupted. "I already know it has to do with something in Mirktree--"  
  
"Mirkwood," Legolas corrected.  
  
"--Mirkwood, and a Ring Wraith. What I don't get is what *is* a Ring Wraith?"  
  
Silence descended on the room like the hiss of a whip. "Did I say something?" Krystal asked awkwardly as the tension increased, but Elladan shook his head. "No, no. I suppose you would know sooner or later. But where to start in telling you..."  
  
"How about the beginning?"  
  
Elrohir smiled weakly and took the tale up from his brother, speaking in a low voice. "It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest--"  
  
"That's debatable," Aragorn added sarcastically, but his brother paid no heed.  
  
"--and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the dwarf lords, miners in their halls of stone. And nine, nine were given to the race of men, who above all else, desire power--"  
  
"And steak. Oh, Valar there is nothing to a man like a good, home-cooked steak--"  
  
"Peace, Aragorn!" Elladan interrupted through Krystal's chuckles, but his brother just looked up innocently. "Yes, Elladan?"  
  
The elder elf rolled his eyes, nodding to his twin. "Continue, Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir looked distinctly miffed, but with a nod, continued. "But the hearts of men, are easily corrupted, and Sauron, the Great Deceiver--"  
  
"The who?" Krystal interrupted, looking baffled.  
  
"Who's Sauron?"  
  
Legolas tackled this one. "Do you remember Mithrandir?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gandalf?" Aragorn substituted, and then Krystal nodded. "Yes, I remember him. Why?"  
  
"Gandalf is a wizard, with distinct powers. There are certain creatures in Middle Earth that have supernatural powers, given to their race only. One of these races is the Maia. Sauron is a Maia. He, however, uses his power for evil and destruction, instead of peace and good."  
  
"So your basic villain then?" Krystal surmised, ignoring talk of Maias and Wizards and what not. Aragorn nodded. "Basically."  
  
"Anyway," Elrohir continued with a irate scowl. "Sauron the Great Deceiver, tricked all, elf, man and dwarf, for another ring was made. The one ring, the ring to rule them all and bind them, to control all of the free Peoples of Middle Earth. And with this ring, Sauron offered the holders of the nine rings of men more power then their hearts could comprehend, and one by one they fell to the power of the One.  
  
They became his most feared servants, his most deadly weapons. They are the living dead, the Nazgul, the nine. Their every thought lies with the One ring, the One ring which has been lost ever since the Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor--"  
  
"What's Morder?"  
  
"Mordor," Legolas corrected.  
  
"What's Mordor?"  
  
"The land of the dead. It is where Sauron's empty palace now lies. Sauron was destroyed and the One ring, eventually, lost."  
  
Krystal stared, her mouth half open and her eyes wide. She drew her knees up to her chest, never breaking her gaze to Elrohir. "But what does this have to do with Murkywood--"  
  
"Mirkwood," corrected Legolas.  
  
"--Mirkwood? I mean, that Sauron guy was killed, right? So weren't his little minions killed too?"  
  
"Sauron wasn't *killed*." Elrohir answered delicately. "More like destroyed."  
  
"But what's the difference?"  
  
"Sauron poured all of himself into the One Ring," Aragorn answered calmly. "And the One Ring survives through the weakness of men, though none know where it is right now. Thus Sauron's spirit, his malice, survives."  
  
When Krystal didn't answer, Elrohir continued. "And so, the Nine Walkers survive, somehow, shadows of their formers selves. And yet, it is rumored that one of them has begun to inhabit Mirkwood, under perhaps a new master, called the Necromancer. It is in Southern Mirkwood, close to the very heart, and Middle Earth's situation will soon be very dire if it is indeed a Ring Wraith, for they are what nightmares are made of. "  
  
"What proof do you have though?" Krystal asked quietly. They exchanged looks. "We do not know all of the circumstances that have prompted our fathers into such a state of concern," Legolas admitted. "But Mirkwood has grown steadily darker and more dangerous of late, and dark and dangerous are two key words that are synonymous with Nazgul."  
  
Krystal was silent, taking in all this new information. Her jet black hair fell into her eyes, hiding her expression as she swung her feet over the bed, glancing down at her bare feet. When she finally raised her eyes, her voice was tiny but her eyes were wide with something they had rarely seen her show -- fear. "And all of you -- all of you, are going to see if it really is a Ring Wraith?"  
  
Silence descended on the room, uneasy tension. The twins exchanged the barest of glances, and Legolas and Aragorn caught each other's eye.  
  
'Do we tell her?' Aragorn's eyes seemed to ask, and with a glance at Krystal, Legolas nodded solemnly. 'We must.'  
  
"Yes, Krystal." The elven prince answered softly after a few moments. "We must."  
  
"But why?" Krystal implored as if she knew their answer before it was given, her voice broken. "Surely, there are others-- just as capable -- who might go in your place?"  
  
Elladan sighed. "There are many others, some even more capable. But this matter concerns us all closely, Krystal, and it is not for the mission that we need to be there, it is for ourselves."  
  
"How does this concern you closely? I thought the Great Alliance was long ago, you weren't even around!"  
  
The four became quiet at her outraged tone. "We are not going to have this discussion if you are going to scream at us, my lady." Aragorn said quietly. "We *are* going, and no amount of screaming will change it."  
  
Krystal glared defiantly at them, but suddenly looked abashed. She shook her head slightly, and when she spoke, her tone, instead of riling them, pierced their hearts and tore them apart inside. "Please," she began softly. "I know you're going. But you're all I have here. I need to know why."  
  
"The reason the One Ring survives is because of my bloodline, Krystal." Aragorn said suddenly. "I am the heir of Isildur, he who cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and destroyed him. He claimed the Ring for his own instead of throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom, and destroying evil forever."  
  
"Dol Guldor is in the heart of my forest," Legolas's smooth, comforting voice held no comfort now - just cool facts. "It is my people who will have to battle the darkness within, it is my people who will lose their lives defending Middle Earth and Mirkwood if there is indeed a Nazgul residing there."  
  
"We were not present for Last Alliance," Elladan answered quietly, "but our father was. He marched with the Last Alliance, and what he has seen there has haunted him ever since. He lost many who were dear to him, and if the Nine Walkers are indeed back, and Sauron returns, it might have been in vain and we cannot allow that."  
  
Krystal listened without comment to each of their explanations, all the while fighting down the bubble of tears that threatened her already weakened self-control. When she spoke again, her voice was empty and hoarse as she stood up. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Sometime within the next two weeks."  
  
With a nod, she walked towards the door and left them there, a plan of her own building in her mind. 


	27. Burdens

"No."  
  
The word, spoken with such finality and strength, nearly brought Krystal to tears.  
  
"But, Lord Elrond, can't I please--"  
  
"Krystal, I said no."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No."  
  
Krystal made a move as if to stomp her foot in frustration, then thought the better of such a childish move and fixed her crystal eyes on Lord Elrond's hard silver ones.  
  
The half elf had done so much for her, she knew. He could have turned her out into the cold that night, could have turned her away from Rivendell's gates, but instead, gave her a chance to live a life she never even dreamed could have existed. It was not her right to question his authority, to pester him when he had already given her an answer, she knew, and yet she did. She had too!  
  
She stood determinedly in Elrond's study, the same place where she had originally been brought upon first entering Rivendell. Elrond was once again behind his desk, the sun was once again shinning, but Krystal was not the girl she had once been.  
  
She had been through so much here, in this place, in this time. She had been loved, and hated, cared for and mistreated, worried over and treated as excess baggage. She had learned to believe in the strength in others, that people don't always break their promises, and that someone's, a good friend is all you need. She was not the cold, sarcastic, untouchable girl she had once been. In her place now stood a bold, determined girl, with nothing on her mind but her friend's safety. They looked the same, to be sure- the trademark crystal eyes still burned brightly, and her smile was still crooked enough to be thought of as a challenge. She was the same height - her hair was the same raven black, her skin the same healthy tan. And yet, she was so different.  
  
Elrond's face was set, but his eyes were compassionate. The girl had shown up at his study door at such an ungodly hour, that he was still having trouble focusing, his mind still clinging to the last remains of comfortable dreams. Nevertheless, his proud face was stern, as he folded his hands over one and another. "Krystal, I understand your concern for your friends--"  
  
"You don't!" Krystal interrupted in a blaze, shocked at her gall at interrupting Lord Elrond, yet her adrenaline pushing her to continue. "Lord Elrond, excuse me, but you don't understand! When I first came here, I-I hated *everyone*! I hated you, I hated your sons, and I hated Legolas! I hated everything about you, from your eyes to your pointed ears to your talk of wizards! I hated this place, this time, these people -- everything! B-but your sons, and Legolas taught me to trust and to care and to forgive a-and, Lord Elrond, they taught me to believe! In myself, in others, in fate, and Lord Elrond, I cannot let them go into a dark forest, with unknown dangers, without me by their side!"  
  
Elrond considered her outburst with a kind look in his eye, and his voice was sympatric but his words tore at her heart. "Krystal, I am not yet even sure if my sons shall be going on this expedition. It's unnecessary to say I would rather them not."  
  
"They are--" Krystal began furiously, but Elrond raised a hand. "I have listened to what you have to say - please, show me the same courtesy. I will give you the details of the mission, as undoubtedly my sons have already filled your head with talk of danger and, as I forbade them to tell you anything and they clearly defied me, I am not sure of what truth you do know."  
  
Shaking with excitement and passion for what she spoke about, Krystal slowly nodded and sank into a chair, her back upright and her posture tense.  
  
"Now, Legolas is almost surely going to lead the undertaking, if only for the reason as he is one of the best archers in all of Middle Earth and he knows the terrain of Mirkwood. But my heart is against Aragorn's going, for I fear for him -- he is very young. Elladan and Elrohir would be better off helping organizing the mission, but as they are a pair of the best trackers in Arda, I cannot expect them to stay behind--"  
  
"If you think Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas are going but Aragorn is not, you're on crack." Krystal interrupted simply.  
  
Elrond ignored her.  
  
"I am, however, not foolish enough to believe that I can send three of my sons, and not the forth. I will try to persuade him to stay behind, but the final decision is up to him. Now, as for the rest of the party, the only other elf there shall be Glorfindel. We do not want the party getting too large. We have contacted the dwarfs - they want nothing to do with the whole affair. There are three free peoples of Middle Earth, Krystal, not including the hobbits, for there are too little of them to be considered a people. The third people is men. The men of Rohan, whom you met last night, have decided to send only one envoy. He does not live in Rohan now, but was born there and is of noble lineage. His name is Annore."  
  
Suddenly, the snips of conversation between Elladan and Elrohir that Krystal had ignored or not understand came floating back to her.  
  
"...Who says the humans are even coming? I will not align myself with they who tortured Krystal so!"  
  
"..It will be the doom of mankind if I am put within twenty feet of that man, Annore, and I am armed! The man shall not live to see the sights of Mirkwood, let alone breech it!"  
  
"...They *are* coming, Elladan..."  
  
"...Elladan, if Ada feels the men are needed to journey to Mirkwood with us, then journey to Mirkwood they shall--""  
  
"...They shall be dead before the set foot out of their village....I will bear the mark on my soul..."  
  
Elladan had known - that was what made him so upset. At the time, Krystal hadn't understood what the elder twin had meant, but now she felt the full force of it's sudden clarity.  
  
Elrond waited for this information to sink in, before continuing, his voice still steady and clear. "Annore is bringing two men of his choice. That is *all* who shall be in the expedition."  
  
Krystal was silent. She hadn't realized Annore would be going..and what if Worti was one of the two men?  
  
But then Elladan's laughing grin flashed across her mind, accompanied by Legolas's challenging smirk. In her ears echoed Aragorn's carefree laughter, and Elrohir's melodious voice. Would she really abandon her friends because of old haunts?  
  
No.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I wish to accompany them." She told him solemnly after a pause, her voice calm. When he opened his mouth to cut her off, she added hastily, "I can be of service! I am fairly decent with archery and no one would know I am there, I could spy, I-I could, I'll do w-whatever I need to- -"  
  
"Krystal, you do not understand the danger!" Elrond's voice was sharp and Krystal flinched at the sound of her name. "You do not know what you would be going into! Please, as respect for me and all I have offered you, listen. I forbid you to accompany the members of the Mirkwood expedition."  
  
Krystal stood up, furious. "I am thankful for all you have done for me, Elrond, but *I must do this*! You said yourself when I first arrived I had a purpose for being here-- what if *this* is it and I am not there?!"  
  
"Krystal, who do you think you would be helping if you went on this journey? Honestly? Your friends? Or yourself?  
  
Are you doing this solely so you can prove that you can? Or out of a genuine desire to help?!  
  
Krystal, imagine it. You are in the thickest part of the forest, the air is heavy with dread around you. Darkness is all you can see, all you can hear, all you can think of! You cannot tell the difference between having your eyes opened and closed, and yet all you can feel is an overwhelming fear. Fear, born in the pit of your soul, paralyzes your thoughts until you are unable to be of any use to anyone. Something rustles the leaves beside you, and suddenly, eight, yellow, bulbous eyes glare hungrily at you and a voice out of the nightmares chuckles as the beasts pounce on you, dragging you away helplessly as the rest of the members of your party fight the beasts back, along with Orcs, monsters, and the Ring Wraith itself. Krystal, you shall only be a burden if you were to accompany them on this trip. They would not be able to focus, fight and spy properly if they knew you were with them, and by being there, in danger! You would be a distraction, especially with Annore there! Do you understand what I am trying to tell you? You're being there would help no one, Krystal, no one but yourself. And this situation leaves no room for selfishness. I forbid it."  
  
Elrond had not meant to be cruel, he had not meant to frighten her, but she needed to see the truth. Kindness and clarity entered his eyes again, and when he spoke again, his voice was gentle. "Krystal--"  
  
But she would have none of it. She was shaking with fury, fear and anguish, and as Elrond stood up to reach out to her, she wrenched herself out of his grasp.  
  
"You're wrong," she whispered fiercely, and turned and fled from the room. 


	28. Determination

Nissa: LMAO! I love reading your review, I read it like six times over because it had a lot of things to say and I wanted to make sure I got everything. Okay, yeah, I guess it is partly a Mary-Sue..not a *complete* one, I hope, but yeah, sorta. I mean, one of the things with Mary-Sues is that they have Tragic Pasts, and I guess Krystal does have a dramatic little thang going on. I tried to keep it away from a few cliché but hey, nobody's perfect. And, if you look at some of my other stories, most of them ( with the exception of Believe in the Stars) are no where near Mary- Sues, lol. Live, A Vow to Defend and a Nameless Fear are all action fics without a trace of a main female, and Comforting Shadow the female character is *not* a Mary-Sue, so maybe this is my one extravagance,LOL The movie quotes are my favorite things too...I'll just be writing something, for example in Chapter 5 (No lasting damage), Aragorn says "As you wish." And I *love* the movie Princess Bride (if you haven't seen it...GASP! WHAT IS *WRONG* WITH YOU :D) so it just popped into my head. Same with Kevin Cosner lol that one was fun..hhahah the *steak* line. I'm glad you loved it so much lol. I was writing and I reread it and I was like okay, someone's going a tad too dramatic on me, (Elrohir, damn him) so I decided to make Aragorn lighten the mood..lmao, I'm like okay, what else do men desire above all else? And the answer was obvious. Steak! LoL I also like how Legolas is always correcting Krystal in her pronounciation. I think by now, she knows it's Mirkwood, not Murkytree, or whatever, lol, but she does it simply to see if he'll correct her..and he always, always does. As for the whole, rescue and recovery operation, yeah okay, I knew it was sucky. But I was so sick of her being injured and helpless and just, ugh, so I decided to get her home as quick as possible. Yeah, it was a tad busy, but if you imagine something like that actually happening..it'd prolly be really busy. Maybe. Lol - I'd tried with the whole, saving thing and I wanted to bring Celebrian in, but I could see how you could think that whole thing was overdone. As for the tan thing, that's my bad. I figured since Krystal was out in the sun a lot more during her ride to Rivendell and the time in the village and basically her time in Middle Earth, she'd have a pretty decent tan. I guess I just made that conclusion in my head and forgot to explain it in the story -- sorry! But I think I do say something along the lines of it..in Chapter 25 - Curious, I think it says something like.. her skin glowing from the light kiss of the sun that afternoon had given her...err something, lol. I'm sorry if I didn't make the clear enough. Okay, and the hair thing - the funny thing is, when I was picturing Krystal, I always saw her with shoulder length hair, not like down to her derriere or anything lol. But I guess everyone sees it differently, and come to think of it, I might have even said it was floor- length at one point or another, but I'll be sure to rectify that. LoL, thanks for your awesome review, it really helped me see this stupid story (lol the story and I have a love/hate relationship) in a different perspective. :D  
  
Blahblah: lol, love your user name btw, but anyway..nope, Krystal has always had black hair. If you check the first chapter, in the very beginning when she's buying her stupid dress (one again - love/hate relationship with my story lol) it says something like jet-black hair. Haha, the friendship between the four is my favorite thing-a-ma-bob too...which is basically why there will be no romance in my story, lol, but yeah, I love stories where the twins, Aragorn and Legolas are friends. :D  
  
MaverickGirl: Elrond, tie her down? No, no..that's uncivilized. Perhaps he'll use a more devious form of trickery, hmm? LOL.  
  
Lady Eleclya: hmm..how do you know she *does* go with them? I mean, Elrond has a point..it's really dangerous, and she's not really much use. I mean, she *says* she's decent with a bow and arrow, but I say pigs fly...lol. LoL I'm just kidding, she prolly will go with them, knowing Krystal, try to stow away in a Saddle bag or something...haha, imagine Aragorn's face if she hides in his saddle bag and eats all his steak...*lol* not that she could fit in a saddle bag..but still...  
  
Levanna: Thank you! :D That's the exact terminology I was going for, but my mind could not conjure lol - stern compassion.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, I'm sorry I can't reply, but I need to get this posted and eat breakfast lmao, yes my stomach comes first..but thanks, I love you guys!  
  
*************************  
  
Krystal's eyes narrowed and she frowned, dragging her finger lightly across the page. Her lips moved soundlessly and her brow was furrowed, eyes glued to the book held inches away from her face. The soft smell of new books and fresh pages surrounded her, and for a moment, she was reminded of home, her school, her prom, her life...  
  
She was snuggled up in the corner of Elrond's library - the last place anyone who might be looking for her would look. She had retreated into the darkest corner, surrounded by piles upon piles of books. Not ordinary books, mind you. Maps. Atlases. History.  
  
For the first time in her life, Krystal was voluntarily learning...learning the history and geography of Middle Earth.  
  
Her finger traced over an illustration of the Misty Mountains in the book on her lap. The Mountains, Krystal learned from the book on her right, were often referred to as the backbone of Middle Earth.  
  
"Well, that's just dandy," Krystal muttered sarcastically. "But it doesn't tell me how to get over them."  
  
Exasperated, she threw the book to the side, frowning. She couldn't do this by herself, she didn't know enough, and even the mountains of lore in Elrond's library couldn't exactly tell her how to cross mountains, forest and flatlands and make it back alive. But anyone she could ask would only stop her. There was no one to help her now.  
  
She leaned her back against the bookshelf, her side pressed against a closed window, giving a spectacular view of the grounds of Rivendell. Glancing out the window, Krystal caught a flash of her reflection and stared dully into her own eyes for a moment, thinking.  
  
Glorfindel, maybe? No, no, she shook her head. He would be in the expedition, and she wasn't really all that friendly with him anyway. He was kind of intimidating, and from what she heard, he'd died and been brought back to life. "Call me crazy," she mumbled to herself. "But I'd rather not have to tagalong with a ghost - or, whatever."  
  
Elrond and his sons ( all of them ) were out of the question, and for that matter, so was Legolas. Those idiots from Rohan were sending Annore, so that showed their intelligence - they weren't much better off then she was. No, there had to be someone else, somewhere else...  
  
Then she had it - she knew. She sat up, abruptly, banging her head on the bookshelf in her haste. "Ow...ow...ow..." she muttered under her breath, stuffing the books awkwardly into the bookshelf before sprinting out of the library, attracting several annoyed glances, and towards the Hall of Fire.  
  
She skidded around corners on the marble floor, trying not keep her feet under her, but she had heard he was leaving, she had to catch him, what if he had left...  
  
She prayed he was in the Hall of Fire, perhaps saying his goodbyes to several of the elves she knew he was close with. Perhaps..  
  
Suddenly, her body crashed into another, sending her reeling backwards. The person she hit remained standing, but she landed sprawled out on the floor, her heart in her throat, eyes shut tightly. 'Oh, God,' she thought anxiously to herself. 'Don't let it be..'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as a kindly chuckle made her ears burn, and the laughing voice whispered quietly, "Going somewhere, young one?"  
  
She opened her eyes reluctantly, her gaze locking with his for a few brief moments. Then she snapped her eyes shut, her face bright red with embarrassment, throwing her head back and accidentally smacking it on the cold marble floor. "Ow ...stupid, stupid," she murmured, but a gnarled old hand soon reached down and grabbed hers. "Silly girl," the kindly old voice chuckled. "You'll hurt yourself that way."  
  
Krystal sighed, using his hand to help her to her feet, finally opening her eyes and staring into his merry blue ones. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry."  
  
His eyes crinkled and his smile widened beneath his beard. "Well, yes, that much I deduced."  
  
She allowed a small smile before saying with all the politeness she could muster, "erm, Sir? I know you're leaving today but I really have something to talk to you about--"  
  
Gandalf's eyes softened and his smile faded away. "Yes," he murmured softly in a agreement. "I imagine you do."  
  
----  
  
"Do you get it, Gandalf? Do *you* at least understand?" Krystal finished, her tone pleading. She and Gandalf had retreated into Gandalf's guest room study, and the elderly wizard sat surveying her with a mild stare. Krystal had pled her case and begged for assistance, but the wizard had shown no outward signs of emotions at all, and she had nothing left to say.  
  
Gandalf studied her quietly, his eyes never once leaving her face. Her voice got softer as she made her final plea. "Please, Gandalf. I know you don't know me very well, but I very rarely get this worked up about something that does not involve myself. I *need* to go. Elrond told me I had a purpose for being here--" she tore her eyes from the wizard's steady gaze but her tone still rang with conviction--"and *this* is it."  
  
The Wizard sighed, but after a few long moments of tense silence, he nodded. "You're right," he agreed quietly. "You must go."  
  
Krystal stared blankly at him, her mouth half open as she had been about to deliver another argument as too why she should go. "Did you just agree--"  
  
Gandalf nodded slowly again. "Child, I do not know why you are here," he began carefully, "but there must be a reason. People do not just wander through time and space aimlessly! However, Elrond has forbidden you to go, and you are in his care--"  
  
"He's not my father," Krystal interrupted bluntly, but Gandalf shot her a sharp look.  
  
"You would be better off if he was. He is only looking out for you. Elrond tends to have a blind spot when it comes to his children, and you are beginning to be counted among them, and I'll thank you to speak of your superiors in a more respectful tone."  
  
Krystal glared furiously at him, but he ignored her. "As I was saying, Elrond has forbidden you to go, and though I think you should, I cannot give you permission to go. If you are to go, you must travel behind the members of the expedition, alone, until you are far enough away from Rivendell. Are you up for the challenges, Krystal?"  
  
She just stared. "Alone? Why can't I just catch up with them just outside of Rivendell?"  
  
"Lord Elladan and Elrohir will bring you back immediately and Elrond will make sure you do not attempt again if you are brought back in disgrace."  
  
He continued, ignoring her horrified look, as he spoke in a serious, low, rough tone. "I will give you everything you need and I will aid you in your course over the mountains. Once you pass the mountains, you may join the expedition - if they will let you. There is a very good chance that, although your friends may appreciate your efforts, they will insist you return to Rivendell. In that case, someone will be forced to abandon the party and bring you back home, like a child misbehaved. There is also the risk that once you get to Mirkwood, you will be injured, captured, or lost. Mirkwood is a very dangerous place, Krystal, this you *must* understand. It is not in anyway related to Rivendell. These are very real risks, and no," He paused as she looked away, tore her gaze from his eyes and glanced down at her shoes. Suddenly, this all seemed very impossible to her. "Do not look away, Krystal, these are things you must hear. You must understand completely before you decide if you truly wish to do this. I dare say you have not enough experience with evils of the world to understand the full danger, but you do have one thing, Krystal, and I tell you, this one thing is the only thing that is truly the reason why I think you should go. You have determination unlike that in anyone I've ever known. You have to, to have survived what you have been through. You are determined enough to stand next to your friends and fight. But Krystal, I would not forgive myself if I did not try to persuade you *not* to go. Do I think you should if you wish it? Yes. Do I think this may be the purpose you were brought to Middle Earth for? Yes. But do I also know of the dangers, of the horror that awaits you? Yes, Krystal I do. And I will not send you in there with out trying to persuade you otherwise."  
  
Krystal dragged her gaze back to his.  
  
Outside the window, birds sang and the sun shone. Children laughed and women and men sang and danced. It was hard to imagine a place of complete and utter darkness and danger, such as describe to her by Elrond and now Gandalf while surrounding by such complete light and happiness. It was hard for her to imagine her friends sending her away like a troublesome two year old, and yet she knew it was a possibility.  
  
She would be of little use, she knew. She could shoot an arrow in the relatively right direction, if she concentrated, and she could run fast enough if the occasion called for it. But would she be an asset to this expedition physically? No.  
  
But morally? Was she really willing to risk her life and limbs for four people who she had only meet a few months ago? Would her presence mean anything to them?  
  
Her eyes remained clouded in thought, and Gandalf waited patiently. He could not - no, he would not ask this of her. It had to be her choice. He would aid her if she asked, for truly, he knew this was right. But he would not ask it of her.  
  
Krystal nodded slightly to herself. Her presence would remind them of everything they were fighting for, she told herself. For people, for friendship, for the innocent and the guilty alike. For freedom to cry, and seethe, to laugh and smile. She would remind them what it was to try, and to believe in something other then pain. She would be there for them in whatever way she could.  
  
Her friends had taught her so much. She would not let them go into darkness without her by their side - no matter how little her presence mattered, she knew, deep down - it mattered.  
  
Her gaze focused on Gandalf's, and her nod became more firm. Her jaw set, but a smile played on her lips. "Gandalf, if that speech and the picture Elrond painted for me this morning could not persuade me to stay home...then I suppose I'm going."  
  
Gandalf unfurled himself slowly from the chair he had been sitting in, his eyes still bearing into hers. "You are positive, young one?"  
  
Her grin widened at the term, remember the time Legolas had used it with her in Mirkwood and her sassy response. "I'm not young," she reminded Gandalf with a smile. "Not anymore."  
  
"I'm positive." 


	29. Farewell

"We'll see you soon," Elladan assured her hastily, looking down at her, staring straight into her eyes. He and his brother were mounted astride their horses, standing in the front gates of Rivendell. The members of the expedition had been named, and accepted, and prepared, and were now saying their goodbyes.  
  
Krystal stood between Elrond and Gandalf, surrounded by several other elves and humans, a smile in her eyes, though a worried frowned pasted on her lips.  
  
"Quicker then you can say Middle-Earth," Elrohir agreed with a forced smile. He and Aragorn hadn't been too shocked when Krystal had finally accepted the fact that her role in the affair was to stay home, but Legolas and Elladan were completely flabbergasted. He flashed her an affectionate grin. "Be good."  
  
She smiled crookedly. "Back atcha."  
  
Having already said their goodbyes to their father and the old wizard, Elladan and Elrohir simply nodded at them. Glorfindel and the humans waited impatiently just outside of the gates, and with a sigh, Elladan nudged his horse. "Naamarie, Krystal." He called softly over his shoulder. "May your laughter guide us home quickly."  
  
Krystal had no idea what 'Naamarie' meant or the proper response to any elven farewell or greeting, so she did the only thing she could do and echoed him, her accent badly mutilating the word. "Naamarie!" She called her voice loud. "And eh.. may you not get lost!"  
  
Elladan chuckled to himself and Elrond shot her an amused glance, but Gandalf merely smiled, before turning to Legolas and Aragorn, who had been several paces behind the twins, saying their farewells to their friends.  
  
Legolas's eyes locked on Krystal's and Krystal stared determinedly back. But as crystal blue and cerulean clashed, suspicion rose and Legolas felt a twinge of worry and the need to say something grew. "Krystal, I cannot say enough how proud we are of you," he said carefully, his eyes blazing into hers, watching her reaction.  
  
She raised a sculpted brow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I truly thought you would throw an immature fit about doing your part to aid the mission and staying home. But I am pleased to see I am mistaken."  
  
Something flickered deep in Krystal's eyes, but Legolas could not recognize it. Guilt, maybe?  
  
But he did not get a chance to interrupt it, because he was thwarted by a dazzling smile sent in his direction.  
  
"Ah, Legolas." Krystal said dramatically. "Always so worried. Don't you trust me by now? I'll do whatever I need to to help the mission."  
  
Legolas allowed himself a tiny smirk. "Trust you? Well, I don't know about that. I have, however, finally deduced that you are *not*, as formally believed, a thief."  
  
Krystal laughed. "Well, that's a relief."  
  
Several of the men's horses pranced impatiently, and Legolas glanced up as one of them began to mutter disgruntedly. "I believe that's your cue." Krystal said sadly, glancing over at the fidgety group.  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, before leaning down off of his horse. His hands were wrapped tightly around the reins, but his torso leant closer, as if to tell Krystal a secret. Holding his breath, he slowly brought his lips to her forehead. Placing the lightest kiss on her skin, he leant down further and his eyes met hers. Both were dancing with mirth, but there was something deeper, something more painful, something neither of them dare think about. There was truly the chance that Legolas would not come back - or that any of them would.  
  
"Good luck," She whispered achingly. "To all of you."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, reaching out and gently tugging a piece of her hair. "And to you."  
  
He turned and straightened up, heeling his horse into a brisk trot without so much as a backwards glance, joining Elladan and Elrohir at the front of the party.  
  
Aragorn had just finished his goodbyes to his father when Krystal turned to him.  
  
"Be careful, you great big oaf," she muttered affectionately as he wrapped his long arms around her in a hug, being the only member of the party not yet mounted. He chuckled and held her tightly for a moment, before lowering his head in a mock bow.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
She chuckled and with a lopsided grin, the lanky young human swung onto his horse, heading towards the group. Falling into a single file, Glorfindel at the lead, the journey began.  
  
Amidst a cry of cheers and farewells, the group of eight headed into the forest.  
  
Krystal kept her eyes glued to the spot where they had disappeared for a long time. Everyone else soon drifted back to their respective jobs, but she continued to stand there, lost in thought.  
  
Gandalf soon materialized at her side. "Are you ready, child?"  
  
Her eyes didn't move from the spot as she nodded slightly. Her eyes dimmed a bit as the sun moved higher in the sky and the day grew later. Gandalf waited.  
  
Finally, she turned, and nodded more firmly. "I'm ready," she told him determinedly, then added with a grin, "Let's get this show on the road.'  
  
*******************  
  
Hey, hey, everyone! I know, I know, sucky chapter. But I am in a hurry as I am going out with my friends and I wanted to get this written before I forgot and it really isn't *that* important of a chapter anyway, so you'll live, lol.  
  
Thank you *so* much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! I don't have time to mention any names in particular, but I promise I will in the next chapter! Thanks again! 


	30. Return

Author*s Note: I don*t know why, but for some reasons, the little quote things are coming out retarded. So, instead of confusing everyone (including myself) quotes will be represented by ** instead. The single apostrophe, -- the thing for ownership and quotes within quotes, is being represented by **. Sorry if this messes you up, cuz I don*t know why it*s happening lol. If you do know, feel free to explain away in a review :) . Anyway, sorry for the wait, thank for the replies, and now, on the with the story.  
  
---------------------------  
  
**Are you listening to me?**  
  
Gandalf frowned impatiently, his eyes narrowed as he kept a steadying hand on the taunt neck of the black elven horse prancing in front of him. The sun was beginning to dip into the shadows at long last, after an anxious day of worrying and planning for both wizard and girl. But her mission was finally beginning, and gusto for her assignment coursed through her. Her eyes darted merrily around the shadows, a smile playing on her lips, and her enthusiasm was contagious. Avar, the horse she was borrowing from the Rivendell stables, was picking up on her rider*s excitement, throwing her head up and snorting. Krystal, in all her time in Middle Earth, had picked up a few tips and was now an able rider, but Gandalf*s patience was growing thin, and Krystal still had yet to memorize her directions fully and it had the wizard worried. Krystal smiled condescendingly, bringing her hands up tighter on the reins. **Of course I*m listening to you, Gandalf, sir.**  
  
**What did I just say?**  
  
Krystal smirked. ** * Are you listening to me?* **  
  
Gandalf*s usually merry eyes flashed, irritated. **Krystal, this is not a time for games.** He snapped.  
  
Krystal sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew this was a dangerous mission, but come on, she wasn*t **totally** useless. Plus, they had been going over her instructions all day and if she didn*t understand the plan NOW - she never would.  
  
Krystal turned a comforting smile onto the crinkly old wizard. **Gandalf, I know what I need to do. Just trust me, okay? Everything*s gunna be fine.**  
  
Blue eyes clashed as Gandalf studied her doubtfully. **For the last time, are you sure you wish to do this?**  
  
**Yes -- I*m positive.**  
  
**Are you abso--**  
  
**I*m sure!** Krystal exclaimed, exasperated, throwing her hands up. **I*m positive, certain, have no doubt, its affirmative, and definite - I*m going!**  
  
Gandalf studied her in silence, his eyes bright beneath his crumply gray hat, though his face was set. **You are going to be the death of me,** he muttered under his breath, and Krystal grinned. **You sound like my old principal. Can I go yet?**  
  
**Principal?**  
  
**Never mind. I*m leaving now....**  
  
**No, you most certainly are **not**. Repeat back to me, one last time, your plan of action.** Krystal rolled her eyes and let out a sign of exasperation. **At this rate, they*ll be at Mirkytree before I even get going.**  
  
**It*s **Mirkwood** and you know it. Now, entertain an old man and tell me the plan one more time.**  
  
Krystal frowned, but obliged, answering in a monotone, her face purposefully blank. **I stick to the trail through the mountain pass. I need to ride hard, but carefully, because I need to follow their trail over the mountains before more snow falls. If I don*t make it in time, I*m supposed to let some stupid bird that you*ll have following me know, in a way I have yet to figure out but no matter, and you*ll come and be my knight in shinning gray robes. After I pass the mountain, let them travel for one more day. Stay close behind them, but not too close. They **are** some of the best hunters and trackers Middle Earth has to offer and could and most probably will kill me on sight if they think I*m some orc following them -- though, from the pictures I*ve seen, I don*t know how **anyone** could mistake me as an orc, but whatever floats your boat. I should go around and approach them from the front - make a lot of noise so they*ll know I*m there - do **not** surprise them. Then throw myself at their mercy not to make me go home and if they yell, blame it all on you. That about right?**  
  
Gandalf smiled slightly, and nodded his head. **That*s about right, my friend.**  
  
Krystal grinned, her smile widening at the term *my friend*. No longer was she *little one* or *my child* -- maybe she really **had** grown up. She suppressed a shudder. Scary thought.  
  
****Now** can I go?**  
  
**If you insist,** Gandalf agreed, nodding, his eyes narrowed as he ran through one last mental check. He leaned back one last time to make sure her saddle bags - some of them bursting at the seams, -- were tied on tightly, then took several steps backwards. **Be careful, Krystal.**  
  
It was the first time he had used her name and she stopped, momentarily startled. **I will, Gandalf. I promise. I can do this.**  
  
**I know you can,** He agreed softly in his rumbling growl of a voice. **You are perfect for this mission Krystal. I know you will not fail.**  
  
And just when things were about to get mushy, just when Krystal could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes as she understood the lengths of his compliment, just as Gandalf shook his head and slowly realized he might be sending a young girl to her death, fighting a battle that was not hers, she grinned, melting the moment in the warmth of her smile.  
  
**I admire your honesty, Gandalf the Gray.**  
  
And with a last nudge of her heels and one last grin, Krystal and Avar disappeared into the forest.  
  
Gandalf stood, watching them for a moment. He frowned, his brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed before he began to smile slightly, shaking his head. He held up a hand. One finger, then two, three, four and by the time he put the fifth one back up, Krystal and Avar had returned, both horse and rider looking sheepish.  
  
**Right then,** she said with a small smile, her face bright red. **It*s this way, then is it...**  
  
As she and Ava disappeared into the woodland for a second time, this time in the opposite **correct** direction, Gandalf*s booming laugh nipped at her heels.  
  
************  
  
Elrond was not a happy elf. Or, half elf, anyway.  
  
He had given a intentional order to a young girl in his care and she deliberately disobeyed him -- putting not only herself in danger, but the safety of the mission, and in turn the safety of Mirkwood and Middle Earth.  
  
Krystal did not realize the effect she had on his sons and their friend. They had grown too attached to her for Krystal to join them in this mission -- it was too dangerous! Not all of them would come out alive. Valar, for that matter, none of them might return alive. He knew this. They knew this. But she did not.  
  
Because she was too arrogant to listen, too much like a typical human who thought she knew what was best. Her reasons for going were selfish at best, because she was going so she wouldn*t be lonely here in Rivendell while her friends were out saving Middle Earth. Because she wanted to share in the glory of triumph with her friends -- that was all well and good, and triumph would be almost too sweet to comprehend, but the bitter taste of defeat was not and it was most likely.  
  
Elrond was hopeful enough to pray that his sons would come back to him. Did he expect all three of his sons to come back uninjured? No - Elrond was many things, but he was not naÃ¯ve. His sons came back with broken bones from simple hunting trips, never mind scouting a Wraith. They would come back bruised and bloodied, but something in his heart told him they would come back alive. He got the same feeling when his heart dwelled on Legolas. The Prince had the best chance of any to survive -- it was his homeland they were entering and the skills that he had honed there - archery, running, climbing, tracking, -- would be of the most use. Legolas Greenleaf was on the type of archer legends were made of - he had yet to miss a shot.  
  
But Krystal...she was as defenseless as any. She had no extraordinary talents, no defenses, other then her smile but Elrond failed to see how that could help her in this situation. The girl was doomed. Riders must be sent after her immediately.  
  
He furrowed his brow as he stood at his balcony, looking out over all of Rivendell, his eyes tracing the path through the woods he had just seen Elladan*s favorite horse sprinting down, sporting a rider with a impish grin and mischievous eyes. She was setting out almost a full day behind the party -- it wasn*t even like she was sneaking out a few minutes after them, or even before. They were a full day in front of her and she was alone in the wilderness. What possessed this girl?  
  
She couldn*t be far now, only a few miles away at most. Riders had to be sent after her immediately.  
  
**Erestor?** Elrond turned away from the window and lightly called his friend, who he knew would be floating around somewhere outside of Elrond*s chambers. **Erestor?**  
  
The smaller elf popped his head in the door, his normally bright eyes weary. It had been a trying time for the elf, what with all the visitors to Rivendell in the last few days -- irrepressible humans and trying dwarves reeking havoc through the normally serene halls. With the members of the expedition finally gone and Krystal seemingly occupied, Erestor was just about to sit down for a nice cup of tea. Or, so he thought.  
  
Elrond half smiled sympathetically. **I*m truly sorry to bother you, my friend, I know you have had a busy last few weeks--**  
  
**Speak not of it, my lord.** Erestor interrupted. **I*m not bothered. What is it you need?**  
  
**I have just discovered much to my chagrin, that the Lady Krystal has taken it upon herself to head out after my sons and the members of the mission.**  
  
Erestor*s dark eyes widened slightly, but he managed to keep his surprise in check. However, internally, he burst out laughing. Trust the unruly human to follow adventure straight to the darkness of Mirkwood.  
  
**I see, my lord.**  
  
**I am sure you see the dilemma of this action.**  
  
**I do, my lord.**  
  
**See to it that you have our riders sent out after her as soon as possible.**  
  
**Yes, my lord.** Erestor agreed with a half nod, half bow, before walking slowly out of the room. He was halfway down the hallway towards the courtyard when he paused suddenly, back tracking. Popping his head back in the door, he frowned. **Lord Elrond?**  
  
Elrond turned his head, surprised, lost in his thoughts. **Yes?**  
  
**Not to be tiresome, my lord...but how did the Lady Krystal manage to follow the group? Correct me if I*m wrong, my lord, and I mean no disrespect...but I heard her discussing the geography of Middle Earth with Mithrandir a few days ago and her knowledge left a lot to be desired.**  
  
Elrond stared blankly for a moment, before his eyes widened. He glanced down at the floor, his body taunt and erect with anger, and when he looked back up, Erestor cringed. Elrond*s intense piercing silver gaze landed on the slightly smaller elf, and for a moment, Erestor cowered slightly before his long time friend. The fury in the half elf*s gaze startled him - Elrond and Erestor had been friends for many centuries and never had Erestor seen that look directed at him before. Maybe at Elladan and Elrohir that time they died 15-year-old-Estel*s hair a shocking shade of fuchsia before Yen Festival and the following festivities - but never at him. Immediately, he added, stumbling over his words in his haste, **I*m sorry, my lord, if I came across disrespectful towards the Lady - I was not implying in anyway that Lady Krystal lacked knowledge, I was just curious to as how she came to follow the members of the expiation in the correct manner. Perhaps this information would help our riders catch her. Forgive me, my friend.**  
  
Elrond continued to glare, but his fury lessened slightly, shaking his head. **No, no it is not you Erestor. I do not grow angry at your words, I grow angry at those who undermine my authority and risk the safety of others. I*m sorry if I came across as cross to you, my friend. It*s not you. But would you do me a favor? Send riders after our wayward girl with all haste, but before you do...might I ask you ask Mithrandir to come and pay me a visit?**  
  
Erestor*s brow furrowed, confused but he said nothing. **Right away, mellon nin.** With a slight bow, he turned back towards the hallway, shaking his head. And Rivendell was supposed to be peaceful.  
  
**There*s no need for either of those things to be done, my good Erestor.**  
  
Someone behind him spoke out boomingly, and it was all Erestor could do from rolling his eyes, a nifty habit he had picked up from Krystal. More drama? All he wanted was some nice tea...  
  
**My lord?** Nevertheless, the elf turned around politely to come face to face with the very man he had been looking for. **Oh, Mithrandir! I have just been sent to look for--**  
  
**I know, Erestor. I was standing just outside the door now.**  
  
Erestor*s brow arched. **I didn*t see you. Or hear you, for that matter.**  
  
Gandalf*s smile was kind. **Perhaps you are more tired then you suspect.**  
  
Erestor smiled sheepishly. **Perhaps.**  
  
**You can forget about both things the good Lord Elrond just asked you to do, my friend. I shall take care of the matter of the Lady Krystal.**  
  
Erestor shook his head slightly. **Thank you, my lord, but I am not as tired as I cannot walk down to the stables and send Astadler and Elear or some of the other warriors out after her.**  
  
**Astadler and Elear will not need to go after her, Erestor.** Gandalf told him calmly, the door to Elrond*s study still ajar as the two men stood outside of it.  
  
Erestor*s brow furrowed. **But the girl cannot wander the wilderness alone, and Astadler and Elear are best suited for the task of retrieving her- if they do not go, who shall?**  
  
**No one shall go after her.** Gandalf told him, his voice firm. **The girl is well on her way to fulfilling her purpose and I will not have interference.**  
  
**Her purpose? I*m sorry, my lord, but I don*t understand..you mean to let the Lady wander about aimlessly during these dark times?**  
  
**She is far from aimless, Erestor. Her purpose is clear and set and if you*ll just let me through, I will go have this discussion with Lord Elrond and he will tell you it is unnecessary to bother Astadler and Elear and that you, my friend, are in dire need of rest if you cannot hear a cranky old man walk up behind you.**  
  
Erestor stared, puzzled still, but nodded slightly. **As you wish, my lord. Nevertheless, I shall wait right here--** he pointed to a spot outside of Elrond*s door, **--waiting for Lord Elrond*s word that the girl is to be okay.**  
  
Gandalf smiled pleasantly. **That sounds fine. Careful not to fall asleep now.**  
  
Erestor*s smile was strained. **Yes, my lord.**  
  
Stepping aside, Erestor moved away from the door, allowing Gandalf entrance to see the heated Lord of Rivendell.  
  
Elrond stood, having heard the exchange that took place outside of his study. His face was set, and his fury firmly under control. It soon melted into a surge of worry that swooped through his stomach with surprising force, before morphing into a sense of betrayal. Gandalf had gone behind his back with someone who was in his care, risking everything for nothing. It made no sense - enter confusion into his whirl of emotions. What **was** going on?  
  
**Mithrandir, you*ve yet to lead me wrong. But unless you explain yourself quickly and immediately, I will be forced to admit the Gandalf the Grey has indeed endangered Middle Earth with his foolishness.** His tone was clipped and even, but his eyes blazed.  
  
Gandalf shook his head slowly, and as he countered, his tone was pacifiying. **Elrond, my old friend, when was it that I lost your trust? You are correct in your assumptions -- I did lend my aid to Krystal and my guidance before she left. But I did not do it out of foolishness or recklessness. You yourself admitted the girl had a purpose for being here. I believe this is her purpose.**  
  
**Her purpose is to die?** Elrond snapped. **I do not follow you, Gandalf.** Raising his voice he added, **Erestor, please make haste to the stables.**  
  
Outside the door, Erestor nodded, and began walking down the hallway.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and called out, rather loudly, **Just one moment Erestror!**  
  
The smaller elf stopped, his head cocked. **Return to your post,** Gandalf called to him firmly, and with a half hearted shrug, the elf walked the 10 steps back outside of the study.  
  
Elrond*s frown deepend. **The more time we spend arguing this, Mithrandir, the greater the peril Krystal is in. I do not pretend to understand your reasoning, but I will not waste time arguing with you. Erestor!**  
  
The elf stuck his head inside the door. **Yes, my lord?**  
  
Elrond ignored the tired circles under his friends eyes as he nodded briskly. **The riders, if you please.**  
  
Erestor barely managed to hide his sigh. **yes, my lord.**  
  
Gandalf pressed his mouth into a firm line. **Listen to me, Elrond. I do not understand how Krystal will aid this mission, all I know is that she will! You, of all people and elves, are gifted with foresight. Use it!**  
  
**I have,** Elrond snapped in reply. **And when my mind settles on Krystal, I do not see her returning from Mirkwood! I see her entering darkness, I see mist, I see shadow, and then all of a sudden I hear a piercing scream and I see light. I do not see her returning, Gandalf. If she goes to Mirkwood she will **not** leave it!**  
  
**That does not necessarily imply death, Elrond,** Gandalf argued, though his face had lost some of it*s color. **It merely implies pain, and Krystal is no stranger to that. Erestor!**  
  
Erestor paused on the stairs, his eyes closed softly. **Yes, my lord?** he called back, unable to keep the hostility out of his voice.  
  
**There is no need to bother any Rivendell rider, thank you!**  
  
Elrond didn*t bother to counter, he merely stared, as they heard Erestor trudge back to his position outside of the door.  
  
**If she is not coming back, Gandalf, but she is not dying, then **where** is she going?**  
  
His voice rang with irony and sarcasm, but confusion was etched on his face. Erestor*s face bobbed in the doorway as Gandalf gave him a half smile, filled with bittersweet memories and sadness.  
  
And when he spoke, it was the answer Elrond had known all along, but loathe to admit because it would mean such pain for his sons, and if he admitted it, to himself.  
  
Gandalf*s voice was like rough velvet as he spoke, heaving a sigh filled with understanding and yet sadness.  
  
**She is going home, my friend.** 


	31. Author's Note and apology

Hey, all! Okay, don't kill me -- I know the wait has been long and annoying and I am truly sorry for the lack of updates _ this _ close to the end of the story. But I do have an excuse -- My laptop crashed and I ** just ** got this computer's internet explorer fixed. SO, I am really sorry but I did try...and now, expect updates! I am on vacation until the 16, but when I get back, expect the last few chapters. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone, the end is in sight! 


	32. Singing in the Rain

Rain dripped down steadily, slapping off of the thick green leaves in their mad rush to reach the ground. Puddles gathered in unseen holes, and the sky overhead was bleak as Krystal raised bright eyes to the heavens. She was immediately rewarded by a fresh, cold, wave of water slapping her in the face, but she couldn't help but shake her head and smile. _ Refreshing,_ she thought wryly. Beneath her, Avar's shiny black coat was slick with tiny diamonds of water droplets, but the horse seemed content as she cantered through the thick forest, her hooves making slopping noises whenever she reached a particularly muddy area. Krystal's eyes searched in vain for the sun, but the thick coat of gray fluff hid from her the only way she could tell the time. By the aches in her back and legs, she could guess about four hours. She had yet to catch sight of anything remotely resembling a person, but she knew she was on the right track by the footsteps. It appeared several members of the expedition had opted not to tire out their horses until neceassry, and were leading their horses on foot. Without the rain, she would never be able to tell this -- after all, she wasn't Aragorn. But for once the rain was in her favor, and as a squirrel hopped from a large oak overhead to a branch directly above her, sending a huge wave of ice cold water into her face, she couldn't complain. Well, she couldn't complain much anyway.

_"I'm singing in the rain.."_ Krystal hummed softly to herself. "_Singing in the rain..What a glorious feeling...I'm happy again..._" Avar cocked an ear back curiously, turning her intelligent head towards Krystal inquiringly, her dark eyes bright. Krystal shrugged. "You have a better song to sing?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Avar snorted and Krystal nodded promptly. "That's what I thought." She paused, before softly continuing, "_ Singing in the rain.._" 

--------------------------------------

Elladan gritted his teeth. "_Human,_ I have walked these forests before your grandfather was born!" he hissed furiously, his gray eyes annoyed. "I know exactly where we are going!" His face was irritated and flushed, and behind him, Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged amused glances. This debate had been going on since they had left Rivendell. The journey hadn't been rough so far, save for the nuciasnce of rain, but the humans, who were not on the stronger elven horses but on their own horses, had decided to walk alongside their beasts. As a result, they tired much more quickly then they usually would, and thus had begged off that they stopped for a quick rest. They hadn't meant to stop for more then 20 minutes to say the least, but Annore had picked up on the debate where Elladan had left it off many miles ago, bickering with the wiser elf. The humans had dismounted, including Aragorn, but the elves stayed on their horses, claiming they were just as comfortable. The debate had been amusing for the most of the time, but now it was beginning to grow tiresome. 

Annore, highly unruffled, shrugged. "I don't care where you've walked or how long it took you, _elf._ All I care about is that ** we're going the wrong way **." "Listen to me, you--" Elladan began, enraged, but Legolas rolled his eyes. Nudging his horse with his heels, he quickly separated the two, who were leering dangerously at each other before Elladan could finish his sentence. "Enough," Legolas said in the clipped tone of one who is used to being in control. "I have had it with this talk. You are both correct. We are going the right way," he snapped at Annore, while Elladan shot him a glowering look. "But," Legolas continued sharply,"Annore is not wrong. There *is* another way -- not over, but under the Misty Mountains. But the Elrond has councils--" "Elrond?" Annore interrupted, his eyes narrowed. The men behind him gathered closer together to hear the low, seemingly polite tone of Annore, despite the underlying thread of hostility. "I have respect for the Lord of Rivendell with his knowledge. But what does an elf, who has yet to leave his haven for thousands of years, know of the right paths through dangerous lands? The Misty Mountains are perilously dangerous - why not take our chances with the hospitality of the dwarves? Who here has been to Moria?" Legolas's jaw tensed. "I will not enter the mines of Moria unless we have no other choice."   
  
"I asked you a question," Annore persisted. "Have you been there, or have you not?"   
  
"I have not," Legolas answered tightly and the sons of Elrond behind him, shook their heads in the negative. Glorifindel's jaw was tense, and a flash of unease shone in his blue eyes as he regarded the situation quietly. "Then you speak of things you do not know," Annore concluded triumphantly. "We, however," he gestured to the three men behind him, "have been through Moria. And we have been over the Misty Mountains. And as one who has experienced both ways, I choose Moria as our path."   
  
"And what gives you, human, the right to--" 

"Hush!" Elrohir snapped suddenly. "Quiet, all of you!" Elven heads snapped up, and even the humans seemed to concentrate all of their senses in the area Elrohir was staring intently in. Aragorn's eyes were narrowed, and Legolas was frowning as they heard a twig crack. They heard several more cracking and snapping sounds, as well as the rustling of leaves. Glorifindel slowly raised his bow, and Aragorn silently took out his sword, the blade gleaming in the weak light of the clouds. "What is it?" Annore asked in a hushed whisper, all traces of animosity gone in the face of danger. Elladan shook his head and answered quietly, "I don't know."   
"Hold on..." Legolas said, his brow furrowed as they heard a soft murmur of a voice. A look of dawning realization flashed across his face. "Oh no," he muttered softly, casting his eyes to the heavens. "Oh, no..."   
Annore glanced over curiously. "What is it?"   
"Listen," Elladan hissed, his eyes trailing over Legolas's tense face in worry. "I hear something..." 

"_Singing in the rain..._" 

Aragorn raised a brow. "Is someone singing?"  
  
"In the rain?" Annore clarified, confused. Their voices were still hushed, but pure confusion was etched on their faces. The only one lacking the baffled expression was Legolas, who now closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a soft groan.   
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked impatiently. 

_ "What a glorious feeling..._" 

  
"I recognize that voice," Elladan said thoughtfully, his voice slowly returning to normal, dawning horror etching on his face. "Oh, Valar--" 

_ "I'm happy again..." _

"Is that--" Elrohir began, dawning comprehension flashing across his face. Annore furrowed his brow. "What?" Aragorn's mouth dropped slightly open, his handsome features twisted into an almost comical sight as he stared into the woodwork. "It can't be--" 

_**"Krystal!"**_

The dark haired girl looked up, surprised. Her eyes widened as she took in the furious faces of those standing in front of her, those elven faces who suddenly looked raging mad, to the human faces still baffled and confused. Her eyes flickered to Glorifindel's bow, and Aragorn's sword. Nameless expressions flickered in her eyes and a shudder ran through her, partly from the cold and rain, partly from the icy expressions her friends were serving her. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to Elladan's furious ones. "Um, hi?" 


	33. Have A Little Faith

Aragorn's glare was enough to make her cringe, and Elrohir's made her turn away. But it was Elladan's that turned her blood cold, and Legolas's that nearly broke her composure. "What," the elven Prince hissed from where he was mounted atop his steed. "Are you doing?"  
  
She looked at them, her entire face reflecting her desperation. "I.." she began strongly, but under Elladan's glare, her voice withered. "..just wanted to help."   
  
Elladan's jaw tensed and Legolas's muscles flexed reflexively as he strengthened his hold on the reigns in his fury. "What were you thinking?!" Aragorn growled. "How could you do this?!" Elrohir exclaimed. "What is the matter with you?" Glorifindel snapped, and Krystal kept her head high and her eyes bright, not daring to look over towards the men where she knew Annore was gaping at her. But she had to look away from Legolas's hard gaze. "I knew it," he said coldly. "I knew you couldn't be trusted to do the right thing and accept your place." At these words, her jaw tensed. "I have accepted my place," she said tensely. "I know you think this whole thing is a stupid idea I came up with but--"   
  
"What else would you have us think it is?" Aragorn snapped. "You are a lone, young female inviting yourself on an expedition to a place that you know nothing of, with dangers you wouldn't dream of--"  
  
"I know about the dangers," Krystal argued defiantly. "Gandalf told me."  
  
Elrohir stared. "Mithrandir aided you in this foolishness?!" he exclaimed in shock. "Has the wizard truly lost his senses?!"

"No, he hasn't," Krystal fired defensively. "He just seems to have more faith in me then my own _friends_ do."  
  
"You know very well it has nothing to do with faith and friendship, Krystal." Elladan said, his voice snapping with fury. "It has to do with you accepting that you are not capable--"  
  
"How do you know?" She interrupted boldly, her voice strong. Inside, she was shaking and torn from this confrontation, from her friends expressing so little faith in her, that she felt more alone then she ever had in her life. But she would not show that inside she felt like crying, felt as if she were doubting herself. "How do you know what I can and cannot do when I have never been tested?!"  
  
"Do you not think there is a reason you have not been tested?! Krystal, I am far older then you and am far more experienced then you! I know these things! You do not belong here, do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed defiantly, her eyes hard. Her heart beat wildly beneath her chest and Avar was picking up on her mood, prancing, and waving her head about. "Well, maybe I don't have the experience you do. I admit that - it's not like I can deny it or anything. And maybe your right, I don't belong here." She raised her chin a little higher. "But I'm here. And I'm not going home. You said I need to accept my place?" her voice became plaintive. "I have. I accepted the fact that my place is here." Elladan rolled his eyes. "Do not go all dramatic on us," he snapped and one of the men sniggered, but was quickly silenced by Legolas's piercing look. "The matter here is simple. We are not that far from Rivendell. We'll escort you back."   
  
"No!" Kryrstal burst out. "Please, I don't belong at Rivendell! I belong here! Why can't you just have a little faith?!  
  
No one said anything in the silence that followed. Elladan and Elrohir were looking at each other, and Legolas was still gazing at her, eyes narrowed. She still didn't dare look at the men. Glorifindel was looking West. She bit her lip.   
_"I can do it."_   
  
Her tone rang with conviction but her voice and body was shaking. Legolas slowly raised his eyes to hers in the silence that followed, shaking his head with something akin to sadness and pity. "Krystal, I wish it were safe for you to come into my forest. How I would love to show you the splendor of Greenwood the Great in her better days. But these days are dark and forbidding and it is not safe. I will say this for you - you have the courage to make it. _But you do not have the skill._ You are not enough of a warrior to survive this mission. You must go back. You must."  
  
Krystal listened to what he had to say, knowing that he only meant it because he cared for her but still they stung that they didn't understand. "You do not understand," she whispered achingly. "Let me prove it to you. Take me with you for a few days at least, then leave me along the way if I prove a nuisance." Aragorn rolled his eyes and his voice was patronizingly condescending as he spoke to her as if he would speak to a five year old. "Krystal, did you not hear a word Legolas has said? Times are becoming darker, more dangerous. There *is* no where to leave you when you prove a nuisance." "There must be somewhere," Krystal argued desperately. "I did not travel all this way to be brought back like a child misbehaved--"  
  
"Though that is what you are," Elladan snapped, and Krystal tore her eyes away from theirs, raising them to the sky to prevent the lump in her throat from spilling into hot tears. She had not expected to get this emotional, this dramatic during the encounter, but then again she had not anticipated their fury. They worries and concerns, yes. But the raw anger she saw frightened her into doubting herself.._Maybe I am wrong,_ she thought fearfully. _Maybe I'm just being silly..._   
  
The men had just been observing the scene, entertained and laughing. Worti was not among the men brought with Annore, but needless to say, they were still amused that a wayward female was so smitten with these elves that she stalked them through the wilderness. Annore, however, had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think she should come."   
  
Silence followed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elladan said into the tense silence, his head whirled around and staring, mouth open, at the human. Annore stood with his feet spread slightly apart, his arms over his chest. "I think she should come." He repeated, more firmly this time. After toying with the idea in his mind, he liked it. He grudgingly admired the way she stood up for herself when all of her friends had doubted her, doubted her so much she began to doubt herself. She hadn't given in yet, but she would soon, and she would feel like such a fool and her spirit would be broken. From what he knew of her (and he knew very little) he knew she was proud and this sort of embarrassment would cut through her, though she might not show it.   
  
Krystal stared blankly at him, surprised etched in her face. "You--you think I can do it?"  
  
Annore nodded. "I think so," he said smoothly.   
  
Elladan glowered at him. "This really is none of your concern," he snapped, and Elrohir's horse took a step closer to Krystal, the horse's large head blocking some of her veiw of Annore. Krystal's brow furrowed. "He thinks I can do it," she insisted to Elladan, her spirit restored by the vote of confidence, however strange. "That makes four."  
  
"Four?" Elladan questioned. "Where do you get four?"   
  
"I think I can," Krystal said definitively. "One. Gandalf, two. Annore, three. Your father, four."  
  
Glorifindel raised his brow. "Lord Elrond knows of this?"  
  
"Well," Krystal hedged. "I didn't tell him. But there isn't much that he doesn't know. And I'm assuming since no one has been sent after me, he thinks I can do it."  
  
"Krysal, I do not like this." Legolas said firmly. "Not at all."  
  
She raised her eyes to his. "Neither do I, Legolas. I wish we were all back at Rivendell. How's that? But it's not for you to decide--"  
  
"Someone must take responsobility for your actions," Aragorn interrupted. "Someone must be there to make sure you are alright, too cover you in battle, to make sure you stay with the group-- not only are you weak, but you are young as well and need some looking after--"   
  
"I will take responsibility." Annore said suddenly, once again changing the flow of the conversation. Again, heads whirled. "What?" Elladan asked, starlted. "No one is to take responsibility, and if anyone, it would be myself or Legolas!" he objected fierily, his features contorting. _"She is going home!"_   
  
"I'm not!" Krystal whispered fiercely. "I'm coming with you."   
  
"You do not know what you are trying to get into!" Elladan objected furiously, "I will not allow it! It is for your own good!"  
  
"Elladan, it isn't up to you anymore," she said harshly, her heart and feeling battered and bruised."It doesn't matter if you -- any of you," she added, her gaze sweeping over Aragorn, Elrohir, Legolas, Elladan and Glorifindel--" approve, because you are not in charge of me. You will not allow me to join your party? Fine. I'll join Annore's. He will take responsibility for my actions. _He_, at least, has faith in me. You need not know I'm even here. Don't speak to me, if you do not want to. But I _am_ here, and I _am_ staying, to prove that whatever faith in me **anyone** might have will be proven right." Annore nodded once, swiftly, before glancing up at the sky, not waiting for the silence to settle. "Night has fallen while we talk. I think we should make camp for the night. Krystal, dismount and tie your horse near mine -- the bay with the black forelock. Can you cook?" She obeyed without a word, nodding at his questions. The elves, and Aragorn for that matter, stared. "Good," Annore said briskly. "Then get to it."   
  
Turning to the elves, he raised a brow. "What are you staring at? There's work to be done." 


	34. Job well done

The shadows danced their secret dance, reaching up and slipping in dark places. Shadows retreated as the flickering flames advanced, and Krystal held out her palms to gather the warmth of the fire closer to her. She kept her eyes on the burning orange and red, but her attention was elsewhere, mainly on the men besides her. 

Elladan and his party had not spoken another word to her since she had slid off of her horse and began to follow Annore's orders. They were camped not more then 20 feet away from the men, but it seemed like miles, espically when that was where Krystal longed to be. Taking a feeting glance over towards the elves camp, she could just hear the soft murmur of their conversation and see the soft glow the elves gave off as night quickly darkened. All of them seemed to be in deep discussion. _ Probably about me,_ Krystal thought, then immeaditely vetoed the idea. _ They don't care enough about me to go into that serious of a discussion _. Turning back towards her camp, she eyed the man sitting next to her out of the corner of her eyes. 

Annore's eyes were narrowed in thought and his legs were crossed, ankle on knee, as he, too, sat warming himself near the fire. Lines of care creased his tanned face, but his eyes were clear and he seemed unworried by the whisper of the trees surrounding them. His hands were crossed behind his head as he leaned back against a large tree trunk, and her eyes dangled from his face down his body. He had become more muscled since she had last seen him, and rightly so - it was harvest time, as summer was drawing to an end and the long months of winter were ahead. He had pulled extra work in anticipation for this journey, making up for time that would be lost. The other two men that he had chosen to come with him, (he left Worti in charge in his place - Luthro had been demoted out of service) were called Riedil and Tharros, and were friendly enough, if very, _very_ wary of her presencese. They did not know her whole backround; for that matter, neither did Annore. But they did know that she was here for the elves, not for them, and treated her as one of them. 

Annore had been fairly decent so far, but after the last conversation Krystal had with him in the village before she had fled with the elves, she knew he was a decent man who often went about achieving his ends in the wrong matter, sometimes choosing the road of cruelty because it was quicker and more effective, rather then the righteous road which was slower and yet more noble. The only really negative part was the way Annore continued to boss her around; she had tolerated it thus far, but if he tried to enforce the _bedtime_ he had given her, there **would** be problems. 

A soft chuckle prompted her out of her daydreams, and with a start, she realized she was still staring fixedly at Annore. With a vivid flush rising in her cheek, she tore her gazed away, mortified, but Annore just chuckled. Leaning forward, she aburptly started conversation to hide her discomfort. "So, how long will it take 'till we get to Murkyforest?" 

Annore raised his eyebrow, and Krystal smiled, but when no softly reproachful correction of, "It's Mirkwood," came, she felt a surge of disappointment and amended hastily, "Um, I mean Mirkwood." 

Annore shrugged slightly, muscles rippling underneath his light tunic. "A week; maybe less." 

Krystal raised a brow. "I had expected twice that long," she commented lightly and Annore nodded, his voice deep and low. 

"Everyone had. But no one takes into consideration that when I lead an expidetion, men and elves perform feats thought impossible."

Krystal chuckled slightly, a smirk playing at her lips. "Oh, and you're not the least bit conceited about it." 

Annore's grin was boyish as he smiled. "Nope." 

"But since when are you leading the expidetion? I was under the impression Glorfindel and Elladan were in charge.." 

Annore snorted. "Them? Please. Before you showed up today, we were having a discussion about our route over the Misty Mountains. Both of those elves say we should take the longer way, but I think we should go under the mountains, through the mines. But Elladan," Annore made a face, rolling his eyes, "seems to have little faith in Moria's saftey and is trying to get the expedition to follow his wishes, but I will prevail in the end." 

The light of the fire caught Krystal's eyes as they turned soft at Elladan's name. "Little faith," she mused dryly. "Yes, he seems to be lacking in that department lately." 

Annore sighed. "Ah, yes," he replied resigned, in the voice of one who knew this was coming. "I knew we would have to have this discussion eventually." 

Krystal glanced over, surprise in her aqua eyes. "What?" 

"You're going to ask me the questions." Annore supplied, a small smile on his thin lips. He leaned back, streching and sighed, waiting. When she said nothing, just stared with her eyes wide and brow furrowed, he raised his brows. "Well? Get on with it!" he prompted, waiting. 

She shook her head slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asked slowly, very confused. Annore rolled his eyes, and adjusted his postion so he was laying down, his head and back braced against a tree root, his bedroll underneath him as if he was settled for the night. 

"You want to know why I claimed resposobility for you. You also want to know why _I_ think Elladan thinks you can't do it, and why I think you can. You want to know if I think Elladan will ever accpet your presence here and the fact that you went against his wishes, and you want to know if I think you and your friends will make it out of this alive," he dictated, his eyes never leaving hers. "You want to know what **exactly** you've gotten yourself into, and lastly, you want to know how Faro's doing."

Krystal stared at him, a lock of black hair in her eyes that she didn't bother pushing away. The forest around them created a dense, thick blanket of darkness, and she could see nothing that wasn't lit by either their fire, or the one by Elladan's camp. She shivered slightly as a chill passed through the area, and a log dropped into the flames with a hiss, sending hot orange sparks flying. "How do you know?" 

He smiled slightly. "Call it intuition. So, shall I begin?" 

She chuckled slightly, but nodding, twirled her hand, prompting him to begin. "Please do." 

"I claimed responsobility for you for two reasons. One, I admire your courage. It took a lot for you to come out here and face your friends when all the odds are against you. Two, you are a distraction and a morale booster. Things could get pretty dire out here and the happier the men are, the quicker they move, the faster we get there and the faster we get home." Krystal nodded as he spoke. "Fair enough," she allowed with a small smile. "So there is logic behind your madness." 

Annore inclicned his head. "Of course. Shall I continue?" 

"Of course." 

"Elladan. From what I've observed of him, he's fiercly protective of, well, everyone, espically you. He takes the responsobility of _everything_ on his shoulders. He worries incessantly about you -- espically with me here. Physically, you're not strong enough to be on the mission. Emotionally, he fears my presence may unsettle you. Either way, you end up as a burden. I just happen to figure out that you and I have very little bad blood between us and your emotional strength would make up for your lack of physical strength." "Huh," Krystal said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "You should be a physciatrist." 

"A what?"

Krystal rolled her eyes at herself, but she was smiling. "Never mind. Okay, I do believe you said I had more questions." Annore nodded. "Indeed. I expect Elladan will begin to accept your prescense simply because he will not want to abandon you completely with just me for company for days on end. He will want you close to him so he can watch you, even though he claims he doesn't want responsobility." 

"As for making out of this alive, well," he paused, his face growing more thoughtful, his voice losing its brisk tone and becoming softer. "I hope to Illuvator we all get home safely, but I truly don't know." His eyes flickered into hers as his voice lowered, and he didn't remove his gaze. "I don't know how much you know about what is it were doing, but you should know what you are involved in. We are going into a forest that used to be filled with laughter and life, and is now overrun by shadow and gloom. We are heading to the very heart, to spy on an evil force we believe to be corrupting Mirkwood, and attempt to drive it out. If this force is what we think it is, it is a nightmare -- a living, breathing nightmare. It drinks in misery and pain, glows in dark and filth. It is purely evil and has no mercy, and we need to banish it from Mirkwood's depths, lest the forest be completely consumed." He drew a rough, shaky breath and gave her a weak smile. "And lastly, Faro's doing just fine."

------------------------

Elladan, sitting with his hands crossed, back against a tree, stared stonily into the fire. Elrohir, Legolas and Aragorn were in deep discussion to his left, but Glorfindel and Elladan sat in compatiable silence, quietly contemplating the journey before them and the probelms Krystal presented. 

"This is simply ridiculius," Aragorn growled, with a furious glance towards Annore's camp, where they could just hear Krystal's soft giggle. By the light of the fire, Aragorn could see Annore and Krystal were deep in a discussion, and it filled him with unease. "He only wants her here for selfish reasons," Legolas said harshly, and when Elrohir raised his eyebrows, alarmed, Legolas shook his head. "No, not like that," he said annoyed. "Krystal's personality is naturally uplifting -- she will be a morale booster to his men because they do not care what happens to her in the end. Annore has no care for her future, all he cares that is right now, Krystal's presence entertains his men and reminds them of home. When men are in better moods, they work better and faster -- I gaurentee we will arrive at Mirkwood in less the time we expected. Annore's reasons for keeping Krystal with us are selfish, because he does not care what will happen to the girl when we reach the heart of the battle." 

Elrohir sighed, pausing. "Then it is up to us that she understands this and is alert when we enter the forest." 

Aragorn shook his head, exasperated. "But that presents the same problem we had this afternoon. We cannot fight a battle and protect Krystal at the same time, it undermines our strength!" 

Elrohir face was grim. "I do not see another choice." 

"What if we simply--" Legolas began, but was suddenly interrupted by a soft voice. "Um, Legolas?" 

Everyone in the camp looked up, their eyes widening that she would approach them. Krystal had a large jar in her arms, her face flushed with the effort of carrying it. Water slopped over the sides, onto her hands but she paid no notice. Her hair was pulled back, away from her face, and it was the first good look they had at her. She looked the same, of course, but something about her eyes-- 

_She looks older, _Elladan thought, using the mind link he and Elrohir shared to express his thoughts. 

Elrohir sighed auidably, but answered silently. _ But she is not. It is simply the worry of this whole venture that has put the care in her eyes._

_ It's more then that, _ Elladan argued. _ She looks as though.._

_ She's frightened,_ Elrohir finished. _ Of what? _ Elladan argued, all the while staring at Krystal and waiting for her to say something. 

Elrohir gave the barest of shrugs. _ What **isn't** she afraid of? The whole expidetion, of course, but also, well, us._

_ Us? _ Elladan echoed incredulously. _ No. We've been through this._

_ No, idiot,_ Elrohir snapped. _ Our reactions. She completely disregarded our wishes by staying, and morever, she's staying with someone we don't trust. _

_Oh,_ Elladan argeed. _ That makes sense._

"Is there something...we can..help you with?" Legolas spoke first, though with difficulty and she looked grateful. "Er, yeah. Annore had me get water from one of the streams leading down from the mountain, and I, um, got some for you." When no one said anything, she glanced around uneasily. "Right then," she muttered. "I'll just put that right here." Gently, she leaned down and placed it at their feet. When she had straightened, she glanced at them one last time. "Lovely chatting with you," she told them calmly, a smile playing at her lips though anxiety ruled her eyes. "But I really must get back." Sighing, she turned to walk back to the camp, suddenly feeling like a fool. She was on this stupid mission thing **for** them and they didn't want her here. If what everyone is saying is true then she probably wouldn't make it out of this alive - a fact she had yet to come to terms with but she would, as soon as she got around to believing it, that is. 

"Krystal!" someone called after her, before she had taken five steps. She turned around quickly. "Yeah?" 

It was Glorfindel who had spoken, and now he flashed her a tight smile. "Come back here and talk with us." 

Krystal's eyes widened, both because of the speaker and because of his choice of words. '_With_ us' implied that this time, they might actually listen. "Oh--um--alright," she agreed, sounding flustered. She quickly walked back, and pointedly sat several feet away from all of them, who were grouped close together because they were conversing. "So," she began when no one spoke. "Pretty night, isn't it?" Legolas snorted. "Enjoy it now then," he warned ominously. "For it might be one of the last times you see stars. Their light does not penertrate through Mirkwood's depths."

Krystal looked taken aback, but answered swiftly, "Thank you for that very encouraging statement, my prince. I feel much better now." 

Legolas rolled his eyes, but had to fight to hide his smile. "My intention is only to warn you, Krystal, you--" 

"Do not know what I am getting myself into," Krystal recieted in a monotone. "I do not understand the danger. I am in over my head. I will simply be a nusicance." Elladan stared at her. "At least you are aware," he said finally. She shrugged. "I've heard them enough I know it by heart. Can we talk about something else now?" she asked, her last sentence filled with slight desperation. 

Legolas stared at her, shaking his head softly. "What else would you possibly have to say?" he asked finally. 

"I don't want to talk anymore," she confessed. "I'd rather listen." 

Legolas looked surprised, but quickly amended his statement. "What would you like _us_ to talk about?" She looked thoughtful, and she paused a moment before she began to speak. "I've heard all about Mirkwood, the 'breeding ground of malice'." SHe said thoughtfully. "But i've yet to hear any stories about Mirkwood..the forest." 

"You want to hear about my home?" Legolas clarified, clearly surprised. She shrugged. "Why not?" 

Legolas looked taken aback, and said nothing for a moment. But when he began, his voice was soft, and easy going -- musical almost. "Mirkwood was not always the horrible place it is today. It was once full of light, and childern ran freely through its forests. It was a land of plenty, lacking in nothing. I was born into this world, into this forest where joy was as plentiful as the leaves..." 

-------------------------------

Legolas's voice rose and fell as he continued speaking late into the night. Both of the camps stayed awake, listening to him talk and remember. When they finally drifted off to sleep, Legolas keeping watch, it was with considerably lighter hearts. Krystal, snuggled into her blankets, fell alseep with the sense of one who has just completed a job well done. 


	35. Crossing Lines

"Krystal," someone murmured quietly. Krystal continued snoring quietly, her eyes closed peacefully, the persistent chirping of birds going by unnoticed as she swam through the waves of sleep. "Krystal!" He repeated more forcefully. "Come. The sun rides ahead of us; we have much to do today 'ere it retires."   
  
Krystal blinked. What the hell? Who did she know who talked like that? None of her friends, surely. Not her parents--oh. wait. Legolas.   
  
"Go away, Legolas." She murmured, turning over in her bedroll and burying down into her blanket. She heard him sigh exasperated and inwardly, she smirked. "Elladan!" Legolas complained, and Krystal could hear the sounds of horse's stamping on the ground nearby. "She won't get up!"   
  
She could picture Elladan rolling his eyes as he called, "Krystal! You wanted to be here! You must be up with the sun!"   
  
She heard Annore snort. "That is no way to get a woman up," he counseled to Elladan, who scoffed. "As if you are so experienced." Annore let out a laugh like a bark, and Krystal heard the swoosh of water, her eyes closed tightly.   
  
"Let's not go there," Annore counseled and Krystal snorted in laughter, the sounds of footsteps giving her a slight feeling of misgiving. "What are you doing--!" Elladan exclaimed, but Annore didn't reply, and Krystal, with her eyes closed, couldn't see his reponse. Elladan's tone warned her however, and she bolted up, her eyes snapping open just to catch a peek of Annore sneaking up behind her, a large bucket of freezing mountain water in his hands. "No!" she exclaimed, squirming out of the way. But she was tangled in her bed roll, and couldn't get out in time, and a wave of icy cold water hit her smack in the face, soaking her hair and shirt. It was like icy knives pricking at her skin as she gasped, the water dripping into her mouth with unmericful cold. "Why--you--I--UGH!" She sputtered furiously, wiping the water out of her eyes to see a grinning Annore laughing so hard he was doubled over. She looked to Legolas for sympathy, but even the reserved Prince had his smile out in full force.   
  
"I told you to get up," Legolas informed her, shaking his head. She looked at Aragorn and Elladan, who were mounted on their horses already, sure the two brothers would share equal disdain for Annore, but Elladan let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, is that how it's done?"   
  
Krystal's eyes widened and she scowled furiously. "Elladan!" she complained, as she got to her knees, hurriedly packing her bedroll and grabbing her things. Her horse was already tacked and waiting, and she was, of course, the last to be ready. "It's not funny!"   
  
Elrohir grinned boyishly. "On the contrary," he informed her as he swung into the saddle. "I assure you, it's quite hysterical." "You look like a drowned rat," one of the men, Tharros, told her unhelpfully. She scowled at him. "I live for your compliments," she told him dryly as she stood up. He shrugged. "I call it as I see it."   
  
Annore nudged his horse in the side, and his mount headed to the front of the party as the man shook his head, still smiling. "Now, Tharros, that is no way to talk to a Lady."   
  
"Yea!" Krystal agreed forcefully.   
  
Tharros smiled. "No, it is not." He agreed. "But that the moment, she does not fit the discription of one."   
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, smiling still, knowing his teasing was all in good fun. "Well," she countered as she reached for her mounts reigns, "You do not fit the part of a gentlemen,_either_."   
  
Elladan let out a tiny chuckle. "And what does a gentlemen look like?" he asked as she swung her dark hair out of her face and tied it up, out of the way. "Oh, you know." She said lightly. "Tall, dark and handsome. Hot body, sense of humor, buys me presents." She grinned at their surprised glances, then shrugged, her eyes innocently wide. "The usual."   
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, shaking their heads. "I'm not even going to ask," Aragorn annoucened. His handsome face turned towards the moutain in the distance, it's proud face raised to the early morning sun. "We should start out," Glorfindel advised. "The way over the Mountain is long, and strenuous, espically for the beasts, elven and non alike."   
  
Annore arched a brow, and Krystal's posture tensed as she fixed her eyes on the man, knowing whatever he said wouldn't be good.   
  
"_Over_ the mountain." Annor repeated, his voice polite but his tone strained. "I thought we had agreed to go under, using the mines of Moria."   
  
"I was not aware we made such an agreement," Elladan countered dangerously, his eyes gleaming as he exchanged a fleeting look with his twin.   
  
_ I knew this was coming,_ He told Elrohir telephatically. Elrohir shrugged as he glanced down at his horse's mane, gently smoothing a stray strand, his face pained as if this conversation bothered him.   
  
"I assure you. A descion was reached. None of you have been in the mines before--" Glorifindel's head raised slightly but still he said nothing. "--and we all have. Thus, we are the wiser of the two groups."   
  
Legolas snorted in sarcasm. Annore turned to him, brows raised. "You have something to say, Prince Legolas?"   
  
If Legolas noticed the intenional use of his title, he didn't comment on it, or adjust his tense facial position. "Nay. I have nothing to say, only something to laugh about. To think that you three foolish men harbor _any_ knowledge is entertaining, but to think that you are wiser then any elf, who has walked the ground--"   
  
"Before I was born," Annore finished dryly. "Ah, yes, but have you walked the ground in question? Have you walked the Mines of Moria? I do not think so, my friend. I do not think so."  
  
He paused, as if seriously considering something. "If you're that adament about it, I suppose the two camps could simply meet up on the other side."   
  
"Preposterous." Glorfindel snorted. "We are to stay together."   
  
"How do you suggest we do that, Lord Glorifindel?" Annore answered politely, but there was a mischevious gleam in his eyes. "Both of us are adament in our own descions. I see no problem, as we are both confident we will make it to the other side of the Mountain alive and well; why not simply split it?"   
  
Krystal, atop her horse, was steadily growing paler. She could suddenly see where this was all going, and knew what Annore was planning as he continued with this. "Oh..damnit." She murmured softly, but both sides were too busy glaring at each other to notice.   
  
"We are to support each other in case of a distaster or some foregin evil approaching--"   
  
"Are you afraid you won't make it, Lord Elladan?" Annore said pleasently. "Are you that unconfident in your abilities?"   
  
Krystal groaned. Annore knew Elladan too well -- he knew the elf's weak spots and could use it to his advantage.   
  
Elladan's face flushed with fury. "How dare you--" he hissed furiously. "Fine. Do not come running to us when the mountain caves in over your head and the stench of orcs fills your last breath! We shall see you on the other side of the mountain!" With a swift kick to his horse's side, Elladan turned and started down the path, Elrohir and Aragorn close behind him. Glorifindel was shaking his head slightly, but tugging on his reign, his horse slowly began to turn. But Elladan suddenly stopped dead, his horse throwing up his head in protest at the sharp tug on the reigns. "Krystal," he called behind him, turning slightly around. His voice was sounded calm, but those who knew him well could tell he was paniced and Krystal knew that he too had reached the same conclusion Krystal had come too. "Let's go!"   
  
But Krystal looked helplessly from Annore, who was smirking triumphantly, to Elladan's furious face. A look of dawning comprehension flashed across Legolas's face and he cursed under his breath. Elrohir and Aragorn swung around, confused. "I don't understand," Aragorn interjected. "We'll split up, and meet on the other side. Let us go!"   
  
But Elladan shook his head. "We cannot." He said angrily.  
  
"Why?" qurried Elrohir. But Krystal frowned and answered this one for him. "Me," she told him unhappily. "None of you claimed responsobility for me. I have to go with Annore."   
  
Elrohir paled. "You are not going into those mines with h-him! W-without us!" Aragorn sputtered and Elladan sighed, furious. "We know."   
  
Annore grinned crookedly, holding up a unlit torch. "Grab your matches boys," he said smiling slightly. "And prepare to face the long dark of Moria." 

_** Author's notes:**Short and boring, I know, I know. But at least you get a glimse of Annore's true intentions now..how perfectly handy that Krystal **has** to go with him, wherever he chooses to roam. Heheheh. The drama continues. Lmao -- ANYWAY. Sorry for the wait, I promise next chappy will be quicker cuz I have ideas now, mmhmm, yes I do lol. I'm a bit hyper cuz i go back to school this afternoon, so forgive me lol. Anyway, **REVEIW!** they remind me to update :) See you for the next chappy my friends! _


	36. The Long Dark

**Author's Note** I decided to put my author's notes in the beginning of my stories instead of the end now, so more people are likely to read them lol. I know, I know, the last chappy was bad. You don't have to tell me -- I wrote it after all. LoL. But this one, I am going to try to make better though it may take a few more days, since school is back. Plus -- feel some pity for me. My bf just cheated on me with one of my closest friends. *sobs* Ah, well, he wasn't good enough for me anyway. Except he had the bluest eyes..and the cutest crooked smile..and..STOP! Will not think about the lying cheating scumbag and his new freakin %$#!. *Smiles pleasently*. Anyway, thank you for listening to my rambling, and for revieiwing [because i know you will ;o)] 

Oh yes -- before i forget. In FOTR, it does say that Aragorn has been in Moria before, but that "the memory is evil" [mwuah, subtle hint for this chapter] but then how come he didn't know the password? Hmm? Is our ranger going senial? No! So in this part, yeah, er, Aragorn does not know the password now. Neither does Legolas -- just so you know. Oh, yeah. Another note. Some of the words in this chappy are Westron (Tolkien's Common Tounge) and Elvish. The translations are at the bottom of the page, but I thought it gave it a certain sparkle. Don't mind me, I'm delusional. 

---------------------------------------- 

"The long dark?" Krystal repeated dumbly as they stood in front of the gates of Moria, their doors sealed tightly. "How long are we talkin?" 

Legolas flashed her a grim look. "Long." 

Annore scoffed. "Come, come," he scolded as he cautiously approached Durin's door. "It isn't *that* long. About four days or so." 

Krystal's eyes widened, and Avar stomped her foot impatiently. "Four days?" Krystal echoed disbelievingly. "Without sunlight?" 

"We have torches," Tharros said helpfully but was silenced by Krystal's glare. He glanced down, suddenly very interested in his hands and Legolas smirked. Krystal's glares could do that to you. 

"Annore--" she began pleadingly and he glanced back.

"What?" he snarled impatiently. 

She looked taken aback, so abruptly switched tatics. "What are you doing? Or, should I say..what are you _trying_ to do?" she snapped nastily and he shot her a withering look. 

For the past ten minutes, Annore had been examining the sealed gate in front of him, scowling all the while. When Krystal had called his name, Annore had been been trying to act as though nothing was wrong, but had been heavily leaning on the door, trying to nonchantly shove it open by sheer force. Needless to say -- it wasn't working. 

"Do you require any assistance, Annore--" Tharros began helpfully, but Annore shrugged. "No," he grunted through breaths of exhasution as he hurled all of his weight against the door. "I've--almost--got--it." 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks and Legolas's eyes fled to the sky as he forced himself to look away. 

"You know," Aragorn said thoughtfully, "I remember Ada--" 

"Ada?" Annore interrupted, reconizing the elven word for father,"I thought you were an orphan." 

Aragorn's face contorted and Elladan opened his mouth as if to say something, but Krystal roughly elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a _Keep that overly large mouth of yours shut _ look. Which he did. 

Aragorn replied calmly, "I am not an orphan. My mother, Gilraen lives. I was raised in the House of Elrond. He has told me that the Doors of Durin were inscribed with Ithildin." When Annore didn't respond, nor stop shoving his body weight against the door, Aragorn arched a brow, assuming the man did not know what Ithildn was. Dismounting and walking over to the door so he could better inspect the tightly sealed door, he explained patiently, "You might know it as moonsparkle. It only shines in starlight and moonlight and--" 

"I know what Ithildin is," Annore snapped impatiently. His face was flushed with exsertion and his eyes narrowed as Aragorn lightly ran his hands over the door's creavices, Estel's dark eyes focused as they raked the smooth stone. Aragorn glanced over at him at this tight reply, and inclined his head respectfully. "Of course you do," he said politely, but he did not sound convinced. 

Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who was literally biting his lip to keep from speaking, obviously afraid of what words would form if he opened. "I was just making sure you were aware--" 

Annore paused in his shoving, straighening up to his full height. It might have been intimidating if Aragorn wasn't a good inch taller then him, and several pounds heavier, but nonetheless, Aragorn, out of respect for the elder man, glanced away. Annore, realizing now that Aragorn outmatched him physically as well as mentally, flushed scralet in anger and embarassment, and his eyes turned cold as he decided to vent his pent up frustration out on the young ranger. He had held his tounge for long enough; no longer.

"Let me tell you something, _Bophîn Barabatta _,* I do not need your aid. You think you are such a wonder, so intelligent simply because you are raised with elves! Elves, with their set stubborn ways, and unacceptable sense of properity. Elves, who are so haughty and have such hostility to those who acquire wisdom but are not of their kind. Elves, who refuse to comply with any idea that anyone but they have suggested. Elves, who think they know everything! _You are not an elf_! No matter how many of them you surround yourself with, no matter the time you spend with them, your ears shall never be as pointed and your skin shall never be as fair! Do not speak to me as if you have the wisdom of one many times your age; Do not speak to me in such a condesending matter! You think you are so much better then us men, us men who you belong with--" Annore broke off, breathing heavily, his face flushed, his voice bitter and resentful. No one moved. Tharros's horse snorted uneasily, his breath rising into mist, and Avar, sensing the tenseness in the air, tossed her head. Krystal reached out and patted her neck reassuringly, but her face had paled dramatically and her eyes, like everyone else in the party, was glued to Aragorn's face. 

A flurry of emotion flashed across Aragorn's stiff profile; hurt, anger, and remarkably, accpetance. And when he opened his mouth, his voice was amazningly unhostile and he locked gazes unflicning with Annore. Elladan unconciously held his breath, his hands curled into tight fists on this reigns, a muscle twitching in his jaw as if he longed to scowl.

"I understand your thoughts, Annore. I truly do, and I do not hold your words against you, for you are not the first nor shall you be the last to utter them. I do admit I walk a strange line between the worlds of men and elves, balancing at times on one side and at other times, another. The elves I was raised with are my family; there is no doubt about that. But the world of men will always be where I belong; you are my people. I know I do not hold myself in any higher regard then I hold you. You, who do not understand, dislike what you see. But that is no fault of mine, or my family, and I'll thank you never to speak like that to me again." 

He paused, and Legolas quickly spoke up, flashing a reassuring glance at Elladan and one of pride at Aragorn. He felt complied to speak; this issue had been bothering him greatly ever since Annore had contradicted Elladan's descion on Krystal, and he felt now was the appropriate time to speak out. He could not believe the amount of obstacles this group was facing before it even entered Mirkwood. 

"Estel has never held himself higher then any of you; it is only in your minds you sense this nonexistent hostility. But when you learn to accept that we concider you as friends, as allies, maybe you shall cease to consider us competiros and begin to think of us as advocates. We are in this together, my friend, whether we like it or not. That which is the darkness of Mirkwood does not care whom its victims are; elves or men, man or woman. It only cares that it has a victim, and if this issue is not resolved now, we shall not survive. The only way to make it through my forest is to ban together; if you harbor such feelings of hostility now, when our journey has barely begun, we are doomed before we begin." 

Annore shot Legolas a harrowing glance. "Do not condem us to die before we step foot in the forest," he spat, his face still flushed with ill placed rage. "_You_ may not have faith in your men's abilities, but **I** do, and we could make it through that forest without you!" 

Elladan's voice now added to the row and Glorifindel's face tightened. This was so foolish, so pointless! They werne't seeing the common goal, weren't banning together, weren't acting as one...

"You men are all alike!" Elladan cried impatiently. "So rash, so harsh! Why don't you think with your heart instead of your thick heads--" 

"Our hearts?" Annore shot back. "So that we may stoop to foolish, delicate feminine notions of loyalty and nobility? We are above that, elf! We use common sense to solve these problems!" 

"Common sense!" Legolas mocked loudly. "You call common sense forcing your way through a mine that his been deserted for many years, and only Eru knows what now lies within those mountian halls! Countray to what you believe, you are not Eru!" 

Tharros too, added his voice to the ruckus, at Annore's promtping glare. "You would rather us freeze on the mountain side! We are mere mortals, your precious _Estel and Krystal_ included! We shall freeze to death! Have you care for no one but yourselves that we must resort to trickery to survive against those who claim to be our allies!" 

"You claim we have little faith in ourselves! You must resort to trickery so you do not take the longer, but safer route! You are not thinking of the common good of all!" Elrohir snapped viciously, and Krystal stared desperately -- dear God, even Elrohir, the calm, sensible one was getting involved! 

"Good of all!" Annore roared, his eyes buldging and wild. "You mean the good of the elves! Do you think us that foolish! We knew this was your plan all along -- to lead us up on the mountain side where frigid air and icy winds will be our undoing, and our spirits flee to the Halls of Mandos! While you, my _fair elves_," he mocked," survive and hurry on to Mirkwood to claim the glory for yourselves!"

"This is not about glory!" Legolas hurled furiously at them."How could you think of glory when the life of Middle Earth is at stake? You humans aren't thinking about the whole picture! This isn't about glory! This is about life, about love--" 

"Oh, yes, that _love_ notion again" Tharros taunted with a sneer. "How precious---" 

**"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone stopped, most of them breathing heavily in anger. Aragorn's cheeks were flushed with outrage, and Legolas's cool resolve had faltered and the elf looked mutinous. Elladan and Elrohir were staring at each other, obviously talking with their eyes. Tharros and Annore glanced up, surprised. Glorifindel was quietly examining the Door of Durin, acting as if the screaming behind him hadn't just been reaching ear-splitting levels. But it wasn't he who had spoken. It was Krystal. 

The petite girl had hopped off of her mount, making her look even smaller to Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Tharros, who were all still mounted. Glorifindel payed her no attention, and Annore merely looked down at her, while Aragorn didn't meet her eyes. 

Her sharp eyes brimmed with fury and unshed anger, but her face looked terrified, paralzyed with fear. "What is wrong with you?" she screeched hysterically, glancing around at all of them. "Have you forgotten why we're here? Jesus -- who gives a hell whether some of us are here for glory, or others simply because if feels right. I don't care and neither does whatever that--that--_thing_ in Mirkwood is!" 

"Now I don't know what the hell is wrong with you--" and she looked Annore straight in the eye, pushed past properity. "But whatever it is, fix it. I didn't come on this stupid trip to die, or listen to you all complain. I came--" she hesitated, then forged on. "Well, i haven't figured it out yet. But instead of thinking up witty insults to hurl at each other, perhaps you can think of some witty ways to get this stupid door open so we can keep moving. This trip is taking too long -- by what Gandalf said, we should have been at least halfway down the Misty Mountains by now!" 

She waited for someone to yell at her, to scream at her that it wasn't her place, and she glanced around at the slightly ashamed faces. "Well," she said, her voice slightly deflated. "Anyone have any ideas on how to open this?" 

Legolas frowned, his brow furrowed, gracefully dismounting off of his horse. He locked eyes with Annore, who was standing with his back to the door. When he spoke his voice was even. 

"It is oft said the wisdom grows with age, but when it comes packaged in those younger then us--" he shot Krystal a side glance and she flushed "--we must listen. I don't pretend to like you, but I respect your abilities and I hope you respect mine. If we do as she says and work together, we may just yet live to sort out our petty differences later," he paused for a moment, debating on his next words, and when he spoke, it was with slight difficult, though firm. "I hope we can continue the rest of this journey in peace -- _nin** mellon**_." 

As Annore hesitated, then finally reached out and shook the Prince's hand firmly, there was a slight rucus behind them.

"Ai! Ai!" Glorifindel exclaimed, in shock, stepping back as the door pulled back to reveal a darkened chamber. 

Krystal peered around Annore to glance inside, and what she saw immeaditely made her cringe. There were high, tall ceiling and jabbing rocks, but the path before them was smooth, if rickity and dust covered from lack of use. From somewhere deep within the chamber, something fell, down a deep chevise, and the could hear the echo bang and pound off the rocks. The entire mine was gray, and dirty, and it was obvious no one had used it in quite some time. Sharp ravines jutted out from the side and slooped down into the dark unknown. The air inside the chamber was stale, as if unused, and Krystal cringed as her eyes traveled up and down thr graceful paths and tunnels the dwarves of long ago had created. 

"We are going..in there?" she asked hesitantly. 

Annore's confidence seem to recede with the light as they all took one step into the dark corridor. "We are going in there," he confirmed quietly. 

"What of the horses?" Tharros asked after a moment. "They will not follow us over rocks and crevaices." 

"They will if Legolas ask them," Aragorn said immeaitely, and the fair prince comfortingly laid a soft hand on his mount's elegant head. The animal lowered his head calmly and took several steps into the creeping dark, but the other horses were no where near as calm, throwing up their heads and snorting in anguish. Avar's head was up, and her ears were back, her eyes rolling as she sidestepped frantically, trying to back out as Krystal yanked on her lead. "Legolas--" Krystal said with difficultly as she tried to get Avar to calm down. "A little help here, please!" 

But the Prince was busy. Having already gotten his animal into the darkness, he handed the horse's lead to Annore as he turned towards the men's horses. Annore's mount, a particularly skittish sorrel, reared slightly, but bumped his head on the low ceiling of the entry chamber, frightening the poor beast even more. Legolas laid a hand over the horses terrified eyes, and spoke softly to it, and Krystal look around helplessly as Avar half dragged her out of the shadow of the darkness. "Avar," she grunted. "Calm--down." Elladan appeared at her side, his soft gray features comforting as he reached for Avar's head without a word to the petite girl besides him. Avar at one point had been Elladan's favorite mount, and she obviously reconized him, her delicate head stopping it's tossing as he gently stroked her nose, though she continued her troubled prancing. Krystal could just hear Elladan muttering to the beast, something that sounded like,_ "Stille nú."_ She had no idea what he was saying and frowned, wishing for the hundreth time she could speak elvish."Elladan--" Krystal began, certain her friend was angry at her, but her voice seemed to agrivate Avar even more, though Krystal didn't know why, and the animal snorted, eyes rolling. Immeaditely, Elladan whispered _"Dina,"_ to Krystal, who backed away uneasily, brow furrowed. "Um, no. I'm Krystal--remember?" 

Elladan seemed to be in a thoughtful mood and a winsome smile touched his features as he gently muttered soothing words to Avar, his hand stroking her head reassuringly. The animal finally seemed to calm down, resting her nose on Elladan's shoulder as he gently led her back into the mines. "No," he explained quietly. "It means 'be quiet' in my tounge." Krystal's ears perked up. She and Elladan hadn't been 'normal' since she had arrived -- she longed for the comfort of their friendship, of his companionship, of his presence. But now it seemed that he was at least willing to speak to her -- or walk with her, as the rest of the elves had moved to the front of the party. The group began to move into single file, progressing steadily deeper into the darkness of the mines, leaving Elladan and Krystal to bring up the rear -- _good,_ thought Krystal _Maybe now we can actually...be_ . "Can i talk now?" she said after a moment, when Avar, her head hanging comfortably down, had walked into the full darkness of the mines, the doors sliding shut behind her rump. Elladan smiled gently. "Yes -- what is it?" 

She hesitated, taking Elladan's horse's lead. Elladan glanced at her when she said nothing, but his eyes narrowed as he saw Glorifindel and Aragorn behind Annore and he called up quickly, _"Ya auta yeste'?" _

_"Tharros ar' Elrohir,"_ Legolas called back, and Elladan nodded, tying Avar's lead around his wrist, checking to make sure Krystal did the same. Her brow was furrowed. "What did that just mean?" She asked, confused. Elladan's face was slight with a slight smile. "Ya auta yeste'?" he repeated, and she nodded. "It means, 'who's leading?'." He explained patiently and she nodded. "Right. Your language is so..I don't know..." 

"Different?" he supplied, smirking and she chuckled. "Well, i've never heard anything like it." He nodded easily, and the silence grew between them. Krystal gnawed on her lip, unsure if she should say anything. "Elladan--" she began and he glanced over at her. She had been meaning to say, 'I didn't mean to cause trouble' or 'I'm sorry' but glancing into his eyes, she was filled with the sudden feeling that..well..he knew. It wasn't meant to be said. But she had to finished her statement, or look like a fool. So she said the first thing that popped into her head: "El--I'm scared. No, not even scared. I'm absoultely terrified." 

They both stared at each other, and her hand popped out to cover her mouth, as if she could take back those words. She hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to admit it. "I--I'm..i," she stumbled, tearing her eyes from his and Elladan stared sympateically at her. "I know, Krystal." He said softly after a moment, and he opened one arm to her, the other wrapped around Avar's halter. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him with a brotherly familarity. She buried her head into his warm chest, taking comfort in the toned muscles beneath his tunic and the comforting beat of his heart. She listened to it's steady rthyem for a while, the beating of his heart marching in rhythem with the steady, slow beat of their footsteps as they walked into the long dark. 

----------------------

Elladan ducked his head down as they walked under a particularly low underpass, his mouth pressed firmly into a tight line. He had a growing feeling of unease building in his chest, and glancing up to Elrohir, he could see that his brother's eyes were darting around suspiciously, lingering on the group of bolders poised above their heads. A threatening detached, rounded and much-worn mass of rock leered at them on the passage off to the right, and Elladan felt a warning grow in his mind as he stared at them. A deep ravine ran off of the path, dropping so far down so that even Legolas's eyes could not see the bottom, and when a pebble slid off, no one, elven or mortal, heard it reach the ground. The path they were on was thin, and narrow, and the horses snorted their protest but eventually walked on, single file. Krystal was still leaning on Elladan, and he was in no hurry to move her -- he missed her, despite his reluctant acceptance of her presence, and was glad that he could sooth some of her fears. Even if his own were growing. 

The path narrowed slightly, then widened aided by a rock-slide of long ago. Tiny pebbles littered there path, and Elrohir, who had unwillingly taken the lead when Tharros had slowed down several miles ago, paused. _"Asca,"_ he called warningly behind him,_ "Tira ten' rashwe!"_. Annore, third in line, rolled his eyes. "Would you mind giving instructions we could **all** understand?" 

Elrohir started, then looked up sheepishly. "Right, sorry," he said, still not moving. "I said hurry, but be careful." He glanced back at the rocks before adding, "I have a warning in my heart about this path. These tiny rocks are already evidence that a rock slide has happened here once before, and can happen again." 

Elladan waited for the sarcastic response from Annore, but it never came, and he raised his brows, impressed. Krystal leaned away from him to glance over Glorifindel's shoulder, at the large boulders and stones that stood in their path. "Perhaps maybe we should find another way?" she suggested timidly, but Tharros shook his head. "There is no way down from this path, and too go back around would waste much time. We shall just procede with caution."   
"Extreme caution," Elladan added his eyes never leaving the jagged, pointed rocks overhead. 

But the words were barely out of his mouth as Elrohir stepped forward, his steps timid. But the horse behind him was anxious, and ready to get off of the narrow path, and charged ahead, knocking him into a loose rock. The rock rolled away as Elrohir stumbled into it, and the elf's eyes were wide with horror as the seemingly steady wall next to them became to slide right into them. 

It happened almost at once. Rocks began to slide, and the ground beneath them shook. Krystal's eyes widened and she called out something, but her words were drowned out by the sudden crashing roar of a rockslide. Elladan picked her up and threw her behind him as the rocks swept down on them. Tharros's horse squealed in horror, and jerked his lead away from the human, scrambling backwards. But the path was too narrow, and his hind foot slipped, causing his thousand pound body to slip, and slam into the already shaking path. Someone screamed, rocks fell, but the darkness and dust covered everything and no one could see. Krystal slipped and fell onto a sharp rock, slamming into her arm as she screamed. Elladan threw himself on top of her as the rocks finally washed over their heads, covering her body with his to protect her from the biting bruisies the large rocks would leave. She squeezed her eyes tightly together as she heard Tharros's horse squeal one last time as the tide of rocks swept him down off of the ravine, and she heard another horse turn and bolt. She raised her head to see where everyone had gone, the deafening noise of falling rocks still roaring in her ears, but she only caught sight of Legolas struggling helplessly as the rocks swept him dangerously close to the ravine. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screamed hoarsely as the Prince lost his footing and his body fell with a thud. The rocks swept over his head, but Krystal couldn't see if the tide of stone was pulling him off of the ravine. She tried to get up, but Elladan pushed her back down, screaming, "DONT MOVE!" as a large, dusty boulder rolled down towards them. But Krystal knew no more as the rock slammed her head into the jagged ground, and the screams and roar of the rocks faded into black. 

**Translations:**  
_Bophîn Barabatta:_ Forgotten Quicktalker. (Explantion: Forgotten -- Annore is referring to the fact that many people consider Aragorn an orphan, a misfit. When Annore says 'Quicktalker' he is claiming that Aragorn's words are not well thought out, that he talks too quickly. This isn't true, but we'll let Annore think what he wants.)   
_Nin Mellon:_ Elvish for 'my friend'   
_Stille nú:_: Elvish; Literal translation -- "Calm now"   
There is more elvish used, but the translations are **given in the paragraph** so i'm not giving the translations here. 


	37. When the Dust Clears

When the dust began to settle, Elladan cautiously raised his head, his bright eyes unsuccessfully trying to penetrate the dusty air currently choking their lungs and clouding his eyesight. Under the protection of his body, Krystal did not stir. For that matter -- no one did. The cavern was as silent as a.._tomb_. "Do not think that way," Elladan muttered immediately to himself, his voice firm. "We're all fine. Fine." He repeated it to himself, as if by simply believing in it hard enough it would come true. The dust finally settled in tantalizingly slow waves, and Elladan gently lifted his weight off of Krystal, reaching down to shake her. Her eyes were closed, and her face bruised, but she was breathing.

"Krystal--" he began softly. She didn't reply, and he tried again. "Krystal--get up. Hurry -- we have to move 'ere the rocks shift again." He spoke in low, hushed tones, half afraid the vibrations of the sound waves of his voice could trigger another rock slide. He was about to try again, when suddenly in the darkness, a dark figure crouched unsteadily, his head bowed as he gently shifted rock off of him and swept his eyes over the jabbing field of stone. "Is everyone alright?" the figure called, and Elladan let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he been holding. "Elrohir," he called immediately, his voice relieved, recognizing his brother's voice, berating himself that he hadn't recognized his twin's profile, even in the dim light. 

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed, his relief palpable in his voice. "Where are you? Are you alright?" 

Gradually, the rocks were beginning to sift and people were coming to life. Glorifindel slowly emerged almost parallel to Elrohir, seeming relatively unharmed. The older elf was silent, but his eyes locked on those of his younger brethren as he glanced around. "I'm fine; I think Krystal's been knocked out -- and I can't find anyone else--" 

"I'm here," Annore grunted, emerging from a lumpy pile of rocks not far from Elrohir. Elladan glanced over, genuine relief in his gaze. "Are you injured?" 

Annore shook his head gingerly as Elladan cautiously got to his feet, taking two careful steps, balancing on the parts of the path that were unobstructed. Crossing the length between them in two, swift steps, Elladan extended a hand. Annore grasped it firmly, and with the elf's help, rose unsteadily to his feet. "Are you alright?" 

Elladan nodded tensely; "Yes. We need to uncover Legolas and Aragorn--" 

"And Tharros and Riedil," Annore interjected, naming the other, much more quiet human who was part of their party. 

"Of course," Elladan agreed instantly, his voice still low. "But do not scream too loudly--" he glanced up warily at the high, seemingly unending pile of rocks to their right that just moments before had been a raging avalanche. "Even the slightest movement will set off another slide." 

Annore nodded, and turned away from Elladan, beginning to gingerly sort through the muddle of piles, calling hesitantly for his comrades. Meanwhile, Elladan returned to Krystal. Elrohir had found Aragorn, who was lying still, conscious but stunned and slightly dazed. Glorifindel, after checking that all of his standing comrades were in decent condition, began to take several steps forward down the path, pushing forward and then drawing back as he tested for firm ground. The elf was crouched at the human's side, his fair face covered in grime, dirt and sweat, blood slowly trickling down from his temple as he waited for the ranger to regain his senses so Estel could aid in the search for the others. 

The entire mood of the party was as if they were all walking on a tight rope; one false move could mean certain death, not only for themselves, but for those around them. Somewhere under the rocks, Tharros moaned, and Annore rushed over to sweep the rocks off of him; He dare not move him, as Tharros's leg was badly bruised, but gently dragged him off to the side, out of harms way. 

Elladan gently crouched down at Krystal's side. "Krys--" he said softly, shaking her slightly. A slight groan tore from her dusty, parched lips and he was encouraged. "Krys--" he repeated persistently. Finally, one sapphire eye snapped open. 

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately. "Do you ache? Do you burn anywhere? Can you move-- CAREFUL! Don't _actually_ move yet--" Krystal ignored him, and gingerly moved herself to a upright, sitting position, slowly turning over from her stomach to hug her knees tightly as the dusty air rushed into her lungs. "Krystal? Are you alright?" Elrohir called, seeing her up, his gray eyes wide and anxious yet not pausing on her as he continued to sweep the grounds with his gaze. She nodded slightly, then whispered in an effort to lighten the mood. "I didn't do it." But they ignored her. 

"Elladan," Elrohir said suddenly as the thought struck him, his voice soft. "I do not see a single horse." 

Annore groaned, the sound tore from the center of his chest. "Oh--Valar--"

"What is it?" Elladan asked immediately, rising from Krystal's side to hesitantly tiptoe over to Annore's side. The man was leaning over the edge of the ravine, his eyes shut tightly against the image that was cemented firmly in his mind. "Annore, what is it--" Elladan began, reaching his side. But he stopped mid-sentence as he to looked over the ravine. Sharp ledges and rocks jutted out from the sides, and on one particularly wide ridge, the body of a horse lay. It was Avar, her magnificent black head hanging over the edge, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, her brilliant coat covered with a fine sheen of sweat, dust, and blood; through her magnificent, sinewy chest, a sharp rock had impaled her. Elladan softly closed his eyes, under his breath muttering the prayer of the dead. For elves, as well as the Rohanirrm, of which Annore was from originally, horses were as close to the humans they served as their own brothers or sons. The loss of the life of a horse to a simply folly when the horse had followed its master against it's better instinct was like a knife in the heart, and the elf had to turn away. "What is it?" Elrohir asked after a moment, and Elladan shook his head tightly, his face drawn. "We've found the horses." He said shortly, as Aragorn finally managed to stagger to his feet, his eyes finally focusing with their normal sharpness. "What of Legolas? And the other two men?" Aragorn asked slowly, his words slightly slurred. Elladan glance at Elrohir, who using their mind link, explained, _He was hit on the head; knocked out for a few seconds. The effects will fade in a few minutes._ Elladan nodded impeccably, then turned to Aragorn with a sigh. "We've no sign of any of them." He gestured brokenly to the piles of rocks they had moved with no results. "We were all knocked down in relatively the same place. They're not there." 

Aragorn acted as thought he hadn't heard him. "Have you checked the ledges?" 

"No, but we must be careful -- if we move a single boulder--" 

Again, the young ranger seemed to have not heard him. Krystal, for her part, slowly retreated away from the ravine, pressing her back against a firm wall, and trying to stay small and out of the way. 

Aragron slowly threaded himself through the dangerous maze, carefully lowering his body flat to the floor so only his head hung over the ravine. He reached up, cupping his hand to his mouth. "LEGOLAS!" he screamed hoarsely, and Elladan, standing erect beside him, threw his hands in the air as the chamber trembled. "Do you listen to no one, you child!" he hissed, rolling his eyes, crouching lower as if prepared to grab Aragorn's collar if something were to happen. But again, Aragorn was deaf and took a deep breath as if to scream again, but Elladan paused, his head cocked. "LEGO--" 

"Quiet!" Elladan interrupted sharply. "Do you hear that?" 

There were two simultaneous noises suddenly echoing in the deep. A low, faraway drumming. But perhaps he was imagining it? No-- there it was again. Pounding, pounding in the deep. But there was that other noise -- much more musical, yet strained. It was -- a voice? 

"It's Legolas," Elrohir said immediately, having walked over to the edge, and lowered himself parrlel to the ground in the same manner Aragorn had. "It's Legolas," he repeated more insistently. "He must be caught on a ledge or something--" 

Three pairs of eyes scanned the darkness below, stubbornly avoiding the silhouted form of Avar's body. Annore continued to prowl through rocks, and Krystal, feeling useless, began to aid him. Suddenly, Aragorn exhaled sharply with relief. "There--" he leaned over carefully, pointing far down into the deep. They could just make out Legolas's dim, transparent glow in the complete blackness he seemed to be surrounded in. Legolas's eyes locked on Aragorn's when they found each other and Legolas seemed encouraged. "ESTEL! ESTEL, I AM HERE!" 

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn called back, pressing himself flatter against the solid rock beneath him. "Are you okay?" 

"FINE!" The prince called back. "Riedel is with me too!" 

Annore, who was still sifting through the rocks, didn't look up -- he hadn't heard. "Annore," Elladan told him, relief being the only word able to be used to describe his expression. "We've found Riedel and Legolas." 

Annore dropped the fist-sized boulder in his hand in surprised. "You did?" 

Elladan gestured towards the tiny ledge that was now vaguely visible now that they knew where to look. The ledge seemed to be only a few inches wide, but very narrow, and both men stood with their backs pressed up firmly against the wall of the ravine, their weight entirely in their heels. "Are there any holds upwards?" Elladan called down, his sharp eyes scanning the rocks. But to his disappointment, he found none, and Legolas confirmed their doubts. "Not that we can see!" 

"We have to get them up here," Elrohir muttered to himself, and suddenly paused, cocking his head to the side. "Do you hear that? Listen--" 

Elladan locked eyes with his brother. _ I hear it too _, Elladan told him through thought. _ But I do not know from where it comes _. Elrohir continued to brood thoughtfully for a few moments, before reluctantly shrugging it aside. _Whatever it is, let us hope we have not disturbed it._

"Aye," Elladan said, nodding thoughtfully aloud. "Do we have any rope?" Riedel called up, a bit desperately. Riedel seemed to be a bit young and slightly flabbergasted -- never mind frightened. Elladan could see Legolas whispering to him and knew the elf was comforting the young man, but doubt it was doing any good. "No--all our supplies save what we had on our backs was lost with the horses." 

"The horses?!" Riedel exclaimed in horror, genuine pain in his voice. "What has become of them?" 

Obviously the darkness within the ravine was so thick they couldn't even see the other ledges, though Avar's body lie only about 30 feet above them and 20 feet to the left. "What about our belts?" Aragorn said, ignoring Riedel's hysteric question, slightly inspired, and Elladan immediately unhooked his and handed it to his brother, glad to have a plan, even gladder that it had been Aragorn who had come up with it. Everyone immediately followed Elladan's example, and when all the thick cords had been strung together, it made a strong rope, about 10 feet long. Aragorn got back down onto his stomach, this time leaning much, much further over the edge as he swung the rope down. Legolas strained, trying to reach it, turning to hug the ravine wall for balance as he threw his weight on his tiptoes, his back now to the darkness of the ravine. "It's no good," the elf called, frustrated after a moment. He sounded furious with himself. "I can't reach it." "Shoelaces?" Annore suggested doubtfully, but Aragorn shook his head. "No - it wouldn't be enough to hold them. We need something thicker, or longer--" but after searching themselves and the surrounding area for several intense minutes, Aragorn frowned. "Hold my legs," he instructed his brother's careful, eyeing Annore but not saying anything directly to him. "Don't let go." 

Elladan stared at him. "Aragorn, if you lean any further over that ledge, you'll surely fall!" 

"Not," Aragorn countered, "if you don't let go." 

Elladan stared for a moment, casting Glorifidenl a look. "You'll give me gray hairs before Ada even gets them," he muttered, but took a tight grip on Aragorn's ankle, wrapping his long, strong arms around the man's legs. Glorifindel, Annore and Elorhir did the same, and cautiously took a step forward, gently hanging the young ranger into the ravine. They had only needed a few more inches and within seconds, Legolas called out triumphantly, "We got it!", his hand clasped tightly around the rope, his face scarlet with exhaustion. 

Aragorn panted, his face strained, the beaded cords in his neck pulsing with effort. "When I see three," he grunted to those above him, "pull me up -- quick." Elladan nodded tensely, his grip tight. "Riedel, you first." Legolas said quickly but firmly, carefully sliding the tense make-shift rope over to the frightened youth. Still, Riedel was a man and he shook his head after a slight, but quick, moment of hesitation, but resolution crossed his face. "No. I insist." 

Legolas let out a frustrated breath, glancing up to Aragorn's darkened face. "Oh, don't worry about me," Aragorn grunted, though the exchange between the two men had taken only seconds, and most of Aragorn's weight was supported by his hips. "I'll hang around all day." 

Legolas ignored him, his dusty, grime covered face solemn. "Take it, Riedel. You are younger." 

"You're an elf!" Riedel exclaimed, pressing his back tighter against the wall. "You're older then the trees!" Suddenly, the pounding in the darkness grew even louder, until even Riedel could hear it. His eyes grew even wider and he pressed back firmly against the ravine wall, as simultaneously, from directly to the left of them, the shaking of the drumming caused several large boulders to fall and crash onto their ledge. Both Legolas and Riedel stared at each other for a moment, before Riedel lunged towards the dangling rope. His hands groped wildly for it as the ledge, thrusted downward by his sudden movement, began to slip out from under there feet.

"RIEDEL, NO!" Legolas screamed, as the young man threw himself into the open air, using leverage from the shelf to push him upwards, pushing Legolas's hands aside. The elf's face was a mask of horror when he realized what Riedel was doing -- pushing Legolas out of the way to save himself. But Legolas refused to sink to his level, though his life was on the line, and while these thoughts crossed his mind in a matter of split seconds, he felt his stomach begin to drop and his feet began to slip as the ledge slowly tilted. A loud cracking sound split the air, Legolas paralyzed with shock. 

But Riedel, in the darkness, has misjudged the distance and his fingernails scratched into thick rock hopelessly as he desperately failed, falling, dropping by the second. Legolas made a split second decision as he heard Aragorn's voice roar in his ears -- "LEGOLAS, MOVE!" 

The ledge finally fell away as Legolas made a desperate thrust upward, the tips of his fingernails thankfully catching the end of the rope. His fall stopped as his full weight jerked on the rope. Aragorn jerked down slightly with the sudden weight, but braced his arms and steadied himself. Riedel was falling past Legolas boots, and reached up for one last time, his last hope. His fingers latched around Legolas's left, soft leather boot, Legolas groaning as his muscles stretched with his sudden weight. "ARGH!" Riedel screamed, groaning in pain as the sudden added weight caused the line of bodies to swing, Legolas and Riedel slamming into the wall. "PULL UP!" Aragorn groaned. "PULL UP!"

The entire ordeal had lasted about thirty seconds. 

Instantly, Elladan, Elrohir and Annore began to pull, and Glorifindel glanced over, attracted by the shouts from where he had been testing paths, running over to help pull. Slowly but surely, the threesome began to rise. Riedel groaned, the weight in his arms pounding into his ears, kicking his feet anxiously. His hands were wrapped completely around Legolas's boot, his eyes latched on it. His eyes widened, horrified as suddenly it slowly began to unlace. Through one hole, and then the other, like a deer caught in the headlights, Riedel could only watch in horror, not even mustering the ability to cry out as Legolas's boot slowly came undone. 

They were almost there, slowly but surely rising up inches at a slow steady pace. And with each inch they gained, the more quickly Legolas's boot unraveled. The elf couldn't feel it, of course; he was entirely concentrating on his grip wrapped around the rope. Legolas's head was just emerging over the ledge; Aragorn was standing now, reaching out to grasp Legolas's forearms when out of nowhere, an arrow zipped by the Prince's head, flying past Aragorn's and landing amongst the rocks. 

Riedel twisted around, gasping as deep, down into the darkness, hundreds of luminous eyes glowed. The sudden twist of Riedel's body was the nail in the coffin for Legolas's boot; it slowly slipped off of the elf's foot, falling, falling. And Riedel was falling with it, his eyes wide with horror, framed by hundreds of other gleaming, malicious laughing eyes. 

He descended into the darkness, his hands outstretched for help as Legolas turned around, horrified. "RIEDEL!" 

"HELP ME!" Riedel called out just as his face descended into shadow, his voice a terrified plea that tore into their hearts and embedded itself in their souls. "HELP!" And then they heard no more, other then the horrifying, disturb sound of terrified murmurs. After a few moments, of horrified, shock staring, the terrified cries were punctured by a long, blood curling scream. And then there was silence. 


	38. Onward we go

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. But once again the drumming in the deep began to pound, low and rhythmic, sending ripples of fear through the shocked party. Hundreds of fast-paced footsteps echoed in their ears as all of a sudden the drumming picked up its pace.

A handful of arrows landed near their feet, and the murmurs at the bottom of the ravine sounded horrifyingly excited. But no one paid attention to it, as someone else had screamed. 

"YOU!" roared Annore, murder in his eyes as he lunged at Legolas, who was still standing perilously close to the edge of the ravine. "Y-YOU..I'LL KILL YOU!" Annore was furious, pushed by shock into a fury bordering on insanity. His eyes were wild with hate and sadness, his body tensed like a cat. The shadows of the musty, gray cavern cast dark shadows over his face as he lunged at the Prince of Mirkwood. His finger closed on Legolas's neck before the elf even knew what happened, slamming Legolas into the ground with a thud. Legolas began to pale, chocking and gasping for breath as Annore leaned forward, pressing his knee into the elf's chest. Legolas's eyes were wide with shock and horror as Annore's grip tightened, the human rasping, "You--killed--him...I'll..I'll KILL YOU!" Legolas's hands were pinned beneath him, but he tried to get his legs underneath him to jolt Annore's death grip loose, but the pebbles under his feet skirted under his boot and he couldn't get a grip. The world was going hazy... 

"Annore, what madness is this?! Tharros screamed, staggering over to the two, despite his bruised leg. "ANNORE, STOP IT!" 

Aragorn rushed over to them, seizing Annore from under his arms and dragging him away from the blanched Prince. Tharros's voice seemed to knock Annore out of his insane stage, and his grip lessened every so slightly. Aragorn tugged fiercely, his face horrified as Glorfindel dragged Legolas away from Annore. The human jerked out of Aragorn's grasp, thrusting upwards with his feet. Tharros grasped his arm firmly, though his face was horrified. "Annore, stop it!" He said firmly, though his stance was shaky. "What is wrong with you!" 

"He killed Riedel," Annore growled, "He killed him--" 

Glorfindel bent over Legolas as the color returned to the Prince's face. Legolas drew several shaky breaths, dragging himself to his feet. "Are you alri—" Krystal began, but the sudden rush of angry color bursting into the Prince's face cut her short. Legolas looked outraged, his voice low and rippling with fury as he barked, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I told him to go first, I told him--" 

"Enough!" Elladan screamed, as Aragorn tightened his grip on Annore who tried to throw himself at Legolas again. "STOP IT!" Krystal, forgotten in the excitement, screeched hysterically. "Don't you hear it? LISTEN!" 

And indeed, the drumming had gotten louder, more furious -- and closer -- then ever. "We need to move!" she screeched, shaking furiously, "NOW!" 

Aragorn's grip on Annore was still deathly tight, his face a dark contrast of a horror and shock. "We need to move," Elladan said, helping Legolas to his feet and shooting a murderous glance at Annore. Under his breath, but loud enough to insinuate a threat, he told the human, "I'll deal with you later." 

Annore jerked his arms out of Aragorn's grasp. "That's all well and good for you," he snarled, "but what of Riedel! It appears those goblins have already dealt with him!" 

"And they shall deal with us too, if we aren't careful," Tharros snapped. "We need to move! The horses are dead or lost…and we should have known. _ The mines are no place for a pony, _ and they are no place for us either. We need to go!" 

"Move, this way--No, don't worry, I'll take care of him," Aragorn insisted when Tharros moved to stand behind Annore. Aragorn poked the man in the back as they began to hurry away from the ledge, into the darker areas of the mines. "I cannot see, it is too dark!" Annore snarled a few minutes later, when they had descended to a low, flat surface, at the very bottom of the mines. No one paid any attention to their surroundings, other than the fact that it was nearly pitch black and very cool. "Oh, move aside," Legolas said furiously, pushing past Annore and Aragorn to move ahead. "My eye sight is better than yours." 

Annore opened his mouth to retort, but Legolas was already several paces ahead of him. The faint, unearthly glow of the elves was their only light, but they were all slightly calmer as the drumming of the goblins was slowly fading. But just as these thoughts passed through their minds, flames of goblin torches cackled far ahead of them in the darkness and sinister shadows raced towards them. 

The party stopped in confusion, sick with fear and they began to scramble backwards. "Hurry, back the way we came!" Elladan ordered, his keen eyes already wide. Dimly, he noted that they were outnumbered many times, but to backtrack would mean they would have to leave Moria and brave the cold of the Misty Mountains -- ironically, what he had originally wanted to do. But now, their horses, and supplies, were lost and he knew for a fact that the Misty Mountains would not claim only the lives of the humans, but the lives of the elves as well. But to go forward…outnumbered as so they were....

Around him, people began to clamber backwards, stepping on and over each other in their haste. Someone gave a short yelp of horror, and to Elladan's left, Tharros, already sporting a weakened leg, fell. Aragorn reached out to grab the man's hand but Annore was blindly stumbling over him in fear. The noise of the goblin's battle cries roared in their ears, and suddenly, Krystal cried out. _ I do not know what to do.._ Elladan thought helplessly. _ If we backtrack now, we lose precious time -- our supplies were lost with the horses and we shall never make it to Mirkwood….and this would have all been a **waste**…_ But suddenly, the decision wasn't his to make anymore and a strong voice cried out, "Control yourselves! Are you men, or are you children! Stop running away, and onward we go!" 

Glorfindel stood firm, his bow arched and ready, glaring at all of them. Annore continued to fumble backwards and Tharros tried desperately to stand, aided by Krystal, but no one else moved. "Ai! Do you not hear the goblins laughing at you? If this be the end, so be it--but do you want to die crouching as a coward, or standing brave and strong?" 

His words thundered over them like the hiss of a whip, and though the goblins continued their charge, still many feet away, no one moved. Their faces were pale and frightened, the torches and shadows of the goblins reflected in their eyes. Legolas glanced down at his feet, and took a breath before taking a step forward, in front of Tharros and Krystal, setting his feet firm. 

Slowly and deliberately, he brought his hand over his shoulder, his fingers curling around his arrows. Eyes were glued to him as the elven prince carefully notched his arrow, and let it fly. It soared through the air without a whisper, and the goblin whom it struck never saw it coming. It struck the unsuspecting creature directly between the eyes, and with a piggish squeal, fell dead to the ground. His comrades didn't seem to notice his death until they stepped on him -- then the roar that filled the cavern was pure violence

But they echoed it. Annore, Aragorn and Tharros grasped their swords firmly, and the elves immediately followed Legolas's example, notching their arrows. Down went the first row of goblins, and down went the second. The third too fell, but the forth, climbing over their fallen brethren with menacing howls, brandished their weapons and swept into the steady group of men and elves, like water crashing on shore. They were too close, too chaotic, for arrows, so the elves switched to daggers, slicing goblins necks swiftly and proficiently. One especially large and ugly goblin swaggered up to Legolas at a run. The elf, who was currently rising upward out of a crouch, glanced up just to see the goblins sword slice his arm. "Ai!" 

Aragorn delivered a swift kick to the chest of the goblin he had just impaled, turning around at Legolas's cry. The elf had been kicked back on the floor as goblins swept around them; the large animal was unhurriedly kicking the fair beast in the chest with deliberate sluggishness. The human hurried forward, charging. His sword sliced through the goblin's thick skin neatly, effectively dislodging the body from the head with a squirt of blood that Aragorn didn't bother to wipe off his forehead. He reached down, grasping Legolas's forearm and pulling the bloodied elf to his feet. "Thank you, _nin mellon,_," Legolas said heavily, his eyes grateful. Aragorn glanced into his eyes fleetingly for a moment. "Are you alright?" 

Legolas nodded tensely. "I'm-- WATCH OUT!" 

At Legolas's warning, Aragorn ducked immediately, the blunt goblin sword missing his head by inches. Legolas reached out, grasping the dagger in his hand, spinning it gracefully between each finger before letting it fly. It landed directly between the goblin's neck and jaw as the goblin watched, his eyes wide and confused before his body slackened as life fled. Aragorn straightened, glancing behind him with a grimace. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." 

__

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Krystal was having some difficulties. She was cowered between Annore, Elladan and Glorfindel, but goblins were no longer coming at them from the side only. They were so outnumbered that the goblins began to form a tight circle, getting closer and closer to them; they swarmed towards the back, their mutilated faces leering. Dozens of goblins separated Krystal, Elladan, Glorfindel and Annore from the rest of the party, who were clumping together as well now. More goblins poured into the mix, their putrid smell and harsh noise washing over them, nearly gagging Krystal in her efforts to breathe and think clearly. 

Elladan's head rose for a moment, seizing advantage of a momentary lull in the attack. His eyes racked over the pandemonium of the battle, breathing heavily as tiny beads of sweat dripped down his temple. The dust of the cavern, kicked up by the rush of the goblins, hung heavily over their heads, creating a blurry view of the scene. A litter of goblins had fallen at his feet, and in the immediate area around them. Glorfindel was breathing heavily, turning around to block a straggly goblin who was charging determinedly at Krystal. The first wave of goblins seemed to have been taken care of; but already they could hear the yells and charges of the second wave. Elladan's eyes found Elrohir's, inwardly measuring up all the injuries of their party. Tharros's leg was bleeding profusely and he was half crouching, half standing. Legolas's arm had a sharp wound; not so much wide as deep. Aragorn has a nose bleed and his temple had a trickle of bright red blood oozing out. Elrohir alone seemed uninjured, though he was leaning against the cavern wall and struggling to breathe, when his brother caught his gaze. 

_ We should go, now.._ Elladan thought anxiously. _ Or we will never be able to. _

_Now,_ Elrohir echoed, his voice momentarily startling Elladan._ We should charge ahead before injuries paralyze us._

_ Indeed,_ Elladan agreed tiredly. The brothers broke their gaze, and turned to their parties, speaking in quiet, quick voices. Almost instantly, everyone agreed – and not soon enough, as more goblins were already filling the smooth cavern. "On the count of three," Elladan muttered, quiet enough not to further fire up the goblins but loud enough that they could all hear. 

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

They ran; Krystal linked arms with Tharros, letting him lean on her to support his bad leg as she cowered behind his bulky chest. Elladan and Elrohir pushed aside the dead bodies of goblins, their pounding footsteps increasing in volume and tempo as the noise of the second wave of goblins roared in their ears. Legolas fired arrows over his shoulders as they passed a large, but seemingly hidden tunnel that must have led to the center of the goblins strong hold. Goblins grunted and screeched in outrage as the party flirted past them, but no one looked back. 

Annore staggered, and Legolas, running directly behind the man, hesitated, before grabbing the man under the shoulder and swinging his arm around his neck, letting him use Legolas's momentum to regain his footing. The man glanced up surprised; not surprised at the fact that someone had aided him, but rather surprised at _who_had aided him. Legolas did not meet his eyes as they raced over a thin, narrow bridge and collapsed on the stone hills just outside Moria. Their eyes all closed, and they breathed the fresh air, before rising again to find a place to make camp. After all, Krystal thought wearily, _onward we go_. 


	39. Screaming Silence

The silence in the camp had never been so loud, so pronounced, as weak sparks shot out of the triangle of sticks and dead wood where they were trying to start a fire. No one spoke, and the air around them seemed heavy with whispers -- whispers, moans...screams. Riedel's scream echoed in all of their ears, in their hearts as with a loud cackle that still could not break the silence, the fire began to warm their battle-sore bodies. 

Krystal sat at the edge of the camp, gazing off into the distance, lost -- not in thought, but rather..in silence. She concentrated on not thinking, not recalling, not seeing anything but the vermillion sparks shooting into the night, the darkness heavy with shadows. Glorifindel was slowly wrapping Legolas's arm with a large, flat leaves he had found in place of bandages. The light scent of the burning athleas plant that was being heated and then pressed into Legolas's wound could not even have too much effect on their hearts -- though it did clear their minds and allowed the Elrohir and Glorfindel to go about their healing. Legolas kept his eyes on the steady trickle of scarlet that was slowly dripping from his shoulder as his arm was wrapped in the make-shift bandage; next to him, Tharros's leg was already wrapped by Elrohir's strong hands, tiny pieces of the athleas plant poking out of the bandage. Elladan was boiling water -- thankfully, they had managed to salvage a few pots, as Krystal had been carrying them -- and was throwing miscellaneous herbs into the steaming water, trying to come up with a substitute for food. Aragorn alone stood; he walked between the light and the darkness, blending into the shadows, the light of the fire gleaming in his dark eyes. His footsteps did not penetrate the heavy silence, but Krystal knew he was there -- he paced back and forth, running his hand over the blade of his sword, checking and rechecking his daggers and blades. Annore, his back braced against a tree, had dropped his head onto his chest, though they knew from his erratic breathing that he had not yet fallen into sleep. He whispered to himself, harsh words of failure and loss, heartbreaking acceptance beginning to cause a droop in his proud stance. 

Finally, Glorifindel's voice, usually so musical, but now hoarse from battle-cries, broke the silence. "We make for Old Forest Road in the morning," he said quietly. "We should reach Dol Guldur within a few days." 

No one answered him, and his words were carried away by the wind. Krystal shivered, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them, but no one else moved. A few minutes passed before a voice, raw with the anguish of defeat, finally was spoken loud enough to chase away the whispers. It was, of course, Annore. 

"What chance do you think we have?" He asked slowly, his eyes on the cackling fire. None looked at him, Glorfindel rising and putting his back to the camp as he faced West -- and Annore continued. "We have little food, and no water, and nothing to carry supplies in. Our containers were lost. We have no means of travel, and have sacrificed the lives of noble creatures whose only fault was obedience." He raised his head now, his voice shaking, raspy, desperate -- pulsing with emotion. His eyes were clouded, seeing yet unseeing, and Elladan, who glanced up, knew he spoke out of grief, not reason. "We have lost our cloaks, and most of our weapons. What we did save we had to use to get out of the mines--" 

"Nay," Legolas contradicted, his voice sharp. "Despair clouds your memory. We all have our swords, and the elves carried numerous quivers on our backs. Weapons are not an issue." 

Silence again. Tharros, who was now sitting, legs spread, his head resting against the bark of a tree, spoke. "Thought of everything, have you?" Tharros asked mockingly, but his voice lacked a sarcastic tone. "Everything except darkness. We have no torches, no matches. We used some of the last matches we had tonight. We have yet to even enter the darkness of Mirkwood, where the trees themselves are perilous." 

"Do not speak of things you do not know," Aragorn snapped. "You have never been in Mirkwood, and do not forget our advantage -- Mirkwood's own Prince will lead our party through the maze of trees." 

"If the trees do not swallow us first," Tharros muttered, gloomy and despairing. Krystal shivered again, and Legolas and Elladan glanced at her. They shared a look before Elladan announced quietly, "We shall speak no more of this tonight. Grief steals logic from us in the night." 

"More has been stolen from us than just logic," Annore snarled, glaring at the elf, who did not flinch. "A life has been snatched from our presence." 

"Do not cast the blame towards others, Annore." Tharros interceded, his voice quiet. His words were meant only for Annore, but he did not take into account the elves sharp earring. "I will cast the blame every which way I want," Annore snapped back, his eyes now straying to Legolas. A vein pulsed in Legolas's temple, and his face darkened, but he did not speak. 

"Riedel's death is a tragedy, Master Annore. It effects us all. Do not think that you are alone in your grief-" 

"Alone?" Annore shot back, his eyes bulging out of his rapidly paling face. "I am not the one who is alone right now-- Riedel is. Alone in the darkness, with only goblin blades for company!" His voice rose steadily as he continued to speak, 'till his last word came out as shout. 

"And what will you have us do about it?!" Legolas cried, abandoning reserve and jumping to his feet, towering over the man. Krystal watched warily, spreading out her bedroll [it had been carried on her back] parallel to the fire. Annore stood a few feet in front of her, and she curled up in a ball, her eyes glued to the pair of adversaries. "Do you have us die along side Riedel?! He has fallen--" his voice broke, but he forged on and his tone rose an octave --" but there is nothing we can do to change the past! Let the dead remain dead, Annore, do not drag the living down with them!" 

"He wouldn't ** be ** dead if it wasn't for you!" Annore cried. "You have seen thousands of summers and thousands of winters; Riedel was but a boy. It was ** you **who should have fallen! It was **you** who should have been noble enough to step aside and let a boy who had barely begun to live carry on his life!" 

Legolas's face had darkened, and he turned away from Annore, his fist clenched. When he spoke again, his voice was tight and controlled, but quiet -- Legolas would not let this man ruin his self control again. His eyes latched onto the stars as he began to tell them what had _really_ happened. "I told Riedel to grab the rope minutes before the ledge fell and he insisted I take it. Before we could decide, the ledge began to slip, and Riedel lunged for the rope. It was he who was so willing to sacrifice me, Annore, not the other way around. I would have Riedel stand here in my place if I could, but I cannot. Accept it, or you will not be able to deal with the shadows of Mirkwood, for the shadows in your mind will conquer you before any evil that dwells in Mirkwood ever has a chance." 

Annore was shaking with fury, anger, sadness -- then suddenly, he deflated. The air suddenly rushed out of him and he collapsed, sobbing. He hid his face in his hands as sobs racked his body, his legs giving way as he completely lost it. Krystal lunged towards him and caught him before he hit the ground, his body shaking with emotion. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head in her shoulder, all traces of pride lost as he let the emotion of seeing a man in his charge -- from his village, a man he had hand chosen to accompany him on this mission -- fall to his death. She rocked back and forth, slowly easing him to the ground, wrapping her arms around him as she muttered, "Shh..shh.." Tears ran down her face and dripped off her chin as the grown man succumbed to his emotions in her arms. Legolas fled to the trees, quietly noting that he would take first watch, springing into the shadows above them. The rest of the party watched, their own hearts aching. 

No one spoke, and except for Annore's muffle, dry sobbing and Krystal consoling murmurs, it was silent. The wind howled through the trees..soundly strangely like Riedel's last scream before he plunged to his death. 

-------------------

_ Author's Notes:_ Hey, all! Thanks for the updates! Hope you liked this little installment -- kind of pointless, but we needed to resolve Annore's emotional problems or he'll never survive in Mirkwood. Plus, I wanted to itinerate the items lost with the horses. ** Note: Annore's reaction towards the end of this chapter may seem a bit OOC [out of character], but you have to think about it before you judge. He's been through the emotional stress of 1) a battle, 2) a rockslide 3) loss of all of his supplies. On top of that, a man he took into his care has died doing a task assigned to Riedel by Annore. Annore hand picked Riedel for this mission - he was responsible for the younger man. Plus, Annore's village is small [says so earlier in the story] and he and Riedel must have had some history together. Riedel's death was not only dramatic, but shocking, as he was _so_ close to safety...** So, yeah. Just keep all of that in mind before you consider Annore acting OOC. Thanks! 


	40. Underestimated

  
Quick Note: After a few paragraphs which describe Mirkwood, you may see a little "*". This * symbolizes that many of these sentences are taken from J.R. Tolkien's, The Hobbit, chapters seven and eight [_Queer Lodgings_ and _Flies and Spiders_]. I was going to describe Mirkwood to you in my own words; but I reread the Hobbit and I do not think there is any way I can describe Tolkien's vision to you better than he can. Some of the sentences are mine, plugged in there to make it apply to this story instead of  The Hobbit  but most of it is Tokien's. I do not have permission to use it, but I make no money in writing this and I only claim copyright on my Original Characters and circumstances. 

--------------------------

Next day they started before dawn, though their night had been short. No one had been able to sleep much, and the elves awoke all at the first sign of the sun. They walked in the dark, in silence for a long while; soft, long grasses swished quietly against their legs as they slipped like shadows towards the silhouette of darkness. As soon as it was light, they could see forest coming as it were to meet them, or waiting for them like a black and frowning wall before them. The land began to slope up and up, and it seemed to the company that a silence, thicker even then the night before, began to draw in upon them. Birds began to sing less. There were no more deer; not even rabbits were to be seen. No one spoke, but they paused in unison at the start of the great forest. They were resting almost beneath the great overhanging boughs of its outer trees, their eyes locked on the dark, forbidding obstacle before them. Their trunks were huge and gnarled, their branches twisted, their leaves were dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed to the ground.* 

"I forgot how..._big_..it is," Krystal whispered delicately, her voice slashing the silence. It had been on the tip of her tongue to say 'ugly', though in its own, dark, mysterious way it was sort of beautiful, but the look on Legolas's face stopped her. Many eyes had swung towards the Prince of Mirkwood, though he acted as if he did not notice. 

Annore, of course, had lost his manners and a decent part of his sanity, and said bluntly to the elf, "_This_ is your kingdom?" 

Legolas turned eyes dark as storm clouds eyes towards the man, who stared back, but diminished slightly. Krystal bit back a sigh. If they started fighting now---

"I have seen the village that lies under your control," Legolas said coldly, "and it leaves much to be desired. It is neither as attractive nor large as my forest, and I'll thank you to keep your opinions, little informed as they are, to yourself. " 

Annore didn't reply as Legolas turned his back towards him, and took a step into the forest. Above him, treetops laced into one and other, creating a thick, dark canopy to block the sun out of the forest. Legolas, his features thrown into sharp relief but the contrasting darkness and light, looked very solemn. His eyes racked over every little detail, from the thick, dense strands of cobwebs that were shining weakly in the elf's ethereal glow, to the gate of the forest, a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen to bear more than a few blackened leaves. The path itself was narrow and wound in and out among the trunks, and the trees seemed to lean towards Legolas and watch him as he studied his surroundings. In the depths of the darkness, they could see a little way to either side in the darkened green glimmer. Occasionally a slender beam of sun that had the luck to slip in through some opening in the leaves far above, and still more luck in not being caught in the tangled boughs and matted twigs beneath, stabbed down bright and thin before them.* 

Legolas inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky scent many of the trees seemed to give off, and smiled slightly. "It is good to be home," he whispered. 

------------- 

They slowly headed into the forest, single file on the increasingly dark path. As they walked, they talked, Glorifindel and Legolas in the lead as Elrohir and Elladan told stories of the old ages of Middle Earth. Krystal, who was trying to keep her mind off of the darkness creeping around and the strange sounds of the underbrush, poised a question that she had been wondering about for a long time. She had heard many of the elves whisper, 'Eärendil is bright tonight' on clear, crisp nights in Rivendell, and even on this journey. But when she looked up Eärendil in Rivendell's library, it said he was a man - not a star. Why was he so special to the elves? She didn't realize that this would send Elrohir lecturing about the history of middle earth for a good twenty minutes, but the steady rise and fall of his melodious voice, softened by Legolas and Glorifindel's quiet whispers of conference, calmed many of the group...even if they had stopped listening long ago. 

"..and then, just when all hope had seemed lost, Elwing, clutching the precious jewel to her neck, threw herself into the cerulean of the dark sea. Rather, she decided, it was better that the Silmaril be lost forever, then for it to find its way to the sons of Fëanor. But Ulmo, Lord of the seas and one of the greatest of the Valar, pick my grandmother out of the sea and sent her flying through the skies in the form of a white bird, the Silmaril safety in her breast. And so, through the power of the jewel, it is said, Eärendil was at last able to find a way to the Undying Lands, and there stood before the Valar and begged their aid in the wars against Morgoth. The Valar listened to his plea, and sent the great force that finally conquered the Dark Lord and freed Middle-earth. Elwing and Eärendil were given the choice, to remain among elven-kind or to walk with the edan. Elwing chose to walk Middle Earth eternally as an elf, and for her sake, Eärendil did as well. They remained in the undying lands, but Eärendil the Marineer now sails the night sky, the light of Silmaril brightly shinning as our morning and evening star." 

Krystal stared at him, her mind racing. "But didn't Eärendil and Elwing have two twin boys? What happened to them?" 

Elrohir's smile, bright even the darkness, gleamed. "Ah, so you have been paying attention," he teased and she bristled. "Just barely." He chuckled and Elladan smirked, casually slipping out his sword. Krystal didn't notice, but Tharros' eyes latched onto it, and trusting in the elf's keen sense, he too slipped his sword out, prompting Annore to do the same. Within seconds, though Krystal had yet to notice anything, the entire party was on guard. Except for Elrohir, who had always preferred history and studies to battles and suspicions, and continued to tutor Krystal. "Their twin boys were indeed taken captive by the Sons of Fëanor, and carried off to the nearby forest.Maglor, one of the elves who had sworn to regain the Silmaril, took pity on the young twins and released them into the forest after a short while. They were found their latter, Elros playing in the waterfall and Elrond keeping watch in a cave just underneath." 

Krystal nodded, hoisting her back higher up on her back, pushing a stray of hair out of her face -- then paused. "Elrond?"

Elrohir grinned. "Indeed." Her eyes widened, and even Annore looked up curiously. "Even I did not know the true story of Lord Elrond's childhood," the man admitted and Krystal stared. "But what happened to Elros?" 

Here Elrohir looked down, and Aragorn, who was walking ahead of them, just behind Legolas, answered quietly, "Elros was only half-elven, and choose to be counted among his mortal kin. He is my ancestor, although many centuries and names lie between us." Krystal shook her head, blissfully ignorant to the hissing and whispers that were coming off to their left. Legolas halted. 

"He is dead then?" She asked softly, and Elrohir, whose mind had picked up on several eight-legged shadows didn't answer, but Annore did. "There are worse things then dying, my lady," he said wryly and she shrugged. "I just meant--" 

But her words were morphed into shriek as Tharros pushed her head down violently, his face suddenly changing into a focused mask of determination. "DUCK!" 

Krystal dropped to the ground as arrows soared, and with a sickening thud she heard several large beings fall to the ground as dead weight. Arrows whipped the air as they flew mercilessly, and with a squeal another spider fell dead. Krystal, frustrated that she was being hovered other, as Tharros pushed his knee on her back to keep her down, glanced up slightly. Her eyes latched on a particularly large, drooling creature, hissing and spitting. It had large, yellow bulbous eyes that were gleaming hungrily at her. "Grab the weak one," one of the spiders hissed and Krystal was horrified. _ They can talk?! _ she shrieked internally, but just covered her head and waited for it to be over, though some sixth sense told her she should grab a blade and fight - but she didn't. Tharros moved forward as one of the spiders squealed and threw itself down from the treetops. His sword sang as he whirled it above his head, but he left his back unprotected and another, smaller spider seized the opportunity and lunged at the unprotected skin of his neck. Tharros screamed; he dropped to his knees. Krystal shrieked, horrified as the man struggled to get the spider off of him before the creature could sink his jaws into his flesh. "ARGH!" Tharros panted, but his comrades couldn't hear his cries for help above the scampers, stomps and shrieks of the battle. Krystal, shaking, carefully reached down into her boot and removed the large, gleaming dagger, holding it high in the air. It quickly caught the dim light and gleamed, reflected eight times over in several of the eyes of the spiders, who gathered to wait for the kill. The spiders saw the blade raised high and slowly backed away, returning to again throw themselves towards the elves, who seemed too busy to notice just one bite.... 

Quickly, Krystal shook the paralyzing fear from her heart and slashed the spiders, which fell dead with a cry. Tharros panted, glancing behind him, expecting to see someone else. His eyes widened when he saw she was his rescuer, and as the last spider fell dead and swords were sheath, he stood. Glancing around, he wiped the blood and sweat from his brow, grabbing her hand and jerking her to her feet. "Don't tell anyone this," he whispered under the pretense of bending down to pick up her dagger. He handed it to her, a smile on his face. "But I think we may have underestimated you." 

---------------------

The attack of the spiders was the first of many, but by the third attack, they seemed to battle the beasts fairly well. Krystal, though she enjoyed Elrohir's stories for the first two hours, was beginning to tire of listening to stories about people whose names she couldn't pronounce, and was missing the quiet companionship of her other three friends. She politely engaged Tharros and Annore in an animated discussion of particular brands of horses before stealthily sneaking up to where Elladan, Legolas and Aragorn were in the lead. Legolas looked over as she walked up, her hair swinging freely and her eyes laughing as Annore looked up, saying, "Don't you agree Krystal?" only to find she had forsaken them. They grumbled good naturedly; their spirits were all amazingly high after spending several long, monotonous hours in the dark of Mirkwood, and Krystal took much of the credit. She grinned at them as Tharros shook his head, his hair having grown shaggy and falling into his eyes. "Thanks, Krys," Tharros called good naturedly, and Krystal beamed - he had called her 'Krys'. She turned back to the Legolas, Elladan and Aragorn, who simply shook their heads and chuckled, one eye on her and the other on the dangerous forest path. "So, Krystal," Legolas said, glancing up at the sky, perhaps searching for a sign of the time - they used to tell the time by the sun, but the thick leaves hid their only natural clock. The light, however little their was, inside the forest had diminished as well, and Krystal guessed it was about six o clock -- which would mean they would have been traveling for almost 11 hours, though they did stop numerous times for breaks and the occasional spider attack. "How do you fare on this journey so far?" 

She shrugged. "Well," she said, "I'm having a better time then the last time I was here." 

Legolas and Aragorn turned and looked at her; both of them wore identical expressions of surprise and disbelief. She grinned cheekily at them, at their flabbergasted expressions before skipping ahead of them, linking arms with a surprised Elladan and saying, "So, El, baby, what's up with you?" 

Krystal was in a extraordinary good mood - they were close to their destination. The quicker they got there, the quicker they won, the quicker they returned home to Rivendell. Home. Plus, Krystal was currently getting along with everyone, except maybe Glorifindel, if only because he said maybe two words the entire time. Elladan shook his head, however, his mouth set in a firm line as Krystal, rebuffed by his dark, forbidding expression; forsake him for someone else easier to cheer up -- Legolas. He heard loud, burst of laughter behind him as he overtook the trio and took the lead, which was no problem as he had been on this path many times before. A flock of crows, which had been concealed in the oncoming darkness, took flight, startled by the loud rumbling of rambunctious laughter. Elladan looked grimly behind him, and opened his mouth to say something to tell them to control themselves; but something about Aragorn's lanky grin stopped him -- in Aragorn's eyes, the troubles of what lay ahead were laid out clearly, but in his smile was all the advice Elladan needed; Let the future worry about itself. It will be here soon enough. Live for the moment. 

----

  
_Other Note:_ All of the information about the history of Middle Earth is taken from the Encyclopedia of Arda. I claim no ownership, and I only copyrite the oringal characters and other oringal situations. Anything with the Elwing, Elros, Elrond, Eärendil, Ulmo -- whatever, is not of my creation. The only things I claim ownership of are Krystal, her sitaution, peronsality, & history, and same for Tharros and Annore. 


	41. The Last Goodbye Part One

**Is that so much to ask? - The Last Goodbye [ Part One ] **

Ah, yes. The beginning of the end. I was oringally going to make "The Last Goodbye" only one chapter, but it was getting extremely long and I was getting impatient, so it will be two chapters. Expect the last part - of the chapter, _AND_ of the story [yes, that's right! Over!]- before next weekend. I'll write the my goodbyes and thanks in the next chapter, so I'll keep this note relatively short, I just wanted everyone to understand this was a two part chapter. Alright, everyone, on with the story! 

He held a finger to his lips, signaling complete silence. His body was tense and taunt. His eyes were narrowed, his fingers curled around the delicate, smooth wood of the bow, and his muscles tense. He was the epitome of strength, of dangerous power coiled up, ready to spring and the air simmered around him with the unseen energy. But it had been that way for a while. 

As they had crept closer to what could be the group's final destination, he seemed to grow more silent, more solemn, as if he was saving up all of his thoughts. His muscles became more defined, almost, as if he was mentally preparing himself to face the evil that ate at his home.

Now he stood in the shadows, the dim ethereal light casting him in a glow that seem to radiate power and control. Behind him, he heard whispers in the haze, in the trees high above the dim forest path. He didn't turn around. He didn't need too -- he knew who was there. He knew they were watching, waiting for his signal. 

Legolas's eyes locked on the large, dark citadel, tucked in among the blackness of Mirkwood's dangerously rolling hills and stark, dense trees and shadows. The glimpses of sky he could snatch between the thick, overlapping leaves was dark and forbidding -- thunder cackled with an invisible electricity and lightening smacked down somewhere in the distance. Rain slithered its way through the thick canopy; it wasn't heavy, nor dragging, but a light, irritating mist that seemed to obscure vision and add even more shadows to the interior of the forest. 

The dark fortress of black magic loomed before them, dark but not quiet. Strange nosies came from the earth below it, leaving them to believe that underground chambers were being used to create evil. A strange orange-red glow came from the upper-most rooms, and orcs, goblins, and other ugly, misshapen wastes of life prowled around the front of the fortress, sparks and fires illuminating their hideous faces as they sharpened their tools. 

Spiders were scarce in this area; they hadn't seen any in days. It was slightly forbidding that even creatures this evil were avoiding this place; but they took the good with the bad, and didn't complain.

The journey had gone steadily quieter as they had gotten closer to Dol-Guldur but now the quiet had disappeared and their slightest movement seemed to be magnified. The slip of Elladan's boot, the soft leather scraping across the rough bark echoed in their ears. Annore's breathing became labored as his limbs cramped from his stiff position in the tree directly above Legolas's shoulders and head and it roared in all of their ears. But the orcs, who were sharpening their weapons in the shadow of the great fortress, didn't look up. 

Beneath them, Legolas narrowed his light eyes, his face taunt with concentration. He stood, half concealed behind a thin oak, his eyes and the sharp tip of the arrow the only things visible. His muscles stretched, as he hesitated, breathing softly. His fingers lined up directly on the bow as his back straightened, and his eyes zoomed in on one particularly large orc, we idling a whip and snarling at the other, smaller beasts, giving them his own form of encouragement. His eyes locked on the orc's head. Bull's eye. 

Above him, they waited impatiently, Aragorn's arm muscles straining with the effort of supporting himself as he hung down from the trees. His arms were wrapped around a large branch, his ankles crossed over a smaller branch, his back parallel to the forest path as his body remained barely hidden by the thick trees. He ached, waiting for Legolas to give the word when he could jump down, running, and begin the battle. 

But the elf prince waited. And hesitated, and they didn't know why. 

His eyes were closed, Krystal could see. His eyes were closed and his head cocked, as if he was listening, to a song or a voice, or something. Or something. 

But then he snapped out of it - his eyes fluttered open and suddenly, ever so slightly, his fingers moved. And like a shot, the arrow soared out from it's hiding place, streaking loudly past several of the Orcs and finally fatally piercing the large orc's thick skull. And with a shout, the battle began. 

Aragorn swung down with relief from his perch, hitting the ground running. They poured out of their respective spots, weapons brandished. Krystal lagged a bit behind Tharros, catching Elladan's eye. _"Stay hidden,"_ he had told her before, during one of their content walks through the trees. _"When the heat of the battle begins to simmer, it will be fast and furious. Orcs will be aiming for anything that moves, and we will not be able to watch you. Stay hidden, stay small and out of sight. If the battle begins to lull and either side looks to be faltering, and you feel strong enough, then maybe you should join. But only if." _

She remembered what he said, and followed it -- it had finally hit her that this was actually dangerous. She dove to the ground as their group broke into the clearing, the orcs looking up with grunts and roars, rolling behind a tree to watch the battle. 

Aragorn struck flesh first, his sword slicing through the shoulder of one of the mangled goblins with a grunt. Blood splattered into his face and he wiped it away as it mingled with the sweat. He spun around as another orc lunged at him, but he wasn't so lucky this time and the dull, dirty orc blade caught his knee, ripping out a hunk of flesh as he staggered. More orcs poured out of the fortress and more out of the trees, hurrying towards the heart of the battle. Legolas had abandoned his bow, and flipping his hair back, he heard Aragorn cry, raising his eyes and searched for the young human. The orcs swam in among them now, and no one spoke -- the high pitched clash of steal on steal, the grunts as force met force, the heavy footsteps and dull roar of reinforcements filled their ears. He raced towards Aragorn, who had broken off away from the group as another Orc swung his blade in an arc, dangerously close to Aragorn's neck. Legolas rose his arms, deflecting the blade from his friend's neck. The elf put his back to the human's, helping him up, grunting, "Are you okay?"

Aragorn grimaced. "Yes," he muttered, once again raising his blade. They turned in tight circles, their friendship having made their battle techniques known to one and other so they didn't interfere with each others fighting. The orcs circled them, closing in, their hideous faces hungry for blood. 

Legolas panted, sparing a moment to wipe his brow. His heart pounded in his chest so loud it roared in his ears, and the mix of fear, for himself and others along with the rush of battle was surging through him. His sense screamed as Aragorn and Legolas turned sharply, clashing their weapons. His body shook slightly from the adrenaline but he paid no attention to it - this was a battle they would not -- could not -- lose. Aragorn gagged at the stench of orcs that rose in his throat, choking on the mixture of dust. In front of him, several orcs bumbled up and charged at him, brandishing their weapons. There were too many of them; something needed to be done now and Aragorn made a split second desicion. "LEGOLAS," he cried in advance, "DUCK!" 

Circling his arms upward, Aragorn grabbed the closest Orc underneath his stubby, hairy arms and raised him enough to bring his knees up, catching the animal in the stomach with his boots. The animal catapulted over his head, over Legolas as well. Caught unaware, the orcs Legolas had been facing didn't even see the larger beast coming their way, and he landed on top of them, the group of them collapsing in a heap. Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other as the orcs roared at each other, turning their blades upon themselves for a brief instant. "RUN!" Krystal whispered fervently to herself. "NOW!" 

Both of them charged forward and when the orcs looked up, they had disappeared back into the melee of the fray. 

Meanwhile, Elrohir and an unusally agile and strong orc had broken off from the group. They were circling around each other, constantly rebuffing their jabs. The elf was easily outmatched as far as size and strength, but he was more intelligent and faster. Krystal turned her eyes towards them nervously, unable to spot anyone else in the rising, lingering dust.The orc jabbed, stepping forward with a snarl but Elrohir immediately dodged the blow and countered with a sweeping strike of his own, but the orc managed to sidestep just in time, the blade whispering by his thick neck. Angry at the close call, the orc lashed out, catching Elrohir's thigh. The blade snuck deep into the flesh and Elrohir gasped, stars flashing before his eyes. Grabbing the elf's arm, the orc yanked the fair being towards him, sending the blade even further in. Elrohir blanched dramatically, staggering into the heavy orc's chest. The orc smiled grimly, clutching Elrohir's arm and twisting it. It cracked, broken as Elrohir's head reeled back. Consciousness dangled in front of his eyes, but with the last thread of consciousness, his slowly transferred his dagger to the other hand. The orc, who was continuing to twist his arm, slowly and painfully, never saw the dagger that slammed into the thick skin at the nape of his neck. The orc slowly dropped to the ground as life fled. Elrohir collapsed two feet away, gasping as darkness finally claimed him on the outcasts of the forest. 

The group had split up into several smaller groups, but the orcs were steadily and surprisingly intelligently pushing them apart, away from aid and help. Elladan was currently being singled out by a large array of a mixture of goblins and orcs. Fell monsters shrieked as night steadily fell with the darkening rain, and the hope for success of the party diminished. 

Fell resolution simmered in Elladan's expression as he whirled and swayed, his knuckles white as he clenched his sword tightly. Dangerously, he parried back at forth, the furious and demanding pace at which the orcs attacked him with not yet draining on his physical strength, but he knew it would soon. He ducked low, ducking his chin into his knees before lunging upward, rising up quickly and parrying, spinning to keep up with the arrows and daggers goblins were launching at him. Behind him, the large, dense, overwhelming outer wall of the citadel was drawing closer with every step he took.

The forest crowded in around them, almost hungrily, as if to watch and it seemed as if the trees were speaking to each other in excited whispers. Orcs were rapidly closing in around him and neither Elrohir nor Glorifindel, who he had been fighting alongside, were anywhere to be seen. These thoughts raced rapidly through his mind as he grunted, an orc charging at him with a low, foul moan. Bringing his sword up, he caught the orc on the long blade killing the ugly beast. His options were rapidly disappearing and in a calculated attempt to maneuver better in the decreasing space he moved back towards the high stone behind him. He sliced through beast after beast, but their empty places kept refilling. More just kept lunging at him, causing his tight, controlled steps to slip further back against the wall. He felt the cool stone brush the back of his tunic and froze; he was almost out of maneuvering room. Abandoning all pretense, he continued to fight, but his eyes flashed with the gruesome flash of fear and the orcs could sense it. He tried to ignore it but he shone clearly in his eyes as he rose his long, blood stained sword in an arc and the handle of the weapon smacked into the wall. He was unable therefore to complete the swing, and his fear rose dramatically as the orcs spotted his newfound weakness and lunged forward dramatically, evil smiles now on their mutinous faces. 

Simply unfocused, and not using his senses, Elladan's footing was unstable. Dodging a dangerously close blow to the head, he sidestepped. His normally graceful movements were gravely off and his foot lodged under a small tree root. He jerked his foot up desperately, but it only wedged in deeper and tighter and he swung, precariously off balance. A goblin dashed towards him and the elf, in a last ditched attempt, threw himself at the approaching creature. But his foot jerked him backwards and the goblin's dagger slipped right into the fleshy underpart of his collar bone; his misstep was proving fatal and he lurched painfully, not only from the wound to his collar but also from the sudden, jabbing pain in his ankle. Glancing down, he blanched, seeing the startling white of his bone just visible through the bloody red of his flesh. His foes hesitated only one-second before seizing the opportunity, attacking the elf with a tackle. His ankle was torn painfully out of the tree root as he body slammed against the dark wall of the citadel. His head smacked against the stone, his shoulders pinned by the Orc's strong hands. Down the elf went and a dull cheer rose instead, the orcs delighted with their enemies weakness. 

An orc and a goblin roughly seized Elladan, smashing him to the ground, landing him flat on his stomach. His face grounded into the dirt and he gasped, gagging as several clumps of earth were sucked down his throat, clinging to his lungs. Reflexively, he tried to cough the thick dust out of his throat but only inhaled more, this new evil adding to his panic as the adernaline siezed him. Fear rose in the back of his throat and he couldn't even scream for help; he called out in his thoughts for Elrohir, but disturbingly, there was no reply. And suddenly, a sound he had heard before and had visited him many times in his nightmares growled low in his ears; wargs had been let loose. Several animals prowled the area; he could hear more, but directly in his line of sight, his body parallel to the wall, was only one, demented looking creature. Drool dribbled down his long, thin lips, his fangs snapping in Elladan's ears. The orcs kept a strong hold on the warg, but it was close enough that he could smell it's putrid breath. He flinched, taking a deep breath. His eyes closed and he began to pray. 

Meanwhile, Glorifindel and Tharros, who had slowly joined forces with Aragorn and Legolas but were gradually being separated, had their own troubles. Annore, who had been at Tharros side when the chaos had begun, was no where to be seen. Glorifindel was still rigid with determination, but he too realized that with every halting step he took, the Orcs were forcing him and Tharros towards the center of the clearing, which would leave them in open territory and extremely vulnerable. Taking a deep, quick breath, the fair elf slammed the blade of his sword deep into the ground. Wrapping his wrists around the pommel of the sword, he lunged into the air, spinning. His body flew in a sharp circle, his legs kicking out and smacking several orcs in the face. He pushed his knees down hard and fast, almost as if he was running on their faces. He completed a full circle before he slipped to the ground, landing in a crouch. The orcs in his immediate area were all reeling from his vicious kicks, and Glorifindel took advantage of the time to gather his breath from his dangerous stunt, before rising and jerking the blade out of the thick, heavy ground. 

The goblins had singled out Tharros, for some reason deciding he looked weaker then Annore. It probably had to do with the slow limp he still had from his time in Moria, but he perfected the defense of his legs during his time in Mirkwood, during the long, boring walks filled with uneventful spider attacks and dangerous magic rivers. A goblin charged at him, but to his chagrin, Tharros met his blow, parrying quickly and giving up little ground. He spun around and ducked underneath an arched swipe at his neck before straightening up and lunging, slamming the pommel of his sword into the face of the goblin. It squealed, off balance before tumbling to the floor, and Tharros ended his misery with a quick, clean swipe. He reached up, wiping the blood from his forehead before slowly looking for his next opponent.

Annore's eyes watered from the truculent smell of the orcs that surrounded him, but he forced himself to continue moving. Night was casting dark, gloomy shadows around him and made his enemies harder to see, but he could still hear, and knew that he was being pushed away from the members of his group. He had been next to Tharros, but now he only heard his brethren shout and groan as the orcs continued their violent assault. 

The element of surprise had been on their side, but it had completely been blown away within the first few minutes of attack. They had completely underestimated the sheer force and amount of orcs, and that was only their adversaries _outside_ of the dark fortress. 

But even as these thoughts crossed Annore's mind, and he ducked under a swooping blow by an orc, he felt a sharp arrow slice through his shoulder, ripping apart tendons and tearing at his flesh. He gasped, his hand going to his shoulder protectively before the blunt end of an orc's sword's pommel came rushing up to meet him in the face. The world went dark, but he could still hear as the pommel crushed his eyes and forehead. "MY EYES!" he groaned. "MY EYES!" 

Legolas glanced over at the horrified scream and his face paled when he saw Annore on his knees, his shoulder bleeding freely and tendrils of red blood seeping through his fingers where he clutched at his eyes. A flap of pale, detached skin dangled from Annore's finger tips and with a sickening lurch, Legolas knew Annore would never see again. 

He glanced at Aragorn, who was currently sliding his blade down the spine of a tiny, wretched goblin, while raising his broadsword and deflecting an arrow from his temple. "Aragorn, I must see to Annore," Legolas called anxiously, unwilling to leave either man alone. Aragorn glanced up for a brief second; their eyes locked and Legolas directed his friend's gaze to where Annore was currently curling up on the floor, some four hundred meters away. Orcs were closing in on him from all sides; Legolas had only seconds to reach him. Aragorn understood the situation instantly. "Go!" he roared as several large, gorilla sized orcs spotted the pair and began to head their way. "I'll hold them off." 

With the barest of nods, Legolas deflected a arrow that was flying his way, and his heart pounded when he realized that their was a supicious thick brown paste coated on the arrows - they were coated in orc poision. He let the arrow fall behind him as he forced his legs to reach Annore; he dropped into a crouch besides the man, who looked up anxiously, though he was still clutching at his eyes. "Whose there?!" he screamed, near hysteria. "Who's there?" 

Legolas took a pitying glance at Annore, but suddenly orcs were washing down upon them. "It's me," he answered shortly, taking a large step forward. He braced his feet, legs spread, while Annore struggled behind him. "Legolas?" Annore whispered, dazed and confused. "Yes," Legolas answered soothingly, raising his sword. He ducked as a dagger went flying at his neck. Spinning quickly on the balls of his feet, he reached up, kicking one orc in the neck. The orc's head went flying backwards and the orc landed with a loud, painful thump and Legolas immeaditey wrapped his arm around an arrow and slammed it into the orcs stomach, before turning around quickly and driving it through a goblin's forehead. Annore struggled to stand as Legolas quickly covered the man, but Annore could see nothing and his eyes still bleed freely. He could still feel though, and hear; and as he struggled desperately to stand, her head Legolas gasp. "Oh, valar," the elf hissed beneath his teeth, his eyes wide and frightened. He froze, but no attack came for everyone in the clearing had frozen as well, their eyes transifxed on the same spot. "What is it?" Annore asked desperately. "Legolas, what's happened?" 

Legolas did not remove his gaze. "The doors have opened, Annore." He answered softly. "Dol-Guldur has opened." 


	42. The Last Goodbye Part Two The End

Legolas's words sent a horrific chill down Annore's spin. _ Dol-Guldur?_ he thought aghast. _ Opened? Oh, dear Eru. Valar help us! _ He couldn't see anything, but he could feel everything. His skin tingled from the chill that suddenly sliced through the clearing, and he raised his head slowly. His fingers curled around clumps of dirt that shook from the stomps of Orcs, the strands of grass wrapping around his fingers as he searched desperately for reassurance. The sounds of the battle had suddenly ceased, though he knew arrows still soared through the air and blades still sung. He knew from his sixth sense, the warrior sense every able-bodied, successful fighter acquired when they picked up their first blade. It let him know when a battle was somewhere, somewhere close, and right now that sense was screaming. ` 

Legolas's eyes were wide and terrified as they roamed over the array of fallen bodies of orcs and goblins. Thankfully, he saw no lifeless form of any of his companions, but his eyes stopped searching, landing at the long, swirling dark cloak. 

The master of Dol-Guldur. 

"That is no Ring Wraith," Legolas whispered hoarsely, taking a mindless step backwards. The back of his knees bumped into Annore's side, since Legolas was covering the injured man, and Annore reached up, locking his hand around Legolas's arm, using it to finally boost himself up to his feet. 

He staggered slightly, but he stood, his arm still wrapped firmly around Legolas. The elf prince was unconsciously deflecting arrows and minor jabs, his mind obviously not on his task. "What is it?" Annore asked seriously. The bleeding from his eyes had finally slowed, but he still saw only darkness. He knew he was blind. But he took that thought and pushed it to the tiny, dark corner of his mind, where he kept the memory of Ridel's last moments and other horrific times of his past and saved it for another time. His other senses were beginning to strengthen; the sound of Legolas's shallow breathing roared in his ears, and the sound of steel on steel clashing made his head ring. He could smell the blood that had spilled into the soil, and the sweat dripping off both orc and man. He shook his head slightly and when Legolas didn't reply, prompted gravely, "Is it as we thought?" 

He was referring, of course, to the Master of Dol-Guldur. The Necromancer. 

Legolas could only blindly shake his head in the negative. His face was pale, the color having drained completely out and his eyes remained fixed on a set point. "No," he whispered. "It is as we feared." 

----------------

Aragorn groaned, staggering. A goblin had caught him unaware, jumping on his back and wrapping his long, thick arms around his strong neck. He leaned forward, gagging as the air suddenly rushed out of his lungs. The goblin furiously jabbed his bony legs into the man's stomach, causing even more black spots to appear before Aragorn's eyes. The world swirled before his eyes, trees melting into earth as hungry faces leered at him. He tried to flip the goblin over with his last spurt of breath, but the beast's clutch was too tight. His legs wobbled; his knees gave way. He dropped to his feet, kneeling, and his body was shaking as he forced himself to cling to consciousness. He hadn't seen the doors of Dol-Guldur open, as he was fighting his war closer to the shelter of the forest, but now, as he knelt in the midst of the clearing, his chest aching, his brain screaming for oxygen, he had one last view of the forest. His eyes latched on something, standing directly in front of him. The being was seemingly made of shadows; it had no defined shape. It was ostensibly cloaked in thick, dense black darkness; the shadows rose in fell in an unseen wind, refusing to allow the being to have a definite outline. The only definite things Aragorn could register in those last, panic-stricken, hysterical moments was the burning, searing red eyes that gleamed in the coming dark. They were eyes of pure fire, where normal eyes should have been. The last thought Aragorn had before the world swam in darkness as he watched the Necromancer raise a long, gleaming black blade, was _that is no ring wraith_

-------------------------

Krystal had hidden herself high above the trees, perched between two hefty branches. Her eyes were wide, horrified, her muscles tense. Elladan had told her not to go into the battle unless she thought it was absolutely necessary. But Elladan wasn't even conscious to yell at her! Her eyes searched the scene one more time, trying desperately to find them – all of them, alive and well! She found Legolas easily enough, but even the elf prince who was fighting on his 'home turf' was struggling to stay afloat – they were too outnumbered, too overwhelmed. Annore was futile without his eyes; he couldn't see any arrows or daggers flying their ways, but he seemed to think he was able to fight. Tharros had gone down, but Glorifindel was covering him; but even the weathered, experienced elf was bleeding freely and as Krystal turned pained eyes over the clearing, she still could spot neither twin. Suddenly, Krystal gasped, muffling a piercing scream. A..a mysterious being, she couldn't even find the word to describe it, raised a sword to a unconscious Aragorn's neck. 

That was it, the finally straw. 

She took a deep, calming breath, glancing down at the trees. Her dagger caught the starlight, the shimmering moon out in full force as night took full hold of the clearing. 

She glanced one last time at the scene below her, shivering with horror as the Neocromancer held the sword high, his fire eyes burning with malicious triumphant. Aragorn had fainted clean away at his feet and with a last deep breath, Krystal let herself drop out of the trees and into the clearing, falling to her knees with a thud. When she rose, her eyes widened. 

At once, the noise was overwhelming. Orcs, goblins, men and elves screamed and hissed and the smell was nearly as repulsive. The orcs didn't seem to notice her sudden presence, but the mysterious dark force did. It glanced up, from where it was standing, wielding his lustrous blade, its fiery eyes locked with hers. She froze for a brief instant; he let out a roar of fury. The ground shook; the leaves rattled and even the moon above seemed to tremble. Krystal shook her head slightly, to clear the sudden buzzing noise that seemed to be drowning out the sounds of the battle. She raised her sword awkwardly, her face as mask of fear. 

The Neocramncer slowly turned away from Aragorn's fallen form, and in Krystal's almost drunken stupor, her mind glazed with adrenaline, she saw the orcs drag Aragorn off to the side, to a darkened corner very close to the citadel, In a flash, Krystal saw a dark strand of hair and a soft eleven boot as they threw Aragorn down next to them; Elladan and Elrohir. Neither were moving.

In the brief instance that Krystal had paused to spot the twins, the Neocramncer was almost upon her. It raised its towering blade high, swinging it in a large arch. Rain began to fall headily, providing pounding rhythm to the battle which had yet to lull as Krystal watched the blade slowly descend towards her neck. It fell in almost slow motion, yet she knew she could never raise her blade in time, nor would she have the power to block the deathly blow. 

The next few seconds passed by like an eternity as she kept her eyes locked on those scorching orbs, now burning gleefully with victory. Reality exploded in her mentality and she finally understood what all the warnings had been about. She had entered the battle only to die. Aragorn would perish anyway; the mission would fail. She couldn't duck in time; it would still slice through her neck and her life would end. _Not here,_ she thought desperately. _Not like this!_

Her eyes latched onto the rapidly falling blade and in the back of her mind, something began to scream. It sounded amazingly like her mother, but Krystal realized instantly it was only her soul, crying out that she had to do something, _anything_, but she could not go down like this. And even as these thoughts flew across her mind, goblins became more aware of her presence and turned towards her, arrows bared and she knew even if she managed to survive her encounter with this…thing she would not make it back to Rivendell. 

Suddenly, a voice rose out of the confrontation, screaming hoarse with exertion and panic but clear with purpose. "KRYSTAL! MOVE!" 

Krystal obeyed mindlessly, in a split second quickly sidestepping the merest of inches, giving the blade just a few more inches to travel before it connected with the warmth of her skin. 

The clash of steel slammed through her self conscious; it roared in her ears and she ducked, cringing. She raised her eyes to see Legolas, a murderous look etched on his face. His body was quivering with strength as he locked blades with the Neocramncer, force on both sides causing the sharp edges to rise locked in a stalemate in the air. 

Beads of sweat littered his forehead and his mouth was opened, teeth clenched. "ARGH!" He groaned with effort, but still did not give an inch. 

In the back of the elf's mind, he knew he couldn't hold this battle of strength for long. He knew exactly who this mysterious being was now; the answer that they had fear, the answer that had eluded them for so long was now directly in front of them. The Neocramncer was Sauron. 

The only reason he was able to fight this battle right now was because Sauron was no where near his former strength. But they had never expected this opponent when they had launched this battle; this adversary was so far out of their league they couldn't even see it. But because Sauron was no where near his former strength, they might just have a chance to retreat.

"Krystal, fall back! Fall back, get Annore and Glorifindel and head into the trees!" He mumbled through his teeth, the blade precariously close to his skin. 

Krystal was currently doing her best to deflect the sharp blows from the goblins and orcs, but she shook her head violently. Blood trickled down from her temple into the crease of her lip, but she shouted over the chaos. "Legolas, we will not surrender!" 

Inwardly, Legolas groaned. _This is no time for heroics!_ he thought furiously. _We cannot win this battle_! "Do as I say, Krystal!" he shouted exasperated, finally breaking the connection between the swords, spinning around quickly. His fiery opponent swung dangerously, but in Legolas's mind, he flashed back to a day long ago, in the crook of Rivendell's forest havens. He heard instructions echoing in his mind as he focused on making the sword part of his body, combining the steel of his blade with the quick, swift motions of his feet. A memory, almost as if from a dream, resurfaced in his mind, and hastily, he obeyed it. _"You're not paying enough attention to your defense…go at it again, and this time, pay attention…_

Legolas obeyed immediately, lowering his sword quickly, just in time to block an uppercut aimed directly at his left arm. He breathe an impeccable sigh of relief before he glanced back at Krystal, furiously. "Krystal, I said retreat!" He yelled. She opened her mouth to argue but he gave her a thunderous look. "THATS AN ORDER, KRYSTAL!" 

Her mouth opened, then shut as if she were going to speak then thought the better of it. Turning quickly, she fled into the crush of bodies, her hair spinning among the dirty bodies of sweaty orcs. She didn't see Annore at first, but set her eyes scanning the perimeter of the forest and found the large, injured man. He had already retreated back among the underbrush to hide from the slicing assault from the goblins. She peered into the thick bushes, where he was crouching, his back against the same tree Krystal had been hiding in. "Annore?" She whispered, half terrified of this bleeding, tense man, half consumed with pity. "Annore, can you hear me?" 

Annore said nothing, but his hands shot out like razors and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him and pulling her headfirst into the underbrush. He had somehow cleared out under the bushes, so that the thick branches created a soft of cavern against the trees and rocks where there was enough room for four large men to sit comfortably. The undergrowth hung over there heads and when Krystal blinked, getting her bearings. "How," she asked in a whisper, "did you do this?" 

"Krystal?" Annore replied, in an equally soft tone. "What's happening? Where is everyone?" 

"Annore, how do you feel?" Krystal countered, then caught herself. "Wait, we don't have time. Legolas told me to find you and retreat…" her voice trailed off. "But what about everyone else? We have to get our bearings before we go back out there again, and they have Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan—" 

"They what?" Annore asked horrified. "How? What happened?" 

Krystal shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see her. "I have no idea," she answered sadly, though quickly. Her mind was racing and she was rapidly coming up with ideas. Her mouth couldn't keep up with the velocity with which her brain was firing off concepts as she stumbled over her words. "Glorifindel and Legolas are really the only ones still standing - I haven't seen Tharros in a long time, but he was being covered by Glorifindel so he should be alright. If I can snap the three stooges out of it and get them back here, perhaps we can get the orcs to back off until we've recovered." Annore frowned. "Where is Legolas?" 

Krystal peeked her head through the bushes, and saw Legolas too was fleeing towards the trees, not looking back, just running full out. She let out a sigh of relief as he safely reached the cover of the foliage. The orcs immediately took his retreat as their victory, and roared with triumph. They congratulated themselves on winning against those hated elves, and those weak men. Their laughter echoed off the trees in hoarse grunts, and the Neocromancer began slithering back towards the open doors of Dul-Goldor. 

It was now, or never, Krystal thought slowly. The orcs were occupied with their victory and that -- t-that _thing_ was slowly, carefully, sweeping back towards the dark citadel. It would be her only chance to get to the sons of Elrond -- and glancing up, she saw a strand of golden slipping through the trees, and saw that Legolas had the same idea. Their eyes locked and for an eerie second, Krystal knew they shared the same thoughts. Without a word to Annore, she slowly stood, stepping back into the trees, deeper into the foliage. He didn't say a word after her and as she carefully followed Legolas's path through the trees, she realized he might not have known she'd left. Well, she thought, maybe I'll be back in time and he won't even know I'm gone. As the orcs congregated in the center of the clearing, the dark one paused on the steps, seemingly observing his servant's glee at their victory. Krystal and Legolas were careful to keep to the outside of the trees, and Krystal should just make out Glorifindel's silhouette in the gathering dark; a malformed lump was draped over his arms -- Tharros, probably, Krystal reasoned -- heading towards where Annore had created a makeshift hideaway. With Tharros safely deposited in their newly established headquarters, Glorifindel slowly began to follow Krystal's path. 

Legolas reached the captives first -- they were bound together at the wrists, their heads lolling onto their chests with unconsciousness. No one spoke, but Krystal could see they were all unconscious and she frowned. They were all badly wounded -- Aragorn, who was heaving back and forth, seemingly having trouble breathing -- was the best off out of all of them. 

Legolas was the first to reach the trio, and predictably, fell to his knees at Aragorn's side. Carefully, he untied – not cut – the bonds on Aragorn's wrists. The man slumped onto the elf's chest, the rush of blood to his hands causing him to moan subconsciously. Legolas shushed him hurriedly, taking Aragorn's chin in his hands. "Aragorn," he whispered roughly. "Estel, listen to me." But Estel did not wake. Reluctantly, Legolas shook him, urgency now pressing his actions. Glorifindel had joined Krystal at the edge of the forest, and Legolas looks up pleadingly. He gestures to Elladan and Elrohir, and immeaditely, Glorifindel moves towards him to help untie the bounds. Aragorn's eyelids flutter open as Legolas continues to shake him, and Legolas lets out a breath of relief. "Aragorn, can you hear me?" 

The man nods weakly, and Legolas nods encouragely back. "Do you know where you are?" he asks, his voice still in a whisper. Aragorn's eyes dart around for a moment, and for a second, he looks thoroughly confused. But it comes rushing back to him in a flash of understanding, and he looks around wildly. "Legolas, it's Sauron, he's the Neocramncer – it's not a Ring Wrai—" 

"Hush," Legolas interrupts. "We know. We need to retreat. This is far beyond us. Can you stand?" 

The Orcs were breaking up now, and Krystal hissed at them to hurry. Aragorn manages to stand, and Elladan's eyes flutter open. His face is badly scared and bloody, but his eyes still manage to focus on Glorifindel and eventually his brother. 

Legolas and Aragorn safely make it back to their little pile of bushes and since no one is in the condition to be climbing trees, it's the best they can do at the moment. The Orcs were beginning to lose attention in their triumph, and were slowly returning to their jobs, and cleaning up their dead comrades. Elrohir and Elladan were untied; Glorifindel worked quickly. He carefully got them both to their feet, gesturing silently for Krystal to take Elladan's arm and steady him. He took several steps forward, bringing them about 5 feet away from Krystal, closer to where the rest of the party was safely hidden. He threw an urging glance over his shoulder – but she was distracted, her face growing pale, her eyes latched onto something just over Glorifindel's shoulder. 

Horrible, and deformed, black and shapeless, Sauron was standing directly in Glorifindel's path. Glorifindel staggered under the combined weight of twins of Elrond, turning towards Krystal with a hiss, "Human, hurry your—" 

But he froze at the look on her face. Slowly he turned, as if he knew what he expected to see. And when his eyes came into contact with it, he paled dramatically, not only the color of his face but also the light glow that usually enclosed his body all but went out against the evil of the dark one. 

Legolas had stepped out of the hiding spot, his mouth open in horror. "GLORIFINDEL!" 

Sauron barely turned. He raised his hand slowly, gleefully, the black sword gleaming. Glorifindel tried to drag the twins—he tried to run, staggering over himself in a last ditch effort—Legolas was running towards them—Krystal was screaming—

A suddenly light in the midst of the dark clearing highlighted the whole horrific affair – a flash suddenly blasted across the clearing, narrowing down into a small, burning sphere, a top a tall, gray staff. The staff was held by an old, crumbling man, with blazing blue eyes. 

"MIRTHRANDIR!" Legolas cried, running across the clearing towards Glorifindel. The orcs had now snapped out of their temporary joy-based hiatus, and charged at him, their swords causing him and Glorifindel to slam to a halt. Elladan's eyelids flickered. 

"GANDALF!" Krystal screeched, her terror over riding her now. Sauron slowly turned away from them for a brief moment, and Gandalf's hat was blown to the ground in the rush of dark wind that soared from him. "You have no power here, wizard," Sauron hissed, in a sinister, ghostly undertone. 

"And you lack the former power you once had, Sauron, O great Deceiver," Gandalf responded firmly, his voice clear. As he spoke, orcs slowed – almost as if in slow motion, but their swords were still pointed fiercely at Glorifindel and Legolas, who were struggling to wake Elladan and Elrohir. Krystal still remained in the trees. 

A baleful, black smoke began to gather at Sauron's feet – it swept away from him, curling and unfurling, before wrapping itself around Gandalf's ankles. Gandalf's body had a quick spasm, his face flashing with pain as his body began to seize. "You cannot do this—"he muttered in a forced voice. "I will not allow it!" His voice rose into a sharp roar, and he slammed his staff into the ground. The smoke rushed out from his feet, forming a dark circle around the wizard, before rushing to the glowing orb on top. With a groan, Gandalf took a step forward, thrusting his staff at Sauron. Bright, white light – in a pure, material form spurted from the tip of the staff. It covered Sauron, dripping down from his head – he screamed, a hoarse screech that made the hairs on the back of Krystal's neck stand up— "It burns," he cried, "It burns—servants, seize him!" 

Orcs rushed at Gandalf, but he waved his staff at them, and many of them dropped, dead. He wielded a long sword, pointing it directly at Sauron. "Go back to the shadows!" 

But instead of retaliating, Sauron spun wildly – within two seconds, he had disappeared. A black, high-pitched shape screamed across the sky, high into the air before crashing down into the ground. And this time, he was holding an bow – pointed directly at Legolas and Elladan.

Krystal saw it coming before anyone else did, from her position hidden in the trees. And she started to run.

As she ran, flashes -- still images, almost mental photographs – past through her mind. Her first meeting with Legolas—the yellow eyes of the spiders—the endless miles of the wastelands—the first time she met the twins—Elrond's words of counsel—Elladan's face—Aragorn's laughter—their time in the village—Annore's words—their hasty flight back to Rivendell—her slow recovery—and this, this trip began to blend with faces. Elrohir's melted into Elladan's—Legolas's—Glorifindel—Elrond—Aragorn—Annore--Tharros—Riedel—Legolas—Elladan… 

Legolas saw the arrow coming, knew it was coming fast enough to pierce both his and Elladan's hearts – it was aimed perfectly – he saw the dismay in Gandalf's face, heard Glorifindel howl, "NO!"

Krystal wasn't going to make it – she wasn't going to be able to push them out of the way – there was only one other choice— 

She took a deep breath, still running, and closed her eyes. Subconciously, she knew what would happened, she still was still expecting the piercing bite of the arrow--- 

It never came. She dived, blocking Legolas and Elladan, winced; expecting the sting of the blade, the thuds of the ground rushing up to meet her--

But it never did. She opened her eyes, to see the arrow fly directly at her heart. But, amazingly, as the first tip of the blade cut through her skin, she saw a blazing, white light. The arrow itself had light, her body was aglow within—the word was spinning, but she didn't feel any pain—she saw the arrow dissolve into shimmering dust, falling to her feet— she could see her friend's faces—they seemed to be calling to her—"I'm alright," she called back, though terrified and confused. "I'm alright!"—her body was moving—if felt as though she was being ripped through time and space, her limbs were on fire—the light was growing hot—Faces spun, the world through her eyes began to shrink— 

The last thing she saw was her friends faces and some, sixth, intuitive tense—"GOODBYE!" she yelled, and the first thing that came into her mind—"DON'T FORGET ME!"

she was falling backwards; she was spinning—bleeding—gasping—she couldn't breathe—she was flat on her back—it was growing dark—someone was calling her name--

Her eyes finally opened, and her mind spun. Everything was white—was she dead—no—she ached, but not from battle wounds…more from just regular muscle ache. Things swam before her eyes, and she blinked to steady her vision. Someone was leaning over her—Oh my god— 

"Mom?" 

"Krystal!" Her mom gasped, clutching her hand over her mouth. "Krystal, can you hear me? Oh, sweetie, you were missing for days—" 

"Days?" Krystal asked groggily, trying to sit up. "Mom, where am I? What's going on, where's Lego—" 

She was interrupted by a sandy haired man, in a white coat—a doctor, Krystal realized sluggishly. "She's bound to be a bit confused; she's suffered a concuion and several minor brusies." He was addressing her mother, but turned to talk to her now, his face gentle. "Krystal? Can you hear me?" 

His voice was oddly far away and Krystal shook her head, confused. "I don't understand; Where's Ella—" 

The doctor nodded, understandingly. "Yes, shh, it'll be okay."

Krystal threw up her hands, pissed off. "No, listen you moron, you're not listening—"

"Shhh," Her mother hissed furiously, then smiled charmingly at the doctor. "Can we have some time alone?" 

The doctor smiled, nodding. Making a note on his clipboard, he turned and walked out of the room.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be _so_ nasty Krystal?" she shook her head, fluffing her hair slightly. "Well, darling, we were so worried! Where were you all this time?!" 

"All this time?" Krystal repeated dumbly, her eyes transfixed on something in her palm.

"Well, yea." Her mother replied. "You've been missing for a week! They found you in the woods near the hotel last night – did you get lost, sweetie? There was no sign of foul play—" 

"A week," Krystal repeated, clutching her hands together tightly. "Only a week?"

She glanced down into her palm again. Clutched inside were two things, pressed tightly against her skin. A dull, arrow head – worn from time, but still shining, a dim white. The other item was a star—like the star that the twins of Elrond usually wore strapped to their brows. She closed her hand and shut her eyes. She wasn't crazy. It _had_ happened. 

Or did it? 


	43. Epilouge

** *Shakes head* Tsk..tsk..tsk.. **

Did you all _really_ think I would leave you hanging?! I thought you knew me better than that! 

I'm very disappointed in all of you. LOL, just kidding, I still love you. But I always did intend to tie up loose ends, and since I'm playing hookie today [shhh don't tell anyone] I figured, no time like the present!] And so, without further adieu, I give you the..(drum roll, please)----

Epilouge

-------

"KRYSTAL!" Legolas cried. "Gandalf, what is happening?!" 

But Gandalf hadn't even noticed--he was bringing his staff closer and closer to Sauron, whispering inaudible things--Sauron was fighting back--the eerie sounds of wraiths darkened the sky--he was calling his minions--Elladan's eyes, so weak, focused on Krystal's suddenly glowing shape. "Krystal?" he whispered. "What's going on?!" 

Aragorn took several, unsteady steps towards Krystal, his hands outstretched as if to touch her. 

"No!" Gandalf snapped, not looking at either of them. "You mustn't touch her!" He continued his muttering at Sauron, who was slowly withering beneath their eyes. The wizard drew himself up full height, and at last, Sauron could take it no more. He shot up into the sky, a screaming black blurb rushing across the sky. The light began to burn in Dul-Gudur's windows again, and Gandalf shook his head. "That won't do," he said heavily, and with one last raise of his staff, the very foundations of Dol-Guldur began to shake. The Orcs, foolishly that they were, heeded their master's unspoken cry and rushed into the trembling building, hurriedly trying to support it with their own bodies. But Gandalf would not allow it, and he thrust his arms downward--the citadel shuddered one last time, and crumbled to the ground, entombing all but a few orcs. Sauron screeched across the sky, not destroyed--after all, his fate was tied to the one ring, the ring that could change the future of Middle Earth.._but that is a different story_. 

Elladan eased himself out of Legolas's grasp and forced his way to Krystal's side; she was still glowing, her eyes wide and petrified, but she seemed to be able to see them. "I'm alright!" she called, but her voice seemed miles away. "I'm alright!" 

"Gandalf, **do**something!" Legolas ordered furiously. When the old man said nothing, merely shook his head slowly, Legolas brushed past everyone to reach out and grab Krystal. Gandalf lunged to hold him back, but he just caught the end of Legolas's tunic. The elf tripped from the sudden lurch back, but his momentum was forward--he dived, trying to grab Krystal's arm--he reached out--his fingers closed on--

Nothing. She had vanished. The light had suddenly glowed brilliantly, and they could hear her cry, "GOODBYE! DONT FORGET ME!" and then she was gone. Legolas saw the ground coming up to meet him with a thud, his eyes open. "Where did she go?" he whispered. Elladan was simply staring, horrified. "I don't understand, Mithrandir," he said slowly. "Where did she go?!" 

Gandalf slowly shook his head, leaning down to give Legolas a hand to his feet. 

"She's gone home, my friends." He said softly. "Back to where she belongs." 

Legolas's eyes widened as he blanched, and Elladan shook his head. "No..no, it cannot be! She did not fulfill her--" 

"Purpose?" Gandalf finished gently. "Elladan, she saved your life, and Legolas's. She managed to keep you all sane on your journey here, but more importantly, she learned to trust again. She has done everything she came here to do." 

Elladan continued shaking his head. "It can't be true--this is..some wickedness of Saurons! Gandalf, we must help her!" 

But Aragorn slowly laid a hand on Elladan's arm. "It's alright, Elladan." He said softly. "She'll be okay." Elladan whirled on him -- his face showed the pain it caused him but he did it anyway-- "Okay!" He repeated mockingly. "I promised to take care of her! I was supposed to make sure she got home safe and sound--" 

"And you did." Gandalf told him, laying a hand on Elladan's side. "You did." 

---------------------------

Krystal sighed. It had been months since her mysterious 'week' in the woods, but she still couldn't stop thinking about it. She remembered everything so vividly -- so perfectly -- it **couldn't** have been a dream, it simply couldn't! She still kept her two gifts -- the dull arrowhead and the shinning star underneath her bed everynight. Shrugging, she sighed, gathering her car keys and hopping in her car. She decided to just drive around, try and sort herself out. She hadn't talked to anyone about what happened to her -- when her friends asked, she merely shrugged and said she didn't really know. The roads seemed endless before her in the early summer morning light and she sighed. She didn't want to be here - she wanted to be back where she belonged, back where she felt accepted! Her mother _had_ seemed like she'd missed her, and so had the rest of her family. But that didn't mean she wanted to be here. 

She slowly drove through town, the roads all but deserted. The town was dark; only one light at the long end of main street. Her curiosity piqued, Krystal slowly slid into the empty parking spot. She eased herself out of the car, her body still aching from her mysterious lurch through time and space. She made a move to drop a quarter into the meter, but stopped. No one was around, never mind a police man. She walked towards the only opened store -- a small coffee/bookshop. The old women inside, her face tanned from time and lined with wrinkles, smiled kindly at her, asking if there was anything she could do to help. Krystal shook her head in the negative, explaining she just wanted to walk around. She wandered through the aisles of books, breathing in the warm scent of crisp pages and crinkled covers. She found herself in the science fiction section, and almost turned around -- she had never really been a fan of star wars. But something caught her eye, and she froze. The color rushed to her face, and she slowly picked up a large, hard cover book. The title made her hand shake, and she read it over again, her mouth slowly forming the words, "Guide to Middle Earth." Her eyes traveled up from this large picture book, to four other, smaller books, stacked on top of each other. They were clearly old; the covers were crinkled and the pages coffee stained. With trembling hands, she picked up the top one -- "The Hobbit", and opened the index. She slowly sank down to the floor, her back bumping against old books as she slid down the shelves. Her eyes caught the words 'Mirkwood', 'Rivendell', 'Gandalf' and 'Misty Mountains'. Her mouth dropped into a perfect 'O', before bursting into a grin. She closed her eyes, sighed, then slowly began to read. 

The End 

-------------

** Well, there ya go! The end -- really this time. LoL. If I get enough request for a sequel, as I have purposefully left more than enough room for one, i will consider it. Send all requests to baby_blu_012@yahoo.com , subject, 'So much to ask' - More please! LoL. :o) I'm exicted. Thank you  SO  much for all your support guys. I love you all! **


End file.
